Ginny Weasley y el Príncipe Mestizo
by Liliaaanlt
Summary: "En ese momento se sintió casi… conectada con Harry, de alguna manera. Era algo… increíble. Algo que nunca había sentido. Y le aterraba por completo" - La historia de Harry Potter y el misterio del príncipe contada en tercera persona desde el POV de Ginny. Completamente canon. TRADUCCIÓN. By RRFang.
1. Prólogo: El Final del Fénix

**Y aquí, una traducción que siempre quise hacer. Como ya dije, la historia no es mía, es de RRFang! Sí saben ingles, vayan a leerla ahora! Es una de mis favoritas :)**

 **Hace ya bastante tiempo le pedí permiso al autor, me dijo que si… pero por problemas y contratiempos, nunca pude hacerla. Parece que terminó esta historia y se retiró de FF, pero espero contactarlo pronto.**

 **Como ya saben, TODO pertenece a la reina J.K. Rowling. Y la historia original es de RRFang.**

* * *

 _Esto_ , Ginny Weasley pensó malhumorada _, NO es lo que tenía en mente para la tarde._

Había una fiesta a punto de empezar en la Sala Común de Gryffindor. Era el fin del año, después de todo, y lo exámenes habían terminado; los de quinto año estaban particularmente emocionados pues ya habían terminado con los temidos TIMO's. La comida se estaba preparando, la bebida sirviendo, el fuego se encendía, y alguien sintonizaba la Radio Mágica en busca de las Brujas de Macbeth.

Al menos esto es lo que suponía Ginny, ya que no estaba cerca de la Sala Común de Gryffindor.

En lugar de eso, estaba con su hermano Ron y sus amigos Neville y Luna, siendo retenidos por grandes y antipáticos Slytherins, todos miembros de la Brigada Inquisitorial, creada por la nueva directora de Hogwarts (¡Directora!) Dolores Umbridge. La misma Umbridge no estaba cerca, lo cual no es sorpresa porque acaba de irse, llevándose a Harry y Hermione a punta de varita.

Y esto nos lleva de nuevo a lo que Ginny se encontró haciendo esta tarde, lo cual NO es disfrutando de una fiesta. No, en lugar de eso, se encontró amordazada y siendo retenida por una chica cuyo nombre no conoce, y escuchando al más pequeño y repulsivo Slytherin en el cuarto hablar largo y tendido sobre su propia grandeza.

Draco Malfoy se sentó en el escritorio de Umbridge, los pies encima del escritorio, y una mueca satisfecha en su rostro. Habían pasado cinco minutos enteros, pensó Ginny, desde que Harry y Hermione se habían ido con Umbridge, y por no menos de cuatro minutos y cincuenta segundos, ella, Ron, Neville y Luna, cada uno retenido por un Slytherin, y superados en número por seis a cuatro, se quedaron escuchando el interminable parloteo de Draco Malfoy.

–…Por supuesto, sabía exactamente quién era cuando escuché la alarma – dijo Malfoy. –Imaginen. Entrar a la oficina de la directora para enviar un mensaje. Solo el idiota de Potter podría ser tan estúpido para pensar que podía desafiar a la Brigada Inquisitorial y salirse con la suya, sin mencionar un funcionario calificado del ministerio como la Profesora Umbridge.

Ginny se enfureció. Esto, claramente, no eran los resultados que esperaban cuando idearon el plan para colarse en la oficina de Umbridge para que Harry pudiera usar su chimenea y buscar a su padrino, Sirius Black, en el numero 12 de Grimmauld Place. Ahora, no solo Sirius estaba posiblemente en peligro, sino todos lo estaban, y Harry y Hermione estaban marchando a Merlín-sabe-dónde con la varita de Umbridge a sus espaldas.

Mientras Malfoy seguía hablando, un movimiento fuera de la ventana captó la mirada de Ginny. Se arriesgó a mirar, y pudo ver a Hermione marchando directamente a través de los jardines, con Harry pisándole los talones y las pequeñas piernas rechonchas de Umbridge corriendo para mantenerse a su paso. ¿A dónde iban? ¿La cabaña de Hagrid? No, la pasaron de largo. Así que eso significa que…

Los ojos de Ginny se movieron hacia Ron para ver si él lo había visto también, y su mirada le dijo que se había dado cuenta de lo mismo que Ginny: Hermione estaba guiando a Umbridge directamente al Bosque Prohibido.

Este intercambio silencioso pasó completamente desapercibido por los Slytherins. La boca de Malfoy seguía moviéndose y sus compinches estaban a estas alturas, todos con la misma expresión vacía en sus ojos. Ginny contó que esta era la tercera vez que decía lo mismo en su parloteo. Luchó contra el agarre de la chica que la sostenía, cuyo nombre, pensó, era algo como "Beth" ó "Blart" ó "Belch", pero sabiendo que su lucha sería inútil, pronto se detuvo y volvió de mala gana a poner su atención en Malfoy. Se pondrá a hablar de cómo su padre es un amigo personal de Umbridge, pensó.

–…Por supuesto, mi padre y Dolores… Siento que puedo llamarle Dolores, ya que es tan unida a la familia… Mi padre y Dolores se llevan muy bien. De hecho, estoy casi seguro de que fue la recomendación de mi padre que… –La voz de Draco se apagó y volvió su mirada a Ginny. Se dio cuenta, demasiado tarde, de que se había estado riendo de lo predecible que era Malfoy a través de la mordaza.

–¿Algo gracioso, comadreja? –El desprecio de Malfoy se convirtió en una mirada de disgusto cuando se levantó y cruzó la habitación en dos zancadas rápidas. –No veo nada en esta habitación de lo que un traidor a la sangre como tú podría estar riéndose. –Este comentario generó sonrisas apreciativas de los Slytherins, y el aumento de las luchas de Ron por liberarse del agarre de Warrington. No queriendo darle la satisfacción a Malfoy de verla reaccionar, Ginny simplemente le sostuvo la mirada, aunque su ira latía con fuerza en su cabeza.

–Tal vez… –dijo Malfoy, mirando de reojo. –No estás familiarizada con la idea de un funcionario "altamente calificado" del Ministerio, ya que el único ejemplo que tienes es a ese patético fracasado al que llamas padre. –Las luchas de Ron se hicieron más vigorosas. El agarre de Warrington se hizo más fuerte.

Ginny se concentró en su respiración… adentro, afuera, adentro, afuera. No… reacciones….

–O tal vez te estás riendo porque piensas que tu pequeño novio Harry Potter va a entrar aquí y salvar el día, ¿es eso? –Malfoy se inclinó hacia ella; podía sentir su aliento en la cara. Apestaba a ajo, y por alguna razón a Ginny se le hizo muy extraño. Sacó la varita de Harry de su bolsillo y puso la punta en la barbilla de Ginny, elevando su cara al mismo nivel que la suya. –Potter –continuó Malfoy en un susurro amenazador. –está acabado en Hogwarts, está acabado en el mundo mágico, acabado por completo. Punto. –Malfoy dejó que sus palabras surtieran efecto por un momento. Ginny lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados, pero su voz se quedó en silencio. Malfoy continuó –Y ustedes comadrejas… son los siguientes.

Ginny quería liberarse del agarre que la detenía y sacarle los ojos con sus propias manos, pero sabía que no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para liberarse. Así que, hizo la siguiente mejor opción.

Sus ojos se pusieron en blanco, su cuerpo perdió fuerza y cayó al suelo desmayada.

–¿Qué… qué pasó?

–¡La dejaste caer!

–¡No lo hice!

–¡Despiértala! ¡Despiértala!... ¡¿Qué haces ahí parado?! ¡Pégale, consigue agua! ¡Haz algo!

–¡Simplemente se cayó!

–¿Podría alguien hacer algo?... ¡Su mordaza, quítasela!

–¡No, me hechizará!

–¡Tú tienes su varita, imbécil! ¡Quítale la mordaza!. Oh, yo lo haré. ¡Atrás!

Con los ojos cerrados fuertemente y su cuerpo sin fuerza, Ginny sintió un par de manos temblorosas quitando la mordaza que mantenía su boca cerrada. Sus brazos estaban escondidos debajo de su cuerpo, rápidamente metió la mano derecha en la manga izquierda, fuera de la vista de los Slytherin. Aún haciendo el rol de la dama desmayada, lentamente fue abriendo los ojos para ver a un enojado y pálido Malfoy flotando directamente sobre ella. –¿Que intentas hacer? –preguntó, –¡levántate, levántate!

Ginny asintió lentamente, levantándose desconcertada… y luego rápidamente sacando su varita de la manga izquierda, no la falsa que Fred y George le habían dado y la cual estaba confiscada, sino la verdadera. La apuntó directamente a la nariz de Malfoy y gritó con toda la fuerza y furia que pudo _"!Chiroptera Mucosa!"_

Las criaturas en forma de murciélago explotaron de la nariz de Malfoy, con una venganza que sorprendió incluso a Ginny. Aunque intactos, el espectáculo de un buen maleficio de Mocomurcielagos no pasó desapercibido por los demás, y el cuarto rápidamente se disolvió en caos. Los Slytherin automáticamente se amontonaron para ayudar a Malfoy mientras él intentaba quitarse las grandes cosas verdes de su cara, gritando una serie de sonidos agudos. Ginny volvió a apuntar su varita, esta vez a Warrington. _"¡Expelliarmus!"_ Y así de fácil, Ron tenía de nuevo su varita.

Arrancando su mordaza, Ron siguió el ejemplo de Ginny con un rápido _"¡Desmaius!"_ y Warrington cayó. Los Slytherins, dándose cuenta de que estaba bajo ataque, torpemente empezaron a sacar sus propias varitas pero no eran rivales para la velocidad de los Gryffindor del E.D.

" _¡Desmaius!"_ Crabbe fue el siguiente en caer, tirando la varita de Neville en el proceso. Millicent Bulstrode, trató de contraatacar con su propio aturdidor pero Neville lo esquivó fácilmente, agarrando de nuevo su varita.

" _¡Impedimenta!"_ El hechizo de Neville dio en el blanco, las piernas de Millicent se cerraron de golpe y fue a tropezarse sobre el cuerpo inconsciente de Crabbe.

Todo lo que quedaba eran las dos chicas cuyos nombres Ginny no podía recordar. Se miraron la una a la otra, miraron lo que quedaba de la Brigada Inquisitorial, y luego miraron al E.D. que estaban frente a ellas con sus varitas levantadas. –Su decisión, entonces –dijo un sonriente Ron.

La captora de Luna sacó una varita de su tunica y se la lanzó a Luna con un ronco –Toma. –Ella y su amiga sin nombre salieron corriendo de la habitación.

–¡Gracias! –Luna les gritó a las chicas, y luego se volvió hacia los demás. –Fueron muy amables, –Ron y Ginny intercambiaron una mirada, moviendo la cabeza.

–Absolutamente, –coincidió Ron.

–¿Amables? –preguntó Neville.

Ron caminó hacia Millicent, y sacó la varita de Hermione de su bolsillo. –Muchas gracias –dijo calmadamente. –¿Gin?

Ginny se inclinó y recogió la varita de Harry del piso donde Malfoy la había dejado caer. Se volvió hacia Draco, que todavía estaba luchando con los mocomurciélagos, y dijo –Preferiría ser un traidor a la sangre que un apestoso elitista de sangre, mi padre vale cien Dolores Umbridge y mil Lucius Malfoy, ¡y Harry Potter no es mi novio!

Se fue de la habitación, murmurando "idiota" sobre su hombro mientras se iba. Ron y Neville intercambiaron una sonrisa, pero Luna parecía sorprendida.

–¿No lo es? –preguntó –Oh, pero pensé que a él le gustaba.

–Es al contrario, Luna –dijo Ron. –¡Vamos!

Los cuatros miembros del E.D. se precipitaron por los corredores, alejándose de la oficina de Umbridge tan rápido como sus piernas pudieran llevarlos, llenos de emoción y con Ron a la cabeza. Habían pasado por tres escaleras y dos pasadizos secretos, y estaban pasando por la entrada al Gran Comedor cuando Ginny se detuvo de repente, causando que Neville se detuviera detrás de ella, y Luna detrás de él. Ron también se detuvo –¿Qué pasa?

Ella había notado algo… un movimiento detrás de uno de los tapices. Ginny sabía que había un pasadizo secreto ahí; conectaba un retrato escaleras abajo, cerca de las cocinas, a un armario de escobas no lejos de la torre de Gryffindor.

–¡Esperen aquí! –Ignorando las protestas de Ron, corrió hacia el tapiz y lo movió a un lado. Allí, a mitad de camino de las escaleras ocultas, estaban Seamus y Dean con los brazos cargados con comida que aparentemente acababan de robar de la cocina; claramente, se estaban preparando para la fiesta. –¡Dean! –susurró Ginny.

Los dos chicos mayores saltaron. Seamus dejó caer algunas piernas de pollo; salieron rodando por la escalera hasta descansar a los pies de Ginny. –¡Gin! –dijo Dean –¡No hagas eso, nos darás un infarto!

–Hola Ginny, –añadió Seamus –¿Qué le pasó a tu mejilla?

Ginny llevó una mano hacia su cara y sintió varios rasguños profundos ahí. De alguna manera había resultado herida durante la pelea con la Brigada Inquisitorial sin darse cuenta, pero no sabía ni tampoco le importaba como había pasado. Dijo –¡Escuchen, Umbridge tiene a Harry y a Hermione y están en los jardines ahora mismo!

–¡Ginny! ¡Vamos! –Ron no sonaba tan paciente como de costumbre. Ginny sabía que tenía que actuar rápido, pero Dean y Seamus no parecían entender. Solo se miraron el uno al otro.

–Harry está en problemas otra vez ¿eh? –preguntó Seamus –Espero que no se haya hecho expulsar.

–¡No entienden! –dijo Ginny –¡Esto es mucho más grande que eso!

–¿Cómo que? –preguntó Dean. Ginny se encontró a sí misma sin saber cómo responder. Sabía que tenía que ser algo relacionado con Sirius, pero no podía decirles a Seamus y Dean ESO. Si tan sólo Harry, Ron y Hermione no fueran tan misteriosos todo el tiempo, tal vez tendría mas certeza de lo que estaba pasando. Echó una mirada sobre su hombro y se alarmó al ver que incluso Neville parecía un poco impaciente.

–¡Miren, no sé exactamente que es lo que está pasando, pero tenemos que ayudar! ¿Para eso está el ED no?

–¡Ginny! ¡Ahora mismo! ¡Nos vamos!

–¡Dame un maldito segundo, Ron! –Se volvió hacia Dean. ¿Por que el testarudo chico simplemente no podía entender y sólo ir?

Pero eso no iba a suceder. –Ginny, –él empezó. Ella había escuchado ese tono paternal muchas veces, teniendo que pasar toda su vida como hermana pequeña. Le molestaba incluso en sus mejores días.

Dean continuó –No sería una semana en la vida de Harry Potter si no tuviera detención. Estoy seguro que no es nada. Ahora, vamos. ¡Hay una fiesta!

–¡Fin de exámenes! –explicó Seamus.

Dean asintió. –La sala común, una cerveza de mantequilla caliente, una esquina tranquila sólo para nosotros dos… –Dean sonrió encantadoramente. –¿Qué dices?

Por un momento la idea de relajarse, buena comida y bebida, una tranquila (o no tan tranquila) sesión de besos… era atractiva. Sin pensarlo, Ginny puso un pie en la escalera, su mente tentándola con la acogedora Sala Común de Gryffindor.

Entonces pensó en el cuerpo maltratado de Sirius, tirado en el Departamento de Misterios, con Harry y Voldemort teniendo un duelo por su vida.

No. No Voldemort. Riddle. Tom Marvolo Riddle. Harry enfrentaría a Tom Riddle para salvar a Sirius, justo como lo había hecho para salvarla a ella.

Sólo que esta vez, no iba a tener que hacerlo solo.

–Tengo que irme, – dijo en una voz inusualmente tranquila. –Esta todo bien. Disfruten la fiesta. ¿Me guardas una cerveza de mantequilla? –Y con eso se fue, dejando a Dean y Seamus mucho menos joviales de lo que habían estado momento antes.

Corrió hacia Ron, Neville y Luna, quienes estaban esperando en las puertas de la entrada. –¿Qué demonios fue eso? –demandó Ron. –No tenemos toda la noche, sabes.

–Tragátelo, Ronald, –dijo Ginny. –¿Ya nos podemos mover?

–Esa no fue una sugerencia muy amable, –musitó Luna mientras Ron y Neville abrían las puertas del castillo.

–No, sólo la apropiada, –respondió Ginny, y los cuatro corrieron hacia la noche.

Aunque no llegaron muy lejos antes de detenerse otra vez. Esta vez fue Neville, paralizado en los jardines justo después de la cabaña de Hagrid, la imponente vista del Bosque sobre ellos.

–¿El Bosque Prohibido? –jadeó Neville. –Pero… pero Hermione no iría ahí. ¡Es contra las reglas!

Ginny rodó los ojos. –Neville, ellos van ahí todo el tiempo.

Neville se volvió hacia Ginny, sus ojos tan abiertos como los de Luna. –Bueno, Harry seguro, pero Hermione…!

Ron miró a Neville, sonriendo maliciosamente. Por un corto momento, pensó Ginny, casi pudo haber pasado por el trillizo de Fred y George. Casi. –Una cosa que tienes que entender sobre Hermione, –dijo Ron, –es que ella odia romper las reglas… pero sólo las reglas que ella cree no deberían romperse.

–Es peligroso ahí dentro, –dijo Neville en voz baja.

Ron continuó. –Peligroso, claro. Otra cosa sobre Hermione… no le gusta romper las reglas, pero no le importa tomar riesgos. Hay una razón por la cual ella fue seleccionada para Gryffindor y no Ravenclaw.

–Justo como tú Nev, –dijo Ginny, poniendo una mano tranquilizadora en el hombro de Neville.

Neville sacudió la cabeza con tristeza. –El sombrero debió haberme puesto en Hufflepuff, –dijo con un toque de resignación en su voz.

–A mí me parece, – empezó a decir Luna, mirando soñadoramente a un punto arriba de la cabeza de Neville, –que si el Sombrero Seleccionador _debía_ haberte puesto en Hufflepuff entonces te _habría_ puesto en Hufflepuff. –Ginny sonrío a esto. Claramente, Luna había sido seleccionada en la casa correcta. "Lunatica" Lovegood ciertamente tenía un don para decir la simple verdad a veces. La mayoría del tiempo estaba chiflada, claro, pero algunas veces…

Neville consideró las palabras de Luna por un momento. Luego, pareció tomar una decisión. Asintiendo con la cabeza enérgicamente, apretó los dientes y miró a Ron a los ojos. –De acuerdo, –fue lo único que dijo.

Ron sonrío, asintió con la cabeza y se volvió hacia el bosque. Mientras se aproximaban, Ron otra vez guiando el camino, Luna se acercó a Ginny y comentó:

–Ron nota un montón de cosas sobre Hermione ¿verdad?

Ginny sonrío. –El único que no nota cuántas cosas Ron nota de Hermione es Ron, –respondió, mirando a Luna sabiondamente.

Pero Luna sólo la miró sin expresión, dijo –Oh, ya veo. –y luego volvió su mirada soñadora hacia el bosque que rápidamente se acercaba.

Internamente, Ginny frunció el ceño. Un perfecto chiste a expensas de Ron, desperdiciado. _Harry lo hubiera entendido_ , pensó.

Al entrar en la espesura del bosque, Neville se volvió hacia Ron, claramente tratando de evitar que su labio superior dejara de temblar. –Así que, ¿qué camino tomamos?

En ese preciso momento, un monstruoso bramido se hizo eco desde las profundidades del Bosque Prohibido.

–¡HAGGAR!

Los detuvo al instante. Incluso Luna parecía sorprendida, vagamente. Ginny miró a su hermano, suplicándole en silencio que no los llevara hacia lo que sea que había hecho ese sonido, pero sabiendo que esa iba a ser exactamente la dirección que iban a tomar. Ron le devolvió la mirada con una sonrisa que confirmó sus miedos. Luego se volvió hacia Neville, quien estaba tan pálido como una hoja, su labio superior temblando, y dijo –¿Qué camino tomamos? Tres oportunidades.

Con eso, Ron se dio la vuelta y corrió hacia lo que sea que había hecho ese bramido monstruoso. Para su crédito, Ginny, Neville y Luna solo dudaron durante un momento antes de seguirlo, nadie atreviéndose a decir una palabra. No es que tuviera un conocimiento extenso sobre tales cosas, pero para Ginny eso había sonado muchísimo como un gigante. Intento consolarse con el pensamiento de que, cualquier cosa que pasara esa noche, nada podía ser peor que enfrentarse a un gigante.

Mientras corrían hacia Harry y Hermione, y lo que sea que les esperaba, casi fue capaz de convencerse de que este pensamiento era cierto.

 _Esta claro que, hay cosas en este mundo que son peores que los gigantes._

Ginny pensó que este era un pensamiento extraño con el cual despertar. Y lo que era más, mientras yacía con los ojos cerrados, pensó que el suelo del Departamento de Misterios era mucho mas cómodo de lo que debería ser. De hecho, sentía que con muy poco esfuerzo, ella simplemente podía hundirse en la calidez suave que la rodeaba y volverse a dormir. Si tan sólo no estuvieran esos molestos Mortifagos…

 _¡Los Mortifagos!_

Con un jadeo agudo Ginny se sentó de golpe, todos los pensamientos sobre dormir se desvanecieron de su mente, completamente alerta e intentando agarrar una varita que no estaba allí. Le tomo varios confusos momentos darse cuenta que no estaba, cómo ella pensaba, en el suelo del Departamento de Misterios, sino que estaba descansando cómodamente en la enfermería de Hogwarts; al menos lo estaba hasta hace unos segundos. Por otra parte, no había Mortifagos a la vista; de hecho, si miraba alrededor, todo lo que podía ver eran unas cuantas camas ocupadas, y sentado en una silla en el medio del cuarto, luciendo igual de asustado que ella…

–¿Harry?

Harry se levantó y caminó rápidamente hacia su cama. –Si, Ginny, soy yo. ¿Estás bien? ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Cómo está tu pierna?

La cabeza de Ginny giraba. ¿Su pierna? ¿Qué le pasó a su pierna? ¿Todavía la tenía? Sintió debajo de su cintura, frenéticamente. _Sip, todavía unida_. ¿Entonces que…?

Harry debió ver la confusión en su rostro. –Um… tu tobillo. Te lo rompiste. Estabas en la habitación de los planetas, un mortifago te agarró, Luna usó un hechizo reductor para que te soltara…

–Y Plutón explotó. –Ginny hizo una mueca, flexionando su tobillo. Se sentía como nuevo ahora. –Está empezando a volver. – Su cabeza aclarándose, memorias de sus últimos momentos conscientes en el Departamento de Misterios comenzaron a llegar a ella de nuevo. –Luna nos sacó del cuarto de los planetas de alguna manera, luego estábamos en ese cuarto que giraba con las puertas otra vez, y luego el cuarto con los cerebros…– De repente algo hizo click. Ginny jadeó. –¡Los cerebros! ¡Ron! –De repente se hizo dolorosamente obvio que ella y Harry eran los únicos en la enfermería. –¡Hermione! ¡Luna, Neville, todos! ¿Están bien? ¿Dónde están? ¿Qué pasó con…?

Harry estiró una mano y tocó el hombro de Ginny gentilmente. –Tranquila. Nosotros seis salimos más o menos bien. Neville y Luna ya regresaron a los dormitorios. Ron y Hermione… –señaló a las dos camas ocupadas al otro lado del cuarto. –están descansando.

Inmediatamente, Ginny se movió para salirse de la cama. Su único pensamiento era revisar a su hermano y su amiga. Harry gentilmente la detuvo. –Ginny, no.

–Harry, me dejas ir ahora mismo o te juro que te hechizaré todo el camino hacia América.

–¡Ginny, detente! Ellos están bien. Madame Pomfrey dijo que sólo necesitan descansar, lo cual es lo mismo que dijo sobre ti. –Con una leve sonrisa, añadió –No pienso ser al que ella regañe por dejar que salieras de tu cama cuándo regrese.

Ginny miró a su alrededor, notando por primera vez que tan vacía estaba la habitación. –¿Dónde está Madame Pomfrey? Y… bueno, todos los demás.

–Dumbledore acaba de llamar por ella. Necesitaba de su ayuda en los jardines. Creo que encontró a la profesora Umbridge. –A esto, Ginny sonrío maliciosamente. Harry sonrió levemente. –Y tus padres están aquí. Pasaron la noche. Fred y George aparecieron y se los llevaron abajo para comer. Les dije que yo los vigilaría aquí arriba.

 _Y sin ninguna duda, tú no te haz movido de esta habitación desde que nos trajeron del Departamento de Misterios_ , Ginny añadió en silencio. En voz alta, preguntó –Eh… ¿alguien más ha venido?

Harry la miró, confuso. –La enfermería ha estado cerrada a todos, excepto emergencias. ¿Por qué, esperabas a alguien?

–No, –respondió Ginny, un poco demasiado rápido. Dean le vino a la cabeza por un momento, pero eso era una tontería; sólo habían estado saliendo un par de semanas a este punto. Ciertamente, él no TENÍA que venir a verla. –No, –dijo ella, con más firmeza. –Estaba demasiado ocupada estando inconsciente como para atender a las visitas, sabes. –

–Claro. Bueno, te han enviado algunas tarjetas deseando que te mejores. –Harry señaló la mesa que estaba del otro lado de la cama. Dejando de lado a Harry, Ginny inspeccionó las tarjetas. Había una de Hagrid, o lo parecía, y otra de Colin Creevy. Ninguna sorpresa ahí. Natalie MacDonald, una chica de segundo año que a Ginny le agradaba mucho, era buena amiga del hermano de Colin, Dennis, y le había asegurado que ella le gustaba a Colin. Pobre chico.

Había una tercera tarjeta, con un corazón en la portada. Sonriendo muy levemente, Ginny la tomó con cuidado de que Harry no la viera, y la abrió, deseando desesperadamente que no se pusiera a cantar. Cuando afortunadamente permaneció en silencio. Ginny se aventuró a abrirla completamente. Al parecer, era una vieja tarjeta de San Valentín que había sido hechizada para decir "Mejórate Pronto" en lugar de "Feliz San Valentín"; el encantamiento había sido realizado por manos lejos de ser expertas, al parecer, ya que el producto final realmente decía "Femejorliz San Prontin" con la elegante firma de Dean, luciendo muy parecida a la del profesor Lockhart.

–¿Ginny?

Saltando, Ginny rápidamente escondió la tarjeta debajo de las sábanas, maldiciéndose a sí misma al mismo tiempo. ¿Qué le importaba si Harry sabía que ella estaba saliendo con Dean? De hecho, tenía ganas de reír cómo una niña y decir –¡Mira lo que Deany me hizo! – y blandir la tarjeta delante de la nariz de Harry. A pesar de que el pensamiento cruzó su mente, lo desterró; después de todo, Dean le había enviado una tarjeta, eso era cierto. Pero Harry fue el que se sentó aquí toda noche.

Volviendo a Harry de nuevo, Ginny estaba a punto de darle las gracias por eso, cuándo se detuvo. Algo no estaba bien. Harry estaba sentado, casi desplomado, en la cama a lado de la suya, mirando al suelo otra vez. Parecía muy abatido, teniendo en cuenta que todos estaban a salvo, y no es cómo si Sirius realmente estaba en el Departamento de Misterios o en algún peligro en primer lugar. ¿O lo estaba?

–¿Harry, que pasó? –Harry no la miró. Lo intentó de nuevo. –Todos estamos a salvo. ¿Qué pasó?

Aún así, Harry no levantó la mirada. –Sirius.

Ginny jadeó. –Él…¿él ESTABA ahí?

–No. – Harry se las arregló para parecer más miserable, si eso era posible. –Él llegó. Junto con el resto de la Orden. Él llego a salvarnos.

Ginny esperó pacientemente a que continuara. Después de un largo momento, lo hizo.

–Estábamos peleando en la habitación de los cerebros cuando tú caíste inconsciente. Neville y yo corrimos a la siguiente habitación, la que tenía el Velo en el arco, ¿recuerdas? –Ginny asintió. Harry siguió hablando. –Los mortifagos nos siguieron, y estábamos a punto de… habíamos perdido. Estábamos acabados. Esa mujer, Bellatrix Lestrange, usó la maldición Cruciatus en Neville… –A esto, Ginny jadeó fuertemente… –…y yo iba a darles la profecía cuando la Orden entró en la habitación, y después de eso, Dumbledore. –Harry tragó fuerte. Ginny sabía por experiencia que él debía estar reprimiendo las lagrimas. –Entonces… esa mujer de nuevo… estaba peleando con Sirius en el arco, y él se estaba riendo de ella, y… ella le lanzó una maldición. Le lanzó una maldición y…

Harry se detuvo. Ginny estaba aterrorizada de oír que había pasado después, pero tenía que saberlo. –Harry… Harry, por favor… ¿Qué le pasó a Sirius?

Él la miró. Sus ojos estaban rojos, y aunque por primera vez Ginny se dio cuenta de lo exhausto e incluso viejo que se veía, no cayó ninguna lagrima. –Sirius… cayó a través del Velo.

Las lagrimas brotaron de las ojos de Ginny. –Oh, no, –susurró. –Entonces él… él esta…

–No. –La rapidez y la firmeza con la que respondió Harry asustó a Ginny. –No. Él cayó a través del Velo, pero él no está… Quiero decir, realmente no sabemos que hay dentro ¿sabes? El Departamento de Misterios aún lo está estudiando, así que aun debe ser… un misterio. –Harry la miró, sus ojos suplicándole que estuviera de acuerdo.

Esto no era bueno, pensó Ginny. Ella no sabía exactamente que se escondía detrás del Velo, por supuesto. Pero sabía lo que su instinto le decía, y le decía que Sirius había ido a un lugar donde ninguna magia podía traerlo de vuelta. Harry, sin embargo, aún no estaba listo para aceptarlo.

–Harry, –empezó cuidadosamente, –No sé que es ese Velo, pero asumo que si alguien cae a través, entonces eso significa…

–¡Sirius no está…! –Harry parecía incapaz de decir la última palabra. Sostuvo la mirada de Ginny, y ella a su vez obstinadamente. Él puede estar en negación, pensó ella, y tal vez no iba a poder convencerlo de la verdad, pero ciertamente no iba a fingir que aceptaba su mentira.

Momentos después, Harry se dejo caer de nuevo. –Bueno, donde sea que él esté, se ha ido, y no sé si alguna vez pueda volver. –Unos momentos de silencio pasaron de nuevo. Ginny estaba completamente insegura de que debía decir, o que podía decir, para que Harry se sintiera mejor. Se decidió por nada.

Finalmente, Harry llevó su mirada hacia la de ella. –Ginny, lo siento mucho.

–¿De qué?

–Por arrastrarte allí, –dijo Harry. –Si no hubiera creído en esa estúpida visión falsa, si no hubiera decidido que necesitaba ir directamente al Departamento de Misterios para salvar a Sirius, ninguno de ustedes hubiera estado en peligro, y Sirius no estaría… perdido.

Ginny soltó un bufido, a pesar de sí misma. –No hay ninguna necesidad de disculparte conmigo. No es cómo si me hubieras forzado a ir. De hecho, recuerdo que me dijiste que no fuera porque iba a ser muy peligroso, y yo no quise escuchar. Así que no te disculpes por mi.

Harry respondió, –Sí, pero si tan solo hubiera ignorado la visión entonces nada de esto hubiera pasado. Solo era un estúpido sueño y yo fui corriendo detrás de el.

–Bueno, si ignoraras "estúpidos sueños", entonces mi padre estaría muerto ahora, ¿o no? –Ginny replicó. –Así que no te disculpes por eso tampoco.

–Bueno, –respondió Harry, al parecer decidido a culparse a sí mismo. –Si no tuviera una maldita fijación por "salvar personas" cómo Hermione dijo, por ir corriendo a situaciones peligrosas y jugando al héroe, entonces todos ustedes y Sirius no necesitarían que los salvaran.

–Bueno, –contraatacó Ginny, –Si no tuvieras, como tú lo dices, una "maldita fijación" por salvar personas, y si tú no corrieras jugando al héroe, entonces nunca hubieras ido a la Cámara de los Secretos por mí, y seguramente ya estaría muerta. –Harry abrió su boca para responder pero la cerró después de un momento, aparentemente sin munición. Ginny sonrió triunfante. –Es tu turno, Harry.

Harry sonrió con una media sonrisa y medio ceño fruncido. –¿Que tan seguido vas a estar restregándome lo de la Cámara en la cara, por cierto? –preguntó.

–Tantas veces como funcione, –Ginny sonrió presumidamente. Más seria, continuó –Harry, tú no eres culpable de nada. Voldemort lo es. –Él empezó a protestar, pero ella lo detuvo. –Es verdad. Tal vez tengas una fijación por salvar vidas, pero él tiene una fijación por destruirlas.

Esto silenció a Harry. Él miró hacia otro lado. Ginny continuó, en voz baja. –Cuando Voldemort… –Se detuvo, tomó aire, y empezó de nuevo. –Cuando Riddle me manipuló, él me ofreció amistad y palabras cálidas, me prometió que yo le agradaría a la gente. Él se aprovechó de la peor parte de mi naturaleza, mis inseguridades. No me culpo a mí misma, –dijo mientras Harry volvía a mirarla, listo para ofrecer protestas que ella no iba a escuchar. –No me culpo a mí misma por que él es malvado, es una malvada criatura, y eso es lo que hace. Manipula inocentes para obtener lo que quiere.

Ella se detuvo, y estudió su cara. Sus ojos, su cabello revuelto, la cicatriz en forma de rayo en su frente. Tragando fuerte, movió su cabeza levemente para despejarla, y continuó, –Pero tú… tú eres tan bueno. No había una "peor parte" de tu naturaleza para que él la manipulara. Tomó ventaja de tu deseo de ayudar a otras personas, de tu necesidad de detenerlo. Él no podría tentarte con nada que no fuera la oportunidad de salvar a alguien que amas. Es por eso que nunca podrías ser culpable de algo que él hizo. Tal vez estás conectado con Voldemort, Harry, pero nunca podrías SER él. Tú eres su imagen en el espejo. Eres su opuesto.

Por un duro momento, los ojos de Ginny parecían estar clavados en los de Harry. Se sentía como si le faltara el aliento, aunque no tenía idea del por qué. Tampoco estaba segura de donde había salido todo lo que había dicho, de donde lo había sacado. Pero estaba segura que era la verdad. Tal vez pudo haber sido su imaginación, pero en ese momento se sintió casi… conectada con Harry, de alguna manera. Era algo… increíble. Algo que nunca había sentido.

Y le aterrorizaba por completo.

–¡Bueno! –dijo en voz alta, cómo para romper el hechizo. –Así es cómo lo veo, de todos modos. Supongo que es así. –Harry estaba parpadeando rápidamente. Vagamente, Ginny se preguntó si él había sentido lo mismo que ella. Determinada a no fijarse demasiado en la sensación, preguntó nerviosamente, –¿Tal vez no estás de acuerdo?

Harry parecía a punto de responder cuando las puertas de la enfermería se abrieron. Los padres de Ginny entraron seguidos de Fred y George. –¡Ginny! –Molly Weasley cubrió la distancia de la entrada hasta la cama de Ginny en tres largos pasos que parecían imposibles para una mujer de su diminuta estatura. Antes de que se diera cuenta, Ginny ya estaba envuelta en los sobrecogedores abrazos de cuatro Weasleys extremadamente aliviados. Cuando finalmente pudo liberarse para respirar y mirar alrededor, Harry ya se había ido.

Durante el resto del breve tiempo que tenían en Hogwarts, Ginny decidió que animaría a Harry, así como lo hicieron Ron, Hermione y Neville. Esto resultó muy difícil, sin embargo; Harry parecía no querer compañía, nunca quedándose en un solo lugar lo suficiente para que alguien hiciera un esfuerzo decente de animarlo. –Sólo tenemos que darle tiempo, –explicó Hermione después de un incidente particularmente frustrante. Todos parecían estar teniendo una cómoda charla alrededor de las camas de Ron y Hermione en la enfermería, discutiendo a los idiotas del Ministerio y burlándose de Umbridge, que estaba a unas camas de distancia, cuando de repente Harry se disculpó diciendo que tenía que irse y ver a Hagrid. Nadie le creyó, por supuesto, pero lo dejaron ir igualmente. –Todos sufrimos y nos recuperamos a nuestra manera, –Hermione continuó. Ginny puso los ojos en blanco, pero sabía que Hermione tenía un buen punto, en su usual estilo Hermione. Sólo tendrían que darle tiempo a Harry.

Afortunadamente, cuando llegó la hora de abordar el tren de Hogwarts y dirigirse a casa, Harry parecía considerablemente mejor, incluso completamente animado. Ginny pasó la mitad del trayecto a casa en el compartimiento de Dean, pero cuando él y Seamus empezaron a tener un concurso de escupitajos, se excusó. No era que estuviera disgustada, pero rápidamente quedó claro para ella que no iba a ver nada impresionante, y estaba bastante segura de que podía vencerlos a los dos con poco esfuerzo, después de haber sido entrenada a los pies de los maestros, Fred y George.

Así que pronto se encontró a sí misma en un compartimiento con Harry, Hermione, Ron y Neville, justo como lo había hecho al comienzo del año. Para su sorpresa, se sintió tan cómoda que cuando llegó el momento en que le dijo a Dean que regresaría, apenas se dio cuenta en absoluto, y no hizo ningún esfuerzo para volver a su lado, prefiriendo quedarse donde estaba y terminar su crucigrama.

En alguna parte de su mente, pensó que no parecería una muy buena novia. Echando un vistazo a Harry de vez en cuando, apartó completamente ese pensamiento de su cerebro.

Estaba estudiando su crucigrama, pensando que se estaba volviendo loca porque estaba convencida de que la respuesta a la veintitrés era "Snorkack de Cuernos Arrugados", cuando algo que dijo Ron llamó su atención.

–¿Qué tal les va a ustedes dos, por cierto? –Ron acababa de preguntar a Harry, en un susurro. Ginny apartó la vista de su revista para mirar por la ventana del compartimiento justo a tiempo para ver a Cho Chang alejarse. Una pequeña voz en la cabeza de Ginny, una que había intentado ignorar por un buen tiempo hasta ahora, dijo: _"Así es. Sólo sigue caminando, querida."_ Empujó la voz fuera de su cabeza junto con esos otros pensamiento anteriores.

Mientras tanto, Harry le respondió a Ron, –No nos va. –Ginny sonrió levemente y volvió a su crucigrama, dándose cuenta por primera vez que era una edición de _El Quisquilloso_. Segura de su salud mental, felizmente escribió "Snorkack de Cuernos Arrugados" junto a la pregunta veintitrés.

–He oído decir…que ahora sale con otro, –dijo Hermione, vacilante.

–Mejor para ti, Harry, –dijo Ron con convicción. –Mira, es muy guapa y todo eso…–Ginny movió su cabeza en asombro a su hermano, mientras miraba a una Hermione que parecía muy irritada; honestamente, Ron no tenía tacto. Él continuó, –… pero tú te mereces a alguien mas alegre.

–Seguramente con otro ella estará también mucho más alegre –repuso Harry encogiéndose de hombros.

–¿Con quién sale ahora, por cierto? –le preguntó Ron a Hermione, pero fue Ginny quién contestó.

–Con Michael Corner, –dijo ella, queriendo ver cual sería la reacción de Ron a esta noticia. Ella amaba sorprender a su desafortunado hermano con información deslumbrante.

–¿Con Michael…? Pero… –balbuceó Ron, estirando el cuello y girando la cabeza para mirarla. –¡Pero si tú sales con él!

–Ya no, –aclaró Ginny con resolución. –No le gustó que Gryffindor ganara aquel partido de Quidditch contra Ravenclaw y estaba muy malhumorado, así que lo planté y él corrió a consolar a Cho. –añadió, y se rascó distraídamente la nariz con la punta de la pluma, colocó _El Quisquilloso_ al revés y empezó a anotar las respuestas.

–Bueno… –empezó Ron, y Ginny miró hacia arriba. Ron sonaba muy contento. ¿Por qué Ron sonaba contento? –Siempre me pareció un poco idiota, –continuó, volviendo al juego de ajedrez mágico que estaba jugando con Harry. –Bien por ti, Ginny. Sólo escoge a alguien - mejor - la próxima vez. –y al decir eso, lanzó una mirada significativa en dirección a Harry.

Ginny estaba horrorizada. Horrorizada. Una rápida mirada a Hermione mostró que su horror era compartido. Luchando, mantuvo su rostro completamente neutral, y con su sangre hirviendo le dijo a Ron, tan vagamente como pudo, –Bueno, he escogido a Dean Thomas ¿Crees que es mejor?

–¿QUÉ? –gritó Ron, tirando el tablero de ajedrez. Ginny miró su crucigrama otra vez, y fue sólo por pura fuerza de voluntad que sus mejillas no se pusieron del mismo rojo que su cabello. Cómo se atreve…el muy tonto…una completa estúpidez… ¡estaba loco! Todo este tiempo lo había pasado convenciendo a Harry, convenciendo a todos; demonios, convenciéndose a SÍ MISMA de que su enamoramiento con "El Niño Que Vivió" había terminado… ¡y aquí su necio, imbécil, idiota de hermano prácticamente le dice a todo el compartimiento que ella debería "elegir" a Harry! ¡Cómo si Harry estuviera interesado incluso si lo hiciera, que por cierto ella ni lo estaba!

 _¿Estás segura?_

Esa maldita voz de nuevo… la sacó de su mente. No había tenido la intención de soltar la sorpresa "Dean Thomas" ahora, de esta manera, pero Ron la había hecho enojar tanto… de pronto, un nuevo pensamiento la golpeó. Dio un vistazo por encima de su revista, mirando furtivamente en dirección a Harry… pero parecía no haber entendido la implicación de Ron o la estaba ignorando cómo todo un campeón, y además parecía completamente indiferente con la noticia de que Ginny estaba saliendo con Dean.

Una punzada de decepción golpeó el estomago de Ginny cuando se dio cuenta de eso, y empujo con rabia esa sensación junto con la pequeña voz.

Mientras el tren desaceleraba en su camino a King's Cross, Ginny se dio cuenta que lo mejor sería irse y decirle adiós al chico que involuntariamente había causado el problema en primer lugar. Corrió por el pasillo hasta llegar al compartimiento de Dean, y después de que todos se fueran y el pasillo estaba lo suficientemente vacío, pasaron unos agradables cinco minutos besándose su adiós. Esto, Ginny pensó mientras se bajaba del tren un poco más arrugada de lo que había estado momentos antes, era precisamente lo que el sanador había recetado para despejar su cabeza y silenciar pequeñas voces. Corriendo por el andén, arrastrando su baúl, alcanzó a Harry, Ron y Hermione justo cuando estaban a punto de pasar por la barrera mágica entre el andén nueve y diez.

Mientras cruzaban hacia otro verano, Ginny trató de olvidar que Harry Potter iba a estar pasando grandes temporadas con su familia en la Madriguera. Esto, se dijo con firmeza, no sería un problema, ya que claramente ella ya no estaba interesada en él.

En una esquina sin sentido de su mente, se preguntó si era posible besar a Dean a través de la Red Flu. Sólo en caso de que necesitara despejar su cabeza antes de regresar a Hogwarts en otoño.

* * *

 **¿Qué tal? Espero de verdad que haya quedado bien y entendible. Estoy tratando de ser tan fiel como puedo a RRFang. Cualquier falta de ortografía, redacción o lo que sea, diganme por favor!**

 **Ahora me doy cuenta de lo limitado que es mi español. Cómo sobrevivo en mi vida diaria, no tengo idea.**

 **PS: No tienen idea de cuanto tiempo pasé intentando averiguar como publicar esto.**


	2. Inicio del Verano

**Aunque este cap es mucho más corto que el anterior, fue mi cumpleaños y no sabía si podía tenerlo listo esta semana :D Además pensaba publicarlo mañana pero para que esperar.**

 **Espero que lo disfruten.**

* * *

 **Inicio del Verano**

Ginny pisó alrededor del cuarto de Fred y George tan fuerte como podía. Si el resto de los habitantes de la Madriguera no estaban al tanto de su desagrado antes, entonces se aseguraría de que todos lo supieran ahora.

Claro que, no estaba segura CÓMO alguien en la casa podría no estar al tanto de su mal humor. Lo había expresado con toda claridad en las últimas dos semanas.

¡Dos semanas! Sólo habían estado en casa dos semanas, y este verano ya tenía toda la pinta de ser, posiblemente, el peor de todos, lo que sería toda una hazaña considerando que habían estado encerrados en el Número 12 de Grimmauld Place por la mayor parte del verano anterior.

Todo comenzó en la cena de la primera noche en casa. La conversación familiar estaba siendo muy agradable, cuando Bill se aclaró la garganta y se puso de pie.

–Bueno, –comenzó, dirigiéndose a Ron y Ginny. –Tengo una noticia para ustedes dos. –De pronto, sus padres estuvieron muy interesados en lo que estaban comiendo, mientras que Fred y George, sonriendo ampliamente, dejaron sus tenedores como si no quisieran perderse un momento de lo que estaba por venir.

–El resto de la familia ya lo sabe, –continuó Bill, –pero quería decirles a ustedes dos en persona. Así que… –sonrió ampliamente. –Fleur y yo estamos comprometidos.

–Wow… –dijo un sorprendido Ron.

–¡¿Qué?! –exclamó una horrorizada Ginny.

Bill sonrió. –Gracias, Ginger Snap.

Esto no había sido lo mejor de todo, por supuesto. Bill y su mamá luego explicaron que Fleur llegaría a Inglaterra en traslador en unos días, tras haber conseguido un trabajo de medio tiempo en Gringotts, y que se estaría quedando en la Madriguera para conocer a la familia y "trabajar en su inglés". En este punto Ginny había murmurado a Fred, –Lo único ingles que ella estará trabajando será Bill. –A pesar de su disgusto con la situación en general, tuvo que admitir que la explosión de jugo de calabaza que este comentario desató en la nariz de Fred fue uno de sus momentos de mayor orgullo.

La inevitable invasión francesa significaba que Ginny había pasado los siguientes días haciendo limpieza. La intención de esto, estaba segura, era demostrar a la Srita. Delacour que la Madriguera en Ottery St. Catchpole era en verdad un lugar de actividad social. _Claro que lo es_ , Ginny pensó con amargura. _Si resulta que te gustan las viejas botas Wellington, gnomos de jardín, y los cachivaches muggles_.

La más asquerosa indignidad de todas, sin embargo, se produjo cuando su madre le informó de los nuevos arreglos para dormir. –Ahora, Ginny… –empezó en el desayuno en la mañana antes de la llegada de Fleur, –queremos que Fleur esté cómoda.

–¿Te refieres a _Flegggrrr_?

–Ginevra…–su madre había dicho en advertencia, pero Ginny notó una inconfundible sonrisa en las comisuras de sus labios. –De todos modos, queremos que… Fleur… esté tan cómoda como sea posible, así que vamos a ser los mejores anfitriones y ella dormirá en tu habitación.

–¡Ella no hará tal cosa! –Ginny protestó rápidamente.

–Lo hará, –replicó su madre. –Es la habitación más cercana a la de Bill, y él pensó que la ayudaría a sentirse mejor acerca de todo esto.

–¿Cuál es el punto? –dijo Ginny. –La pones tan cerca de la habitación de Bill y no estará durmiendo en la mía, de todas maneras.

–¡Ginny! –exclamó su madre. Ron soltó una carcajada mientras se servía una tercera porción de huevos.

–Será divertido, Gin –intervino. –Ustedes niñas pueden tener una pijamada. Ya sabes, puedes hacer su pelo, hacer sus uñas, hechizarla mientras duerme, ese tipo de cosas.

Ginny fulminó con la mirada la cara sonriente de Ron. –No compartiré una habitación con ella.

–Por supuesto que no, –intervino la Sra. Weasley. –Tú dormirás en la habitación de Percy.

–¿Por qué no en la habitación de Fred y George?

–Porque, querida, Hermione va a dormir ahí.

–¡Entonces dormiré en la otra cama!

–No, Ginny, –dijo la Sra. Weasley, con el tipo de tono que uno usa tratando de explicar algo sencillo a un niño pequeño. –Cuando Harry llegue, él tomará la otra cama.

–¿Oh, en serio? –cantó Ginny. Ahora era su turno para mirar la cara horrorizada de Ron. –¿Harry se va a quedar con Hermione, entonces? –preguntó con una sonrisa.

–Honestamente, Ginny. –La Sra Weasley puso las manos en su cadera, parecía muy indignada. –No vayas creyendo a esa terrible Rita Skeeter. ¡No hay absolutamente nada de esa naturaleza entre ellos dos!

–No lo sé, mamá –Ginny dijo con fingida seriedad. –Creo que tal vez hay más de lo que los dos están dejando ver. –Le lanzó un rápido guiño a Ron, pero entendiendo lo que él estaba murmurando y viendo su mano moverse hacia su varita, decidió cambiar el tema. –¿Por qué Harry no duerme en la habitación de Percy y yo puedo dormir en la de los gemelos con Hermione?

–¡Porque son invitados! –exclamó una exasperada Sra. Weasley. –La habitación de Fred y George está vacía, y todas las cosas de Percy están aún en la suya para cuando él… regrese. –Un silencio incómodo descendió en la cocina, y luego la Sra. Weasley recordó de pronto que tenía que ir arriba por una carga de ropa, dejando solos a Ron y Ginny.

–¿Crees que se dará cuenta que Percy no volverá? –murmuró Ron.

–¿De verdad piensas que nunca va a volver? –preguntó Ginny.

Ron se encogió de hombros. –No lo sé, aunque no se vería bien, ¿no? –Ron se levantó y llevó sus platos al fregadero. –Quiero decir, incluso si todos nos reconciliamos con él, sigue siendo mayor de edad ¿no? Probablemente no debería estar viviendo en casa, de todos modos. Aún así… –Ron no dijo nada más. No había necesidad.

Entrecerrando los ojos con una sonrisa, Ginny lo miró –Bueno. Yo ciertamente espero que Harry y Hermione pasen un buen rato compartiendo habitación. Un muy buen rato, si sabes a lo que me refiero.

Ron frunció el ceño. –No, en realidad. No lo sé, así que ¿por qué no te callas al respecto? Además, ¿no te encantaría dormir ahí con Harry?

Ginny cruzó los brazos. –Tengo novio, muchas gracias. –Ron hizo una expresión de fingida sorpresa.

–¿En serio? ¿Lo tienes? ¿Quién es? Oh si, Dean cómo-se-llame ¿cierto? Dime, ¿qué tan seguido hablas con el buen Dean, huh?

Internamente, Ginny se maldijo. No le había enviado a Dean una lechuza desde que habían vuelto a casa de Hogwarts. Tenía la intención, por supuesto… Cambiando el tema, le espetó a Ron, –Apuesto a que amarías compartir habitación con Fleur ¿verdad?

–¿Y qué? ¡Tú quieres compartir una con el fantasma del ático!

–No molestes, Ron. ¡Nunca compartiría habitación contigo!

–Cómo si yo quisiera…

–¡RONALD! ¡GINEVRA! ¡BASTA!

–Si, mamá, –ambos dijeron subiendo las escaleras. Ron le hizo a Ginny un gesto grosero, ella le sacó la lengua, y se fueron en diferentes direcciones.

A Ginny siempre le había agradado más Ron.

Fleur llegó pronto, y aunque ella odiaba la presencia condescendiente de la belleza francesa, Ginny tuvo que admitir a regañadientes una cosa: Fleur era la mejor para dar comentarios ambiguos pasivos-agresivos que había conocido en su vida. No llamó a la Madriguera "repugnante", cómo Ginny pensó que haría. En su lugar, Fleur declaró que era "encantadora", "en un estilo tipo _gústico_ ". La comida de la Sra. Weasley no era "asquerosa", en su lugar era "¡tan buena como la sopa que los _sigvientes_ en casa hacían en la cocina del sótano!". Ginny no era, a ojos de Fleur, "ordinaria", sino "¡casi tan _hegmosa_ como su pequeña _hegmana_ Gabrielle, quién sólo tiene diez!". Y luego, por supuesto, estaba su constante adulación y devoción a Bill. Era suficiente para que alguien vomitara.

Las cosas mejoraron cuándo Hermione llegó unos días mas tarde, pero tan divertido cómo era tenerla ahí, significaba que Ron quedaba reducido a un idiota en la luna. La única ajena a esto, por supuesto, era Hermione. Le insistió a la Sra. Weasley que no era necesario dormir con Harry en la habitación de los gemelos, y que una cama improvisada en la habitación de Percy donde Ginny ya se había instalado, estaría bien. Aunque él no dijo nada al respecto, esto pareció complacer a Ron inmensamente y caminó por la casa silbando por una hora después de haberse tomado esa decisión en particular.

Y luego todo el ciclo comenzó de nuevo cuando la mamá de Ginny le ordenó limpiar la casa, otra vez, en preparación de la llegada de Harry. Ginny apenas le veía sentido a esto, y se lo dijo a su madre la noche antes de que llegará Harry. –¡A Harry no le importa cómo luce la casa! –protestó. –¡El lugar podría estar invadido de gnomos de jardín y estiércol de lechuza y aun así, sería mucho mejor que esos horribles Muggles con los que vive!

–Puede que así sea, –coincidió la Sra. Weasley, ignorando el hecho de que en el sofá junto a ella estaba Fleur mordiendo una zona particularmente deliciosa de la oreja de Bill. –Pero la casa NO esta invadida por gnomos de jardín o cubierta de estiércol de lechuza, así que Harry tendrá sábanas limpias en su cama ¡y tú vas a ponerlas ahí, jovencita, y eso es todo!

Así fue cómo Ginny se encontró en la habitación de los gemelos, pisando fuerte mientras ponía las sábanas limpias en la cama de Harry y en general, dando a conocer su disgusto. Había aplazado la tarea hasta la noche, y le dio gusto saber que el que fuera tan tarde hacía su expresión de disgusto mucho más desagradable. Acababa de terminar la cama de Harry, y se estaba dirigiendo a la habitación de Percy para pisar aún mas fuerte, cuando un fuerte CRACK sonó y el mundo se puso al revés cuando se encontró tirada en el suelo.

Sacando su varita, se puso de pie y se giró torpemente para enfrentar a su agresor, sólo para encontrarse frente a frente con una lechuza del color de la nieve en una jaula.

–¿Quién? –farfulló Ginny.

–¿Who? –respondió Hedwig.

En ese momento, la puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe. _"¡Expelliarmus!"_ La varita de Ginny salió volando de su mano. Hermione estaba en la puerta con Ron justo detrás de ella, su varita en mano. Al parecer, había decidido hechizar primero y preguntar después. –¿Estás bien, Ginny? ¡Oímos a alguien aparecerse aquí!

–Estoy bien, Hermione –Ginny aseguró a su amiga. –Sólo era Hedwig. –Apartó la mirada de la lechuza hacia el gran objeto que había aparecido directamente debajo de ella, tirándola al suelo. –Y el baúl de Harry.

–¡Caray! –dijo Ron. –Nos dio un susto. ¿Qué acaso no sabe ya que no debe usar la magia fuera de la escuela? ¿Está tratando de ser expulsado? ¿Y las lechuzas de verdad hacen un ruido tan fuerte cuando son… enviadas?

–Obviamente Ron, o no hubiera pasado. Son seres vivos, después de todo. Y Harry no envió a Hedwig y su baúl aquí, –Hermione discutió, –Debió haber sido el profesor Dumbledore.

Ron parecía confundido. –¿Por qué Dumbledore tenía las cosas de Harry?

–Sinceramente, Ron, –añadió Hermione, –¿no escuchas ni una palabra de lo que dice tu madre?

–¿Lo dijo en la cena?

–Sí.

–Entonces, no.

Ginny y Hermione se miraron la una a la otra y se echaron a reír. –Ronald, eres absolutamente brillante ¿lo sabías? –dijo Ginny entre risas.

–Sí, –dijo Ron, asintiendo seriamente. –¿Por qué Dumbledore está con Harry, de todos modos?

–No lo sé, –dijo Hermione, pensativa. –Supongo que tiene algo que ver con la… –miró a Ginny con nerviosismo.

–¿La profecía? –Ginny preguntó graciosamente. –Hermione, sé que a ustedes no les gusta decirle nada a nadie, pero estaba ahí con ustedes casi consiguiendo que me mataran en, oh ¿cuál era esa habitación otra vez? ¿Ya sabes, la grande con todas las profecías dentro? Oh, si, era la Sala de Profecías. Puedo poner dos y dos juntos, saben.

Ron negó con la cabeza y se volvió hacia Hermione. –Es insoportable cuando se pone así, sabes. Malditamente insoportable.

–¡Ronald! ¡Lenguaje! –Hermione reprendió. Se volvió hacia Ginny y dijo, en tono de disculpa, –Sé que a veces nosotros nos guardamos cosas…

–Son tan malos cómo la Orden, ustedes tres… –murmuró Ginny. Hermione siguió adelante.

–Ron y yo no siempre sabemos mucho, tampoco. Son secretos que Harry decide compartir, sabes y… –miró a Ron en busca de ayuda. Él se volvió hacia su hermana.

–No es nuestro derecho compartirlos, Gin. –dijo con verdadera simpatía.

Ginny suspiró. –Lo sé. –admitió.

–Y no es que Harry no confíe en ti, Ginny –Hermione se apresuró a añadir. –Él sólo…

Ginny la cortó. –Hermione, Harry no me debe ninguna explicación. Lo entiendo, de verdad. Créeme, sé el peso que tiene sobre sus hombros. Quiero decir, no lo SÉ, –se corrigió a sí misma, su mirada perdiéndose en la ventana, –puesto que ustedes no quieren DECIRME, pero puedo imaginármelo.

Por un momento, se quedaron en silencio. El pequeño reloj en la esquina de la habitación dio la medianoche. Ginny se preguntó cuando se había hecho tan tarde. Involuntariamente se estremeció cuando un repentino escalofrío se apoderó de ella de alguna parte.

Volvió a mirar a Ron y Hermione. –Sólo desearía que se dieran cuenta que Hogwarts no es una serie de aventuras sin fin para el resto de nosotros que parece ser para ustedes tres. Honestamente, a veces tengo la sensación de que olvidan que es una escuela. ¡Incluso tú, Hermione! –añadió antes de que su amiga pudiera protestar. –Quiero decir, no todo tiene que ver con perros de tres cabezas, Torneos de Magos y pasadizos ocultos y cámaras…

Ella dejó de hablar tan de repente que si sus palabras hubieran estado en una escoba habrían conseguido un latigazo. Casi había dicho "cámaras secretas", pero se contuvo, aunque parecía que no lo había hecho tan rápido puesto que Ron y Hermione intercambiaron una mirada nerviosa. No queriendo que le recordaran que tan lleno de "aventuras" había estado su primer año en Hogwarts, centró su atención en Hedwig, moviéndose para abrir su jaula.

–¡Cuidado, Ginny! –Hermione dijo rápidamente. –Ella realmente no toma bien a nadie más que a Harry. –Pero Ginny la ignoró y, arrullando suavemente, abrió la jaula. Sin dudarlo un instante, la lechuza saltó sobre el brazo extendido de Ginny y luego a su hombro, mordiendo su oreja cariñosamente antes de salir volando hacia la parte superior del armario.

–Bueno, que demonios… –dijo Ron, asombrado. Hermione también parecía ligeramente impresionada. –Siempre intenta arrancarme el dedo cuándo me acerco demasiado.

–Eso es porque hueles bastante mal, –dijo Ginny placenteramente mientras abría la ventana para Hedwig. La lechuza, sin embargo, no se movió. –¿Vas a esperar a Harry, entonces? –Ginny le preguntó. Hedwig respondió con un grito y un click que de alguna manera sonaba afirmativa. –Bueno, no te preocupes, –Ginny le aseguró, sonriendo. –Él estará aquí pronto.

Ginny no estaba segura de cómo podía saberlo o como era posible, pero Hedwig parecía, de alguna manera, contenta por la noticia; Ginny estaba bastante segura de eso. No estaba segura, sin embargo, del por qué la idea de la inminente llegada de Harry trajo una agradable sensación en su propio estómago.

 _Oh,_ dijo la pequeña voz en la parte posterior de su mente. _Eso es porque él te gusta._

Apenas la escuchó. Se había hecho bastante hábil en ignorar a la pequeña voz en su mente.

* * *

 **¿Que tal? ¿Mejor? ¿Peor?**

 **A destacar tres cosas: 1) Bill llama a Ginny "Ginger Snap", la traducción directa sería algo así cómo "explosión pelirroja" o "chasquido pelirrojo", no me gusta ninguno de los dos. Suena estúpido decir eso como apodo, y no se me ocurrió una mejor manera de traducirlo así que lo dejé como en el original.**

 **2) En la parte donde Ginny se encuentra con Hedwig, ella pregunta "Who" (quién) y Hedwig le responde "Who" también. Cuando leí esto la primera vez, me reí muchísimo... no sé por qué. Quería conservar el chiste pero obviamente en español es imposible.**

 **3) Swooping sensation - es la sensación que sientes en el estomago al bajar con velocidad, no sé me ocurrió una manera más efectiva de describirla que cómo lo hice. Me recomendaron describirla como un "vacío en el estomago" pero no sé. ¿A ustedes cual les gusta más?**

 **Muchas gracias a todas las personas que han dado review, favorito o seguido esta historia! Espero que la disfruten tanto como yo :)**

 **Nos leemos pronto.**


	3. Algo Floral

**Espero que no me odien :(**

* * *

El sol ya estaba alto en el cielo cuando Ginny despertó la mañana siguiente. Todo su pisoteo nocturno había tomado mucho más de ella de lo que pensaba, al parecer. Aún medio dormida, se deslizó fuera de la cama y se puso sus zapatillas, salió de la habitación de Percy y caminó por el pasillo. Notó que la puerta de la habitación de Fred y George estaba cerrada. Por un momento, esto le pareció extraño, ya que recordaba vagamente haberla dejado abierta la noche anterior, pero la idea salió de su cabeza antes de decidir si era importante y caminó por las escaleras hasta la cocina.

La madre de Ginny estaba limpiando del desayuno, y Ron, Hermione y Fleur estaban sentados alrededor de la mesa. Hermione estaba leyendo El Profeta mientras Ron y Fleur hablaban; en realidad, Fleur estaba hablando y Ron estaba contribuyendo un flujo continuo de observaciones brillantes que sonaban cómo "Uh-Uh" y "¡No me digas!" y "¡Tienes toda la razón!"

–Buenos días, –murmuró Ginny mientras se deslizaba en el asiento al lado de Hermione.

Ron se volvió a mirarla. –¿Buenos días? –preguntó. –Quizás quieras ver un reloj, Gin.

–Lo intenté, –bostezó. –pero el único que tenemos sigue diciendo que son "Peligro Mortal" en punto.

–Buenos días, jovencita. –dijo su madre severamente. –¿Supongo que te agotaste pisoteando alrededor de la habitación de los gemelos anoche como una niña?

–¿Esa _egas_ tú? –chilló una Fleur encantada. –¡Pensé que _ega_ el fantasma del ático!

–Un error común, –observó Ron. Tanto Hermione cómo Ginny le lanzaron una mirada asesina. Ninguna de las dos apreciando que se pusiera de lado de Fleur. Ella no pareció darse cuenta, pues continuó como si nada.

– _Ega_ todo un _albogoto_ , –dijo ella. –Apenas y podía _oig_ a Bill _susugando_ en mi oído, ¡y estaba junto a mí!

–Siempre y cuándo estés cómoda, –murmuró Ginny mientras su madre ponía un plato de huevos frente a ella. –Gracias, mamá. –Ginny empezó a comer, pero como aún estaba medio dormida, era un proceso lento. Hermione la miró con recelo cuando ella amenazó con caerse de bruces en su plato.

–Em… ¿tal vez un poco de café, también Gin? –preguntó Hermione. Ginny asintió y bostezó otra vez.

Desde el salón, la chimenea de pronto cobró vida. Todas las cabezas giraron al sonido de alguien saliendo de la Red Flu seguido inmediatamente por la voz del padre de Ginny y Ron. –¿Alguien en casa?

Arthur Weasley entró en la cocina. Parecía, como siempre, bastante agobiado, pero eso no era raro en los empleados del Ministerio de Magia estos días, tratando con el resurgimiento "oficial" de Voldemort. La aparición de su padre en la Madriguera tan temprano produjo una fuerte tensión en la habitación, como lo hacia cualquier cosa fuera de lo ordinario estos días. –¿Qué pasa? –su madre preguntó de inmediato, y Ginny podía notar en su voz que anticipaba lo peor.

–Nada, nada –Arthur Weasley aseguró a su esposa. –Estoy aquí por "Asuntos Oficiales del Ministerio." –Se rió. Se volvió hacia Ginny, Ron y Hermione. –Mafalda Hopkirk del Departamento Contra el Uso Indebido de la Magia pasó a verme el día de hoy, –empezó su padre, tratando de parecer serio. –Al parecer, hubo un caso de magia en menor de edad anoche. ¿Alguno de ustedes hizo magia aquí ayer? ¿O debería ir y preguntarle al usual sospechoso arriba?

¿Al usual sospechoso arriba? Ginny se preguntó de que estaba hablando. Hubo un jadeo a su izquierda. Volviéndose, observó que Hermione se había puesto pálida. –¡Oh, no! –chilló, las manos sobre su boca. –¡Realicé el encantamiento desarmador anoche!

–¿El encantamiento desarmador? –preguntó la Sra. Weasley confundida. –¿Para qué?

–Bueno, las cosas de Harry aparecieron en la habitación de Fred y George, y cuando lo hicieron se produjo un fuerte ruido, sabíamos que Ginny estaba ahí, Ron y yo corrimos dentro y me esperaba lo peor, ¡así que ni siquiera lo pensé y realice el _Expelliarmus_ tan pronto como abrimos la puerta! ¡Oh, no! ¡Voy a ser expulsada! Me han expulsado ¿verdad? –Ginny estaba impresionada; Hermione había logrado decir todo eso en un solo aliento.

–No van a expulsarte –Ron se burló, pero luego se volvió hacia su padre, preocupado. –¿O sí?

–No lo creo, –dijo su padre con jovialidad. Parecía que estaba disfrutando esto. –No están expulsando o arrestando a menores de edad estos días por algo tan simple como _Expelliarmus._ "Vigilancia constante" es la orden del día en el Ministerio ahora. Ojo-Loco nunca había estado tan feliz, tanto como lo puede estar Ojo-Loco, claro –añadió.

–¡Lo siento mucho, Sr. Weasley! –dijo Hermione, aunque el color ya estaba regresando a sus mejillas. –Es sólo que no pensé…

–No hay de que disculparse, querida. –dijo la mamá de Ginny, dando palmaditas en el hombro de Hermione mientras servía café en frente de una aún-no-muy-despierta Ginny. –Nadie te culpa por defenderte cuando crees que estás en problemas, no con todo lo que esta pasando.

–¡Pero Mafalda Hopkirk…!

–Quería que les recordara que sólo usen la magia cuando sea absolutamente necesario, y aun así que estén seguros de hacerlo. –finalizó el Sr. Weasley. –No hubo ningún daño, Hermione. Después de todo –se rió entre dientes. –Si Harry aún no ha sido expulsado, bueno, tienes un gran camino que recorrer antes de que puedas alcanzar su registro de violaciones. –El Sr. Weasley miró hacia la escalera. –¿Ya se despertó?

–No, –respondió la mamá de Ginny. –Supongo que esta exhausto, el pobre. Ahora, ¿qué es lo ultimo en el Ministerio, Arthur?

Con la tenue niebla del sueño desapareciendo de su cerebro, Ginny notó que esta era la segunda vez que su padre mencionaba a alguien durmiendo arriba. Aunque no podía ser Bill; el se levantaba y se iba a Gringotts antes que nadie en las mañanas. Charlie no llegaría a casa hasta el cumpleaños de Harry, Fred y George tenían su propio apartamento, si Percy hubiera regresado, seguro alguien lo habría mencionado antes…

Ginny volvió su dormida y enmarañada cabeza hacia su padre. –¿Quién no se ha despertado?

La conversación se detuvo. Todas las caras en la habitación se volvieron a ella, confundidas. –¿Disculpa, Ginger Snap? –preguntó su padre.

–¿Quién no se ha despertado? –repitió Ginny.

–Harry –respondió su madre.

–Pero, –dijo una confundida Ginny, – él no viene hasta más tarde ¿no es así?

–Llegó anoche –dijo su padre. –Dumbledore lo trajo.

–Esta en la habitación de Fred y George, –añadió Hermione.

–No es tan difícil de entender, hermanita –finalizó Ron. Fleur se rió de esto y el parecía encantado.

No era tan importante, por supuesto. Harry llegó un día antes, eso es todo. Ginny se sentó en la mesa con su pijama, su cabello revuelto, con la taza de café a medio camino hacia sus labios y con su cerebro rehusándose a funcionar. Alrededor, la conversación continuó, su padre estaba contando una historia de cómo confiscaron unas Pociones de Invisibilidad que funcionaban al revés, haciendo invisible el mundo alrededor del que la toma en lugar de hacer invisible a la persona.

Hermione se inclinó hacia Ginny, una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, y dijo en voz baja, –¿Quizás una ducha, entonces?

Ginny le frunció el ceño. –Oh, cállate. –se quejó. Hermione regresó a su Diario, una sonrisa satisfecha en sus labios. Después de un momento, Ginny se levantó de la mesa con un suspiro, su desayuno a medio comer, y se fue a dar una ducha.

Una ducha después, estaba en la habitación de Percy, vestida, cepillando su cabello, y mirando con desprecio una pequeña botella de cristal sobre la cómoda. Contenía perfume. Un muy caro, muy francés perfume. Había sido un molesto y considerado regalo de Fleur a su llegada, un gracias-por-dejarme-quedar-en-su-hogar-aunque-sea-una-molesta-trol-francesa tipo de regalo.

¿La peor parte del regalo? Era absolutamente delicioso.

Normalmente, Ginny detestaba tales cosas como joyería y perfumes. Crecer como la única chica en una casa llena de chicos tenía algo que ver en eso, seguro. Pero esta fragancia era irritantemente perfecta, una suave combinación de lluvia de primavera y flores silvestres que no era abrumadora, pero tenía una presencia definida. A Ginny le encantaba, y odiaba que le encantaba. Era francés y era costoso, era decididamente femenino sin serlo demasiado, bien podía ser la cosa mas agradable, y elegante que había tenido nunca… y era un regalo de la mayor molestia en el mundo.

La vida no era justa a veces. Sinceramente.

Terminó de cepillarse el cabello. Miró la botella. Caminó hacia la puerta. Puso su mano en el pomo. Se volvió hacia la botella. Se volvió hacia el pomo. Soltó el pomo de la puerta. Caminó de vuelta a la cómoda. Levantó la botella. Quitó la tapa y olió.

Era como un estúpido y maldito cielo.

Ginny suspiró. –Oh, bueno, –murmuró. –una quiere un toque de feminidad de vez en cuando. –Rápidamente, roció la fragancia en el aire y camino hacia la nube de niebla. Pensó que había escuchado en alguna parte que esta era la manera de hacerlo; no era ninguna experta.

Dando un paso atrás, experimentalmente tomo una aspiración rápida. Merlín, era precioso. Sintió un disparo repentino de disgusto hacia Fleur por conseguirle un regalo tan maravilloso. ¿Quién se creía esa chica, consiguiéndole un regalo que hacia mucho más difícil odiarla? De alguna manera, hacia que Ginny la detestara un poquito más. Fugazmente, se dio cuenta que esta reacción no tenia lógica y se preguntó si se estaba volviendo loca. Luego recordó sentarse y ver a Fleur mordiendo la oreja de Bill. Su momento de simpatía paso. Que fea cretina.

–¿Ginny?

Ginny se dio la vuelta. Fleur estaba al pie de la puerta, ocupándose en la tarea de ser hermosa sin esfuerzo. Delicadamente olfateó el aire, un acto que ella hizo parecer tan elegante y coreografiado como una bailarina de ballet. –¡Oh, estas usando el _pegfume_ que escogí para ti! –Sonrió, y fue como si un centenar de diamantes reflejaran su brillantez en la habitación.

El rostro de Ginny ardió en rojo. En la presencia de Fleur se sentía avergonzada de los pensamiento que había tenido, especialmente a la luz de lo que fue un regalo verdaderamente generoso. –Eh, Fleur… –empezó, con la intención de darle las gracias apropiadamente. –El perfume es…

–¿No es _magavilloso_? –interrumpió Fleur. –¡Es el mismo _pegfume_ que mi _hegmana_ Gabrielle usa! –La boca de Ginny se cerró de golpe. Su recién descubierta buena voluntad hacia Fleur fue rápidamente en declive. –Bueno, solía _usaglo_. ¡Dijo el año pasado que ya lo había _supegado_! Tú aún no, parece. –La lengua de Ginny dolía de mordérsela. –Ah, bueno, ¡me voy! ¡Voy a _llevagle_ el desayuno a _Hagy! –_ Con eso, se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la cocina.

Ginny se sintió como si le hubieran dado un puñetazo en la cara, y se dio cuenta que incluso estaba gruñendo un poco. Echando humo, abrió la puerta de la habitación y escuchó voces familiares desde la habitación de Fred y George. Hermione estaba preguntando, –Y… ¿crees que Slughorn será un buen profesor? –Luego llegó la respuesta.

–No lo sé. Pero no puede ser peor que Umbridge, ¿no? –Era Harry.

El sonido de su voz trajo sólo una diminuta punzada al estomago de Ginny en su estado agitado, una punzada que en este punto de su vida era fácilmente ignorada. Entró arrastrando los pies a la habitación de Fred y George, donde encontró a Ron, Hermione y Harry enfrascados en la conversación. –Yo conozco a alguien peor que ella, –dijo, sin preocuparse por esconder la irritación de su voz. –Hola, Harry.

–¿Y a ti que te pasa? –preguntó Ron.

Ginny explicó. Hermione simpatizó con ella, Ron defendió a Fleur, y Harry parecía no saber de que estaban hablando por un largo momento. El ánimo de Ginny se puso peor por la aparición de _Flegggrrr_ junto a su madre, bailando alrededor del cuarto para dar a " _Hagy_ " su desayuno, y se puso aún peor por la reaparición de su madre unos momentos después.

–Ginny –susurró, –baja a ayudarme a preparar la comida.

–¡Estoy hablando con mis amigos! –protestó Ginny, indignada.

–¡Ahora mismo! –ordenó la Sra. Weasley, y se retiró.

–¡Me hace bajar para no estar a solas con _Flegggrrr_! –rezongó Ginny. Se apartó la larga melena pelirroja imitando a Fleur y salió de la habitación pavoneándose y con los brazos en alto como si fuera una bailarina. –No tarden mucho en bajar, por favor –dijo al marcharse. Una vez fuera, bajó las escaleras con mala cara y entró en la cocina donde su madre estaba atareada preparando la comida y Fleur estaba agitando su varita perezosamente a un pedazo de papel, cortándolo en el aire en un complicado diseño floral. Hubiera sido hermoso si Ginny no estuviera tan harta de la chica.

–Aquí tienes, querida. –La mamá de Ginny hizo flotar una cesta de patatas al mostrador, junto con un pelador. Todavía sin ser mayor de edad para hacer magia fuera de la escuela, Ginny tendría que pelarlas al estilo muggle. Refunfuñando, cogió el pelador y se puso a trabajar. Su madre ni siquiera se volvió hacia ella. –¿Y cual, exactamente, es el problema Ginevra?

–¡Me sacaste de ahí justo cuando las cosas se estaban poniendo interesantes! –resopló Ginny. –¡Ahora me van a dejar fuera de la conversación, otra vez!

–Entiende, querida, –recordó su madre. –han pasado por muchas cosas juntos. Déjalos tener su privacidad.

–Yo también he pasado por eso, –espetó Ginny. –¿o es que olvidaste que estaba en el Departamento de Misterios también?

–No lo hice, –dijo la Sra. Weasley severamente. –y aún esto muy decepcionada de ti por eso. Tú, de todas las personas debería saber lo peligroso que es andar en lugares que no debes. –Con eso, su madre volvió su atención a los sándwiches que estaba apilando delante de ella sin una palabra más.

Ginny miró a su madre, con los ojos y la boca muy abiertas. ¿Ella, de todas las personas…? –La Cámara… –dijo. –¡La Cámara no fue mi culpa!

–Lo sé, querida –dijo su madre con dulzura. –Aún así, espero que tengas un poco mas de precaución. Sí, me doy cuenta que puedes ser un poco excitable, y el cielo sabe de donde heredaste ese temperamento…

Una risita burlona emanó de Fleur. Ginny vio que ella miraba fijamente a la Sra. Weasley. De mala gana, Ginny tuvo que estar de acuerdo: ella sabía exactamente de donde venía su temperamento, y no era de su padre.

No escuchando la reacción de Fleur, o al menos pretendiendo no hacerlo, su madre siguió adelante. –Pero esos tres irán corriendo a cualquier peligro frente a ellos sin pensar, –continuó. –Pensarías que Hermione pondría un poco de razón en ellos, pero es tan mala como los otros por lo que puedo ver. Ella y Ron siguen a Harry. Si tan sólo ese muchacho dejara de jugar al héroe de vez en cuando…

De pronto, Fleur intervino. –Él no esta jugando, me _pagece_ , –protestó acaloradamente. – _Hagy_ ES un _hegoe_. _Pedigle_ que _page segia_ como _pedigle_ que no _fuega_ él mismo. –Mientras Ginny coincidía silenciosamente con Fleur, la pequeña voz en su cabeza apareció altivamente. _Me parece que tú estas comprometida con mi hermano, Señorita Francesa_ , la voz resopló. _¿Qué tal si dejas de estar sobre Harry?_ Muy racionalmente, Ginny determinó que la voz sólo hablaba en defensa del honor de Bill.

Pero Fleur no se había detenido. – _Pogque_ , –continuó, –si _Hagy_ no _fuega_ tal _hegoe_ , mi _hegmana_ pequeña Gabrielle…

–Oh, para, –dijo Ginny. –tu hermana no iba a morir en ese lago, y lo sabes. El profesor Dumbledore se hubiera encargado de que ninguno de los rehenes del Tornero de los Tres Magos estuvieran en un peligro real.

Aunque sentada, Fleur logró fijar en Ginny una mirada que la hizo sentir como si la belleza francesa estuviera sobre ella con 12 metros de altura. –Es la intención lo que cuenta, –dijo fríamente, y volvió su atención a sus diseños florales, a los cuales ahora estaba agregando colores y luces brillantes con movimientos agitados de su varita.

Por los siguientes minutos, Ginny y su madre hablaron placenteramente sobre el siguiente año escolar y la lista de invitados para la fiesta de cumpleaños de Harry; sería una pequeña reunión, considerando todas las barreras protectoras y restricciones que estaban puestas en la Madriguera. La conversación continuó de esta manera hasta que fueron repentinamente interrumpidos por un grito desgarrador de arriba.

La Sra. Weasley se dio la vuelta, su mano agarrando su varita. –No, –dijo Ginny, apenas levantando la mirada. –Supongo que Hermione acaba de recordar que los resultados de sus T.I.M.O's llegan hoy.

Efectivamente, en unos instantes, una muy nerviosa Hermione apareció en la cocina luciendo un ojo negro cómicamente exagerado y seguida de cerca por Ron. El estado agitado de Hermione no fue ayudado por la risa encantadora de Fleur; Hermione y Ginny le lanzaron dagas con la mirada.

–¡Hermione, querida! –exclamó la mamá de Ginny. –¿Qué pasó?

–Fred y George pasó –dijo Ron, apenas reprimiendo una sonrisa.

–Bueno, siéntate aquí Hermione, –dijo la Sra. Weasley, guiando maternalmente a Hermione hacia la mesa de la cocina. –Tendremos eso arreglado en un segundo. –Examinó el librero y sacó una copia con orejas de perro de _El Manual del Sanador_. –Ahora, vamos a ver que tiene que decir Lockhart al respecto…

–Oh no, Sra. Weasley, –Hermione gimió.

–Oh sí. Ahora déjame ver…

A pesar de que ella y Ron intercambiaron miradas divertidas, Ginny no pudo evitar sentir lástima por Hermione. Las bromas de los gemelos eran ya bastante difíciles de deshacer sin utilizar "consejos" de su insufrible e inútil profesor. Efectivamente, para cuando Harry entró en la cocina diez minutos después, el ojo de Hermione no lucía mejor; de hecho, Ginny estaba casi segura de que veía peor. Harry le dirigió una mirada interrogante, y Ginny se rió. –Por eso Fred y George lo consideran una broma graciosa: porque no se va, –dijo, sin ser útil. Todos se sentaron a observar los intentos fallidos de la Sra. Weasley con cierta diversión, mientras ignoraban las inocentes criticas de Fleur sobre Hogwarts y disfrutando de la doble frustración de Hermione hacia su ojo negro y los inminentes resultados de los T.I.M.O's; en los cuales, según ella, había reprobado todos.

Muy pronto, las lechuzas de Hogwarts volaron dentro de la cocina; los tres estudiantes mayores abrieron sus sobres con temor. Harry y Ron parecían satisfechos con sus resultados, pero Ginny miró detenidamente a Hermione, que había dado la espalda a la cocina y estaba temblando ligeramente. No era posible ¿o si? Pero suponiendo que la presión de los exámenes había sido demasiado para ella, y se hubiera quebrado durante el examen, y nadie se hubiera dado cuenta… –¿Hermione? –Ginny preguntó tentativamente. –¿Cómo te fue?

La cocina se quedó en silencio cuando todos miraron a Hermione. Ella respiró hondo y, en voz baja, dijo –Yo…No está mal.

–Oh, no digas tonterías, –saltó Ron; se acercó a ella y le quitó la hoja de las manos. –Ajá, diez "Extraordinarios" y un "Supera las Expectativas" en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Y estas decepcionada ¿no? –la miró entre alegre y exasperado. Hermione negó con la cabeza, y Harry y Ginny rieron.

–¡Bueno, ya somos estudiantes de EXTASIS! –Ron sonrió. –¿Quedan salchichas, mamá?

La cocina regresó a su usual bullicioso estado. Ron comió mientras su madre miraba sus notas, Hermione comenzó a explicar sus resultados a cualquiera que escuchara, y Fleur agitó su mano con desdén y comenzó otra larga plática con la intención de exponer las virtudes de Beauxbatons contra los fallos de Hogwarts. Ginny estaba a punto de subir las escaleras a su habitación cuando se dio cuenta que Harry miraba sus notas, estudiándolas. Parecía ligeramente decepcionado. Intrigada, se deslizó a su lado.

–¿Estás bien? –preguntó. Él levantó la mirada; parecía que no la había notado hasta ahora.

–Sí. Sí, estoy bien. No te había visto, Ginny.

Ella sonrió. –Eso parece bastante impresionante de mi parte; no puede haber muchas personas que puedan sorprender a "El niño que vivió" ¿sabes? –Él le devolvió la sonrisa pero no respondió. Ella echó un vistazo a sus resultados. –Buenas notas –dijo ella, y en serio.

Él dobló el papel. –Aún así, no son suficientes. –Parecía decir esto con cierto pesar.

Ginny no entendía. –¿No suficientes para que? –preguntó, pero Harry sólo movió la cabeza con una sonrisa irónica.

–No es importante, –dijo. –En serio, –agregó. Al parecer, se dio cuenta que ella estaba a punto de protestar. –Estoy contento con ellas. De verdad, Ginny, lo juro. ¡Por favor no me hechices!

Ella lo miró con ojos entrecerrados. No le gustaba que la ignoraran, otra vez, por enésima vez, pero su momento de melancolía parecía haber pasado rápidamente. –De acuerdo, –dijo ella. –Pero al menos esas notas fueron lo suficientemente buenas para que Ron te copiara y pasara.

–Ron no me copia, Gin. –dijo Harry, al parecer escandalizado de que ella acusara a su hermano de tal cosa.

–¿Ah, no? –preguntó con una ceja levantada.

–No, –dijo con firmeza, y luego sonrió. –Le copia a Hermione.

Ginny asintió. –Eso tiene más sentido.

Sonriendo, Harry le dio un suave puñetazo en el brazo. –Muchas gracias, –dijo. Ginny sólo se encogió de hombros; era verdad, después de todo.

–¿Qué les parece a ustedes dos? –Harry y Ginny miraron a Ron, que estaba comiendo alegremente un plato de salchichas mientras Hermione hacia ruidos de disgusto. –¿Jugamos un partido de Quidditch de dos-por-lado, después de un segundo desayuno? Hermione dice que le dará una oportunidad.

Esto sorprendió igualmente a Harry y Ginny. –¿En serio? –preguntó Ginny con incredulidad.

Hermione se encogió de hombros. –Seguro, –dijo, mucho más relajada ahora que la crisis de las notas había pasado. –Después de todo ¿qué tan difícil puede ser, si ustedes lo juegan? –Ginny sonrió.

Harry se volvió hacia Ron. –¿Dos-por-lado? ¿Cómo se supone que haces eso?

–Muy incómodamente, –dijo Ginny con decisión.

–No es tan malo –dijo Ron con la boca llena de salchichas. Tragó. –El Guardián juega al Buscador y los Cazadores llevan el bat de las Bludgers.

–No, Ron –corrigió Ginny. –el Buscador lleva el bat y los Cazadores juegan de Guardianes.

–Pero cómo… –comenzó Harry. Ginny lo interrumpió.

–No te preocupes, –le aseguró. –No importa quien juega las posiciones, todo termina en un confuso desastre de todas maneras.

–¡Así es! –intervino Ron, –¡Es muy divertido! –Harry se encogió de hombros, y cogió una de las salchichas del plato de Ron. Hermione estaba empezando a parecer preocupada.

–Tal vez no debería intentar esto… –comenzó débilmente, pero Ron protestó inmediatamente.

–¡No podemos jugar sólo tres, Hermione! –exclamó. –Mira, puedes estar con Harry, ¿esta bien? Él es el mejor jugador aquí.

–¿Disculpa? –el tono de Ginny causó que Hermione y Harry la miraran con cierta alarma, pero Ron lo ignoró.

–Cálmate, –se burló. –Honestamente. Uno pensaría que ella quiere ser un jugador de Quidditch profesional o algo así. De acuerdo. Yo y Ginny contra Hermione y Harry. ¿Esta bien, amigo?

–Esta bien, –dijo Harry. Se acercó a tomar otra salchicha, pero se detuvo a mitad de camino. Olió el aire.

–¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Hermione.

–Nada, –dijo Harry, aunque parecía confundido. –Me pareció que… –se detuvo y olfateó el aire de nuevo. Miró alrededor. –¿Alguien más huele algo floral?

Ron negó con la cabeza y volvió a sus salchichas. Un momento después, Harry hizo lo mismo. Hermione olió el aire atentamente, y luego miró a Ginny, quien en ese momento se dio cuenta de lo que Harry había olido y lanzó una mirada horrorizada a Flegggrrr que había estado sentada en silencio todo este tiempo, estaba mirando directamente a Ginny, su deslumbrante sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Antes de salir a jugar Quidditch, Ginny se escapó al baño para quitarse el perfume. Su piel, claramente, estaba teniendo una reacción a él, pues su cara se había puesto, de pronto, muy roja y muy caliente.

 _Sí,_ dijo la voz en su cabeza, con un poco más de sarcasmo de lo que era necesario. _Tuviste una reacción al perfume. Claramente._

Ginny le dijo gentilmente a la voz que se callara, si sabía lo que era bueno para ella.

* * *

 **¿Ya dejaron de odiarme? :)**

 **Una disculpa por tenerlo hasta ahora, en mi defensa puedo decir que tuve una semana de locos. Pero al final lo terminé! Apuesto que nadie se imaginaba que Fleur le había dado el perfume a Ginny! HA!**

 **Sobre el siguiente capitulo: Supongo que estará listo hasta el fin de semana siguiente, tengo una entrega final importante la próxima semana y aún no lo he empezado (soy una irresponsable) así que necesito todo el tiempo para concentrarme. Perdón! Sólo por eso, les voy a dejar un pequeñísimo adelanto :D**

* * *

El tiempo se detuvo por un instante. Los ojos de Harry se abrieron como platos. Ginny sabía como se sentía; estaba tan sorprendida como él de que ella había tenido el absoluto valor de preguntarle eso. Era posiblemente la peor cosa que podía decir en ese momento.

 _Te amo._

 **Nos leemos pronto.**


	4. Deportes de Dos-por-Lado

**I'm back! :D**

* * *

–Simplemente no lo entiendo en absoluto, –suspiró Hermione.

Ginny miró a su amiga, los ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa. Habían pasado gran parte de las ultimas dos semanas en el huerto jugando Quidditch de dos-por-lado, y apenas se había acostumbrado a la inusual imagen de Hermione moviéndose torpemente en una escoba. Ahora oírla declarando en un tono anti-Hermione que ella no entendía algo casi causa que Ginny se cayera de su escoba.

–¿Qué es lo que no entiendes? –preguntó.

–¡Este estúpido juego! –gritó Hermione. –Quiero decir, el Quidditch real ya es bastante malo. ¿Pero dos-por-lado? ¡No tiene sentido!

Ginny sonrió. Esto, era algo que ella sabía Hermione no podía comprender. –Sí, es complicado, –empezó Ginny pacientemente. Habían tratado de explicar esta variación del juego a Hermione por la mayor parte de las dos semanas, pero como ya tenía suficientes problemas entendiendo las reglas oficiales del Quidditch, la alternativa del dos-por-lado la estaba dejando completamente aturdida. –Vamos a repasarlas otra vez. Harry está jugando cómo Cazador y Buscador en tu lado, así que esta a cargo de la ofensiva. Tú estás jugando como Guardián, todo lo que tienes que hacer es mantener la Quaffle… –mostró la pelota de cuero roja – …lejos de las canastas. –Se volvió y señaló el par de canastas suspendidas en los árboles en un lado del huerto que estaban usando como aros de gol y los cuales, en teoría, Hermione estaba defendiendo. Un set igual estaba en el otro lado del huerto; estos eran los que Ron estaba defendiendo para él y Ginny.

Hermione asintió con la cabeza por enésima vez, ya que era la enésima vez que le explicaban las reglas. Ginny continuó. –Correcto. Entonces, cuando Harry vea la Snitch, tomas el bat del Golpeador… –señaló el palo grueso de madera que Hermione tenia agarrado fuertemente en su mano, – …y lo usas para golpear la Bludger lejos de Harry mientras intenta atraparla.

–¿Por qué Harry intentaría atrapar la Bludger?

–No, –dijo Ginny, negando con su cabeza ligeramente, –la Snitch.

–Bueno, lo que no entiendo, –dijo Hermione con impaciencia, –es cómo se supone que voy a notar cuando Harry ha visto la Snitch.

–Sólo tienes que observar lo que hace, –explicó Ginny, tratando desesperadamente de no reírse. –Si deja de perseguir la Quaffle y de pronto se aleja de los aros de gol, probablemente vio la Snitch. A menos, –añadió, con sólo la minima chispa de travesura en sus ojos, –que haga ese Amago de Wronski que a tu novio Viktor tanto le gusta.

–¡No digas eso! –Hermione murmuró alarmada. Sus ojos se movieron alrededor del huerto, y Ginny rió.

–No te preocupes, –dijo. –Todavía está en los árboles con Harry.

Hermione se volvió hacia ella con un resoplido. –No sé de que estas hablando, Ginny. Honestamente.

Ginny rodó los ojos. Se estaba poniendo ridículo con estos dos. Pero no dijo nada y se volvió para ver si los chicos ya habían salido. Resultó que, la cabeza de Ron acababa de emerger de entre los árboles, y estaba volando con confianza hacia ellas, un objeto marrón en su mano y Harry siguiéndolo de cerca. –¡Tenemos la Bludger! –gritó, levantando el objeto marrón.

Ginny hizo una pequeña mueca. Ella sabía que no podían usar una Blugder o Snitch real con la posibilidad de que escaparan y volaran sobre la villa Muggle que estaba cerca. La verdad era, que una Snitch Dorada de calidad era tan costosa que dudaba si sus padres pudieran comprar una, incluso si se arriesgaban a usarla. Aún así, le costaba referirse a este hechizado y maltratado saco lleno de harina como "Bludger", y la "Snitch" que estaban usando era una bellota hechizada pintada de dorado que Harry generalmente podía atrapar en segundos. Ginny lo había superado tres-a-uno como Cazador (el hecho de que tenía que anotar contra Hermione mientras Harry tenia que enfrentarse a Ron ayudaba a sus totales, hay que reconocerlo), pero sólo había podido atrapar la "Snitch" antes que Harry tres veces en dos semanas.

–¿Ya estamos listos para jugar? –preguntó Ron impaciente. Levantó la "Bludger" en alto, preparándose para liberarla.

–Espera… –Ginny trató de contener su risa; se las arregló, pero no pudo evitar que las comisuras de sus labios fueran hacia arriba. Era sólo humana, después todo. –Hermione necesita que le refresquemos las reglas. –Los dos chicos mayores rodaron los ojos.

–Hermione… –comenzó Harry, pero Ron lo interrumpió.

–Argh, ¿cuánto tiempo nos haz escuchado hablar de Quidditch, y viendo los partidos y cosas así? ¡Y no es como si no hemos estado jugado dos-por-lado por dos semanas! –Ginny no podía saber si de verdad estaba molesto o si sólo estaba… bueno, si él estaba siendo como Ron y Hermione son el uno con el otro.

–Perdóname, –dijo Hermione, –por ser la única aquí que no piensa que vamos al colegio para que podamos pasar todas nuestras horas discutiendo, jugando y debatiendo sobre un juego de niños.

Ginny estaba a punto de protestar, pero vio a Harry negando con la cabeza por el rabillo del ojo. Se deslizó hacia él lentamente, tratando de no llamar la atención cuando Ron y Hermione empezaron a soltar humo.

–Quidditch, –comenzó Ron, –¡no es un juego de niños! ¡Es el mejor juego del mundo! ¿Y que si pienso que lo mejor en Hogwarts es el Quidditch? ¡Tal vez lo es!

–¡Hogwarts no se trata de Quidditch, o puntos o ganar la Copa de las Casas! –Hermione de verdad estaba inspirada ahora, Ginny tuvo que admitir –¡Se trata de prepararnos para… –miró a Harry, pero desvió la mirada rápidamente. –Para lo que sea que este afuera! ¡No es sobre un juego, y… –miró a Ginny mientras decía, –…y no es sobre pasadizos secretos y perros de tres cabezas! –Dijo esto con un tono de triunfo en su voz, como si demostrara un punto.

–Hey, espera un segundo… –Harry comenzó, como si le hubiera tomado un momento darse cuenta en que rumbo iba la conversación.

Ginny se inclinó hacia a él, con los ojos puestos todavía en Ron y Hermione, quienes estaban totalmente centrados el uno con el otro, otra vez. –No estaba hablando de ti, –le susurró a Harry. –Dijo eso para mí.

Harry parecía no entender. –¿Pero el perro…? –susurró.

Ginny negó con la cabeza. –Me esta respondiendo por algo que dije hace algunas semanas. Te cuento después. –Volvió su atención a la pelea de la no-pareja balanceándose suavemente en el aire.

–…mucho mejor que cualquiera de esos juegos Muggle que solías jugar ¡lo apuesto! –Ron todavía estaba defendiendo el honor del Quidditch, y Ginny tuvo que preguntarse sobre su reciente escogida táctica de insultar juegos de la infancia que ella estaba segura, Hermione no daba dos knuts por ellos.

–Lenguaje, Ron. –dijo Hermione con la voz calmada de quien se siente seguro de que esta ganando la discusión. –Si debes saber, algunos de esos primitivos "juegos Muggle" eran bastante encantadores, a su manera. ¿No estas de acuerdo, Harry?

Harry dudó. Claramente, no había esperado ser arrastrado de nuevo a la conversación. –Um… no realmente, no. –dijo. –Nunca disfrute mucho alguno de ellos.

–Bueno, yo lo hice, –dijo Hermione, sin desanimarse ante la deserción de su único aliado. –De hecho… creo que deberíamos jugar uno ahora mismo.

Ron resopló a esto. Ginny sabia como se sentía. –¿Jugar un juego Muggle? –Ron preguntó. –¿Cómo? No sabemos las reglas. Y no tenemos ningún equipo.

–Harry y yo podemos explicar las reglas, Ron –contestó ella. –Y en cuanto al equipo… –se calló, mirando la "Bludger" en las manos de Ron que ahora estaba goteando harina sin parar sobre la hierba debajo. –Creo que podemos inventar algo. –dijo secamente. Ron siguió su mirada hasta el agujero de la bolsa, y rápidamente metió su pulgar en el, luciendo molesto.

Hermione volvió su atención a Ginny. –Ginny, –dijo ella, en la mejor voz de alguien que se hace cargo pero sin parecer completamente dominante. –Dame esa pelota para anotar.

–¿Te refieres a la Quaffle?

–Sí, esa. Dámela.

En lugar de flotar los pocos metros que estaban entre ella y Hermione, Ginny simplemente arrojó la pelota de cuero rojo a su amiga, suave y lentamente. Hermione no hizo ningún movimiento para atraparla; simplemente volvió la cabeza y la vio pasar mas allá de ella, cayendo al suelo. Volvió a mirar a Ginny. –Gracias. –dijo, y con un resoplido satisfecho, se dio la vuelta y flotó lentamente al suelo con toda la dignidad que pudo reunir.

La vieron descender, y luego Ron se volvió hacia Harry. –Esto es tu culpa, –dijo malhumorado. Harry parecía desconcertado.

–¿Cómo, exactamente, es esto mi culpa? –le preguntó a Ron. Ron no respondió, y en su lugar murmuró algo entre dientes que sonó como "locos juegos Muggle", y siguió a Hermione al suelo.

Harry y Ginny se miraron entre sí, moviendo la cabeza. –Te hace desear, –dijo Ginny, –que lo superen de una vez y se besen ya ¿no? –La boca de Harry cayó abierta, y Ginny se volvió y siguió el camino de su hermano, sonriendo con picardía.

Momentos más tarde, Ron era quien tenia la boca abierta. Al parecer, no podía creer que lo que Hermione estaba explicándole fueran las reglas de un juego real, jugado por niños reales. –Así que quieres decir, –dijo, incredulidad grabada en todo su rostro, –que vamos a correr alrededor en la hierba…

–Quedándote del lado de tu equipo, –dijo Hermione mientras señalaba a la línea de rocas que había extendido con cuidado de un lado del claro hasta el otro.

–¿Y solo nos vamos a tirar la Quaffle tan duro como podamos el uno al otro, tratando de golpearnos entre sí?

–Correcto. –dijo una sonriente Hermione.

Ron se volvió a Ginny. –¿Haz oído hablar de algo más brutal en toda tu vida?

–¡Oh, por el amor de Dios, Ronald! –regañó Hermione. –¡Brutal! ¡Es un juego de niños! Quieres hablar de brutal… pregunta a Harry cuantas veces el Quidditch a hecho que aterrice en la enfermería.

–No sé si puedo recordar el numero exacto. –dijo Harry pensativo.

–Demasiadas Bludgers en la cabeza, diría yo. –ofreció Ginny, sonriendo a Harry. Harry le devolvió la sonrisa. La pequeña voz en su cabeza gritó _¡Whooopeeee!_ Mentalmente golpeó a la voz en la boca.

–Y este "juego"… –continuó Ron, –se llama… ¿cómo se llama?

–Dodgeball, –dijo Hermione con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

–Dodgeball, –repitió Ron. Negó con la cabeza como si fuera lo mas loco que había escuchado nunca. –Esto, –declaró, –es lo más loco que he escuchado nunca.

–No lo sé Ron, –dijo Ginny , poniendo su cara más seria. –A mi me parece que es el nombre perfecto. Te dice todo lo que tienes que saber del juego, en realidad.

–Hermione, –dijo Harry, –no se puede jugar dodgeball de dos-por-lado ¿verdad?

–Tampoco puedes jugar Quidditch de dos-por-lado Harry, –espetó Hermione, –pero eso ciertamente no nos ha detenido de hacerlo por dos semanas ¿no es así? –Harry parecía no convencido. –Muy bien, vamos a jugar por puntos. –explicó Hermione. –1 punto por cada jugador del equipo opuesto que golpees, 1 punto por cada pelota lanzada que atrapes.10 puntos gana la ronda; gana 3-de-5 rondas. Harry y yo estaremos en equipos separados, ya que lo hemos jugado antes. Harry y Ron contra Ginny y yo. –Miró alrededor. –¿Todo el mundo claro, entonces?

–Nope, –dijo un testarudo Ron, guardando gruñonamente las manos en sus bolsillos. –Todavía no lo entiendo.

–Oh, en serio Ron. –resopló Ginny. –Sólo lánzales la Quaffle hasta que los golpees.

Veinte minutos después, corriendo por el suelo de todos los lugares, Ginny se vio forzada a admitir que el "Dodgeball" era realmente divertido. Había un simple, primitivo placer en jugar un juego que no sólo te permitía lanzar una gran pelota a tus amigos y personas amadas, sino que realmente te exigía hacerlo para ganar. Hermione, como se vio después, era la mejor jugadora de Dodgeball, aunque Ginny y Ron habían pasado la mayor parte de sus vidas lanzándose objetos de diferentes tamaños y pesos entre sí, así que aprendieron rápido. La "técnica" de Harry, si se pudiera llamar así, parecía ser fiel al nombre del juego; esquivaba la pelota con una habilidad y reflejos que en el transcurso de veinte minutos Ginny y Hermione solo habían podido golpearlo tres veces, y esos sólo habían sido golpes de suerte. Ginny lo encontró curioso, preguntándose por que Harry no parecía intentar atrapar o lanzar la pelota, pero Hermione lo encontraba cada vez más exasperante, igualando el éxito de Harry de esquivar sus lanzamientos con su propio fracaso de no golpearlo. Y si hay alguna cosa que Hermione odia, pensó Ginny, es fracasar.

–¡Quédate QUIETO, Harry! –Hermione gritó después de otro intento, donde había parecido seguro que tenia a Harry atrapado pero de alguna manera él se las arregló para tirarse en la hierba y salir del camino. Ron soltó una carcajada en voz alta.

–¿Por qué en el nombre de Merlín…

–¡Ron!

-… haría eso? –preguntó Ron, cogiendo la Quaffle. –El PUNTO del juego es "esquivar" la "pelota" ¿no? Quiero decir, es TU estúpido juego ¿cierto?

Los ojos de Hermione se estrecharon hasta convertirse en líneas, y los de Ginny se abrieron en shock. Miró a Harry, que se estaba levantando del suelo y su expresión le dijo que él también lo había visto. Hermione, justo en este momento, no era una bruja con la que uno quisiera meterse.

Ron en su alegría, ajeno al estado de Hermione, no entendió esto. Sólo lanzó la Quaffle a medias, sin dejar de reír. Hermione la cogió limpiamente con las dos manos.

–Un punto para mí, –dijo ella en voz baja. Ron paró de reír, sus ojos abriéndose hasta coincidir con los de su hermana. –Y aquí viene uno más. –Hermione se echó hacia atrás y lanzó la pelota tan fuerte como pudo a Ron.

Momento después, Ginny y Harry estaban solos en medio del campo, mirando a Hermione conducir a Ron frenéticamente hacia la casa, Ron agarrándose de ella con una mano y la nariz con la otra, de la cual brotaba sangre.

–¡Lo siento mucho, Ron! ¡Lo siento tanto! –Se podía escuchar a Hermione decir sobre los gemidos de agonía de Ron. –¡No pensé! ¡No me dí cuenta que la estaba lanzando tan fuerte!

–¡Digiste no golpeds a la cabedza! –gritó Ron.

–¡Lo sé, lo sé, lo siento muchísimo! –Continuaron de esta manera hasta que desaparecieron dentro de la Madriguera. Harry se volvió a Ginny.

–Supongo que eso es el fin del juego ¿entonces? –Ella asintió, sonriendo ligeramente. –¿Crees que… –él continuó, –Ron de verdad estaba tan lastimado como estaba actuando?

Ginny resopló una risa. –Para nada, –dijo ella. –Pero lo exprimirá lo más que pueda, sólo espera y verás.

Harry asintió. –Bueno, –dijo él. –Supongo que nos toca limpiar. Es casi la hora del almuerzo, de todos modos. –Recogió la Quaffle, froto uno o dos puntos de sangre contra el pasto para quitársela, y luego se dirigieron a través del huerto para recoger las cuatro escobas, abandonadas debajo de unos árboles en el cambio de Quidditch a dodgeball.

–Tienes una interesante manera de jugar dodgeball, Harry –dijo Ginny mientras caminaban.

–¿A que te refieres?

–Creo que en algún momento se supone que debes tratar de lanzar o atrapar la pelota ¿me equivoco? ¿O no entendí las reglas que Hermione explicó 23 veces? –Fingió buscar en sus bolsillos. –Las anoté todas; sé que están por aquí en alguna parte… quería llevarlas a mi habitación esta noche y memorizarlas.

Harry rió. –Quieres decir la habitación de Percy, –la corrigió.

–Cállate, Potter.

–En cuanto a mi técnica de dodgeball… –lentamente, su sonrisa se desvaneció. Preocupada, Ginny se volvió hacia él, pero Harry hizo un gran espectáculo de recoger las escobas una por una y no la miraba a los ojos.

Desafortunadamente para él, ella no estaba dispuesta a dejarlo ir así de fácil. –¿Qué pasa con tu técnica de dodgeball? –preguntó, con un poco más de fuerza de lo que quería.

Harry se volvió hacia ella. –Digamos que al crecer, yo jugué con diferentes reglas a las de Hermione.

Ginny inclinó la cabeza ligeramente. ¿Había diferentes reglas? Interesante. –¿De que manera? –preguntó.

Harry apartó la mirada de nuevo, una sonrisa irónica en su cara, pero le respondió. –Cuando jugábamos en la escuela primaria, mi primo Dudley y su pandilla cambiaban las reglas para que en lugar de dos equipos jugando el uno contra el otro, todos jugarían contra mi. O Dudley y sus amigos los golpearían. –Ginny sintió sus ojos abrirse y su mandíbula caer. Era la cosa más horrible que había escuchado nunca. Harry aún no la miraba, pero continuó.

–Así que con los años, supongo que mi "técnica" se volvió más sobre esquivar y correr que cualquier otra cosa. –Con eso, Harry se volvió para caminar de regreso a la Madriguera.

Ginny estaba mortificada. ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan estúpida para molestar así? Lo vio alejarse. _Buen trabajo, cariño,_ reprendió la pequeña voz en su cabeza. _Ahora es probable que no te hable por el resto del verano._ Ginny pensó en eso por un corto y terrible momento.

No iba a dejar que eso pasara.

–¡Harry, espera! –Ginny corrió tras él. Caminaba lentamente, por lo que apenas estaba a mitad de camino a la puerta de la Madriguera cuando ella lo alcanzó. –Harry, lo siento mucho. Fue algo muy estúpido y testarudo de mi parte. Debí haber adivinado.

Harry sonrió un poco, pero siguió caminando.

–En serio Harry, yo… yo… –Ginny estaba teniendo problemas para mantenerse a la misma altura que él y disculparse al mismo tiempo. Afortunadamente, Harry se detuvo quince metros antes de llegar a la casa y se volvió hacia ella. Exhaló internamente; él no parecía enojado.

–En serio esta bien, Gin –dijo en voz baja. –Esta todo bien.

Ginny asintió. –De acuerdo, –dijo ella. –Si lo prometes.

–Lo prometo.

Se quedaron en silencio por un momento. Ginny podía sentir el peso de la incomodidad descendiendo sobre ella. Trató de pensar en que podía decir para aliviar la tensión, por lo que realmente se sorprendió a si misma cuando las siguientes palabras que salieron de su boca fueron:

–¿Cómo fue crecer con ellos?

El tiempo se detuvo por un instante. Los ojos de Harry se abrieron como platos. Ginny sabía como se sentía; estaba tan sorprendida como él de que ella había tenido el absoluto valor de preguntarle eso. Era posiblemente la peor cosa que podía decir en ese momento.

 _Te amo._

Bueno, aparte de ese pequeño trozo de ficción.

Habiéndose quedado sin estúpidas e incomodas cosas que decir, Ginny simplemente espero a que Harry respondiera, probablemente en la acción de girar sobre sus talones y marcharse, indignado por su audacia.

Pero no lo hizo. En cambio, la mirada de sorpresa desapareció de su rostro, remplazada por una de contemplación. Ginny contuvo el aliento. –Estoy tratando de pensar, –comenzó Harry, –cual es la mejor manera de explicarlo…

–No tienes que hacerlo, –Ginny respondió gentilmente. Su voz había vuelto cuando Harry no se había enfurecido por su descaro, pero todavía estaba preocupada por lo que pudiera decir o hacer a continuación.

–Lo pondré de esta manera, –dijo Harry. –¿Sabes como siempre te quejas de que no tienes privacidad y que tienes demasiados hermanos y ninguna hermana?

–No siempre…

–¿Y Ron siempre habla de que todo el mundo lo ignora por que no es tan divertido como los gemelos o tan inteligente como Percy o tan valiente y guapo como Bill y Charlie? ¿Y los gemelos se quejan de que nadie los "entiende", y todos sofocan su creatividad? ¿Y Percy siempre se enoja porque todos son tan infantiles y no puede tener una conversación inteligente? ¿Y como todos se quejan porque su mamá es tan dominante y mimosa, y su papá siempre está en el cobertizo con todas esas cosas Muggle y él es tan raro?

–Okay… –Ginny no sabía a dónde iba con todo esto.

–¿Y cada uno de ustedes siempre pelean y discuten y se quejan del uno al otro? No todo el tiempo, sabes, pero lo hacen. ¿Y todos se frustran por que al final nadie gana y nada queda arreglado y las cosas que te molestaban sólo siguen molestándote más?

–De acuerdo…

–Escucho todo eso, y lo veo… y lo único que pienso es que ustedes son las personas más afortunadas del mundo.

No era lo que esperaba.

–Porque, –continuó Harry, –cuando se quejan de cosas como esas, pienso en cómo fue con los Dursleys, y cómo ni siquiera saben que es tener cosas por las cuales quejarse, cosas REALES. Y no te estoy culpando o diciendo "pobre de mi" o algo por el estilo, –añadió rápidamente. –Pienso que tan genial debió haber sido para ustedes, sin tener que preocuparse por no recibir nunca regalos de cumpleaños o tener que dormir en el armario debajo de las escaleras…

–¡¿Qué?! –Ginny no podía creer que eso fuera verdad. Eso no podía ser verdad ¿cierto?

–Sí, –dijo Harry simplemente. –Espera, cálmate.

El rostro de Ginny se había puesto tan rojo como su cabello. Sin previo aviso, se había enojado como nunca antes recordaba haberlo estado. –¿Dormir debajo de las escaleras? ¡¿En un armario debajo de las escaleras?! ¿Quién podría tratar a un niño de esa manera?

–Los Dursleys, –dijo Harry con solemnidad. –Ellos son quienes. ¿Por qué estás sacando tu varita?

–¡Hechizaré a cada uno de ellos, lo juro! –La voz de Ginny iba en aumento, y no le importaba. Tratar a un niño como Harry estaba describiendo… si supiera como llegar a la casa de los Dursleys, ya estaría a medio camino.

–Ginny, todo está bien, –dijo Harry. –Hogwarts es mi hogar ahora. Sólo vuelvo con los Dursleys porque… porque Dumbledore dice que debo hacerlo. Lo que intento decir… –Harry buscó las palabras. –En el peor de los casos, incluso cuando ustedes están enojados o peleando o celosos, desearía haber tenido lo que tienen. Desearía haber tenido la oportunidad de crecer en una familia normal, –Ginny alzó las cejas. –De acuerdo, una familia semi-normal, –corrigió Harry con una sonrisa. –Incluso con todas las peleas y no soportarse entre ustedes. Créeme, todo eso es mucho mejor que todo lo que tuve que pasar. –Se detuvo. –Como convertirme en un blanco andante en dodgeball.

Se quedaron en silencio por un momento. Harry miró hacia al suelo de repente; parecía estar dándose cuenta de todo lo que había dicho. –En fin… –murmuró tímidamente. No dijo nada más.

Ginny se quedó sin habla. No sabía que hacer o decir. Así que, como su boca lo había hecho antes, su mano se hizo cargo. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que estaba apretando la mano de Harry con la punta de los dedos hasta que ya lo había estado haciendo por unos segundos. –Sabes, –dijo tentativamente, –tienes una familia ahora, o al menos, lo siguiente mejor. –Harry la miró. Ella siguió adelante. –Quiero decir, ya escuchaste a mamá hablar sobre ti con la Orden. Ella te considera otro hijo. Y estoy segura que Ron se siente tan unido a ti cómo con cualquiera de nosotros, cómo si fueras su hermano. –Harry no dijo nada. Su expresión era inescrutable, su mirada firme. –En cuanto al resto de nosotros… –Ginny respiró hondo y luego sonrió. –Creemos que eres mas o menos agradable.

La tensión se rompió. Harry rió y Ginny se unió a él. –Gracias por el cumplido, "hermanita" –rió Harry.

–No me llames así, –dijo Ginny rápidamente. Tal vez demasiado rápido. Harry parecía un poco desconcertado. –Ya tengo suficientes hermanos, –explicó Ginny a toda prisa. –Lo último que necesito es un séptimo, especialmente uno que no sabe jugar dodgeball decentemente.

Harry rió otra vez, y parecía a punto de responder cuando un grito ensordecedor emanó de la Madriguera.

–¡ _Hegmione!_ ¿Qué le hiciste a ese _pobge_ chico? ¡Oh, _Gonald!_ Ven aquí y le _echagemos_ un vistazo a tu _nagiz_. ¡ _Siempge_ lo he dicho, estas _mujeges_ británicas son muy _gobustas paga_ su propio bien!

Harry y Ginny se miraron horrorizados. –Oh no. Pobre Ron. –dijo Harry.

–Pobre Hermione, –añadió Ginny. Luego sonrió. –¿Deberíamos ir a mirar?

Harry parecía preocupado. –No lo sé, –dijo. –Ron probablemente esta mortificado de que Fleur le esté hablando como si tuviera seis años, y Hermione debe estar echando humo. Seguramente no nos quieren por ahí para empeorar las cosas. –Decepcionada, Ginny estaba a punto de estar de acuerdo a regañadientes, cuando una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Harry. –Aunque tengo un poco de hambre, –dijo. –No pueden decir nada sobre nosotros si nos sentamos a comer el almuerzo mientras ellos están en la cocina ¿no?

–¡Ciertamente no pueden! –dijo Ginny, su sonrisa reapareciendo tan amplia como siempre. Y con eso, cogió a Harry del brazo y lo arrastró a la Madriguera.

* * *

 **¿Me extrañaron? Yo sí!**

 **Sé que dije que este capitulo estaría el fin de semana (pasado), pero se me fue el tiempo rapidísimo. No sé ni en que día vivo! No volverá a pasar, prometido.**

 **No hay mucho que decir sobre este capitulo. Mantuve el nombre original "Dodgeball" porque si lo hubiera traducido o cambiado a como se conoce en mi país, la conversación entre ellos no hubiera tenido sentido. Otra cosa, tengo problemas para mantener los tiempos en la traducción; si hay algunas lineas o párrafos que son confusos, espero que me digan.**

 **Por cierto, me alegra muchísimo que algunos de ustedes se hayan dado una vuelta por la historia original! Ahora ya saben que la historia es maravillosa! Una vez que lleguen a Hogwarts es una montaña rusa de emociones! Haha!**

 **Y gracias a todos los que están siguiendo, poniendo favorito o leyendo esta historia, tengan cuenta FF o no. Muchísimas gracias! Prometo que el siguiente capitulo estará muy pronto.**


	5. Una Snitch de Cumpleaños

**Segundo capitulo más largo hasta ahora.**

 **GO GO GO!**

* * *

La siguiente mañana, Ginny fue la ultima en bajar a desayunar otra vez. No podía recordar cuando, exactamente, se había convertido en una persona que se levantara tan tarde, pero después de pensarlo un momento se dio cuenta que no valía la pena pensarlo otro momento. En la mesa de la cocina ya estaban terminando con el desayuno, Ron y Hermione parecían haber decidido, ya sea de forma independiente o en conjunto, que el dodgeball era un tema del que no hablarían más y en su lugar estaban siendo inusualmente amables el uno con el otro.

–¿Más jugo de calabaza, Hermione? –preguntó Ron, ofreciéndole una larga jarra encima de la mesa.

–Gracias, Ron –contestó Hermione. –¿Haz terminado con el Profeta?

–Oh claro, por supuesto. –Ron apresuradamente ofreció el papel, obviamente sin abrir, a Hermione a través de la mesa.

–Sólo si haz terminado.

–No, absolutamente.

–Gracias.

–No hay problema.

Hermione abrió el diario, y Ron siguió metiendo tocino a su boca, ambos luciendo sonrisas sutiles. Ginny vio todo el intercambio, estupefacta, y miró a Harry. Él la miró, moviendo la cabeza y rodando los ojos. Esto, aparentemente, había estado pasando toda la mañana.

Y así continuó la comida, con Ron y Hermione siendo dolorosamente agradables entre sí, un incrédulo Harry, y Ginny apretando los dientes e intentando no reírse. Este comportamiento pudo haber continuado toda la mañana si Fleur no hubiera entrado a la cocina.

–¡Oh _Gonald_ , déjame _veg_ tu _nagiz_! ¡Ah sí, la hinchazón ha bajado! Apenas puedes _veg_ donde la Quaffle impactó con tu cara!

Y con eso, subió las escaleras hacia la habitación de Bill, pero el efecto de su comentario se quedó. Hermione cerró el "Profeta" con un fuerte '!SNAP!' del que era necesario. –¿Nos vamos, entonces? –dijo con frialdad. Se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta. Ron, Harry y Ginny la siguieron de cerca, pero antes de que pudieran escapar, la Sra. Weasley entró en la habitación.

–¡No tan rápido, ustedes cuatro! –dijo enérgicamente. Había momentos, pensó Ginny, en que su madre parecía la hija perdida de McGonagall. Usualmente esos momentos coincidían con una larga lista de tareas que tendrían que hacer.

–Han pasado tiempo suficiente en sus escobas jugando ese tonto juego, –regañó la Sra. Weasley. –La nariz sangrante de Ronald es suficiente para demostrarme que necesitan formas más productivas para pasar su tiempo. Ahora, ¡no voy a escuchar nada! –cortó las protestas de Ron y Ginny antes de que realmente empezaran. –Harry, Ron, Hermione… el jardín necesita desgnomización. Otra vez. Y Ginevra… –se volvió hacia Ginny y agitó su mano casualmente a la mesa del desayuno, cargada con los restos de su comida. –Platos. –dijo con firmeza.

–¡Mamá! –exclamó Ginny. Esto, ella sentía, era totalmente injusto. Sin el Quidditch para distraerlos, la conversación de los otros tres, sin duda, sería sobre la noche de Harry con Dumbledore, y lo-que-sea que el Director quería que hiciera. Había estado esperando a escuchar la conversación a escondidas por lo menos, pero ahora…

–Ni una palabra, –dijo su madre en advertencia. Ginny calló. Conocía ese tono, y era mejor no desafiarlo. Aunque ciertamente, no le impediría tener mal humor al respecto. –Afuera ustedes tres. –dijo la Sra. Weasley, volviéndose y haciéndoles señas para que salieran de la cocina. –Pónganse a hacerlo. –Ron y Hermione salieron a toda prisa, ansiosos por evitar más tareas adicionales. Harry los siguió, pero se detuvo y se giró en la puerta.

–Nos vemos más tarde, Ginny. –dijo con un gesto de disculpa.

–Claro. No te preocupes, –respondió Ginny. Harry se apresuró a seguir a Ron y Hermione, y Ginny volvió su expresión mas agria hacia su madre.

–Oh, no me pongas esa cara, señorita, –regañó su mamá. –Dumbledore específicamente mencionó que debería darles un tiempo a solas para discutir… –las orejas de Ginny escucharon con atención, pero su madre se detuvo, una expresión intrigada en su rostro. –Bueno, no sé que es en realidad, lo que están discutiendo, –admitió. Su expresión se puso más seria. –Pero no me gusta lo que implica.

–¿A que te refieres? –preguntó Ginny.

–Dumbledore queriendo que ellos discutan algo. Si conociera al hombre, y me temo que lo conozco, –dijo ella, su mueca haciéndose aún más pronunciada, –Significa que quiere a esos tres para hacer algo increíblemente peligroso y… y…

–¿Estúpido? –ofreció Ginny.

–Sí, eso exactamente. –coincidió su madre.

Ginny suspiró, y se volvió a los platos. –Mamá, no es como si no fueran a hacer algo peligroso y estúpido este año, de todas maneras. Se las arreglan para hacerlo todos los años en el colegio ¿no?

–Bueno, sí –coincidió la Sra. Weasley. –¡Pero no me gusta mucho la idea de un profesor incitándolos a hacerlo! –Y como Ginny ahora le daba la espalda a su madre, no podía ver la mirada en su dirección; más bien, podía sentirla. –¡Y no te hagas ideas de ir a hacer lo-que-sea-que-van-a-hacer con ellos! –Ginny se burló de esto.

–Cómo si alguna vez me incluyeran en algo, de todas maneras. –carraspeó. –Honestamente.

Ginny obedientemente fregó los platos por veinte minutos más. La sensación de que otra vez le estaban dejando completamente fuera de todo lo interesante había descendido sobre ella, y cada momento que pasaba sola en la cocina luchando con yemas de huevo secas sólo la ponía de peor humor.

La verdad era, que ella era bastante popular en el colegio; para ser completamente honesta, probablemente más popular que Ron, Harry o Hermione. Oh, ellos eran más FAMOSOS, sin duda; seria difícil tumbar a "El-Niño-Que-Vivió" en notoriedad no importa cuantos amigos uno hiciera. Pero ella era más popular, estaba segura, al menos desde un punto de vista social. Tenía muchos amigos, no sólo en la Casa de Gryffindor, sino también en Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw. Suponía que pasar la mayoría del año escolar peleando contra las artes oscuras ponía un poco apretado el calendario social de los otros tres, pero los hechos son hechos y ella, Ginny, era popular.

Aunque en realidad no le importaba. La gente que a ELLA le agradaba más, Neville y Luna, su hermano y sus dos mejores amigos, NO eran geniales, NO eran populares… y no le importaba. Había aprendido hace mucho tiempo a fruncirles el ceño a las personas que juzgaban a otros basados en rumores y susurros propagados en los pasillos. Supuso que esto era un efecto tardío de los eventos de su primer año, donde pasó la mayoría de su tiempo sin hablarle a nadie y escribiendo en un diario que resultó estar poseído por Voldemort. Había soportado miradas y murmullos a lo largo de su segundo año también, y no había desarrollado esa gruesa piel que ahora tenía hasta algún momento en su tercer año… casi al mismo tiempo en que se había dado cuenta lo tonta que era con su enamoramiento en Harry. Fue el consejo de Hermione de olvidarse de Harry y ser ella misma lo que había hecho la diferencia (la chica realmente era muy inteligente en muchas maneras). Ginny no sólo juró que no sería una idiota total en la presencia de Harry, también decidió que había pasado el tiempo suficiente en Hogwarts preocupándose de que las personas estaban hablando sobre ella y sus "aventuras" en la Cámara de los Secretos. Después de todo, si Harry podía vivir todo lo que había vivido y aún ser él mismo, entonces ella también podía. Y así lo hizo.

Y mientras ella era ciertamente popular, y la gente la conocía y les agradaba, había algo que faltaba. Porque su primer año lo había pasado bajo la influencia del diario de Tom Riddle, y le había tomado casi otro año y medio recuperarse tanto como podía de la experiencia, no había formado ninguna de esas amistades rápidas que por lo general se desarrollan entre los estudiantes de primero y segundo año. Para cuando ella había salido de su caparazón, la mayoría de las personas en su año ya habían encontrado a sus "mejores amigos". Así que tan "popular" como lo era, sabía que entre su circulo de conocidos, no tenía a nadie tan cercano a ella como Ron lo era con Harry y Hermione. Había aceptado esto, y casi todos los días no le molestaba.

Hoy, se dio cuenta, mientras limpiaba los platos y pensaba sobre la conspiración que estaba teniendo lugar sin ella en la desgnomización del jardín, no era uno de esos días, y la calidad de su limpieza era la peor a causa de eso. Mientras ponía los últimos toques violentos en una sartén, negándose a limpiar toda la grasa del tocino en cada rincón, la cabeza de la persona que menos quería ver en ese momento apareció en la cocina desde la sala.

–¡Gin-ny! –dijo Fleur, con una voz cantarina y con una sonrisa cómo el gato que acaba de atrapar al canario.

–¿Qué-ee? –cantó Ginny en la manera más burlonamente sarcástica que pudo. Se volvió a su trabajo, preparándose para otra ronda con la sartén, cuando la respuesta de Fleur la congeló en el acto.

–¡Hay un chico en la chimenea que _quiege vegte_!

–¡¿Qué?! –Ginny dejó caer la sartén con estrépito y se dio la vuelta para mirar a Fleur, pero la desagradable francesa ya había desaparecido en las escaleras, tarareando una melodía francesa igualmente desagradable.

Le tomó un momento al cerebro de Ginny procesar lo que le habían dicho. ¿Un chico en la chimenea? ¿Quién…? Entonces la golpeó. Se había sentido tan culpable por no escribirle a Dean en las primeas semanas del verano que había logrado convencer a su padre de preguntar en el Ministerio si podían establecer un tiempo para hablar con Dean en la Red Flu. Teniendo en cuenta la seguridad rodeando la Madriguera debido a la presencia de Harry, no había sido fácil, pero al parecer ser la niña de papá todavía funcionaba en ciertos casos, pues el Sr. Weasley había logrado convencer a quienes-estén-a-cargo de darles una breve ventana de cinco minutos para conversar.

Una ventana a la cual tenía dos minutos de retraso.

Secándose rápidamente las manos en sus pantalones, se apresuró a la sala para, por supuesto, ver la cabeza preocupada de Dean en la chimenea familiar.

–¡Ginny! –gritó. –¡Gracias a Dios que estás bien!

Ginny frunció el ceño. Esto no era la primera cosa que ella esperaba oír de Dean. –¿Bien? –repitió. –Por supuesto que estoy bien. ¿Por qué no estaría bien?

–Se supone que me llamarías por Flu hace dos minutos, –explicó Dean. –Cuando perdiste la conexión, me puse nervioso de que algo hubiera pasado… ya sabes, con Harry ahí y todo eso. –Ginny tuvo que reconocer que se trataba de una suposición válida. Dean continuó. –Así que decidí llamarte y asegurarme de que todo estuviera bien.

Fugazmente, Ginny deseó que su primera reacción a esta pieza de información hubiera sido placer de que Dean había estado preocupado por su bienestar. En cambio, pensó que era bastante tonto de su parte empujar su cabeza desarmada a un lugar donde él creía podría haber peligro. Sin embargo, en lugar de compartir esa opinión con él, la culpa de casi haber perdido la conexión Flu la impulsó a decir: –¡Oh! ¡Es tan lindo que estuvieras preocupado por mi!

A veces ser una novia le daba ganas de vomitar.

Pero Dean parecía complacido. –Tengo que asegurarme que nada le pase a mi chica ¿no? –dijo con orgullo. Ginny sólo sonrío y asintió. Un silencio incomodo descendió. Teniendo sólo otros dos minutos y medio para hablar hacía imposible que alguno de los dos supiera que decir.

–Entonces, –dijo Dean vacilante. –¿Qué tal va tu verano?

–Oh, bien –dijo Ginny. –Haciendo un poco de limpieza, jugando Quidditch, ya sabes.

–¡Suena genial!

Silencio.

–¿Y el tuyo? –preguntó Ginny.

–Lo mismo. Jugando football, limpiando. Mamá siempre tiene tareas, y ella es Muggle, ya sabes, así que no puedo usar magia para hacerlas.

–No podrías, de todas maneras. –le recordó Ginny. –Todavía no eres mayor de edad.

–Oh, cierto –dijo Dean. –Lo sé. Pero aun así… la idea de hacerlo y eso.

–Cierto.

Más silencio.

–Football, –dijo Ginny. –Es ese juego Muggle, donde los jugadores patean la pelota a través del campo ¿no es así?

–Así es. –dijo Dean, sonriendo.

Ginny pensó en la sencillez que tanto había admirado en el nombre de "dodgeball", el otro juego Muggle que había experimentado recientemente. –¿Por qué simplemente no le llaman kickball? –preguntó.

–Ese es un juego completamente diferente.

–Oh.

Aún más silencio.

–El miércoles es el cumpleaños de Harry. –Ginny parpadeó. ¿Por qué demonios había compartido esa información? ¿A quien le importa el cumpleaños de Harry?

 _A ti te importa_ , ofreció la pequeña voz en su cabeza.

–¿Tendrán una fiesta?

Ginny parpadeó otra vez. –¿Qué?

–Por el cumpleaños de Harry. ¿Tendrán una fiesta? –preguntó Dean placenteramente, al parecer sin darse cuenta que el cerebro de Ginny se había ido momentáneamente a almorzar.

–Sólo una pequeña, –respondió Ginny. –Creo que mamá tendría una fiesta por cualquiera viviendo bajo su techo, incluso si fuera, no sé, Voldemort.

Dean se estremeció visiblemente al oír el nombre. –¡Ginny! ¡No digas el nombre!

–Cierto, lo siento. –dijo ella, pero internamente estaba rodando los ojos. –De todos modos, te invitaría a la fiesta, en serio, pero no creo que me den permiso, con todas las medidas de seguridad alrededor de la casa. –Se dio cuenta que estaba siendo completamente sincera; le hubiera gustado invitar a Dean a la fiesta. Sólo habían empezado a salir al final del curso, y no habían tenido la oportunidad de hacer las cosas bien. Un montón de besos habían estado involucrados, sí, pero no una gran cantidad de charla para conocerse el uno al otro. Una fiesta llena de familia podría haber sido lo que necesitaban.

–No, está bien, –dijo Dean, aunque lo dijo con decepción. –Lo entiendo. La seguridad es para la protección de Harry. Supongo que él es muy importante.

–Lo es, –coincidió Ginny.

 _Lo es_ , coincidió la voz.

–¿Quién lo es? –preguntó Ron. Sorprendida, Ginny se dio la vuelta para ver a Ron y a Harry entrar en la sala cargando sus escobas. Ron se detuvo en seco cuando vio la cabeza de Dean sobresaliendo de la chimenea. –Hola, Dean –dijo, su voz convirtiéndose en hielo.

–Er… hola, Ron –dijo Dean torpemente. Ginny no podía culparlo.

–¡Hola Dean, que gusto verte! –saltó Harry, dando a Ginny una mirada comprensiva. Ginny se la devolvió con una de gratitud.

–¡Hey, Harry viejo amigo, feliz cumpleaños adelantado! –dijo Dean, aparentemente aliviado de centrar su atención lejos del hermano mayor con mirada asesina en el cual Ron se había convertido.

–Oh… er, gracias Dean, –respondió Harry.

–Lástima que no pueda llegar a la fiesta.

–Medidas de seguridad, –dijo Harry en tono de disculpa. –Le prometí a Dumbledore que no las rompería esta vez.

Dean rió. –Sería la primera vez ¿eh? No, no te preocupes. Ginny explicó todo. Entonces, –continuó. –mi mamá y yo iremos al Callejón Diagon el sábado. ¿Tal vez podamos encontrarnos ahí?

–¿Qué? ¿Ya te llegó la carta del colegio? –preguntó Ginny.

–Claro, ¿a ustedes no?

–Probablemente siendo inspeccionada, –reflexionó Harry. –Dumbledore dijo que todo el correo enviado aquí lo sería.

–¿Incluso el correo enviado desde Hogwarts? –respondió Ginny. Harry sólo se encogió de hombros.

–Bueno, estoy seguro que las tendrán en un día más o menos. Si es así, tal vez los vea el sábado. Entonces, cuanto tiempo más… –Y con esas ultimas palabras, la cabeza de Dean fue succionada sin contemplaciones fuera de la red Flu.

El silencio descendió sobre los tres adolescentes que quedaban en la sala. Ron le mandó una mirada asesina a Ginny, y Ginny le respondió con una igual. Al parecer, sintiendo que una pelea entre hermanos estaba a punto de estallar, Harry tentativamente intentó apaciguar la situación. –Así que… es bueno ver a Dean ¿no?

Ron no movió su mirada de la cara de su hermana. Ginny le sostuvo la mirada de igual manera, retándolo a que hiciera el primer movimiento. Parecía que él estaba teniendo una batalla interna sobre que decir, y finalmente se conformó con gruñir, –¿Vas a jugar Quidditch con nosotros o no? –y salió de la habitación pisando fuerte.

Harry se volvió tímidamente hacia Ginny. –Lo siento por eso.

–Ese idiota ignorante, –echó chispas. –Tal vez si se consiguiera una novia, ¡dejaría a los que tienen vidas sociales activas en paz!

–No creo que… –empezó Harry.

Pero no había manera de calmarla ahora. –Quiero decir, honestamente, ¡uno pensaría que he cometido algún tipo de crimen! ¿Y que, he tenido dos novios? Bueno, ¡tengo casi quince! ¡Seré mayor de edad en dos años! ¡Creo que dos novios es bastante normal!

–Claro… –dijo Harry débilmente.

Ginny estaba a punto de decir otra cosa cuando algo en su cerebro hizo click: se dio cuenta sobre qué estaba hablando y con quién estaba hablándolo. De pronto, tomó una gran cantidad de esfuerzo mantener fuera el sonrojo de su cara. Cuando estuvo segura de que lo tenia bajo control, se volvió a Harry.

–Lo siento, –dijo tímidamente.

–No, está bien, –dijo Harry. Y luego añadió, –Creo que es perfectamente normal.

–¡Lo es! –dijo Ginny. –Quiero decir… tú saliste con Cho ¿cierto?

Harry sonrío a medias. –Si quieres llamarlo así, seguro.

–Y Hermione, –continuó Ginny, –salió con Viktor.

Harry lanzó una mirada nerviosa a la puerta de la cocina. –Tal vez no deberías hablar de eso tan alto, –dijo nerviosamente. –Ron podría volver. –Pero de pronto, Ginny se dio cuenta que la ultima cosa de la que quería hablar era de su hermano y su estúpido y obvio enamoramiento con Hermione. Si alguna vez volvía a hablar con su hermano…

–¿Y, cómo van las cosas contigo y Dean? –Ginny miró a Harry con sorpresa. No había esperado que él, de todas las personas, preguntara eso. –¿Van bien?

–Supongo, –dijo con cautela, pero parecía que hablar con Harry sobre su novio no era tan incomodo como ella pensó. –No es como si hemos llegado a pasar mucho tiempo juntos, –añadió, un poco más valiente.

–Bueno… regresarás al colegio pronto, –ofreció Harry. –Supongo… bueno, supongo que eso debería ayudar. ¿Cierto?

Ginny sonrió. –Supongo que debería, sí. –Era increíble para ella como Harry podía luchar contra Magos Oscuros todo el día pero aun así parecer tan desorientado cuando se trataba de otras cosas más normales.

Luego recordó lo que le había dicho sobre su vida con los Dursleys, y la poca normalidad que había tenido. La sonrisa de desvaneció de sus labios. –¿Qué me dices de ti y Cho? –preguntó. –Eso…

–Eso nunca fue, –dijo Harry. –Honestamente, no es… no es ni siquiera historia, porque apenas y pasó.

–Lo siento.

Harry sólo se encogió de hombros.

Ginny sonrió de nuevo. –Aunque no te preocupes. Las cosas están obligadas a mejorar pronto.

Harry le devolvió la sonrisa, y le ofreció su mano. –¿Nos conocemos? Soy Harry Potter. Las cosas no van bien para mí.

Ginny rió, y estrechó su mano.

 _YOWZA!_

Estúpida voz. –Un placer conocerte, Harry Potter –dijo. –Soy Ginny Weasley, y estoy aquí para decirte que estás obligado a tener al menos un día esta semana en que las cosas vayan bien.

–¿Ah, sí? ¿Por qué?

Ginny se encogió de hombros. –El miércoles es tu cumpleaños, y estás en el hogar de los Weasley, dónde los cumpleaños son reconocidos como días feriados nacionales. Ahora, –añadió, arrebatando la escoba de un Harry riendo. –vamos a jugar Quidditch.

El cumpleaños de Harry, sin embargo, no fue tan perfecto como estaba planeado, para gran disgusto de la Sra. Weasley. Rápidamente se convirtió en una letanía para hablar de quien había desaparecido o encontrado muerto recientemente, cómo muchas de las reuniones en el mundo mágico estos días. Su padre le había asegurado sombríamente que esto, también, le recordaba como habían sido las cosas en la primera guerra. Mientras se le hacia difícil importarle que el espeluznante ex-mortífago y (ahora) ex-director del Instituto Durmstrang, Igor Karkaroff, había sido encontrado muerto, la desaparición del Sr. Ollivander y Florean Fortescue la alarmó, como lo hicieron muchas otras.

En la noche, después de que los pocos invitados que no eran Weasley se fueron (mucho antes de que se hiciera demasiado oscuro), Ginny asomó la cabeza fuera de la habitación de Percy. La única cosa buena de que Flegggrrr usara su habitación era que estando en la de Percy reducía enormemente la posibilidad de que alguien la viera en este momento. En silencio y con cuidado de cerrar la puerta tras ella, y llevando un deforme paquete envuelto apresuradamente en papel marrón, rápidamente cubrió la distancia que separaba la puerta de Percy con la de los gemelos, tocó tan suavemente como pudo. –Adelante, –llegó la voz de Harry desde el interior. Ginny abrió la puerta y metió su cabeza.

–Soy yo. –Se detuvo un momento, un poco insegura de si debía entrar, pero luego entró por completo en la habitación y cerró la puerta detrás de ella.

–Hey, –dijo Harry distraídamente. Estaba acostado en la cama de Fred, y estaba haciendo la cosa más curiosa. Tenia una Snitch Dorada en su mano derecha, y la soltaba, dejándola volar casi fuera de su alcance, antes de atraparla de nuevo rápidamente. Ginny lo observó hacer esto por cinco o seis veces. Harry no la miró.

–¿Qué estás haciendo? –finalmente preguntó. –¿Es algún tipo de entrenamiento de Buscador o algo así?

–No, –dijo Harry. –Es sólo… algo que vi a alguien hacer una vez. –Parecía decididamente molesto, pensó Ginny. Tanto como lo había estado durante la mayoría del año pasado, no como la versión más alegre de Harry que había llegado a la Madriguera tan solo hace algunas semanas.

–¿De dónde sacaste la Snitch? –preguntó Ginny. Harry la agarró en el aire con un poco más de fuerza de lo que era necesario y le dio la vuelta en sus manos. –Remus, –dijo secamente.

–¿El profesor Lupin?

–La encontró entre las cosas de Sirius. Dijo que solía ser de mi papá. Pensó que tal vez me gustaría tenerla. –Ginny también lo hubiera pensado, aunque la cara de Harry en este momento indicaba todo lo contrario. Ginny apretó su mandíbula. Si pensaba que iba a hacerlos sufrir otro año entero con él siendo un verdadero bruto miserable otra vez…

Pero incluso mientras pensaba esto, Harry suspiró. Su rostro se suavizó y la mirada de irritación que había tenido hace unos momentos fue sustituida por una de tristeza. –Ginny, –dijo, volviéndose a ella. –¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

–Por supuesto, Harry –dijo Ginny, sentándose en la cama de George. –¿Qué pasa?

Harry estudió la ahora inmóvil Snitch en sus manos por un momento, luego miró a Ginny. –¿Alguna vez haz conocido… –Se detuvo. –Espera, déjame decirlo de diferente manera. ¿Alguna vez alguien que amas ha resultado ser un… bueno, un gran y descomunal idiota?

Ginny sonrió. –¿Haz conocido a Ron?

Harry sonrío por un momento también, pero se desvaneció rápidamente. –No, hablo en serio.

–De acuerdo, –dijo Ginny, su sonrisa desvaneciéndose también. –¿Haz conocido a Percy, entonces?

Harry la miró por un momento. –Cierto, –dijo finalmente. –Entonces… ¿Qué haces?

Ginny se encogió de hombros. –Bueno… en realidad no sabemos QUÉ hacer con Percy, sinceramente. Sólo esperamos que regrese a sus cinco sentidos, supongo, y vea cuanto está lastimando a mamá y papá. Quiero decir, todos estamos afectados. Pero es con ellos con quien realmente tiene que arreglar las cosas ¿sabes?

Harry asintió, pensativo. Luego preguntó, –¿Todavía lo amas?

Ginny se sorprendió. –¿Percy? –Harry asintió. –¡Por supuesto que sí! ¡Es mi hermano, Harry! Me gustaría patearlo justo en la cabeza en este momento, pero todavía lo amo. Todos lo queremos, creo. Incluso mamá y papá. ESPECIALMENTE mamá y papá, –se corrigió. –Mamá siempre estaba tan orgullosa de él.

Harry negó con la cabeza. –No sé cómo puedes perdonarlo. No sé cómo puedo… –Harry se detuvo, perdido en sus pensamientos otra vez. Ginny no estaba segura en quien estaba pensando, pero estaba bastante segura de que no era Percy. No podían ser los Muggles; Harry los detestaba, y basado en lo que recientemente había aprendido sobre ellos podía pensar en cosas peores para referirse a ellos que "idiotas". ¿Entonces quien…?

–Harry, –empezó. –No sé de quien estás hablando… –Él la miró, una protesta aparente en sus labios, pero ella lo interrumpió. –Y no necesito saber. Todo está bien. Pero… –pensó por un segundo. –Aquí esta el asunto. Todos nosotros somos idiotas, algunas veces. Todo el mundo. No importa que tan buena puede ser una persona, en algún momento van a hacer algo que los hace parecer unos idiotas ¿sabes? Unos completos brutos. –Harry sonrió. –¡Es verdad! –continuó Ginny. –Porque, incluso yo, Ginevra Molly Weasley, la señorita más educada y centrada de toda la tierra, he perdido la calma y he explotado en momentos increíblemente inoportunos… de vez en cuando. –A esto, Harry rió abiertamente.

–Claro. Eres una delicada flor, tú. –dijo riendo.

–El punto es, Harry –continuó Ginny. –Todo el mundo hace cosas estúpidas. No los convierte en malas personas. Sólo porque alguien actúa como un idiota una o dos veces o de vez en cuando, no significa que SEAN unos idiotas. Es cuando alguien SIEMPRE actúa de esa manera, es ahí donde necesitan un buen hechizo.

Harry le sonrió. –¿O una patada en la cabeza? –preguntó.

Ginny le devolvió la sonrisa. –Algo parecido. –Su sonrisa se convirtió en una ligera mueca traviesa, –Después de todo, mírate, Harry.

Harry parecía confundido. –¿A que te refieres?

Ginny encogió los hombres inocentemente. –Bueno, pasaste gran parte del año pasado actuando cómo el más grande idiota en montar una escoba.

–¡Hey! –dijo Harry a la defensiva. Cruzando los brazos y entrecerrando los ojos, Ginny le lanzó una mirada fría.

–Niégalo, –lo desafió. Se miraron el uno al otro por un momento, las mandíbulas apretadas de una manera muy similar, inmersos en una batalla en miniatura de voluntades, pero antes de que tuvieran la oportunidad de seguir, Harry sonrió tímidamente, sus hombros un poco caídos por la derrota.

–Okay, buen punto.

–Yo diría que sí, –dijo Ginny, con aire de suficiencia. –Y a pesar de que todos tuvimos que sufrir el año con "El-Niño-Que-Tenia-Cambios-De-Humor", todos sabemos que en realidad eres…

 _Increíble, inteligente, valiente, amable, leal, seriamente brillante, seriamente atractivo, delicioso en todos los sentidos…_

–¿… más o menos agradable? –preguntó Harry con una sonrisa, repitiendo la frase con la que ella lo había molestado días atrás, y sacándola de su sueño silencioso de adjetivos con los que la pequeña voz en su cabeza la había bombardeado.

–Sí… sí, así es, –dijo, sonando un poco cómo Luna mientras intentaba aclarar sus sentidos. ¿Qué en el nombre de Merlín acababa de pasar?

Harry la miraba con curiosidad. –¿Estás bien, Ginny?

Con una sacudida de su cabeza, se regresó a la realidad. –Sí. Sí, lo siento. –dijo. –Mi mente sólo se distrajo por un momento.

–Okay… –dijo Harry, todavía mirándola con curiosidad. Ella rodó los ojos.

–No era nada, –insistió. –Estoy bien.

Él la miró por un momento más. –¿Lo prometes? –dijo.

–Lo prometo, –respondió. –Y además, pensé que era yo quien te estaba ayudando. –Sus cejas se fruncieron en preocupación. –Quiero decir, espero haberte ayudado. Es un poco difícil, sin saber exactamente de qué estamos hablando.

Harry miró la Snitch en su mano de nuevo, esta vez con una sonrisa. –¿Sabes qué, Gin? Lo hizo, creo. –La miró con gratitud. –Gracias.

–Ni lo menciones, –dijo, de pronto sin aliento, pues había desatado el verde brillante de sus ojos en ella sin advertencia alguna. Se quedaron así por un momento, Harry sonriendo, Ginny observándolo, el silencio flotando entre ellos como ladrillos. Cuando las palabras no pudieron salir de ninguna de sus bocas por varios momentos, ella empujó el deforme paquete marrón que había llevado a la habitación hacia él. –Toma.

Harry tomó el paquete. –¿Qué es esto? –preguntó.

–Un regalo de cumpleaños, –respondió Ginny. Harry la miró atónito.

–Ginny, no tenías que…

–Oh, detente, –le dijo sin importancia. –Créeme, no es mucho. Sólo ábrelo.

Él lo hizo, aún luciendo avergonzado. Esto fue rápidamente remplazado por una mirada de confusión, ya que parecía estar tratando de averiguar exactamente que era lo que le había dado.

–Es una bufanda, –ofreció Ginny.

–¡Oh! –dijo Harry.

–Correcto. Yo la tejí. –Él la miró. Ella rodó los ojos. –Mamá insiste en que yo aprenda a hacer… No sé, cosas que a mamá le gustan. Le molesta que prefiera estar jugando Quidditch a tejer o cocinar.

Harry asintió, pero no la miró. Estaba ocupado sacando su bufanda con rayas rojas y doradas del paquete. No parecía querer parar. Simplemente seguía y seguía y seguía y seguía…

–Ummm… –Harry había sacado cerca de metro y medio de bufanda fuera del paquete. Ginny se sonrojó levemente. –Es… un poco grande, –observó.

–Bueno, tuve algunos problemas con el encantamiento para tejer, –admitió Ginny. –No podía hacer que las agujas pararan.

–Ya veo, –dijo Harry, dos metros y medio de bufanda fuera del paquete.

–Pensé que podría ser genial para el Quidditch, ya que el clima en el terreno de juego es más a menudo horrible que cómodo.

–Horrible, claro, –dijo Harry, ahora hasta tres metros y medio de bufanda.

–En realidad empecé haciéndote un suéter, –dijo Ginny, su voz ahora un poco más fuerte de lo que era absolutamente necesario mientras la longitud de la bufanda seguía saliendo del paquete. –Pero eso fue… un desastre.

Harry la miró, miró la bufanda, y después la miró otra vez. –¿Qué tan desastroso podría haber sido?

Ginny hizo una mueca. –Sólo digamos que el fantasma del ático ahora tiene una encantadora falda escocesa tejida a mano con los colores de Gryffindor.

–Ah, –dijo Harry. –Una falda no se vería muy bien en una escoba, me parece. –Ginny sonrió. –No, –continuó Harry. –Creo que nos quedaremos con la bufanda.

Ginny rodó los ojos. –No tienes que fingir que te gusta. Es horrible. Soy una basura tejiendo.

–¡No! ¡No! –insistió Harry, que ahora tenia la bufanda completa de cinco metros en su regazo. –Es brillante, gracias.

–No lo dices en ser…

–¡Lo hago! –juró Harry. –De hecho, lo que más me gusta es, que puedo atar un extremo en los aros de gol del lado de Gryffindor en el campo, y aun así poder llegar hasta el otro lado del campo sin romperla. –Claramente, estaba disfrutando esto.

–Olvídalo, –dijo Ginny. –Si no te gusta… –Intento agarrarla, pero él la aparto.

–No, –dijo con seriedad. –No. Me encanta. Es una perfecta y buena bufanda, e incluso si no lo fuera, es la intención lo que cuenta.

Ginny soltó un bufido. –Eso es un montón de…

–No, no lo es, –dijo Harry con firmeza. –No soy alguien que tuvo muchos regalos de cumpleaños al crecer, Ginny. –Ella se detuvo en sus intentos de agarrar la bufanda y lo miró. Por supuesto que no. Se había olvidado, y él le acababa de contar sobre los Dursleys días atrás. Sintió el familiar sonrojo Weasley trepando por sus mejillas. Como de costumbre, Harry no se dio cuenta o fingió no hacerlo. –Así que cada regalo que recibo de la gente que me importa significa algo. –Levantó la bufanda de nuevo, estudiándola. –De hecho, creo que toda la gente que me importa podría usar esto a la vez, lo que la hace extra especial.

Ella se rió a esto, y él sonrió. –Así que gracias, Ginny.

–De nada, Harry –respondió. –Me alegro de que pudiera darte un regalo que puedan disfrutar todos juntos. –Se rascó la cabeza. –Er… sólo hazme un favor y no le menciones esto a nadie ¿si? No quiero que mis estúpidos hermanos escuchen que te dí un regalo.

–¿Por qué no?

–Bueno… –dijo Ginny. Respiró hondo. De repente se dio cuenta que tan libre y fácil ella y Harry habían estado el uno con el otro por casi un año completo, e incluso más este verano. Trayendo de vuelta el pasado, reconociendo su antigua incapacidad para hablar cuando él estaba cerca… se le ocurrió que mencionándolo podría causar que pasara otra vez.

No estaba lista para traer a la luz esa parte de su pasado con él. Todavía no.

–Sólo no lo hagas, –improvisó. –Nunca voy a escuchar el final sobre esta monstruosidad de cinco metros.

Contuvo el aliento. Estaba segura que Harry se daría cuenta que esa no era la verdadera razón por la que ella no quería que lo mencionara a nadie, que ella estaba realmente preocupada de que si sus hermanos oían que le había dado un regalo de cumpleaños a Harry verían un blanco en su frente, justo como lo habían hecho cuando le dio a Harry esa maldita estúpida tarjeta de San Valentín…

Pero Harry sólo sonrío. –De acuerdo, Gin, –dijo. –Lo prometo. –Como siempre, pretendió no notar ninguna incomodidad de su parte, ya sea hoy o en el pasado… o tal vez en realidad, él de verdad no notaba nada. De cualquier manera, Ginny no sabía si sentirse aliviada por su compasión o molesta por su falta de atención.

De pronto, la puerta se abrió con un ¡BANG! y Ron entró enseguida. –¡Hey! ¿Qué están haciendo aquí?

Cogida por sorpresa, sentada a solas con Harry, discutiendo cómo quería evitar exactamente lo que ahora estaba sucediendo, el usual rápido tiempo de reacción de Ginny para dar una respuesta falsa se desinfló . –Um… Yo sólo estaba… es decir, estábamos…

–Ginny me estaba contando sobre una carta que le llegó a Hermione el otro día, –dijo Harry. Ginny se giró hacia él, los ojos muy abiertos.

–¿Una carta? –dijo Ron con recelo. –¿De quién?

Harry le había dado el tiempo suficiente a Ginny para recuperarse. –Oh, déjame pensar… sí, creo que era V.K., aunque no puedo estar segura. –Se volvió al ahora pálido rostro de Ron, y preguntó dulcemente, –No conoces a nadie con esas iniciales ¿o sí, Ronald?

Ron negó distraídamente con la cabeza, y sin darles otra mirada a cualquiera de los dos, se tambaleó fuera de la habitación. Sonriendo, Ginny se volvió a Harry. –¡Estoy impresionada!

Harry sonrió. –No eres la única que ha tenido que pensar rápido, sabes.

Sonriendo, Ginny asintió. Con los ojos de Harry en ella, un silencio cargado de significado amenazó con caer de nuevo sobre ellos. En lugar de permitir que eso pasara, dijo –Será mejor que me vaya a la cama.

–Bien, –dijo Harry. –Gracias otra vez por la bufanda.

Ginny caminó silenciosamente de regreso a la habitación de Percy, pensando que todo había ido excepcionalmente bien.

 _Ciertamente lo hizo._

Ni siquiera le importó la voz esta vez.

Por supuesto, no tenia la intención de apoyarla, tampoco…

* * *

 **Me encanta este capitulo, pero fuuuuck! Fue horrible traducirlo! Me frustré muchas veces para mantener los tiempos, e** **spero que se entienda... especialmente esa parte de "Soy Ginny y soy popular" haha. (No me digan, hay demasiados "habia's" ¿verdad?)**

 **En fin, creo que me está gustando actualizar los viernes pero si puedo actualizar antes, lo haré :)**

 **Nos leemos pronto.**


	6. Una Cita en el Callejón Diagon

**¿Qué? ¿Un nuevo capitulo en sólo dos dias? ;)**

* * *

–No puedo superarlo. ¡Estas son absolutamente increíbles!

Era el sábado después del cumpleaños de Harry, y Ginny y Hermione estaban en la nueva tienda de Fred y George, "Sortilegios Weasley", la animada nueva pieza central de un Callejón Diagon que vivía en constante miedo de los ataques por mortífagos. Los Weasley, Harry, y Hermione habían venido al Callejón Diagon para comprar los materiales del próximo año, y la nueva tienda de los gemelos era la última parada del día.

Las dos chicas adolescentes estaban estudiando algo que se llamaba "Fantasías patentadas", que era precisamente lo que estaba sorprendiendo a Hermione. El anuncio hecho por quienes hicieron el conjuro (que sorprendentemente resultaban ser los trabajadores hermanos gemelos de Ginny) decía que cada conjuro proporcionaría una realista fantasía de treinta minutos de duración al usuario, justo lo que necesitas para hacer de una clase de Historia de la Magia con el profesor Binns casi soportable.

Pero mientras Ginny estaba formulando ideas para su uso, Hermione parecía simplemente estar admirando la artesanía. –Extraordinaria, magia extraordinaria. –seguía murmurando para sí misma. –Simplemente increíble. –Revolvió el exhibidor, leyendo los nombres de cada conjuro. –Fantasía de pirata, Fantasía de estrella de Quidditch, Fantasía de hechicero, Fantasía de Muggle… –Hermione rió y leyó la descripción del producto en voz alta. –"Pasa 30 minutos como Muggle". Estoy tentada a comprar esto. Viendo como no creo que Fred y George hayan conocido nunca a un Muggle, sería interesante ver que tan precisa es.

–Ya lo hicieron, –corrigió Ginny. –La familia de Harry. Hicieron estallar su chimenea. Además, –continuó, –He aprendido, Hermione, a nunca dudar de Fred y George cuando se trata de lo no convencional. –Ginny sacó dos conjuros más del exhibidor. –Mira estos: la Fantasía de Domador de Dragones y la Fantasía de Rompedor de Maldiciones.

–Espera, ¿qué esos no son…?

–Charlie y Bill, –dijo Ginny. Al parecer, Fred y George habían tomado "prestado" el trabajo de los mayores hermanos Weasley para sus Fantasías patentadas. –Histérico. Me pregunto si nos hicieron a todos. ¿Crees que tengan uno de Ron? "!Pasa 30 minutos cómo un alto, desgarbado tonto que no puede hacer nada bien!" –Hermione rió. –No, ¿quién lo querría? –continuó Ginny. Miró a Hermione, y añadió en broma, –Bueno, puedo pensar en una persona que tal vez esté interesada en una fantasía con Ronald Weasley.

Le tomó un momento a Hermione entender el comentario de Ginny, pero cuando lo hizo, la sonrisa desapareció de su rostro. –No sé de qué estas hablando, Ginny, –dijo Hermione, dando su usual respuesta a tales acusaciones. –Honestamente.

Ginny suspiró. Se estaba cansando de esto. –Oh, vamos, Hermione, –imploró. –Yo te cuento… cosas.

–No quiero hablar de eso, –dijo Hermione, ahora pasando por las Fantasías patentadas un poco más rápido de lo que era necesario.

–¿Hablar sobre qué? –retó Ginny. –¿Pensé que no sabías de lo que estaba hablando?

–¡No lo sé! –insistió Hermione. –¡Es una tontería! Yo no… yo sólo… –recuperó su compostura, y se volvió a Ginny. –Incluso si hubiera algo de que hablar, que no hay, este no es el momento ni el lugar adecuado.

–Está bien, está bien, –accedió Ginny.

–Además, –continuó Hermione, –todo es tan absolutamente absurdo y desesperante. Yo no…

Se detuvo, su mirada perdida en la distancia. Ginny no la presionó; esta era lo más cercano a una confesión de absoluto amor y adoración por su hermano que Hermione había expresado alguna vez. Decidió marcar esto como una victoria.

–Entonces, –dijo Ginny, cambiando de tema, –tal vez nos encontremos con Dean.

–¿Oh? –la voz de Hermione había vuelto a la normalidad. –¿Le dijiste que estaríamos aquí?

–Le mandé una lechuza anoche, –admitió Ginny. –Olvidé hacerlo antes. Ni siquiera sé si la recibió a tiempo. Soy una novia terrible.

–No seas tonta, –dijo Hermione. –¿Crees que tus hermanos serán fáciles con él?

–Más les vale, –replicó Ginny, un toque de amenaza resonando en su voz. –Pero lo dudo.

Hermione sonrió. –Yo también, –respondió. Miró a su alrededor por un momento, y luego se inclinó casi imperceptiblemente más cerca de Ginny. –¿Y qué pasa con Harry? –preguntó.

Ginny había seguido inspeccionando las Fantasías patentadas. A este comentario, miró a Hermione, una expresión confundida en su rostro. –¿Qué pasa con Harry? –preguntó.

–¿Estás, ya sabes… –empezó Hermione, vacilante. –¿Estas bien con él y tú y… y todo?

Ginny sonrió. Aunque todo el mundo parecía saber sobre su alguna vez amor platónico en Harry (excepto, tal vez, el propio Harry), Hermione había sido la única persona a la que realmente le había hablado sobre ello, en su tercer año. Fue el consejo de Hermione lo que le había permitido a Ginny superar su infantil infatuación, y estaba contenta de haber confiado en la chica mayor. Aun así, de alguna manera tenía la sensación de que las cosas en ese departamento no se habían desarrollado precisamente cómo Hermione había tenido en mente.

–Por supuesto que estoy bien, –dijo Ginny. –Harry y yo justo estábamos hablando de Dean el otro día. Trató de darme consejo sobre nuestra relación, en realidad. –sonrió. –Fue muy lindo.

–¿Lo fue? –dijo Hermione, y a Ginny no le gustó el tono de voz con que lo dijo.

–¡Lo fue, y no me refería a esa manera! –dijo Ginny.

Hermione asintió. –Está bien, –dijo.

–¡No lo hice!

–Está bien.

–¡Lo digo en serio!

–¡Ginny, dije que te creo!

–Mira, –dijo Ginny, sintiéndose caliente. –si no vamos a hablar de tu "asunto", entonces no puedes hablar de mi "asunto", ¿y por qué deberíamos? ¡Porque mi "asunto" ya ni siquiera es un "asunto"!

–Nunca dije que lo fuera…

Pero Ginny no había terminado. –Hermione, sé lo que me dijiste, que si era yo misma y empezaba a salir con otros chicos, tal vez Harry se fijaría en mí. Pero eso no fue lo que pasó, ¡y ya ni siquiera es como quiero que pase!

Hermione la miró, y por un momento, Ginny pensó que casi parecía decepcionada. –¿Estás segura?

 _¿Lo estás?_ repitió la pequeña voz en su cabeza. Mentalmente le rodó los ojos a la voz y a Hermione.

–Sí, –dijo Ginny con firmeza. –Estoy segura. Muy segura. Completamente segura.

Hermione sonrió disculpándose. –Lo siento. Yo sólo… si estás feliz Ginny, me alegro por ti.

–Lo soy, –dijo Ginny. –Quiero decir, creo que lo soy. Apenas empezamos a salir, Dean y yo. Así que es difícil de juzgar. Pero él me gusta.

–Dean es muy agradable, –coincidió Hermione.

–Lo es. Y no tiene mal aspecto en absoluto. –añadió Ginny.

Hermione rió.

–Bueno, –comenzó ella, –lo negaré si se lo dices a alguien, pero tienes un…

–¿Todavía no han visto nuestro productos especiales Wonderbruja, chicas? –dijo una voz detrás, Ginny y Hermione se dieron la vuelta rápidamente de las Fantasías patentadas para ver a Fred caminando majestuosamente hacia ellas, su túnica color magenta superada sólo por su amplia sonrisa. Harry caminando detrás de él. –Síganme, señoritas… –Pasó por delante de ellas, y se dirigió a hacia la ventana, donde un grupo de niñas riéndose estaban, bueno, riéndose histéricamente.

Ginny y Hermione intercambiaron una mirada recelosa, y cautelosamente se acercaron, con cuidado de no acercarse demasiado a la manada de felicidad femenina inundando el escaparate de Wonderbruja, con el fin de no verse cómo parte de ellas. Fred parecía no notar su renuencia. –Aquí los tienen, –dijo con orgullo. –El mejor surtido de filtros de amor que pueden encontrarse en el mercado.

Ginny se encontró, para decirlo suavemente, escéptica. –¿Funcionan?

–Claro que funcionan, –resopló Fred, con sólo la combinación adecuada de orgullo herido y desconcierto en su voz. –Hasta veinticuatro horas seguidas, según el peso del chico en cuestión…

–… y del atractivo de la chica, –dijo una voz severa. Ginny miró hacia arriba para ver a George de pie a su lado. Ningún desconcierto en la voz de Fred estaba presente en la de él. Miró a Hermione, quién solo se encogió de hombros. –Pero no vamos a vendérselos a nuestra hermana, no cuando ya sale con cinco chicos a la vez, por lo que nos han…

–Cualquier cosa que hayas escuchado de Ron es una gran y gorda mentira, –respondió Ginny con calma. Ya estaba aplicando el truco que había desarrollado a lo largo de los años para enfrentar con éxito a los gemelos: nunca dejes que te vean sudar. Tomó un pequeño tarro rosa de un estante cercano con practicada despreocupación. –¿Qué es esto?

–Crema desvanecedora de granos de eficacia garantizada. Actúa en diez segundos, –respondió Fred, siempre el vendedor. –Infalible con lo que sea, desde espinillas hasta puntos negros… (aquí, Ginny estaba segura que atrapó a George lanzando una mirada severa a su hermano) … pero no cambies de tema, –continuó Fred, cambiando de tema él mismo. –¿Estás o no estás saliendo con un chico llamado Dean Thomas?

–Sí, lo estoy, –dijo Ginny, la viva imagen de la indiferencia. –Y la última vez que me fijé, te aseguro que era un chico y no cinco. –En ese momento, algo en un estante cercano le llamó la atención de verdad. Justo a su izquierda había una gran jaula dorada, llena de bolas de pelusa color rosa y morado y que emitían agudos chillidos. Señalando la jaula, preguntó, –¿Qué son esos?

–Micropuffs. Puffskeins en miniatura, no podemos criarlos lo suficientemente rápido. ¿Qué pasó con Michael Corner?

–Lo dejé, era un mal perdedor. –Ginny sólo estaba escuchando a medias ahora; el acto de George había empezado a aburrirla. Metió un dedo entre los barrotes de la jaula y acarició el Puff más cercano, que rió apreciativamente. –¡Son muy lindos!

–Son adorables, sí, –respondió Fred. –Pero ¿no crees que cambias muy rápido de novio?

Ginny suspiró, y luego se dio la vuelta bruscamente con una mirada tan parecida a las de la Sra. Weasley que paralizó a sus hermanos. –Eso no es asunto suyo. ¡Y a ti… –le espetó a un Ron que se acercaba, –te agradecería que no les contaras cuentos sobre mí a estos dos!

Se volvió de nuevo hacia la jaula con un aire de decidida finalidad. Estaba molesta, sí, tanto con los gemelos por su interrogatorio y con Ron por tener una gran boca, pero no era como si estas no fueran las reacciones que esperaba de sus hermanos cuando se enteraron de que su hermana pequeña había comenzado a salir con alguien. De hecho, si era completamente honesta consigo misma, de alguna manera le gustaban sus actitudes sobreprotectoras.

Aunque ella jamás les admitiría tal cosa…

Jugó con los Micropuffs distraídamente mientras escuchaba a Fred y George discutir con Ron, y luego su madre regañó a Ron por hacer un gesto grosero con la mano. –Mamá, –dijo de pronto, frente de su madre. –¿Me compras un Micropuff?

La Sra. Weasley pareció sorprendida por un momento, pero sólo apenas. –¿Un qué? –preguntó con desconfianza.

Hubo una sensación de inquietud en el estomago de Ginny. Conocía ese tono, y generalmente presagiaba una amable negativa de cualquier solicitud por algo que tomara la forma de un "lujo" innecesario. Sin embargo, siguió adelante. –Mira, son tan dulces.

Su madre sólo frunció el ceño. Ginny conocía ese ceño fruncido. Su futuro siendo la dueña de un micropuff era cada vez menos probable. –Mamá… –empezó, planeando su defensa.

–Lo siento, Ginevra, –dijo la señora Weasley. Ginny empezó a abrir su boca para protestar, pero se detuvo con una mirada de su madre. No parecía enojada; en cambio, se veía triste y, en ese momento, más mayor de lo que se había visto en un buen tiempo. –Es sólo que el dinero es muy apretado en este momento, sabes. –Ginny asintió. No podía recordar un momento en su vida donde el dinero no hubiera estado apretado… pero no dijo eso. –Tal vez si le preguntas a Fred y George…

–No, –dijo Ginny con firmeza, interrumpiéndola. –Fred y George tienen un negocio, no una obra de caridad. Sobreviviré.

Su madre asintió y sonrió. Miró dentro de la jaula y acarició una de las pelusas, que rió apreciativamente en respuesta. –Aunque son preciosos ¿no es así? –concedió, antes de alejarse con una sonrisa de disculpa.

La sonrisa de Ginny se desvaneció tan pronto como su madre desapareció de vista. Se volvió hacia Hermione para quejarse… sólo para encontrar que Hermione había desaparecido de vista también. En ese caso, pensó, también Ron y Harry. Su humor gris se volvió más oscuro cuando se dio cuenta que, otra vez, los tres se habían escapado para… bueno, para algo… y la habían dejado atrás. –Sólo una vez, –Ginny murmuró para sí misma, tocando el micropuff más fuerte de lo que quería. –Sólo una vez me encantaría estar involucrada. "Ginny, vamos a hechizar a Malfoy ¿quieres venir a reírte?" "Ginny, vamos a ir a las cocinas a empezar una revolución de elfos domésticos. Trae las insignias" "Ginny, tenemos que salvar el mundo otra vez ¿vienes con nosotros?

 _Sí te llevaron con ellos al Ministerio…_

–Aunque no querían, ¿no es cierto? –Ginny se dio cuenta que estaba hablando en voz alta con la voz en su cabeza. Por extraño que parezca, estaba menos preocupada por este hecho y más aliviada de que la voz no estaba hablando sobre su usual tema favorito.

–¡Harry Potter!

La cabeza de Ginny se levantó de golpe de la jaula de micropuffs. Esa no era la voz loca de su cabeza, eso había sido en voz alta. Volviéndose de nuevo al grupo de niñas riéndose alrededor del escaparate de pociones de amor, inmediatamente reconoció a la dueña de la voz que había llamado su atención. Era Romilda Vane, una Gryffindor de cuarto año con largo cabello negro, bastante bonita, a quién Ginny no conocía muy bien, pero que no le agradaba.

–Pero Romilda, –chilló una de sus amigas atropelladamente, –¿de verdad crees que la vas a necesitar?

–Oh, no lo sé, –dijo Romilda casualmente, con la impresión de alguien que no quiere dar a entender que considera la conversación muy importante. –Probablemente no, pero nunca sabes. Siempre está dando vueltas con esa Hermione Granger.

–¡Oh! –dijo otra chica. –¡Escuché que a ella le gusta Ron Weasley!

Romilda arrugó la nariz a esto. –¿Quién podría? –preguntó con un bufido.

Sin darse cuenta, Ginny tronó los nudillos de ambas manos.

–¿Pero cómo vas a dársela? –preguntó la primera chica, aparentemente determinada a quedarse en su línea original de cuestionamiento. Romilda miró a la chica por un momento, luego levantó la larga botella de poción púrpura que Ginny acababa de notar, tenía con ella.

–Supongo, –dijo perezosamente, –que podría vaciarla en algo y ofrecérselo, si es necesario. Alhelí, tal vez.

Si antes le desagradaba Romilda, Ginny de repente se encontró a sí misma odiando a la chica en este momento. ¿Darle a Harry una poción de amor? Sobre su _desmaiusado_ cuerpo lo haría. Ginny sacó su varita y, agarrándola con fuerza, dio un paso hacia la manada de pequeñas tontas de cuarto año, determinada a enseñarles una…

–¡Hola, Gin!

Ginny se dio la vuelta, metiendo su varita en el bolsillo. Ahí, entrando penosamente de la calle, estaba Dean. En toda su consternación, Ginny había olvidado por completo que se suponía que iba a reunirse con él. Silenciosamente reprimiéndose a sí misma por ser, una vez más, la peor novia en toda la creación, le sonrió al chico que se acercaba.

–¡Hola, Dean! –dijo alegremente. Furtivamente miró detrás de ella, y vio que la manada de cuarto año se había dispersado. Alcanzó a ver a Romilda desapareciendo en un pasillo lejos, pero no pudo ver si todavía llevaba la poción de amor.

Ginny se volvió a Dean para encontrarlo casi encima de ella. Sorprendida, dio un paso atrás. –Así que… ¡me encontraste! –dijo, e inmediatamente se dio un golpe mental en la cabeza por haber dicho algo tan estúpido. Ella simplemente TENÍA que mejorar la calidad de sus conversaciones con Dean.

Dean pareció no notar su estupidez. –¡Sí! –dijo sonriendo felizmente. –Caminé un poco por ahí, y luego me di cuenta que probablemente estarías en la tienda de tus hermanos. –echó un vistazo a su reloj. –No tengo mucho tiempo, me temo. Mi mamá justo está recogiendo los últimos materiales, luego tenemos que darnos prisa en llegar a casa. Ella es Muggle, ya sabes, –añadió Dean. –Realmente no me siento seguro con ella fuera de casa y en nuestro mundo en estos días.

Ginny asintió con compasión. –Claro, –dijo. –Lo entiendo. Aunque desearía que tuviéramos un poco más de tiempo. –Se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que lo decía en serio; sabía que tendrían tiempo juntos en Hogwarts, ¡pero de verdad tenia que hacer un mayor esfuerzo por conocer a su novio!

Dean sonrió ampliamente. –Sí, yo también, –dijo. –Parece que tengo el tiempo justo para comprarte tu regalo.

Ginny parpadeó sorprendida. –¿Mi… mi qué? –tartamudeó. No estaba esperando eso. ¿Había olvidado un aniversario? ¿Acaso ya tenían un aniversario? Y si es así, ¿un aniversario de qué, exactamente?

–Tu regalo de cumpleaños, –dijo Dean. –Once de agosto ¿verdad?

–Así es, –dijo Ginny, aturdida de que Dean sabía cuándo era su cumpleaños. –Pero en serio no tienes que…

Dean agitó su mano para callarla. –Pssh, –dijo. –Por supuesto que sí. Ahora… ¿qué te gustaría? Te digo, no tengo TANTO dinero, pero… –terminó su declaración con una sonrisa ligeramente pícara. Ginny sonrió involuntariamente. Aunque tenia la completa intención de insistir contra un regalo, no pudo evitar mirar en dirección a la jaula dorada con sus rodantes y risueñas bolas de pelusa.

–¿Qué son? –preguntó Dean. Al acercarse a la jaula, arrugó la nariz y miró dentro.

–Micropuffs, –respondió Ginny. –Puffskeins en miniatura. Son adorables ¿verdad?

Dean la miró, una sonrisa torcida en su rostro y una ceja levantada ligeramente. –Si tú lo dices.

–Sí lo digo, –respondió Ginny, sonriéndole y sintiendo un poco de cosquilleo, de pronto.

–Correcto, –dijo Dean. –¿Cuál quieres?

–Oh, no tienes que…

–¿Cuál quieres?

–Ese, –dijo Ginny, señalando definitivamente al que le había hecho cosquillas antes.

Asintiendo, Dean abrió la jaula cuidadosamente y sacó la pequeña bola de pelusa morada. –Pequeño escurridizo, –dijo, cerrando la jaula. –¿Cómo crees que vas a llamar…?

–¿No crees que sería mejor dejar que lo propietarios abran la jaula, amigo?

Ginny y Dean levantaron la vista de los micropuffs para ver a George en el mostrador mirándolos severamente.

–¡Oh, lo siento, George! –Dean tartamudeó rápidamente. –Sólo pensé que…

–¡¿George?! –George miró a Dean con fingida sorpresa. –¡Soy Fred, tú insolente sinvergüenza!

–¡No, no lo eres, George! –exclamó Ginny. George le lanzó una mirada, luego volvió a mirar a Dean.

–Diciéndome el nombre equivocado, abriendo jaulas en mi tienda, ¡a la vez que te pones muy familiar con mi hermana! –George se estaba aventando un buen rollo ahora. –¡¿Exactamente cuál es TU nombre, jovencito?! –Dean, por su parte, parecía abrumado y aplastado por su repentina confrontación, pero Ginny le frunció el ceño a su hermano.

–¡Oh, venga ya! –se burló. –¡Sabes perfectamente bien quién es Dean; fuiste con él a la escuela por cuatro años y medio! –Se volvió a Dean, que todavía parecía muy inseguro de que hacer a continuación. –Dean tal vez no sepa quien eres. Después de todo, son un par idéntico. Dean, –dijo, la amabilidad fingida en su voz llena de insinceridad. –este es mi hermano George, no debe ser confundido con mi hermano Fred. Puedes darte cuenta, –continuó, –porque él es el que a nadie le cae bien.

–También es un tipo muy feo, –añadió Fred, ahora apareciendo detrás del mostrador. –Mientras que yo soy el mago más guapo de todo el establecimiento. Hola, Sr. Thomas. ¿A qué debemos el placer?

Ginny miró a Dean. Sabía que sus hermanos podían ser intimidantes, pero silenciosamente, ella le estaba instando desesperadamente a encontrar su voz.

Por desgracia, cuando lo hizo, dijo posiblemente la cosa menos intimidante que pudo haber dicho. –Micropuff, –graznó, depositando una de las pequeñas criaturas que Ginny había elegido en el mostrador.

Fred y George se miraron el uno al otro, con las cejas levantadas. –¿Un micropuff, Dean? –preguntó Fred. –¿Hay algo más que quieras decirnos?

–¡No es para mí! –añadió Dean apresuradamente. –Es para Ginny. Por su cumpleaños.

–Oh, –dijo Fred, aparentemente apaciguado. –Supongo que eso está bien, entonces. ¿No te parece, George?

–Bueno… –comenzó George. Ginny le lanzó una mirada; más le valía no hacer todo este encuentro más incomodo de lo que ya lo había hecho. –Viendo cómo está comprando regalos para nuestra hermana pequeña, como debería, –dijo George, después de haber visto la mirada de Ginny, –y que los está comprando de nosotros, que es mucho mejor… Supongo que podemos permitirlo.

Dean exhaló notablemente. –Gracias, amigos. –dijo, empujando el pago a través del mostrador. Se volvió y le entregó a Ginny el micropuff. –Y para ti.

Ginny se deleitó con la pequeña y juguetona bola de pelusa ahora rodando en su mano. Le estaba haciendo cosquillas en lo que supuso era su barbilla y preguntándose cómo iba a llamarlo cuando escuchó a Fred decir, –¿Un dulce, Dean? –Levantó la vista para ver a Dean tomar un dulce de una caja que le estaba ofreciendo Fred.

–¡No! –gritó, y le arrebató la pastilla vomitiva a Dean justo cuando estaba a punto de ponerla en su boca. Rompió el dulce en dos y le ofreció la otra mitad anaranjada a Fred. –¿Lo compartimos? –preguntó dulcemente.

Fred y George la miraron fijamente por un momento, y luego sonrieron ampliamente. Miraron a un perplejo Dean. –Buena suerte con esta, amigo, –dijo George.

–Vas a necesitarla, –añadió Fred. Antes de que Ginny pudiera reprenderlos, ambos se habían dado la vuelta para ayudar a otros clientes. Dean se agachó, agarró la mano de Ginny y la sacó de la tienda.

Afuera, se volvió hacia ella. –Bueno, –pensó, –eso fue mejor de lo que esperaba.

Efectivamente, Ginny tenía que estar de acuerdo. –Sí, –dijo. –Todavía tienes todos tus dedos, yo diría que eso es un plus. –Dean rió. Ginny no lo hizo. Dean se detuvo.

–¿Hablas en serio? –preguntó.

–Nunca se sabe con esos dos, –dijo Ginny. –No, no te preocupes, –añadió apresuradamente, notando el pánico en el rostro de Dean. –Son realmente inofensivos. Sólo no puedes mostrar miedo. Ellos pueden oler el miedo.

Dean asintió. –De acuerdo, –dijo, rompiendo en una sonrisa. –Supongo que sólo tendré que acostumbrarme a ellos ¿eh?

–Correcto, –dijo Ginny, devolviéndole la sonrisa. Dean era un chico guapo, tenía que admitir, y era perfectamente una buena captura. Después de todo, había sido totalmente encantador sobre comprarle un regalo de cumpleaños; todavía no podía creer que él había recordado esa fecha. Tuvo la repentina sensación de que sería divertido ver si esta relación podía ir a alguna parte cuando regresaran a Hogwarts y fueran capaces de pasar tiempo real juntos. Miró detrás de ella involuntariamente; su mamá notaría que ella no estaba en la tienda pronto. –Escucha, –dijo, volviéndose a Dean, –Será mejor que regrese ¡MMMPPH!

Sin previo aviso, los labios de Dean estaban sobre los de ella, y siendo atrapada con la guardia baja, era más bien parecido a ser atacada por un gusarajo, si los gusarajos alguna vez atacaban algo, lo cual no hacían. Ginny disfrutaba un buen beso tanto cómo cualquier chica, sin duda, y Dean ciertamente era más talentoso en ese departamento de lo que había sido Michael Corner, pero incluso mientras intentaba disfrutar lo más que podía de esta improvisada sesión, era muy consciente de que estaban afuera de la tienda de sus hermanos, en medio del Callejón Diagon, a plena luz del día, donde su madre podía salir y verlos, o su padre, o Fred o George o Hagrid o Ron o Hermione…

… _o Harry._

Con un jadeo, Ginny se apartó de Dean. Tenía una sonrisa tonta estampada en su rostro _. Cómo debería_ , pensó Ginny.

–Wow, –dijo Dean. –Ciertamente te he extrañado.

 _Ciertamente haz extrañado ESO._

–Claro, –dijo en cambio, sonriendo también pero mirando discretamente alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie de su familia los había visto.

… _o Harry._

–¿Nos vemos en el Expreso? –dijo, con la esperanza de cambiar de tema.

–Claro, –respondió Dean jovialmente. –¿Te guardo un asiento?

Por un segundo, la memoria de Ginny se remontó con culpabilidad al viaje a casa tras el fin del año escolar pasado, donde había elegido sentarse con Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville y Luna en lugar de con Dean. –Absolutamente, –dijo. –No puedo esperar.

–¡Dean! –Dean miró sobre su hombro. Una mujer de mediana edad con ropa Muggle estaba haciéndole señas. Se volvió a Ginny.

–Me tengo que ir, –dijo. –¡Te veo el primero! –Con eso, se fue.

–¡Gracias por el regalo! –Ginny le gritó débilmente, pero él ya estaba fuera de su alcance. Ginny pensó por sólo un momento que no lo habría matado presentarla a su mamá, no era que tenía que hacerlo o algo así, pero… sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por su propia madre y Hagrid saliendo frenéticamente de la tienda.

–Oh, ahí está Ginny, –dijo la Sra. Weasley con aire ausente, pero Hagrid no parecía estar escuchando; en cambio, estaba escaneando ansiosamente al grupo de personas que pasaba.

–¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Ginny.

–¿Haz visto a Ron, Harry y Hermione? –preguntó su madre, mirando a los pasantes magos y brujas también, aunque en realidad no podía ver tan lejos como podía hacerlo la montaña de Hagrid.

–No, mamá, –dijo Ginny, acariciando el micropuff sentado en su hombro que en ese momento había decidido llamarlo Arnold. –Pero estoy segura que están bien, dónde sea que estén. –Su madre, sin embargo, había dejado de escuchar en la palabra "No".

Hagrid y su madre continuaron paseando ansiosamente frente a Sortilegios Weasley, cómo si el hacerlo causaría que los tres amigos aparecieran mágicamente. Justo cuando Ginny estaba a punto de darse la vuelta y regresar a la tienda, sintió algo pasar a lado de ella, y mirando hacia la puerta, alcanzó a vislumbrar un tenis debajo de una capa de invisibilidad corriendo dentro.

Negando con la cabeza, siguió a Ron, Harry y Hermione dentro de la tienda. Honestamente, tenían que darse cuenta que ya eran demasiado grandes para caber todos juntos debajo de esa capa.

* * *

 **Ah, que lindo de Dean recordar su cumpleaños… ¿o tal vez no?**

 **A destacar: 1) Alhelí: Según la Wikia de Harry Potter es una bebida hecha de branquialgas (WTF) y agua simple. Aunque yo no recuerdo haber leído nunca esa palabra en los libros, pero bueno...**

 **2) Desmaiusado: Se supone que el encantamiento aturdidor es "Desmaius", de ahí el juego de palabras.**

 **3) Infatuación: Debo admitir que ya había escuchado esta palabra pero nunca supe que significaba. Según investigué es "Un corto pero intenso amor o admiración irracional por algo o alguien" o.O**

 **Ahora sí, nos leemos el viernes :D**


	7. El Club de Slug

**Olviden el Prólogo, olviden "Una Snitch de Cumpleaños", les presento el capítulo más largo de la historia... Bueno, la verdad no. Pero sí es muy largo, 8,626 palabras para ser exactos, ¿pero que hacen leyendo esto? GO GO GO!**

* * *

Ron, Hermione y Harry pasaron mucho más tiempo encerrados juntos y susurrando de lo que lo habían hecho antes del viaje al Callejón Diagon, Ginny notó con cierta irritación. Algo había sucedido allí, algo que no estaban dispuestos a compartir con ella, y mientras más intentaba ignorarlo más le molestaba. Cada vez que ella empezaba a quejarse su madre le advertía con una mirada severa, con la clara intención de comunicar un recordatorio sobre su conversación previa respecto al deseo del profesor Dumbledore de que se les diera tiempo en privado a Harry, Ron, y Hermione para discutir… lo que sea que él quisiera que discutieran. Aun así, Ginny no era una hermana pequeña por nada, y mientras su hermano y sus dos amigos eran terriblemente secretivos, ella se las arregló para escuchar una o dos palabras aquí y allá. Ninguna que tuviera mucho sentido para ella, desafortunadamente, a excepción de una vez cuando estaba segura de que escuchó a Harry murmurar con descontento sobre Draco Malfoy, lo que era sin duda nada fuera de lo normal, y nada de lo que podía imaginar le importara a Dumbledore.

Eventualmente, las fechas en el calendario se acercaron más y más al primero de Septiembre, las horas del día se hicieron más cortas, y los partidos de Quidditch de dos-por-lado se hicieron menos y más distanciados. Cuando no estaban encerrados susurrando con Harry, Hermione y su hermano regresaban a sus usual practica de molestarse y coquetear-pero-no-en-realidad, lo que dejaba a Harry y ella rodando los ojos a los casi tórtolos, y hacer chistes más rudos y coloridos sobre Bill y Fleur.

En una tarde particularmente irritante, Ginny se encontró atrapada en la cocina con un montón de ropa recién lavada, apretando los dientes en un polvo fino mientras _Flegggrrr_ hablaba y hablaba sobre que colores NO sería el vestido de dama de honor de Ginny. No importando que Ginny ni siquiera había PEDIDO ser una dama de honor; simplemente se asumió.

Cuando finalmente logró escapar, se tropezó subiendo las escaleras y casi corrió de cabeza contra Harry, saliendo de la habitación de Fred y George con su propia ropa y luciendo tan molesto como ella se sentía.

–Yo no iría a la cocina justo ahora, –le advirtió. –Hay un montón de _Flegggrrr_ alrededor.

Harry sonrío, toda su actitud de repente alegrándose. –Tendré cuidado de no resbalarme, –respondió. Se sonrieron el uno al otro y continuaron en sus caminos separados.

Esto, Ginny había descubierto, era cómo muchos de sus intercambios iban estos días, cada uno tratando de sobrepasar los chistes del otro sobre Fleur o sobre Ron y Hermione. Notó que era un Harry muy diferente el que estaba conociendo este año al que había conocido todo el año pasado, o incluso el que parecía tan a menudo enfrascado en conversación con sus dos mejores amigos. Una vez había reflexionado brevemente sobre lo inspiraba sus cambios de actitud cuando pasaban tiempo juntos, pero sólo brevemente, pues llegó a la conclusión de que él no la consideraba con la suficiente madurez para entender el peso de la responsabilidad que llevaba. ESE pensamiento había arruinado rápidamente su buen humor, por lo que hizo su mejor esfuerzo para no tenerlo en mente más de lo necesario.

Abriendo la puerta de la habitación de Percy con el pie, Ginny tiró toda su ropa en la cama. Por decreto materno, sus baúles escolares absolutamente, positivamente tenían que estar empacados antes de ir a la cama. La Sra. Weasley parecía decidida a evitar la loca carrera al tren que siempre ocurría el primero de Septiembre, y Ginny se había estancado en su empacado hasta el ultimo momento posible. Sus pertenencias estaban esparcidas por toda la habitación de Percy, y cómo todos los años, no tenía idea de cómo iba a meterlo todo en el baúl. Para colmo, por supuesto, estaba el baúl de Hermione, estando perfectamente empacado junto a la conjurada cama en la que su dueña estaba ahora sentada, hojeando su nueva copia de _Elaboración de Pociones Avanzadas._

–Mírate, –dijo Ginny, negando con la cabeza. –Ya empacaste todo, y usas el tiempo extra para leer libros de texto.

–¡Tengo que hacerlo! –dijo Hermione, bajando el libro y con un toque genuino de pánico en su voz. –¡Apenas le he echado un vistazo a este! ¡Sólo he terminado hasta el capítulo cinco, y difícilmente tendré tiempo de leerlo en el tren mañana!

Ginny sonrió y cogió el paquete de Ranas de Chocolate que Harry le había dado por su cumpleaños. Una peor bruja se habría quejado sobre el regalo por ser tan impersonal, pero viendo que Harry probablemente nunca usaría la bufanda que le había hecho, y ella ciertamente se comería todas las Ranas de Chocolate, Ginny pensó que estaban a mano. Metió una Rana de Chocolate en su boca mientras decía, –Hermione, ¿tienes idea de lo mal que nos haces ver al resto de nosotros?

Hermione miró sobre su libro, un expresión confundida en su rostro. –No, –respondió. –¿A qué te refieres?

–No importa, –sonrió Ginny, arrojando el resto del dulce dentro del baúl y comenzando a empacar en serio.

Así fue, todo los baúles estaban empacados cuando la mañana llegó para ellos, y como era siempre en el final del verano, parecía que el colegio empezaba de nuevo casi tan pronto como se terminaba por vacaciones. Todavía media dormida, Ginny salió de la habitación de Percy, con la esperanza de decirle adiós, junto con Hermione. Ambas chicas estaban arrastrando sus baúles detrás de ellas.

–Recuerda, Ginny, –entonó Hermione, –Ron y yo tendremos que patrullar los pasillos del tren primero, siendo Prefectos. Pero después de un rato nos reuniremos contigo y Harry en el compartimiento.

–De hecho, –dijo Ginny, –No puedo. Le prometí a Dean que me sentaría con él.

–¡Oh! –Hermione parecía sorprendida, pero luego se encogió de hombros. –Bueno, eso tiene sentido, supongo ¿no es así?

Apenas habían salido todos cuando los coches del Ministerio vinieron conduciendo hasta la Madriguera. Mientras Bill y el padre de Ginny ponían los baúles de Hogwarts en la parte trasera, Fleur se deslizó hasta Harry, – _Au revoir, Hagy_ –dijo, besándolo en ambas mejillas y dejando a Harry sin habla. Ginny y Hermione le lanzaron dagas con la mirada, y Ginny estaba a punto de ofrecer una no-muy-sutil opinión sobre su adiós a Harry, cuando incluso una mejor oportunidad pasó corriendo en la forma de Ron, aparentemente con la esperanza de conseguir una despedida similar. Casi había conseguido pasarla cuando Ginny estiró el pie y lo envió a caerse en la tierra.

–Muy bien, –murmuró Hermione.

–Me estoy descuidando, –Ginny murmuró de vuelta, frunciendo el ceño. –Casi logró pasarme. Debo estar haciéndome vieja. –Pero mientras Ron se apresuraba al coche, Harry le lanzó una sonrisa a Ginny y un gesto de aprobación también. De repente, se sintió cien veces mejor.

El Sr. y la Sra. Weasley se subieron en el primer coche, y los cuatro adolescentes en el segundo. Se subieron en el asiento trasero, que había sido extendido mágicamente para acomodar a los cuatro y las jaulas de sus mascotas. –Podría acostumbrarme a viajar así, –reflexionó Ginny, acariciando distraídamente a Arnold en su jaula mientras el coche arrancaba.

–Por lo menos alguien lo disfruta, –murmuró Harry.

–Oh, vamos, –Ginny lo reprendió en broma, –Tal vez seas un hombre-marcado merecedor de la protección del Ministerio, Harry, ¡pero mira! –Metió la mano en una bandeja encantada de enfriamiento integrada en el lateral del coche y sacó dos botellas –¡Jugo de calabaza gratis!

Harry sonrió. –Bueno, eso hace que todo valga la pena ¿no? –respondió, tomando la botella. Hermione tomó una también, pero Ron se negó inicialmente, aún dolido por el incidente con Fleur. Sin embargo, la oferta de comida gratis era demasiado tentadora, y rápidamente lo superó.

El coche se detuvo en King's Cross con cuatro jóvenes relativamente felices en el interior, pero los Aurores de cara severa que se acercaron y sacaron a Harry puso un alto a las cosas. Sus baúles fueron arrojados sin miramientos en carros y todo el grupo fue apresurado hacia la estación. –Prefiero mucho más a Hagrid en seguridad, –murmuró Ron. Ginny estaba inclinada a estar de acuerdo.

Al llegar a la entrada de la plataforma nueve y tres cuartos, los hoscos dos Aurores rápidamente hicieron pasar a Harry por la barrera, con Ron y Hermione siguiéndoles. Ginny, sus padres, y el segundo Auror fueron los siguientes, y luego ahí estaban junto al Expreso de Hogwarts, diciendo sus adiós.

–Será mejor que entren directamente en el tren, todos ustedes, sólo tienen unos minutos, –dijo la mamá de Ginny, quien luego jaló a Ron para un rápido abrazo. –Que tengas un encantador semestre, Ron. Tú también, Hermione, –añadió mientras jalaba a Hermione para un abrazo también. A la espera de su propio abrazo, Ginny notó a Harry alejándose con su padre. Antes de que tuviera un momento para considerar escuchar a escondidas, su madre estaba sobre ella, abrazándola fuertemente.

–Ten un buen semestre, Ginevra, –dijo. Luego se separó, manteniendo sus manos firmemente en los hombros de su hija. Pasó un momento, y luego Molly imploró, –Ten cuidado, querida. Estos son tiempos oscuros.

La sinceridad sorprendió a Ginny. Asintió, y dijo, –Lo haré, mamá. Tú también. –Su madre asintió, y luego miró hacia la plataforma donde Harry estaba explicando enfáticamente algo a su padre.

–No pierdas de vista a Harry, –dijo su madre, sorprendiendo a Ginny de nuevo.

–Harry estará bien, –Ginny se escuchó decir, mientras su mente estaba girando, preguntándose si su madre sabía algo que ella no. –Tiene a Ron y Hermione para cuidarlo.

La Sra. Weasley negó con la cabeza. –Desearía que eso fuera más reconfortante, –dijo con una sonrisa irónica. –Ahora, rápido-como-vas, sube al tren.

Ginny le dio a su madre un ultimo abrazo rápido, y luego se apresuró hacia el Expreso de Hogwarts. Estaba a punto de levantar su baúl al tren cuando repentinamente se lo arrebataron de las manos. –¡Hey! –comenzó, girándose y agarrando su varita, sólo para encontrar a Dean junto a ella, su baúl en sus manos.

–Ya lo tengo, –dijo, luego se volvió y tomó la jaula de Arnold también.

–Dean, –dijo Ginny, ligeramente molesta. –Puedo llevar mi propio baúl.

–No mientras yo este aquí, no puedes. –respondió Dean alegremente, empujando su baúl a bordo y subiendo después de el. –Ahora vamos, ¡el tren está a punto de irse!

Ginny suponía que debería estar halagada, y que Dean sólo estaba siendo caballeroso, y que ella debería estar halagada otra vez cuando él se volvió y la ayudó a subirse al Expreso. Estaba teniendo problemas, sin embargo, negando la leve irritación que sentía a tales acciones. Aun así, en el interés de ser una buena novia, empujó esos sentimientos a un lado. –Estamos por aquí, –indicó Dean, señalando hacia la parte delantera del tren. –Seamus llegó temprano, dejó nuestras cosas en el compartimiento B. –Dean empezó a guiarla por el corredor, pero ella gentilmente - pero con firmeza - sacó su mano de la de él.

–Espera, –dijo. –Vi a unos amigos que me gustaría saludar primero.

–Esta bien, –dijo Dean alegremente. Luego se inclinó y la besó dulcemente en la mejilla. –Te extrañé, –susurró, y luego se fue rápidamente, caminando por el pasillo con sus posesiones a cuestas, dejando a Ginny sonriendo a su paso.

–Esa es una manera de empezar el año, –dijo una voz a la izquierda de Ginny. Se volvió y vio a Demelza Robins, una chica tranquila de cuarto año de quien era amiga, aproximándose.

–¡Demelza! –Ginny la saludó con cariño. Las dos chicas se abrazaron. –¿Cómo estuvo tu verano?

–Estuvo bien, –dijo Demelza. –Un montón de charlas sobre el Ministerio y Tú-Sabes-Quién, al igual que todos los demás, al parecer. –Ginny asintió; sabía exactamente a que se refería. –Pero, –continuó Demelza, poniéndose un poco rosa, –¡he decidido intentarlo en el Quidditch!

–¡Eso es excelente! –dijo Ginny, y de corazón. Había volado con Demelza antes, y mientras la chica podía usar un poco de agresividad, era rápida y ágil, y su puntería era buena. Sería una Cazadora muy sólida.

Demelza asintió. –No sé cuales serán mis posibilidades, honestamente. Me imagino que contigo y Katie Bell, sólo queda un puesto de Cazadora.

–Pero ni Katie ni yo tenemos puestos garantizados, –protestó Ginny.

Demelza le dio una mirada de incredulidad. –Tú y Katie son las mejores voladoras en Gryffindor, después de Harry, –dijo. –Incluso si tienen que hacer las pruebas, están dentro. Espera… si Katie tiene que hacer las pruebas, ¿nombraron Capitán a Harry?

–Sí, –respondió Ginny. –Él estaba en la Madriguera cuando llegaron las cartas de Hogwarts. Le dieron su insignia de Capitán con su carta.

Demelza parecía preocupada. –¡Pero Katie es miembro senior! ¿Crees que estará molesta?

–¡Absolutamente no! –Demelza y Ginny se volvieron para ver a Katie caminando con otra de séptimo año, una Hufflepuff llamada Leanne. –Harry es el mejor jugador del equipo ahora, y tiene una mejor cabeza para la estrategia que yo, –dijo Katie, –Asumí que él obtendría la capitanía, ¡y lo apruebo de todo corazón! ¡Nos vemos en el campo!

–Eso lo responde, –dijo Ginny mientras Katie y Leanne se alejaban. Demelza asintió justo cuando Colin Creevey llegó corriendo hasta ellas, luciendo más agitado que de costumbre.

–¡Ginny! ¡Ginny! –dijo, un poco sin aliento.

–Hola, Colin, –respondió Ginny. –¿Buen verano? –Pero Colin ignoró su pregunta.

–Necesito hablar contigo, Ginny –dijo, sonrojándose ligeramente. –Es sobre… algo que tal vez escuchaste. –Miró a su derecha, y por primera vez Ginny notó que detrás de él, con los brazos cruzados, estaba Natalie MacDonald, una chica de tercer año con ondulado cabello castaño peinado hacia atrás y una mirada molesta en su rostro. Ella era la chica más pequeña de su año, casi una cabeza entera más pequeña que Ginny, pero su personalidad era suficientemente grande para tres chicas de su tamaño. Al final del año anterior había sido Natalie quien suministró la información de que Colin tenía un pequeño enamoramiento por Ginny. Ginny de repente tuvo una muy buena idea de lo que Colin quería hablar.

–Como sea, –continuó Colin, –he oído, Ginny, de que tal vez, tal vez escuchaste algo sobre mí, y es algo que tengo que decir que, bueno, para ser completamente sincero… lo que estoy tratando de decir, Ginny, es que…

–Natalie me dijo que tal vez yo te gusto, –interrumpió Ginny. Los ojos de Demelza, Natalie y Colin se abrieron a su falta de sutileza, pero hace tiempo que Ginny había decidido adherirse a una política de brutal honestidad siempre que pudiera. Le había costado algunas amistades, pero había dejado las más importantes aun más fuertes que antes.

–Bueno… –balbuceó Colin, recuperando su compostura, –bueno, sí. ¡Pero no es verdad! –añadió rápidamente. –¡No lo es! Sé que tienes novio, y yo sólo… bueno, no estoy interesado en ti de esa manera, Ginny, lo prometo.

Ginny asintió y sonrío. –Gracias, Colin –dijo. –Me alegro de que hayas aclarado eso. Odiaría que las cosas se volvieran incómodas entre nosotros.

Colin le devolvió la sonrisa. –¿Entonces me crees?

–Sí, Colin, te creo.

–¿Y todavía podemos ser amigos?

–¡Sí, Colin, por supuesto que podemos!

–¡Bien! –Aunque aparentemente aliviado, Colin todavía tenía un aire de nerviosismo sobre él; aunque claro, pensó Ginny, eso podría ser sólo Colin. –Muy bien, entonces. ¡Me voy a mi compartimiento! –continuó Colin. –¿Nos vemos en el banquete? –Y con eso, se alejó rápidamente.

Apenas salió del alcance para que las escuchara, Natalie se volvió a Ginny y dijo definitivamente, –Le gustas.

Demelza asintió. –Está loco por ti, –ofreció. Ginny sólo suspiró.

–No lo creo, –dijo, pero las otras chicas se miraron y rieron.

–Por favor, –dijo Natalie. –Él es tan obvio, y Dennis insiste en que es verdad. No me mentiría.

–¿Por qué no te mentiría? –preguntó Ginny.

–¡Porque soy su novia! –se burló Natalie. –¿No lo sabías?

Ginny no lo sabía. Se había imaginado a Natalie muy joven para tener novio, honestamente, pero incluso cuando lo pensó se dio cuenta que la hacía sonar como sus hermanos, y decidió mantener esa opinión para sí misma. Natalie se volvió a Demelza. –Vamos, –dijo a la chica mayor. –Te vas a sentar conmigo. No puedo estar atrapada sola en un compartimiento con los hermanos Creevey todo el camino a Hogwarts.

–De acuerdo, –dijo Demelza, luego se volvió a Ginny. –¿Nos vemos en el banquete?

–Oh, cierto, –reflexionó Natalie. –Dean. Casi me olvidé de él, ¿más tarde, entonces? –Y con eso, Demelza y Natalie se alejaron caminando, brazo con brazo. Ginny las miró irse, una sonrisa en su rostro. Las chicas de su propio año, no eran sus amigas. Todas parecían no ser capaces todavía de separar en sus mentes a la Ginny de ahora de la Ginny-de-11-años-con-el-diario. Las chicas más jóvenes, sin embargo, aquellas que no estuvieron en Hogwarts durante su primer año, descubrió que les agradaba mucho, y Demelza y Natalie estaban al frente de esa lista. Perdida en sus pensamientos, sintió un golpecito en su hombro. Se dio la vuelta para encontrar a Harry detrás de ella, luciendo un poco agitado y todavía arrastrando su baúl.

–¿Vienes conmigo a buscar compartimiento? –preguntó. Todavía sonriendo, el intercambio con sus amigas fresco en su mente, Ginny negó con la cabeza en modo de disculpa.

–No puedo, Harry, –dijo alegremente, –he quedado con Dean. Nos vemos luego. –Con eso, se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia la parte delantera del tren, tratando de recordar en que compartimiento Dean le había dicho que estaría. ¿C? ¿B? Era una de esas primeras letras, estaba segura…

Sólo había dado unos pasos cuando se detuvo. No podía saber que era, pero tuvo la inconfundible sensación de que alguien la estaba observando. No, mirándola fijamente. Giró sobre sus talones y miró hacia donde había dejado a Harry, pero él le estaba dando la espalda. No pudo ser alguien en un compartimiento cercano, ya que todos miraban… a Harry. Su estado de ánimo se ensombreció considerablemente. Esta atención no era en absoluto lo que Harry quería, pero no sabia cómo podría evitarla, y se sentía terriblemente por él. Luego se dio cuenta de algo más. Harry no sólo estaba siendo observado fijamente, sino que parecía que estaba siendo completamente aplastado por una multitud de adoradoras chicas de quinto, cuarto, y tercer año.

Su mente instantáneamente recordó a Romilda Vane en la tienda de sus hermanos, paseándose entre pociones de amor. Al parecer, celebridad instantánea y ser proclamado "El Elegido" por el Diario El Profeta hacía a alguien mucho más atractivo de lo que ya era…

… _si eso fuera posible en el caso de Harry._

Pretendiendo que su cerebro no había añadido eso último, Ginny comenzó a moverse hacia la manada de niñas, alcanzando su varita sin darse cuenta. Antes de que pudiera dar dos pasos, sin embargo, Neville y Luna llegaron y guiaron a Harry a un compartimiento en la parte trasera.

Por un corto momento, ella quiso ir con ellos. Ginny adoraba a Neville, y aunque Luna estaba en Ravenclaw, tal vez era la amiga más cercana que tenía en su año. Sin mencionar que Ron y Hermione ciertamente se les unirían pronto. En cuanto a Harry…

Pero, se recordó firmemente, ella tenía novio, y le había prometido. Con sólo la más leve reticencia, Ginny se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar al frente del tren. Mientras iba, saludó a Hanna Abbott y Ernie MacMillan de Hufflepuff, y Lisa Turpin, una Ravenclaw de sexto año. Pasó por un compartimiento donde Michael Corner, su ex-novio, estaba sentado con su nueva novia y ex de Harry, Cho Chang. Ambos estaban tratando de no mirarla. Con ellos estaba Marietta Edgecombe, cuya gruesa capa de maquillaje no escondía completamente los granos en su cara que formaban la palabra "SOPLONA". Ginny sonrió a sí misma; Hermione era una bruja extraordinariamente talentosa.

Unos cuantos compartimientos más adelante, saludó con una sonrisa a Andrew Kirke y Jack Sloper, los dos incompetentes pero graciosos Gryffindors de quinto año que habían estado con ella en el equipo de Quidditch el año pasado. Le recordaban a Fred y George, para ser honesta, pero sin la inteligencia o algún talento perceptible. Cada uno la había invitado a salir después de que rompió con Michael y antes de que empezara a salir con Dean; rechazó a ambos gentilmente. Ninguno había parecido estar excesivamente molesto por ello, y ya que estaban relajándose en un compartimiento con un par de chicas de tercer año de Hufflepuff, se imaginó que estaban muy bien.

Se abrió paso a codazos a través de Millicent Bulstrode y esa otra chica de Slytherin cuyo nombre todavía no podía recordar pero que había decidido en silencio referirse a ella como "Belch", ya que estaba segura que eso debe estar cerca. Por su molestia, recibió un par de codazos en las costillas también, nada que no pudiera soportar. Fugazmente se preguntó si se sentían culpables por sus acciones el año pasado, manteniéndolos a ella y a sus amigos rehenes en la oficina de Umbridge, pero rápidamente descartó tales pensamientos dándose cuenta de su estupidez. Por supuesto que no se sentían culpables, y tampoco ella por hechizarlos.

Finalmente llegó al compartimiento B, casi todo el camino a la parte delantera del tren. Dean debió haberla visto acercarse, ya que saltó de su asiento y abrió la puerta del compartimiento para ella, tendiéndole la mano. –My lady, –dijo, sonriendo elegantemente. Poniendo una sonrisa en su rostro, Ginny aceptó su mano y se permitió ser guiada al compartimiento incluso mientras gritaba en su cabeza, _¡Puedo perfectamente entrar en el compartimiento del tren por mi cuenta, muchas gracias!_. Pero sonrió, y tomó asiento junto a Dean.

–¡Hola, Gin! –la saludó Seamus, como lo hicieron los otros dos ocupantes, Parvati Patil y Lavender Brown. Todos en el año de Ron, Ginny conocía al grupo bastante bien, pero no excepcionalmente bien. Aun así…

–Hola, –respondió, sonriendo de vuelta. –¿Todos tuvieron un verano agradable? –Y todos se pusieron en marcha, uno por uno, en sus parloteos de "lo-que-hice-este-verano", todas los cuales eran descripciones bastante agradables… pero sin hechos interesantes. La mente de Ginny se alejó hasta la parte trasera del tren donde a estas alturas, seguramente, Harry, Ron, y Hermione estaban sentados con Neville y Luna, discutiendo sobre Voldemort y Mortífagos y la Orden del Fénix y la batalla en el Ministerio de Magia. Vagamente, se dio cuenta que la compañía que tenía todavía no le preguntaba por sus aventuras en el Ministerio, de lo cual estaba agradecida… aunque eso podía explicar las miradas de reojo que Parvati y Lavender intercambiaban entre sí.

–Ummm… ¿Ginny? –Ginny se sacudió fuera de sus pensamientos y notó que habían estado allí en silencio por unos buenos veinte segundos. Había apagado la conversación completamente sin querer, y ahora encontró a Dean mirándola con curiosidad. –¿Estás bien?

Ginny asintió con la cabeza vigorosamente. –Estoy bien, –dijo. –Lo siento. Sólo… mi mente divagaba. –Por un instante, se preguntó si esto era lo que se sentía ser Harry en esos momentos donde parecía estar a cientos de kilómetros, lejos de todos. De alguna manera, lo dudaba.

–Bueno, ¿quién puede culparte? –exclamó Lavender. –Con Seamus parloteando sobre cada partido de Quidditch al que fue en las vacaciones. En serio, ¿a quién le importa? –Añadió eso ultimo con un resoplido arrogante. Ginny pensó con cierto mal humor que a ella le importaba, y que prefería discutir sobre partidos de Quidditch, y que más se había alejado de la conversación cuando Lavender estaba describiendo con respiración jadeante ese día de julio cuando había seguido a uno de los "10 Magos más Atractivos de Inglaterra" del Diario El Profeta por veinte tiendas en el Callejón Diagon.

Por supuesto, no dijo nada de esto, ya que no quería parecer como una "bruja" con los amigos de Dean tan temprano como iban las cosas. –De hecho, Lavender… –empezó en un esfuerzo de parecer respetuosa. Lavender, sin embargo, la cortó.

–Ahora, Ginny, me alegro de que estés aquí. Tengo cosas que preguntarte.

Ginny parpadeo sorprendida. –Er… está bien. ¿Qué pasa?

–Háblame de Ron.

Ginny esperó por otro momento, pero no parecía haber otra próxima explicación. –¿Qué sobre Ron? –preguntó, mientras notaba que Parvati estaba rodando los ojos y Dean y Seamus estaban sofocando risas. De repente se dio cuenta con un vacío en el estomago justo a donde se dirigía esta conversación.

–¡Ya sabes! –dijo Lavender, impaciente. –¡Háblame sobre él!

–Bueno, es alto, un poco desgarbado, completo idiota, con demasiadas pecas…

–¡No! –casi gritó Lavender. –¡Háblame sobre él!

Ginny decidió que hacerse la tonta era mucho más agradable que entrar en esta conversación en serio. –Lavender, no puedo ni siquiera imaginarme a que te refieres.

–¡Vamos, Ginny! –rogó Lavender. –¡Y ustedes tres, ya basta! –A estas alturas, Seamus y Dean estaban prácticamente doblados en sus intentos de reírse, y Parvati se les había unido. Ginny apenas podía culparlos, ya que estaba segura de que si buscaba la palabra "incómodo" en el diccionario encontraría un guión de esta conversación.

–Lavender, –dijo, –De verdad no quisiera discutir tus intereses románticos en mi hermano. De verdad, en serio, no quisiera discutir eso. De verdad.

–¡Pero Ginny…!

–¡Te rogaré que pares si tengo que hacerlo, Lavender! ¡No será bonito, pero rogaré!

Lavender, sin embargo, no sería negada. –Sólo dime, –rogó, –¿crees que yo le gustaría?

–Um… ¿seguro?

–¿Cuál es su tipo?

–Honestamente no tengo…

–No está con Hermione Granger, ¿o sí?

A esto, Ginny vaciló. Tenia que tener cuidado en cómo respondía, lo sabía, por numerosas razones. –No… cómo tal, –comenzó, pero fue cortada otra vez por Lavender.

–¿Lo ves? –le dijo triunfante a Parvati. –¡Te lo dije!

Parvati rodó los ojos otra vez. –Si tú lo dices, –dijo. Ginny no estaba segura si Parvati estaba hablando con ella o con Lavender, pero estaba segura que Parvati no lo creía. Ginny tampoco. Se volvió hacia Lavender.

–No es que quiera prolongar esta discusión, pero ¿por qué el repentino interés en Ron?

Lavender suspiró a la mención del nombre de Ron. Con un esfuerzo, Ginny suprimió sus arcadas. –Es sólo que él es tan… no sé. Gallardo, supongo. –A esto, Dean y Seamus aullaron. Ginny no sabía si estar horrorizada de la descripción de Ron como "gallardo" por Lavender o estar ofendida de la reacción de Dean y Seamus.

–Fue todo eso que pasó en el Ministerio, ¿sabes? –continuó Lavender. –Bueno, por supuesto que sabes ¿no?, Tú estabas…

–No vamos a hablar de eso. –La firmeza en la voz de Ginny sobresaltó a los demás dejándolos en silencio un momento. Aunque lo que había sucedido en el Ministerio seguro era el tema más relevante al comienzo de este año, Ginny y los demás habían decidido hace tiempo que los detalles de ese evento sólo serían distribuidos sobre una base "si-necesitas-saber", y estaba bastante segura que nadie en este compartimiento necesitaba saber.

–Bien, –dijo Lavender, recuperándose. –Pero lo que sea que sucedió, Ron estaba ahí como parte del ED ¿verdad? Quiero decir, practicamos todos juntos, y eso fue divertido, pero Ron estaba afuera haciendo cosas ¿no es así? Es tan… heroico. –Esa ultima parte fue dicha con un desmayo. Ginny estaba segura que Parvati no le hubiera gustado nada más que agarrar a Lavender por los hombros y sacudir algo de sentido en ella. No parecía una mala idea, en realidad. Por un breve instante, la imagen de Fleur le vino a la cabeza, caminando por el pasillo, casándose con su hermano, convirtiéndose en parte de su familia. Ginny remplazó esa imagen con una de Lavender. Sintió una repentina sensación de pánico agarrándola.

–Escucha, Lavender, –comenzó Ginny, sintiéndose como si estuviera negociando por el alma de su hermano. –Ron no era el único chico en el Ministerio esa noche. Sabes, está Neville, y está… bueno, está Neville.

Pero Lavender arrugó su nariz a esto. –¿Neville? ¡Ew, no, Ginny! –Ginny sintió su rostro poniéndose rojo, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, Seamus saltó a la defensa de Neville.

–Ah, vamos, Lav, –dijo. –Neville está bien. Es un buen tipo. –Parvati y Dean también asintieron con la cabeza.

–Oh, no, él es perfectamente agradable, –Lavender se apresuró a decir. –Pero… ¡es Neville! Quiero decir, simplemente no podría ¿o si?

Ginny tenía unas cuantas palabras en su mente para eso, pero entonces Dean habló. –¿Qué me dices de Harry? Estoy seguro de que las cosas no funcionaron con él y Cho Chang. ¿O sí, Ginny?

El nombre de Harry era lo último que Ginny quería traer a esta conversación; aún así, no podía mentir al respecto. –Las cosas no funcionaron con Harry y Cho Chang, hasta donde yo sé. –dijo con los dientes apretados. Si Lavender pensaba que iba a ir y tratar de atrapar a Harry… o Ron o Neville.

–Harry no es buen material para novio, –habló Parvati.

–¿Por qué no? –preguntó Seamus.

–¿Estás interesado, amigo? –preguntó Dean con una sonrisa. Seamus golpeó a Dean con el codo bromeando, riéndose mientras lo hacía. Pero Ginny quería oír la explicación de Parvati.

–¿Por qué no es buen material para novio, Parvati? –preguntó, tratando de mantenerse lo más calmada que podía incluso si sentía su pulso golpeando en su frente.

–Lo sería, –dijo Parvati con consideración. –Sólo que parece que sería un poco peligroso salir con él ¿no? –Bajó la voz hasta casi un susurro. –Después de todo, Tú-Sabes-Quien lo quiere para quién-sabe-qué. Ser la novia de Harry Potter parece que sería una propuesta peligrosa, si me preguntas. –Al decir eso último, lanzó una mirada significativa en dirección a Ginny, luego a Dean. Antes de que Ginny pudiera abrir la boca para replicar, la puerta del compartimiento se abrió con un bang.

–¡Hey! ¿Qué pasó en el Ministerio de Magia? –Zacharias Smith, sexto año de Hufflepuff, estaba en la puerta, con los brazos cruzados y luciendo tan presumido como siempre.

–Que bueno verte también, Zacharias, –murmuró Dean.

–¿Podrías ser más grosero? –intervino Parvati. Ginny le dio una mirada de agradecimiento, y se sintió de pronto culpable por ese destello de ira que acababa de tener hacia la chica.

Pero a Zacharias parecía no importarle su propia grosería. –El tren es un hervidero, –continuó. –Supongo que nadie te dejará en paz de verdad hasta que toda la historia salga a la luz. Te estaría haciendo un favor al contarla.

–Que amable, –dijo Ginny con sarcasmo.

–Potter y Granger y tu hermano no dirán nada, y Longbottom y Lunática Lovegood son inútiles. –Ginny alcanzó lentamente su varita. –Así que supuse que si quería la historia completa tendría que venir contigo.

–Una advertencia, Zacharias, –dijo Ginny amenazadoramente. Podía sentir su temperamento empezando a subir. –Eso es todo lo que obtendrás. No voy a discutir nada sobre el Ministerio de Magia, especialmente con gente como tú, así que ya puedes largarte.

Pero Zacharias negó con la cabeza imperiosamente. –Todos van a estar hablando, Weasley. Será mejor que cuentes todo y termines con esto. Vamos, ya.

Invisible a Zacharias, Ginny apretó su agarre sobre su varita. Si el chico insistía en ser un fanfarrón presumido… –Está bien, Zacharias. Tienes razón. –Sus acompañantes se volvieron a mirarla, sorprendidos. –Comenzó de esta manera. –Y con eso, sacó su varita y gritó _"!Chiroptera Mucosa!"_

Lavender chilló y el resto de sus acompañantes saltaron cuando Zacharias voló hacia atrás a través de la puerta abierta, saliendo al suelo del pasillo, luchando y jadeando con las criaturas moco-murciélagos que estaban trepando fuera de su nariz. –Así esta mejor, –dijo Ginny satisfactoriamente, metiendo su varita. Miró a las expresiones de asombro a su alrededor. –¿Qué? –preguntó dulcemente. –Se lo advertí. Además, no estaba mintiendo; así ES como empezó todo.

Desde afuera en la esquina, escucharon una voz que ella no reconoció exclamar _"Finite Incantatem"_ y las verdes criaturas aladas volando alrededor de la cabeza de Zacharias desaparecieron. –Ya, ya, joven, –dijo la voz en un tono que estaba entre reconfortante y protector. –No hay daño hecho. ¿Por qué no te vas, ahí hay un buen chico? –Zacharias asintió tontamente, miró detrás para ver a Ginny, y con una mano sobre su nariz corrió por el pasillo. Un momento después, el dueño de la voz apareció a la vista. Era un hombre de corta estatura con una cabeza calva brillante y un bigote de morsa como plata, con una barriga tan redonda como su estatura cubierta en un chaleco de terciopelo con botones de oro. Aunque Ginny nunca lo había visto antes, supo de inmediato dos cosas sobre él: claramente era una persona que disfrutaba de las comodidades de la vida… y claramente era un profesor. Se preguntó inútilmente si alguna vez alguien había sido expulsado en el Expreso de Hogwarts antes de que llegara al colegio.

–¡Hola, estudiantes! –el pequeño hombre calvo los saludó cálidamente. –Soy el profesor Horace Slughorn, y me uniré a ustedes este año en Hogwarts. Ya quiero conocerlos a todos, sí, sí, a todos ustedes, pero primero… –El profesor Slughorn se aclaró la garganta y tomó un tono más serio. –Ese maleficio. Hecho en el chico del corredor. Supongo que ninguno de ustedes sabe quién lo hizo ¿o sí?

–Fui yo, profesor. –se levantó Ginny; quería tomar la culpa rápido, para no darle ideas a Dean de tomarla él. Una rápida mirada a él, sin embargo, parecía indicar que no tenía tal intención.

–¿Fuiste tú? –dijo el profesor, y su tono, Ginny notó, no era uno de enojo, sino más de… ¿asombro?. Confundida, Ginny miró atentamente al profesor Slughorn. Sus ojos brillaban y las comisuras de su boca estaban siendo jaladas hacia arriba, a pesar de su mejor esfuerzo por parecer serio. –Bueno, debo decir, señorita… ¿cuál es tu nombre?

–Ginny Weasley

–¡Ah! ¡Una Weasley! Debería haber sabido. Muy talentosos bruja y mago, tus padres eran. Y el cabello… bueno, Srita. Weasley –continuó Slughorn, sonando más y más como un abuelo orgulloso y menos y menos como un profesor serio, –ese fue un impresionante despliegue de magia. Y algo que, me atrevo a decir, no encontrarías en el plan de estudios estándar de Hogwarts ¿eh? –El profesor Slughorn rió profundamente, y dejo toda pretensión de enojo caer por completo. –Diría, –continuó, –Estoy teniendo a algunos estudiantes en mi compartimiento para almorzar; compartimiento C, justo a lado. Estaría encantado de que te unas a nosotros, una joven bruja talentosa como tú. Ahora, ahora, ¡simplemente no aceptare un "no" como respuesta! A la hora del almuerzo, entonces, justo la puerta de a lado. ¡Hasta entonces, Srita. Weasley! ¡De verdad lo espero!

Y con eso, ya se había ido. Ginny se quedó de pie mirándolo, parpadeando, su boca abriéndose y cerrándose tontamente un par de veces, protestas que ni siquiera había tenido la oportunidad de formular muriendo en la punta de su lengua. Había esperado un mes de detención por lo menos, y en su lugar era invitada a almorzar.

Se sentó otra vez. Los otros estaban tan aturdidos como ella, al parecer. –Entonces, –dijo Dean después de un momento. –¿Vas a ir?

–Creo que tengo que hacerlo, –dijo Ginny sin comprender. –¿Cuál es la alternativa? ¿Detención en los calabozos con Snape?

Y así, sólo un rato más tarde. Ginny se encontró en el pasillo. Deslizando la puerta del compartimiento C con cautela. –¡Srita. Weasley! –llegó la estruendosa voz del profesor Slughorn desde dentro. –¡Tan bueno de ti por venir! ¡Aquí, aquí, tome asiento! ¿Confío en que conoces a todos?

Ginny se acomodó en el compartimiento. Ya sentados estaban Blaise Zabini, un guapo Slytherin a quien ella detestaba (principalmente porque tendía a mirarla intensamente cuando se encontraban en algún pasillo), Cormac McLaggen, un Gryffindor de séptimo año y que era un poco molesto, y Marcus Belby, un Ravenclaw a quien sólo conocía por nombre. Saludó a Belby y McLaggen; ignoró a Zabini por principio pero podía sentir sus ojos en ella por detrás.

–Fue un maleficio extraordinario el que hiciste en ese joven, Srita. Weasley. Me encantaría escuchar más sobre él si tuviéramos la oportunidad de hablar toda la tarde, la cual –dijo con una pequeña risa, –creo que tendremos. Debo admitir, –añadió, poniéndose introspectivo mientras Ginny se preguntaba si alguien en realidad iba a tener la oportunidad de hablar, –tienes un sorprendente parecido a una de mis antiguas estudiantes favoritas… aunque ella, por supuesto, era más cómo una vieja mano en Pociones que en Encantamientos. Tal vez esa similitud te ayudó a salvarte de una desagradable detención antes, ¿eh? –Añadió un guiño amable que le hizo saber a Ginny que nunca había estado en peligro de tener detención.

–Aún así, viejas memorias o no, me alegro de que te unas a nosotros. Sí, algunos de los mejores y más brillantes de Hogwarts. –dijo Slughorn con alegría. –¡Una maravillosa oportunidad para mí de reencontrarme con la generación joven! Y no es en absoluto una mala oportunidad para ustedes de formar conexiones que pueden durar toda una vida, si se me permite decirlo.

Los mejores y más brillantes de Hogwarts… Ginny había escuchado a su padre mencionar a Tiberius McLaggen que estaba bien conectado en el Ministerio, y la madre de Zabini, si recordaba bien, era muy famosa por ser hermosa y rica y tener un montón de esposos muertos… estaba empezando a sospechar que Slughorn no estaba rodeándose con los "mejores y más brillantes" de Hogwarts, como él lo ponía, sino con estudiantes que estaban bien conectados en el Ministerio o que eran de familias influyentes. No sabía nada en particular sobre Belby, y ella misma no era nadie de importancia, en realidad… sin embargo, si Slughorn estaba rodeándose con famosos, bien pensados estudiantes, era seguro que estaría una persona en particular en esa lista de invitados.

–Sólo estamos esperando a Harry ¿verdad?

El profesor Slughorn miró a Ginny, una expresión de desconcierto en su rostro. –¡Pues, sí, tú niña perceptiva, lo estamos esperando!

Zabini río con disimulo. La cara de Ginny se puso roja. –No soy una niña, profesor, –le espetó, tal vez más groseramente de lo que pretendía.

–Por supuesto que no, –dijo Slughorn grandiosamente, –Perdóname. Nunca insultaría intencionalmente a una vivaz joven pelirroja como tú. Debe entender, Srita. Weasley, que cuando uno alcanza la avanzada edad que he alcanzado, casi todos los demás en comparación parecen terriblemente jóvenes.

–Por supuesto, –dijo Ginny dulcemente. No estaba teniendo la mejor sensación sobre este Profesor Slughorn, pero lejos esté de ella ponerse en el lado malo de un profesor. Bueno, al menos no antes de tener siquiera una clase con él. –Pero sobre Harry…

Slughorn, y todos los demás en el compartimiento, la miraron expectantes. Harry Potter, al parecer, era el tema mas interesante del día. –No estoy segura de que él vendrá, –dijo.

–¿Lo conoces, entonces? –preguntó Slughorn anhelante.

–Sí, –dijo Ginny, queriendo más y más estar en otro lugar que no fuera el compartimiento C. –y a él no le importa mucho la atención, posiblemente porque consigue la suficiente siendo quién es. Tiende a no buscar ninguna extra.

Zabini se burló. –¿Ese ególatra? No puede tener suficiente de escuchar su nombre y ver su rostro.

–Suena como si la olla estuviera llamando al caldero negro, Zabini, –exclamó Ginny. Blaise le dio una mirada sucia y parecía a punto de replicar cuando la puerta del compartimiento se abrió, revelando a Harry y Neville, ninguno pareciendo como si quisieran estar aquí.

–¡Harry, amigo mío! –Slughorn se puso de pie de un brinco y agarró firmemente de la mano a Harry, claramente aliviado por tener la oportunidad de cambiar el tema. –¡Cuánto me alegro de verte! ¡Y tú debes ser el joven Longbottom! –Ginny notó que la mano de Neville no obtuvo el mismo vigoroso saludo como lo hizo la de Harry. Harry y Neville se sentaron mientras Slughorn hacía presentaciones, y mientras lo hacían, atrapó la mirada de Harry. Sus ojos se abrieron, y parecía tan sorprendido de verla como ella se sentía de estar ahí.

–…y esta encantadora jovencita me dice que los conoce! –Slughorn hizo un gesto con la mano hacia ella, presentándola al final, pero nunca quitando sus codiciosos ojos de Harry. Ginny hizo una mueca a Harry y Neville; ambos le regresaron su expresión con el más leve movimiento de cabeza. Este no iba a hacer un viaje divertido.

El tren ya casi estaba en Hogsmeade cuando Slughorn los liberó. –Por fin se ha acabado, –masculló Neville mientras los estudiantes dejaban el compartimiento C y se apresuraban en el pasillo, Zabini asegurándose de empujar a Harry y darle una mirada asesina mientras lo hacía. –Es un hombre raro ¿no les parece?

–Sí, un poco, –dijo Harry, sin perder de vista a Zabini. –¿Cómo has terminado ahí dentro, Ginny?

–Me vio hacerle un maleficio a Zacharias Smith, –contestó Ginny, –¿te acuerdas de ese idiota de Hufflepuff que estaba en el ED? No dejaba de preguntarme que había pasado en el Ministerio y al final me molestó tanto que le hice el maleficio. Cuando Slughorn me vio, creí que me castigaría, ¡pero pensó que había sido un muy buen maleficio y me invitó a almorzar! Qué absurdo ¿no?

–Más absurdo es invitar a alguien porque su madre es famosa, –dijo Harry, mirando con ceño la nuca de Zabini, –o porque su tío…

Harry no terminó la frase, todavía mirando el corredor de Zabini. Ginny y Neville se miraron. Cada uno sabía por experiencia que seguramente Harry estaba teniendo una idea que lo metería en problemas. Cómo confirmando sus sospechas, Harry repentinamente sacó su capa de invisibilidad. –Los veo luego, –murmuró, echándose la capa encima.

–Pero ¿qué…? –preguntó Neville.

–¡Después te lo cuento! –susurró Harry.

–No, déjanos ayudar… –comenzó Ginny… pero Harry ya se había ido.

Neville y Ginny se quedaron en el pasillo por un momento, Neville luciendo nervioso, Ginny amenazando con desbordarse en la frustración.

–¿A dónde crees que va? –preguntó Neville.

–No podría importarme menos, honestamente, –mintió Ginny, que estaba desesperada por saber lo que Harry estaba tramando pero demasiado molesta para admitirlo. –Nos vemos en el banquete, Neville. –Y con eso, volvió pisando fuerte al compartimiento B, dónde Dean, Seamus, Lavender, y Parvati instantáneamente demandaron saber que era lo que había sucedido en el compartimiento de Slughorn. –Comí el almuerzo con un montón de tontos, eso es todo, –exclamó Ginny.

–¿Estaban bebiendo? –preguntó un apremiante Seamus, quien Dean hizo callar rápidamente.

El tren pronto se acercó a la estación de Hogsmeade, y los estudiantes se pusieron sus túnicas y sacaron sus baúles. El enojo de Ginny hacia Harry se estaba desvaneciendo poco a poco, siendo remplazado por la curiosidad de saber a donde había corrido detrás de Zabini. También estaba siendo remplazado por un mayor enojo hacia Dean, quien insistió en llevar su baúl y la jaula de Arnold junto con su propio baúl, lo que los retrasaba mucho más de lo que en realidad ayudaba a apurarlos.

–Honestamente, Dean, yo puedo llevarlo, –dijo Ginny por enésima vez mientras Dean luchaba con dos baúles y una jaula de Pygmy Puff.

–Ni soñando, Gin, –dijo Dean, jadeando y resoplando. –¿Ves? Ya casi llegamos.

 _Y sólo nos tomó tres años_ , pensó Ginny para sí misma. Seamus, Parvati, y Lavender se habían adelantado para apartarles un carruaje, y ella y Dean se habían movido lentamente desde su compartimiento hasta la salida situada en la parte trasera del tren que ahora estaba desierta. Al girar la esquina, Dean empujó un baúl y luego el otro por la salida, y luego casi arrojó la jaula de Arnold directo a la cara de Tonks, quien se apresuraba hacia las escaleras del Expreso de Hogwarts.

–¡Cuidado! –gritó la joven Auror. Dean murmuró una disculpa rápida, y luego se apresuró a bajar las escaleras del tren. Tonks se volvió hacia Ginny. –¿En que andas, Ginny?

–¡Hola, Tonks! –dijo una sorprendida Ginny. Era bastante unida a Tonks, incluso si era un poco problemático que su anterior impactante cabello morado pareciera haber cambiado a un permanente marrón. –¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

–Oh, sólo esperando a que llegue mi tren, –bromeó Tonks. –Será, nos haz visto a Harry ¿o sí? –preguntó, su voz convirtiéndose más casual mientras lo hacía.

–No por alrededor de media hora. ¿Por qué?

–Por nada. Muy bien, ¡hora de que te vayas! Parece que sólo queda un carruaje. Espero que tu novio te apartara un asiento. Es muy atractivo, sí que lo es. ¡Cuídate, Gin! –Y con eso, Tonks saltó sobre el Expreso de Hogwarts.

Ginny se apresuró hacia el último carruaje esperando, deteniéndose sólo ligeramente en el arnés vacío donde ahora sabía que había un Thestral. Pensó brevemente en lo extraño y afortunado que era, que a pesar de todas las cosas que había pasado en su vida, todavía no podía verlos. Se preguntó vagamente cuanto tiempo eso se quedaría así.

–¡Ginny, vamos! –Dean estaba en la puerta del carruaje, sonriendo, tendiéndole la mano. –No quiero perderme el banquete.

Iba a protestar por la mano que le ofrecía, pero de pronto se encontró muy cansada y en su lugar se permitió ser ayudada para entrar al carruaje. –Gracias, Dean. –dijo con una sonrisa que parecía más fácil de manejar en este momento que una discusión.

–El placer es mío, Virginia.

Ginny se detuvo, a mitad de camino a su asiento. –Ginevra, –lo corrigió.

–¿Qué?

–Mi nombre no es Virginia. Es Ginevra. Pero nunca me llames así. –Ginny se acomodó en su asiento.

La sonrisa de Dean vaciló. –Pero pensé… pensé…

–¡Oh, Dean! –regañó Lavender.

–¡Te metiste en una buena, amigo! –dijo Seamus.

Dean se volvió hacia Ginny, pánico en su voz. –Ginny, lo siento, yo…

Pero Ginny le hizo un gesto sin importancia. –Relájate. Sucede todo el tiempo. Virginia es más común que Ginevra. Todo está bien. –Dean asintió y se sentó, luciendo aliviado. Ginny rió. –Aun así, es bastante gracioso. Quiero decir, recuerdas mi cumpleaños pero no sabes mi nombre. Todavía no puedo creer que hayas recordado mi cumpleaños.

–Oh, sí, –dijo Seamus. –Miren a Dean-o, recordando cumpleaños él solito.

–Cállate, Seamus, –murmuró Dean, dirigiendo una rápida patada a su amigo.

–¿Qué quieres decir?

–En realidad, no recordé tu cumpleaños, –dijo Dean tímidamente. –Me recordaron.

Ginny se encogió de hombros. –Eso está bien. Creo que yo no sé tu cumpleaños. ¿Quién te recordó?

–Harry, –dijo Dean. A esto, Ginny se volvió a él con sorpresa.

–¿Harry? –preguntó. –¿Cuándo hizo eso?

–Me escribió durante el verano, –dijo Dean. –Me dijo que sabía que nos veríamos en el Callejón Diagon. Dijo que le diste un agradable regalo de cumpleaños y quería darme la oportunidad de conseguir uno para ti o algo así. ¿Qué le diste, de todas maneras?

Había dicho eso último con sólo la más mínima sospecha en su voz. Ginny luchó por mantener fuera el sonrojo de su cara. Dean y Seamus nunca lo notarían, pero Parvati y Lavender ciertamente lo harían. –Sólo le tejí una bufanda, –dijo casualmente, y luego añadió, –Mamá quería que practicara tejer durante el verano.

–Nunca mencionaste eso, –dijo Parvati sospechosamente, pero Dean parecía satisfecho con la respuesta.

Hicieron conversación casual el resto del trayecto hasta el castillo, pero Ginny no podía dejar de pensar en Harry. Estaba asombrada no sólo de que él había recordado su cumpleaños, sino que había recordado decirle a su novio cuando era su cumpleaños. Por supuesto, quería estar furiosa con él por mencionarle a alguien su regalo, pero por más que trataba, simplemente no podía detener a su estomago de hacer volteretas de repente.

 _Eso es porque le encantó tu regalo, y tu amas el que le haya encantado tu regalo._

La voz en su cabeza logró colar eso. Intentó no prestarle atención.

Cuando llegaron al castillo y se apresuraron a tomar sus lugares en la mesa de Gryffindor, Ginny buscó a Harry, si no para darle las gracias, entonces para… bueno, golpearlo en el brazo o algo, tal vez. Pero Harry no estaba allí. –Hermione, –dijo, dirigiéndose a su amiga, –¿dónde está Harry?

–No lo sé, –dijo Hermione inquietamente. –No llegó a nuestro carruaje. Pensé que tal vez estaría contigo o con el profesor Slughorn, pero… –Ginny siguió la mirada de Hermione a la mesa de profesores, donde Slughorn estaba hablando animadamente con el profesor Dumbledore. De repente pareció muy extraño que un Auror hubiera estado esperando en la estación de Hogsmeade, preguntando dónde estaba Harry. Ella y Hermione intercambiaron una mirada angustiada, y luego Ginny se sentó con Dean.

Los de primer año entraron, el Sombrero Seleccionador cantó su canción, los de primer año fueron seleccionados, y el banquete comenzó, pero durante todo eso, Ginny y Hermione de dedicaron a mirar a la entrada del Gran Comedor, esperando a que Harry entrara.

La cena casi había terminado y Harry aún tenía que aparecer; Hermione casi estaba parada en la mesa, escaneando ansiosamente el comedor. Ron agarró su manga y tiró de ella de vuelta a su asiento. –Estará aquí pronto, –dijo, y regresó a comer su pollo.

Hermione cogió su copia de _Elaboración de Pociones Avanzadas_ y le dio un golpe en el brazo. –¡Ay! ¿Por qué fue eso? –demandó Ron.

–¿Podrías dejar de comer? –Hermione casi gritó. –¡Tu mejor amigo está perdido!

Ginny tenía que estar de acuerdo con Hermione, pero Ron simplemente asintió con la cabeza hacia la puerta principal del Gran Comedor y dijo, –¡Date la vuelta, lunática!

Harry había llegado y se estaba acercando a la mesa de Gryffindor, con aspecto perturbado y con sangre coagulada en toda su nariz. –Está cubierto de sangre otra vez, –murmuró Ginny, –¿Por qué siempre está cubierto de sangre?

–Bueno, parece que es la suya esta vez. –Ron ofreció amablemente. Hermione lo golpeó de nuevo mientras Harry se sentaba en la mesa, Hermione y Ron haciendo espacio entre ellos para él.

–¿Dónde has es…? ¡Atiza! ¿Qué le has hecho a tu cara? –preguntó Ron, ya no tan despreocupado ahora que podía ver de cerca cuanta sangre tenía Harry en la cara.

–¿Por qué? ¿Qué tengo? –preguntó Harry, entrecerrando los ojos a su reflejo en una cuchara.

–¡Estás cubierto de sangre! –dijo Hermione, repitiendo la observación de Ginny de hace un momento. –Ven aquí… _¡Tergeo!_ –Con su varita, limpió la sangre seca de la cara de Harry.

–Gracias, –dijo Harry. –¿Cómo se ve mi nariz?

–Normal. ¿Por qué lo preguntas? Harry, ¿que ha pasado? Estábamos muertos de miedo.

Ginny quería escuchar esto también, y Harry parecía a punto de responder, cuando miró hacia ella, Dean, Neville, y Seamus, todos los cuales se estaban inclinando más y más hacia él en un esfuerzo de escuchar a escondidas. –Les cuento más tarde, –dijo, cortante.

–Pero…

–Ahora no, Hermione.

Y ese pareció ser el final de la discusión. Hermione empezó a contarle a Harry sobre la selección, Ron continuó comiendo, y Dean, Seamus, y Neville regresaron a hablar sobre Quidditch y las nuevas clases, dejando a Ginny hirviéndose en su molestia de nuevo al ser negada de los detalles interesantes. Aun así, ella no había sido quien terminó con la nariz ensangrentada de alguna manera, así que razonó que podía perdonarle a Harry su irritación y su secretismo.

 _No serías tan rápida en perdonar a otra persona, sabes, querida._

Ginny tuvo que admitir a regañadientes que la voz en su cabeza tenía un buen punto. Aún así, era lo que era. El postre terminó, los Gryffindors caminaron a sus torres, compartió un rápido beso de buenas noches con Dean en la Sala Común (nada demasiado escandaloso), y subió a la habitación que compartía con las otras cinco chicas Gryffindor de quinto año. Mientras yacía en la cama, se mente seguía preguntándose a donde había ido Harry después de la reunión del Club de Slug, pero el agotamiento rápidamente venció la curiosidad y se quedó profundamente dormida después de tan sólo unos minutos, los pensamientos sobre Harry Potter desvaneciéndose en los rincones más lejanos de su mente, justo donde a ella le gustaba, pero donde muy a menudo se negaban a quedarse.

* * *

 **Moraleja: Si quieres conquistar el corazón de una chica con novio, lo único que tienes que hacer es hablar con el novio para que le de un regalo por ti. (Mentira, la verdad es que me encantó ese pequeño detalle inesperado de Harry 3 Nadie se lo imaginó, seguro)**

 **Dato irrelevante: Me acuerdo que una vez leí en algún fic, que el primer beso de Ginny no fue con Michael, sino con Colin. Personalmente, me gusta esa teoría… aunque no vaya con esta historia.**

 **Por desgracia, les traigo este capítulo tan tarde por que no tuve mi computadora casi toda la semana. De hecho, una buena parte la escribí en mi tablet, lo que fue leeeento! Pero espero que al menos haya valido la espera :)**

 **Seguiré actualizando los viernes, pero ya saben que si puedo hacerlo antes lo haré.**

 **Nos leemos pronto.**


	8. Piezas de Riddle

Era el primer día del nuevo semestre, y Ginny ya iba a llegar tarde a clase.

No es que le importara mucho, para ser completamente justa. Tenía que estar en las mazmorras para Pociones en unos minutos. Esto era algo que normalmente detestaba, por supuesto, ya que el profesor Snape había sido el Maestro de Pociones en Hogwarts estos últimos 15 años, y no era muy amable hacia cualquier Gryffindor o Weasley. Pero para la gran sorpresa de todos los estudiantes en el banquete de Selección, se hizo el anuncio de que el profesor Snape ahora estaría enseñando Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Tan emocionados como estaban Ginny y sus amigos de que Snape ya no estaría enseñando Pociones, no podía soportar la idea de su nariz ganchuda y su grasiento cabello negro mirándolos con ojos entrecerrados mientras practicaban técnicas defensivas. Con Snape enseñando el curso, Ginny era de la idea de que tenían que quitar las palabras "Defensa Contra" del titulo.

Sin embargo, no era la clase de Snape a la que iba a llegar tarde. En general, los estudiantes no llegaban tarde a las clases de Snape, a menos que tuvieran una vena desafiante en ellos, que a decir verdad, Ginny tenía. No, el nuevo Maestro de Pociones de Hogwarts era el profesor Horace Slughorn y aunque aún no se decidía por una opinión sobre él, su primera impresión a su reunión de estudiantes influyentes en el Expreso de Hogwarts no había sido terriblemente favorable. Todavía estaba desconcertada del por qué había sido invitada; dudaba que la mera ejecución de un maleficio Moco-murciélago mereciera la inclusión a la reunión de Slughorn de estudiantes elite de Hogwarts. Sólo podía suponer que de verdad se parecía muy fuertemente a ese vieja estudiante favorita suya que había mencionado, y al pensar en ello le dio un gracias silencioso a quién-quiera-que-fuera del pasado que la había salvado del castigo.

No quería presionar su suerte con Slughorn, sin embargo. Así que mientras se había resignado al hecho de que iba a llegar tarde a su primera clase con el nuevo Maestro de Pociones ya que tenía asuntos importantes que atender, aun así apretó el paso, esperando llegar a las mazmorras sólo unos minutos tarde después de que empezara la clase.

Iba a ser difícil, sin embargo. El segundo piso no estaba nada cerca del salón de Pociones, y Ginny tenía asuntos importantes que atender ahí.

El pasillo estaba vacío cuando llegó, que era justo como le gustaba, y el porque estaba viniendo aquí, ahora, cuando sabía que la mayoría de los estudiantes ya estaban en clase. Trotó ligeramente por el pasillo hasta llegar a una puerta muy particular. Deteniéndose, respiró hondo y se giró para enfrentar el baño de chicas del segundo piso. Este era el baño que nadie utilizaba. Este era el lugar donde Myrtle la Llorona hacía tiempo que había establecido su residencia. Era el baño donde la entrada a la Cámara de los Secretos estaba escondida.

Ginny había evitado este baño y este pasillo por un buen tiempo después de su primer año. Había pasado más que el tiempo suficiente allí, aunque involuntariamente, durante el curso de ese año, y no sentía ninguna necesidad de pasar más tiempo en algún lugar cercano de esta puerta después de regresar a Hogwarts para su segundo año.

La verdad es, que estaba aterrorizada de hacerlo. Incluso ahora, la mayor, más sabia, más decidida versión de sí misma podía sentir sus rodillas temblando sólo un poco mientras observaba la entrada de la que fue su casa del horror personal. En su segundo año no podía pasar por esta puerta sin llorar, y su tercer año había demostrado lo mismo. Aún así, había llegado a un punto en su tercer año donde se había determinado a sí misma a crecer y superar sus miedos; había sido en el mismo punto, recordaba, que había decidido que se daría por vencida en su infantil enamoramiento por Harry. Para su cuarto año había sido capaz de pasar por este pasillo sin ningún problema en absoluto, prácticamente, a pesar de que aún tenia dificultades en acercarse a la puerta de los baños. Afortunadamente, nadie había tomado esto como fuera de lo ordinario, ya que nadie iba nunca a los baños de Myrtle la Llorona. Durante el verano, había decidido con verdadera definitividad que este sería el año donde superaría sus viejas pesadillas y horrores, y una vez más confrontaría la entrada a la Cámara de los Secretos, y lo haría en el primer día de vuelta en Hogwarts. Bueno, aquí estaba, al final de la tarde del primer día, y había logrado convencerse a sí misma de evadir esta puerta otra vez, por una razón u otra, durante todo el día.

Pero ahora estaba aquí.

Sabía que ella no podía abrir la Cámara; lo sabía. Cuando Harry había matado la parte del alma de Tom Riddle que estaba intentando apoderarse de la suya, con él se fue su habilidad de hablar Pársel. Pero sólo enfrentarse a esa pequeñísima serpiente grabada otra vez, sabiendo lo que estaba acechando detrás… ella había sido incapaz de obligarse a hacerlo durante los últimos tres años. Tom Riddle estaba atacando otra vez a padres y niños e indefensas jovencitas. Sabía que tenía que superar su miedo, su estúpido, infantil miedo. Si no podía hacer ni siquiera eso, entonces ¿cómo podía tener la esperanza de ser de alguna ayuda a la Orden del Fénix?

Así que aquí estaba, de pie obstinadamente frente a la entrada de los baños de Myrtle la Llorona, mandíbula apretada, y el mentón sobresaliendo desafiante… pero ahora que estaba aquí, sus piernas no querían moverse y sus brazos no querían acercarse para empujar la puerta y abrirla. Se había construido a sí misma hacia este momento en su mente durante semanas ahora, nunca le había dado vueltas al tema, pero sabia que esta simple confrontación tenía que pasar. Y ahora que estaba aquí… no podía hacerlo. No podía entrar.

Los minutos pasaron, y con cada uno que pasaba, se sintió más y más frustrada consigo misma, sin mencionar más y más tarde para Pociones. Finalmente, dándose cuenta de que había un limite en el que ella podía presionar incluso al profesor nuevo más benevolente, se arrancó a sí misma lejos de la puerta del baño y se dirigió a la mazmorra. _Todo está bien_ , se dijo. _Esta vez me las arreglé para detenerme frente a la puerta sin llorar o desmayarme. Eso es un progreso. Eso es bueno._ En el fondo de su corazón, sabía con enojo que no había sido suficiente.

Su irritación por no ser capaz de obligarse a poner un pie en el baño sólo aumentó su nivel de irritación general, el cual ya estaba en niveles altos. Parecía que había pasado la mayor parte del día llegando tarde, y ahora que se había saltado los primeros minutos de Pociones (sin razón alguna, como resultó), se encontró sintiéndose más agitada. Había empezado en la mañana, cuándo tontamente había dejado el perfume que Fleur le dio en su mesa de noche. Una de sus compañeras de habitación, una de esas encantadoras chicas Gryffindor de quinto año con quién nunca había logrado entablar una amistad cercana exactamente porque había pasado demasiado tiempo en el baño del segundo piso durante su primer año, había chillado de alegría cuando vio la botella. Evidentemente ella conocía la marca del perfume, y era tan de diseñador y exclusivo como Fleur había mencionado. Había insistido en probarlo, pero estúpidamente le dio la vuelta del lado equivocado cuando lo roció y Ginny había recibido de lleno el impacto de la fragancia directamente en la cara. Se le hizo tarde para la primera clase de Encantamientos quitándoselo, y estaba bastante segura de que todavía olía vagamente a flores y lluvia de primavera incluso ahora mientras caminaba con dificultad a través del castillo hacia las mazmorras.

Para cuando entró a Pociones, la clase ya estaba más que en progreso, y Slughorn estaba en pleno apogeo, paseándose con placer y pomposamente. Por un momento Ginny tuvo la esperanza de que tal vez pudiera escabullirse dentro inadvertida. No tenía mucha esperanza en eso, sin embargo. El cabello rojo brillante, como ya había aprendido muchas veces antes, no hacía mucho por el sigilo. Efectivamente, sólo había dado unos cuantos pasos cuándo:

–¡Señorita Weasley!

Ginny hizo una mueca, y luego lentamente se volvió hacia el frente de la sala. Los ojos de cada uno de los quinto año de Gryffindor y Ravenclaw estaban sobre ella (¡gracias al cielo su año no tomaba Pociones con los Slytherin!) así como los ojos del profesor Slughorn, quien estaba claramente tratando de parecer severo pero no podía esconder ese brillo juguetón en sus ojos.

–Señorita Weasley, no es la mejor primera impresión para hacer, llegar tarde en el primer día de clase, ¿no lo cree?

–No, señor, –murmuró Ginny. Miró al asiento vacío junto a Luna, preguntándose que podía decir para meterse ahí lo más rápido que podía.

–¿Tiene una buena razón para su tardanza, señorita Weasley? –Se volvió hacia el profesor Slughorn, su mente un torbellino, maldiciéndose por no entrar a la clase con una excusa preparada. Ella sabía mejor que entrar en una clase sin prepararse; tiene que estar deslizándose en su vejez. ¿Qué pensarían Fred y George?

–¿Entonces, señorita Weasley? –preguntó Slughorn. Su jovialidad parecía estar desvaneciéndose, y Ginny se aferró con desesperación a la primera cosa que pudo pensar.

–Verá, profesor Slughorn, se me olvidó por un momento que el profesor Snape ya no estaba enseñando Pociones.

Podía oír el bajo murmullo a través del resto de la clase; de repente, su excusa se iba a poner interesante. El profesor Slughorn levantó las cejas y tosió altivamente. –¡Oh-oh! ¿Debería entender que usted llegaría tarde a la clase del profesor Snape?

–Oh, no, profesor Slughorn, –Ginny respondió apresuradamente, añadiendo lo que ella consideraba la cantidad precisa de sinceridad con los ojos abiertos. –Es sólo que había olvidado aplicarme en la nariz mi dosis de "Repelente de Esporas, Moho, y Hongos de Fiorello Fungoid", y corrí a mi habitación por él. Es evidente que me olvidé de que usted había tomado el lugar del profesor Snape.

Risitas nerviosas revolotearon por la habitación. Ginny discretamente contuvo el aliento, esperando a ver cuál sería la reacción de Slughorn.

Cuando vio las comisuras de sus labios contraerse hacia arriba por sólo un momento, supo que estaba libre.

–Señorita Weasley, –dijo, tratando de ocultar el desconcierto en su voz. –Es de mala educación mostrar tal mejilla a un miembro de la facultad.

–Sí, profesor, –Ginny respondió obedientemente.

–Aún así, ya que es el primer día creo que podemos dejar pasar esta con una advertencia. Tome asiento, pequeña jovencita inteligente.

–Sí, profesor. Gracias, profesor.

Ginny se apresuró al asiento junto a Luna, quien era tal vez el único estudiante en todo el salón que no la miraba con diversión y gestos apreciativos. –Hola, Luna, –susurró Ginny mientras se deslizaba en su silla. Luna se volvió hacia ella, aparentemente sorprendida de que estaba allí.

–¡Hola, Ginny! –exclamó alegremente. –Llegas tarde a clase.

–Te has dado cuenta, –le susurró de vuelta. –Mantenlo bajo ¿quieres? He puesto a prueba la paciencia de Slughorn lo suficiente por el primer día. ¿En qué estamos trabajando?

–Filtro de Confusión, creo, –dijo Luna pensativamente, dando un vistazo a su ya burbujeante caldero. –Aunque no estoy segura. Todo es un poquito confuso.

–¿Los Nargles te están molestando, Luna?

Luna sacudió la cabeza. –No. Me parece que sólo es la poción. –respondió con total naturalidad.

Ginny sonrió. –Probablemente tienes razón. –Descubrió que Luna lo estaba muy a menudo, más a menudo de lo nadie podría esperar. Apuntando su varita bajo su caldero, Ginny murmuró _"!Incendio!"_ y se apresuró a alcanzar al resto de la clase.

Se hizo poco progreso en los Filtros de Confusión. Al final resultó que Luna estaba en lo correcto, y los vapores que se elevaban de los calderos de los estudiantes causaban que mezclaran instrucciones, saltaran pasos o ingredientes, y en algunos casos olvidarse de lo que estaban haciendo por completo, a los Ravenclaw parecía irles sólo un poco mejor que a los Gryffindor. Las condiciones se pusieron tan confusas que el profesor Slughorn consideró que era necesario terminar la clase unos minutos más temprano, y tan pronto limpió el aire del salón con un movimiento de su varita y una sonrisa amistosa, Ginny se sintió cómo si una niebla se levantara de su cerebro sin ni siquiera saber cuándo había caído ahí. Una mirada alrededor de sus compañeros de clase que sacudían la cabeza y se frotaban los ojos le dijo que ella no era la única afectada por los vapores que emanaban de sus calderos.

–¡No es fácil para nadie, en la primera ronda! –el profesor Slughorn retumbó, sonriendo de oreja a oreja. –Lo harán mucho mejor en la siguiente clase, estoy seguro de ello. Tranquilos, Kirke, Sloper, ¡cuidado! ¡No caminen hacia las paredes! Creevey, muéstrales la salida ¿quieres?

Ginny esperó hasta que el salón estuviera casi vacío, y luego se deslizó hasta la parte delantera del salón donde el profesor Slughorn estaba ocupado con uno de los pesados gabinetes de piedra construidos en la pared de la mazmorra. Había parecido lo suficientemente contento para dejarla entrar a la clase sin ninguna amenaza seria de detención, pero quería asegurarse de que todavía estaba en la lista buena con el nuevo profesor. Como Fred y George siempre la habían presionado: nunca se sabe cuándo un aliado en la facultad puede ser útil.

–¿Profesor Slughorn? –preguntó. Él se volvió a ella. Agarrado en sus manos estaba un caldero lleno de lo que parecía ser agua hirviendo. Su intención olvidada, levantó la mirada de la poción hacia él, perpleja. –Profesor, ¿tiene un caldero de agua hirviendo en el gabinete?

Slughorn echó la cabeza hacia atrás con una carcajada, pero Ginny podía ver que él todavía tenía cuidado de no derramar cualquier contenido de los calderos. –¿Agua, querida? Oh, cielos, no. Esto es un pequeño algo que preparé antes para mi clase avanzada. Son los siguiente en estar aquí, sabes.

–¿Los de sexto año?

–Sí, sí. Debo prepararme. –Luego miró a Ginny con un ojo experto. –Supongo que no sabes que poción podría ser esta ¿querida?

Parecía agua completamente normal para Ginny. Olfateó con cuidado, y luego inhaló profundamente, pero no podía oler nada. –Me temo que no, señor.

–Sin color, sin olor, muy poderosa… ¿algo? –Ginny negó con la cabeza. Slughorn rió otra vez. –Supongo que no debería decírtelo. No quisiera que se la dieras a ninguno de tus amigos de sexto año…

–¡No lo haría, señor! –Ginny a veces se sorprendía a sí misma de lo rápido que era capaz de caer en un disfraz de inocencia. –¡Prometo no hacerlo! ¿Qué es?

–Veritaserum, –dijo Slughorn en casi un susurro, probablemente con un poco más de complicidad de lo que tenía que hacerlo. –Suero de la verdad. Una cosa terriblemente poderosa.

–He escuchado de él, –dijo Ginny, asintiendo. –¿No es monitoreado bajo estrictas regulaciones del Ministerio?

–Tú sabrías eso, con tu padre en el Ministerio de Magia, –dijo Slughorn con un guiño. –Pero este viejo perro todavía tiene unos cuantos trucos bajo la manga. –Slughorn se acercó otra vez al gabinete y sacó un segundo caldero. –¿Puedes decirme lo que tengo aquí, entonces?

Ginny miró por encima del borde del segundo caldero. Dentro había una burbujeante, lodosa sustancia. –Eso es Poción Multijugos, –respondió. –Esa la conozco. –Y debería, ya que Hermione y Ron le habían contado el relato completo de su segundo año y de su primero, cuándo usaron Poción Multijugos para intentar descubrir la identidad del Heredero de Slytherin. De hecho, la habían preparado en el mismo baño en el que ella no había podido entrar sólo una hora antes… pero reprendió esas memorias con un parpadeo, no queriendo enfrentarlas en este momento.

Afortunadamente, Slughorn no se dio cuenta de nada. –¡Chica lista, chica lista! –exclamó. –Cada momento que hablo contigo, me recuerdas más y más a… –Los ojos de Slughorn se pusieron vidriosos con nostalgia. Ginny había visto esa mirada antes. Era la mirada de alguien perdido en el pasado. Pensó que sería mejor dejarlo tener este simple momento. Tal vez, incluso, sería mejor irse, desapercibida.

Ginny, sin embargo, a menudo no hacía lo que era mejor.

–¿Le recuerdo a quién, señor? Esa no es la primera vez que ha mencionado que le recuerdo a alguien.

Slughorn sonrió otra vez, pero no era la sonrisa bulliciosa del alegre profesor. Era la sonrisa de alguien recordando mejores días, días más simples. –Sólo una antigua alumna, –respondió. –Una mano regular en pociones, ella era. Una de los dos mejores que he enseñado nunca, en realidad. –Slughorn miró fijamente a Ginny. –Y debo decir, señorita Weasley, incluso más allá del cabello, el parecido entre usted y Lily es sorprendente.

Lily, Lily, Lily, Lily, Lily… el nombre sonó una campana distante en la mente de Ginny. ¿A quien conocía que era una Lily? No podía recordar, y sintió que la respuesta estaba fuera de su alcance, cuando de repente la encontró. Involuntariamente, Ginny jadeó.

–Sí, –dijo Slughorn, una mirada melancólica en sus ojos. –Es un mundo pequeño ¿no?

–Se refiere a la mamá de Harry, ¿verdad? –preguntó Ginny en voz baja, sorprendida de lo atónita que estaba por esta coincidencia aparentemente sin importancia.

–Así es, –confirmó Slughorn. –Y no es sólo en la apariencia, esta similitud. No querida, un hombre viejo ve cosas que los ojos jóvenes no pueden, y hay un espíritu en ti, un espíritu y un fuego no muy diferente al que vi en Lily Evans, desde el momento en que la conocí hasta que… –se detuvo. Ginny pensó que podía ver una lagrima formándose en su ojo, pero tan pronto como la había notado, se había ido. –Pero escucha cómo balbuceo, –dijo Slughorn, sus voz volviendo al aquí y ahora. –Uno pensaría que bebí un poco de ese Filtro de Confusión. Una ultima poción para ponerla a prueba, señorita Weasley.

Con eso, sacó del armario detrás de su escritorio un caldero dorado, lleno de un suave, cremoso, liquido color perla, el vapor elevándose en espirales perezosos. Tan pronto como lo sacó del armario, el aroma más embriagador llenó el aire. Ginny inhaló profundamente. Mientras los vapores flotaban alrededor y a través de ella, estaba segura de que podía separar distintivamente y simultáneamente los aromas de el fresco cuero rojo de una nueva Quaffle, la variedad de olores que siempre parecían estar en la cocina de su madre en la Madriguera, y… algo más. Algo que no podía ubicar… algo que olía… cálido… y seguro… y parecía llenarla, casi como música…

–¿Señorita Weasley? –Ginny se sorprendió al descubrir que tenía los ojos cerrados. Abriéndolos rápidamente, vio que Slughorn estaba frente a ella, una sonrisa conocedora en su rostro.

–¿Qué… qué es eso? –preguntó, casi sin aliento.

–Amortentia, –respondió Slughorn. –La poción de amor más poderosa del mundo. El aroma de sus vapores es diferente para todos. Me pregunto, –dijo, con una chispa en sus ojos, –¿qué olía para usted?

Ginny pensó. La Quaffle y la cocina eran bastante agradables, sin duda, pero ese tercer aroma era… era… exuberante. Eufórico. Un montón de otras palabras que Ginny nunca, nunca usaría.

Pero no tenía idea de lo que era.

–No estoy segura, –admitió Ginny.

–Ah. Esto pasa a veces, –ofreció Slughorn. De vuelta a su antiguo, terriblemente abstraído forma de ser. –Si alguna vez logra averiguar que era, por favor hágamelo saber. Estaría fascinado de oírlo. –En ese momento, sonó el timbre. –Hora de que se vaya, –dijo Slughorn, guiando a Ginny a la puerta. –Los de sexto año estarán aquí en cualquier momento, y usted debe tener clase también. ¡Vaya!

–Sí, profesor, –dijo Ginny, quién para este punto había olvidado completamente que se había quedado tarde en la clase para hablar con Slughorn, de todos modos. –Nos vemos en la siguiente lección. –Ginny se dio la vuelta y se apresuró a la puerta, dirigiéndose hacia la profesora McGonagall y Transformaciones, tratando de averiguar que había sido exactamente ese misterioso tercer aroma.

Una periodo de clase después, todavía no había sido capaz de ubicarlo, a pesar de exprimir su cerebro durante toda la clase de Transformaciones, lo que provocó a la profesora McGonagall a regañarla por no estar prestando atención. Después de clase, Ginny y Luna se dirigieron juntas al Gran Comedor para la cena. –¿Crees que se lo mencionaras a Harry? –preguntó Luna después de que Ginny le contara lo que Slughorn había dicho sobre ella y la madre de Harry.

Ginny se encogió de hombros en respuesta. –Supongo. No veo por qué no lo haría.

Luna negó con la cabeza, y se veía tan preocupada como Luna podría verse nunca. –No estoy segura si yo lo haría, –remarcó. –Puede que parezca extraño para él.

La ironía de Luna llamando a cualquier otra cosa "extraño" no estuvo perdida en Ginny, y lo encontró más que un poco gracioso. –¿En que manera parecería "extraño"? –le preguntó a su amiga mientras entraban al comedor, una sonrisa en sus labios.

Pero Luna sólo se encogió de hombros. –Ya sabes, sólo en la usual manera en que las cosas parecen extrañas. Me preguntó si estarán sirviendo pescado esta noche… –y con eso, Luna se alejó en dirección a la mesa de Ravenclaw, dejando a Ginny sintiendo cómo si Luna estuviera tal vez dos conversaciones delante de ella, una sensación no poco común después de un intercambio con Luna.

Hasta que Luna no le había preguntado por qué se había quedado atrás en pociones, ella ni siquiera había pensado en los comentarios de Slughorn respecto a ella y Lily Potter, en realidad, tan distraída había estado intentado averiguar que había sido ese tercer aroma en la Amortentia. Ahora que había vuelto a su mente, se dirigió a dónde estaba Harry sentado con Ron y Hermione, amontonados en estrecha conferencia, como de costumbre. Tenía toda la intención de mencionar casualmente la observación de Slughorn a Harry, pero mientras se acercaba, se dio cuenta de que Hermione no parecía feliz, y Harry parecía estar tan molesto como ella.

–¿Supongo que piensas que hice trampa? –dijo Harry, claramente agitado.

–Bueno, tampoco puede decirse que hayas hecho el trabajo tú solo, –repuso Hermione. Ginny se preguntó de qué estaban hablando. Nunca había sabido de Harry cómo alguien que hace trampa. Ron, sin duda, pero no Harry.

–Lo único que hizo fue seguir unas instrucciones distintas a las nuestras, –Ron estaba diciendo. –El resultado podría haber sido catastrófico ¿no? Pero Harry se arriesgó y le salió bien. –Suspirando, continuó. –Slughorn habría podido darme a mí ese libro, pero no, a mí me dio uno sin ninguna anotación. Eso sí, creo que alguien le vomitó encima en la pagina cincuenta y dos…

De repente, hubo un sentimiento de inquietud en la boca del estomago de Ginny. Si entendía lo que acababa de escuchar… –Un momento, –espetó. Ron y Hermione se volvieron a ella, dándose cuenta de que estaba ahí por primera vez; Harry, sin embargo, olfateó el aire una vez antes de darse la vuelta para mirarla. Probablemente podía oler su estúpido perfume… –¿Escuché bien? –continuó. –¿Has seguido las instrucciones anotadas por alguien en un libro, Harry?

Mientras hablaba, la agitación que de repente estaba sintiendo se extendió a su voz y rostro. Temió por un momento que estuviera exagerando, pero Harry pareció entender inmediatamente de lo que estaba preocupada. –No es nada, –trató de tranquilizarla, hablando en voz baja. –No es cómo, ya sabes, el diario de Riddle. Sólo es un viejo libro de texto en el que alguien hizo unos garabatos.

Ginny no lo iba a dejar ir tan fácilmente. –¿Pero estás haciendo lo que dice?

–Sólo probé algunos consejos anotados en los márgenes. En serio, Ginny, no hay nada raro en…

–Ginny tiene un buen punto, –coincidió Hermione volviendo a animarse. –Tenemos que comprobar que no sea nada raro. Quien sabe, todas esas extrañas instrucciones. –Y con eso, sacó la copia de _Elaboración de Pociones Avanzadas_ de su mochila.

–¡Hey! –dijo Harry indignado, pero Hermione ya tenía su varita fuera.

– _¡Specialis revelio!_ –exclamó, golpeando el libro fuertemente con su varita.

Nada pasó. Nada en absoluto.

–¿Terminaste? –se quejó Harry. –¿O quieres esperar a ver si hace unas cuántas volteretas?

–Parece normal, –comenzó Hermione, aunque Ginny podía notar que no confiaba o bien, no quería confiar en el libro. –Es decir, realmente parece ser sólo un libro de texto.

–Estupendo. Entonces me lo llevo, –Harry agarró el libro de la mesa, accidentalmente tirándolo al piso en el proceso. Mientras se agachaba para recogerlo, Ginny se sentó junto a él, todavía perdida en sus propios pensamientos. Ron había empezado a molestar a Hermione sobre su frustrado intento de detectar secretos en el libro de texto de Harry, y ella había predeciblemente empezado a regañarlo sobre la integridad académica.

Por el rabillo del ojo, Ginny podía ver a Harry sentándose derecho, mirando con atención la contraportada de su libro de texto. Se volvió hacia él con recelo. –¿Qué hay ahí? –demandó.

–Nada, –respondió, al parecer atrapado con la guardia baja, aunque se recuperó rápidamente. –Ginny, lo entiendo, en serio, pero honestamente, el libro no es nada. Es sólo un viejo libro de texto dónde alguien escribió notas.

–Déjame ver, –insistió Ginny.

–Esta bien, mira. –Harry sacó una pluma y luego abrió el libro. Mientras lo escaneaba, en busca de un lugar relativamente vacío, Ginny miró las paginas que pasaban frente a sus ojos. Tenía que admitir que parecía un simple libro de texto con anotaciones en los márgenes, sin nada en especial.

–Aquí, –dijo Harry, deteniéndose en una pagina entre los capítulos que todavía estaba limpia. Tomó su pluma y escribió en letras grandes y gruesas, _"¿Hola?"_ Giró el libro hacia Ginny. Ella observó. La palabra sólo se quedó ahí. No se hundió en la pagina, y ninguna voz invisible dentro del libro escribió una respuesta. Era sólo un graffiti en un libro de texto ahora.

–Muy bien, –dijo a regañadientes. –Pero todavía no me gusta.

–Ginny, –comenzó Harry con seriedad. –si pensara que este libro fuera más que sólo un libro de texto con viejas notas garabateadas en el, ya estaría arriba en la oficina de Dumbledore con esto.

–¿Lo harías? –preguntó Ginny, no segura de si creerle o no.

–Por supuesto que lo haría, –intervino Ron desde el otro lado de la mesa con la boca llena de patatas dulces. –No pasamos por todos esos problemas para sacarte de la Cámara de los Secretos sólo para ir y dejar que pasé todo otra vez ¿verdad?

Por un breve instante, Ginny se transportó de nuevo a cuatro horas antes, la puerta del baño de Myrtle la Llorona frente a ella, alta e impenetrable, pero la visión se desvaneció con el sonido de la voz horrorizada de Hermione.

–¡Ronald! ¡Tacto, por favor!

–¿Qué fue lo que dije? ¡Deja de golpearme! ¿Qué es eso, tu nuevo pasatiempo este año?

–Tal vez debería serlo, si sigues poniendo tu grande pie en tu grande boca.

–Eres alguien para hablar de bocas grandes ¡DIJE QUE NO ME GOLPEES!

Ginny se volvió de la pareja discutiendo al otro lado de la mesa y miró a Harry. –No dejarías… quiero decir, eso no podría suceder otra vez ¿verdad?

–Por supuesto que no, –dijo Harry en voz baja, –No es cómo si hubiera piezas de Voldemort tiradas por ahí ¿no?

–Quieres decir Tom Riddle, –corrigió Ginny.

–Ese mismo, –dijo Harry. Ambos sonrieron. Ginny sabía, por sólo un latido, que ambos estaban pensando lo mismo: el diario de Riddle se había ido, pero el hombre mismo todavía estaba por ahí, igual de peligroso. Por un instante, Ginny se preguntó quién entre ellos, quién en esta mesa, quién en sus vidas, llegaría hasta el final.

Por un breve segundo, se encontró deseando con todas sus fuerzas que Harry pudiera ser uno de los que pasara todo esto con vida. En el siguiente segundo, se dio cuenta que este deseo no venía de la pequeña voz en su cabeza. Era enteramente suyo.

–¡Ginny! ¡Por aquí! –la cabeza de Ginny se levantó. La variedad de sonidos de la cena en el Gran Comedor rugió en sus oídos de nuevo, aunque no se había dado cuenta que se había ido. Dean estaba de pie en su asiento, agitando su mano. Seamus parecía estar escupiendo en la bebida de Dean mientras él estaba distraído. Volvió a mirar a Harry. Parecía estar parpadeando mucho, cómo si algo inesperado acabara de volar a su ojo.

–Será mejor que me vaya, –dijo.

–Claro, –respondió Harry asintiendo. –¿Hasta luego, entonces?

–Hasta luego, Harry, –Y con eso, Ginny se levantó y caminó para sentarse con su novio, dándose cuenta mientras lo hacía que el primer día de escuela había sido un día bastante extraño.

* * *

 **Este capitulo demuestra por qué esta historia es una de mis favoritas y de los mejores POV de Ginny. Creo que ningún otro fic mostró de esta manera todo lo que tuvo que pasar Ginny para superar lo de la Cámara; claro, muchos escribieron que tenía pesadillas y demás, pero la mayoría asumió que por su personalidad, ella ya habría superado todo para su quinto año (a pesar de que ella lo menciona en el quinto libro), y** **aquí… RRFang muestra que a pesar de todo, a ella todavía le aterroriza entrar a ese baño. A mi parecer, es un toque excepcional en la historia. Espero que le haya hecho justicia en la traducción.**

 **Pueden tomar este capítulo como el de esta semana, el siguiente es uno largo, así que no creo tenerlo listo este viernes.**

 **Por cierto, !ya 2,000 views a esta historia! Mil gracias!**

 **Nos leemos pronto.**


	9. Pruebas

Era la mañana de las pruebas de Quidditch de Gryffindor, dos semanas desde el inicio de la escuela, y en este corto tiempo Ginny se había dado cuenta de que no lo estaban inventando: el quinto año era considerablemente más difícil de lo que había sido el cuarto año. Si escuchaba la palabra T.I.M.O. una vez más… Había pasado mucho de su tiempo sin estar en clase estudiando, y cualquier tiempo libre que había tenido desde entonces lo había dedicado a estar con Dean, tratando tan fuerte como podía para que su relación funcione. Había estado tan ocupada que apenas había tenido tiempo de pensar en la Amortentia, y había conseguido postergar el regreso al baño del segundo piso sin sentirse muy mal por ello. Estaba emocionada de que las pruebas estuvieran finalmente aquí, por decirlo ligeramente. No encontraba nada que fuera más tranquilizador o relajante que montar en una escoba, estar en el aire, y pasar la Quaffle alrededor, ya sea un partido o sólo un juego de practica.

Era seguro decir que Demelza no coincidía exactamente con ella. Ginny bajó a la sala común la mañana de las pruebas para encontrar a la chica pálida y mirando fijamente a la chimenea vacía, sosteniendo su escoba. Ginny y Dean se las arreglaron para arrastrarla al desayuno, dónde se sentaron con Seamus, los cuatro se dirigían al campo para las pruebas, Demelza negándose a comer algo.

–Esto es un error, –ella seguía repitiendo. –Esto es un error. No debería estar haciendo esto.

–Tonterías, –Ginny chasqueó la lengua. –Eres una voladora excelente. Ahora come un poco de avena. –Ginny dejó un cuenco de avena frente a su amiga, junto con las otras seis o siete piezas de comida que había depositado ahí. Demelza no había hecho nada, mas que darle un mordidita a la esquina de un pan tostado.

Demelza negó con la cabeza. –No… no, no lo creo, Ginny. Voy a volver a los dormitorios.

–No seas tonta… –comenzó Dean, luego mirando a Ginny.

–Demelza, –le murmuró Ginny, amablemente. Su novio no era genial con los nombres.

–… ¡Demelza! –continuó Dean. –Deberías ir. Lo lamentaras si ni siquiera lo intentas.

–Escucha, escucha, –intervino Seamus, poniendo un poco más de tocino en su plato.

–Absolutamente, –coincidió Ginny, que ya iba en su tercera ración de huevos. –¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar?

–Gin, ¿dónde lo pones todo? –Dean se maravilló de su novia mientras ella se abría paso ante un desayuno abundante.

–Soy una Weasley, Dean, –explicó. –Tenemos un compartimiento extra para esto.

–Lo peor que podría pasar… –repitió Demelza. –Vamos a ver… Podría no quedarme en el equipo.

–Seguro, eso es un riesgo.

–Podría caerme de cabeza de la escoba en el campo.

–Realmente dudo…

–Podría perder el control y volar directo a las gradas o algún profesor. Podría accidentalmente cortar las piernas de un grupo de primer año haciendo las pruebas. Podría ser golpeada en la cara con una Bludger y terminar escondiéndome detrás de mi suéter todo el año cómo esa chica Marietta Edgecombe, podría…

Al parecer, había pensado bastante sobre esto. Mientras Demelza describía todas las maneras en las que este día podría ser un horrible desastre, la atención de Ginny se distrajo. Masticando ociosamente un pan tostado, su mirada se desvió varios metros en la mesa, donde Harry, Ron, y Hermione estaban hablando en voz baja y con complicidad, su usual método de conversación. Ron y Harry habían recibido paquetes por correo lechuza, y parecían ser sus nuevas copias de Elaboración de Pociones Avanzadas. _Bien,_ pensó Ginny. _Ahora puede deshacerse de esa vieja y habladora copia de la que ha estado siguiendo instrucciones_. Aunque Harry había demostrado la inocencia del libro, aun desconfiaba de cualquier cosa sin cara dando consejos misteriosos a través de un libro. Estaba a punto de darse la vuelta cuando vio a Harry tocando cada libro con su varita, murmurando un hechizo causando que las portadas se desprendieran, y luego intercambiándolas para que su vieja copia tuviera la portada nueva y la nueva copia tuviera la portada desgastada. –Va a conservarlo, –murmuró Ginny, moviendo su cabeza. Y mientras Ginny estaba ciertamente molesta por esto, miró a Hermione y vio que su amiga parecía cómo si fuera a explotar.

–¡O podría estrellarme directamente en Harry Potter!

–¿Podrías que? –dijo Ginny, dándose la vuelta.

–Dejándolo inconsciente, –añadió Demelza. –El Niño Que Vivió en la enfermería, y el Mundo Mágico llegaría a su fin, y será completamente mi culpa.

–Tal vez deberías hacer eso de todas maneras, –ofreció Seamus. –Ya han pasado dos semanas de escuela y Harry no ha estado en la enfermería todavía. Seguro lo está esperando. –Dean y Seamus rieron, y Demelza ofreció una débil sonrisa.

–Muy gracioso, ustedes dos. –Ginny los regañó a medias. –¡Demelza, siéntate! –Los siguientes minutos fueron gastados convenciendo a Demelza de salir al campo con ellos; afortunadamente, ahora que había terminado su tocino, Seamus intervino, y cinco minutos después él tenia a Demelza riendo. Mientras todos se ponían de pie, Ginny notó a Harry, Ron, y Hermione saliendo del Gran Comedor… y Lavender Brown interceptando a Ron para darle una gran tonta sonrisa la cuál, tristemente, su gran tonto hermano devolvió. –Ese idiota sin cerebro, –Ginny se dijo mientras Hermione se erguía y salía del comedor fríamente frente a un Ron pavoneándose incómodamente. Harry parecía como si quisiera desaparecer en la tierra.

–Escucha, Gin. –Dean se acercó a ella, mirando a Seamus escoltar a Demelza lejos de la mesa. –Creo que es genial que hayas hablado con tu amiga para que hiciera las pruebas. Pero sabes que ella quiere ser Cazadora ¿cierto?

–Así es, –Ginny asintió.

–Claro, bueno, ¿no ves el problema aquí?

Ginny pensó en ello. No veía el problema. –No en realidad, no… ¿se supone que debería?

–Todos estamos haciendo las pruebas para Cazador, –explicó Dean. –Tú, Katie Bell, yo y Seamus, esta chica Desdemona…

–Demelza.

–Cierto, lo siento. Nombre extraño. Como sea, llevándola al campo sólo suma más a la competencia ¿sabes?

–Vaya, Dean, –bromeó Ginny. –No estás asustado de algunas niñas pequeñas ¿o sí?

–No, supongo que no, pero… –comenzó Dean, pero Ginny lo cortó con un beso rápido.

–Sólo sal y haz tu mejor esfuerzo, cariño, –dijo, –y confía en que el talento ganará al final.

–Cierto. ¡Cierto! –Dean asintió. –¡No hay razón para preocuparse! ¡Vamos, entonces! –Parecía de repente muy animado. _Curioso cómo eso funciona_ , pensó Ginny. No le dio voz al pensamiento real que rondaba en su cabeza, por supuesto: había visto a ambos volar, y era de la opinión de que Demelza era un Cazador mucho más talentoso que Dean. Pero quería conservar a su novio, así que no iba a decir eso.

Era un lluvioso, frío día, pero el campo estaba tan lleno de gente como Ginny nunca había visto. –Tiene que haber cerca de cien personas aquí, Ginny, –dijo Demelza, sonando desesperada en voz baja otra vez.

–No entres en pánico, –ordenó Ginny. –Ahora, mira, ¿ves a esos de primer año? Acaban de tener su primera lección de vuelo. Y ese grupo de allá, esos son Ravenclaw. ¿Qué están haciendo aquí? –Demelza asintió, y empezó a respirar un poco más tranquilamente. –Además, –dijo Ginny, mirando a Demelza a los ojos. –Tú eres buena. ¿De acuerdo?

Demelza sonrió débilmente, y asintió. –De acuerdo, Ginny, –dijo. –Gracias.

Ginny le hizo un gesto con la mano sin darle importancia, y se volvió al centro del campo donde Harry estaba de pie. –¿Puedo tener su atención, todo el mundo? –estaba diciendo. Todos los potenciales candidatos se calmaron y volvieron su atención a Harry, algo que parecía desconcertarlo salvajemente. Ginny sonrió. Todavía le asombraba cómo él podía luchar contra actos horribles de Magia Negra año tras año, pero perder todo su balance por lo que parecía ser las cosas más simples.

–… así que si se dividen en grupos de diez. –estaba terminando, –tomaremos un grupo a la vez para una vuelta rápida alrededor del campo. ¿De acuerdo? De acuerdo. Okay, bueno… hagan sus grupos, entonces.

El primer grupo despegó, y era justo cómo Ginny había predicho: estaba hecho de diez alumnos de primer año, ninguno de los cuales podía volar, y todos de los cuales se estrellaron y quemaron en diez segundos. –¿Ves? –murmuró a Demelza, quien simplemente sonrió y asintió, al parecer ganando más confianza por segundo.

El segundo grupo estaba hecho de un grupo de chicas, incluyendo algunas de sus compañeras de cuarto, quienes Ginny sabía prácticamente no tenían ningún interés en ver Quidditch, mucho menos en jugarlo. –¿Por qué están aquí? –se preguntó en voz alta.

–¿Por qué crees? –respondió Katie, señalando a Harry.

–Mira eso, –intervino Dean. –El precio de la fama.

–Pero él siempre ha sido famoso, –dijo Ginny.

–Sí, pero ahora no es sólo famoso por estar loco, –replicó Seamus.

–Él nunca estuvo loco, –exclamó Ginny, mirando alrededor por apoyo. Ron estaba demasiado distraído con sus propios nervios para saber que estaba pasando, mirando lo que parecía ser su única competencia directa para la posición de Guardián, el chico grande McLaggen del Club de Slug. Afortunadamente, Katie no estaba tan distraída.

–Siempre le creí a Harry, –dijo obstinadamente. –Esa mujer Umbridge era horrible. Cómo alguien podía creerle a ella sobre Harry está más allá de mí.

–¡Bueno, le creo ahora! –protestó Seamus.

–Seguro, –coincidió Dean. –Y ahora él es un héroe y todo que ha luchado con Quién-Tú-Sabes y vivió, y estaba en lo correcto cuando el Ministerio estaba equivocado…

–Sólo estamos diciendo que Harry probablemente puede escoger cualquier chica, si lo quiere. –dijo Seamus, y luego añadió con tristeza, –Chico afortunado.

Ginny miró más de cerca al grupo número dos, que estaban por superar una prueba que al parecer consistía en reír como tontas y suspirar sobre Harry, al igual que las chicas que había visto alrededor de él en el tren y las chicas en la tienda de Fred y George hablando sobre pociones de amor. Y por supuesto, para la gran molestia de Ginny, el grupo era liderado por Romilda Vane. Mientras Harry las dispersaba, Ginny se dio cuenta que había estado apretando los dientes dolorosamente. Su mandíbula se relajó mientras veía al grupo de niñas tontas irse del campo.

El resto de los grupos progresaron rápidamente, y casi dos tercios de los que estaban haciendo las pruebas fueron eliminados para cuando la lección básica de vuelo había terminado, muchos de los cuales habían tenido la intención de probar para Cazadores pero quienes apenas podían permanecer en una escoba, mucho menos hacerlo atrapando, agarrando, y lanzando la Quaffle. Mientras Harry gritaba a todos los posibles competidores que se quejaban fuera del campo, reunió a los cinco Cazadores finales para instrucciones: Ginny, Katie, Demelza, Dean, y Seamus.

Harry le arrojó la Quaffle a Katie. –Esta es una Quaffle de entrenamiento, –empezó. –Madame Hooch la modificó para mí. Tiene un encantamiento tipo Bludger en ella. Después de que anoten o si toca el piso, volará alrededor del campo hasta que alguien la atrape otra vez. No huirá de ustedes como la Snitch ni los golpeará como una Bludger, pero pondrá a prueba su velocidad y su capacidad de atrapar la Quaffle en el aire. ¿Okay? Katie, Ginny, y Demelza contra Dean y Seamus. Quiero ver goles y quiero ver trabajo en equipo. ¿Alguna pregunta? –miró alrededor del grupo. –Oh, y sólo para hacerlo interesante, habrá una Bludger real arriba también. Así que cuídense de eso. –Seamus y Dean se miraron nerviosos. Ginny sonrió, y Harry le devolvió la sonrisa.

–Muy bien, –dijo Harry a los cinco finales. –Vamos a ver que tienen. –Con eso, despegó en su escoba, y los Cazadores le siguieron, subiendo al cielo gris y lluvia.

La multitud abajo estaba empezando a hacer ruido mientras las pruebas oficiales para Cazador se ponían en marcha. Katie se movía lentamente alrededor del campo, Quaffle en mano, manteniendo un ojo en la Bludger que se movía amenazadoramente, mientras Dean y Seamus se reunían y trazaban un plan de intercepción. Ginny se deslizó junto a Demelza. –Recuerda, los Cazadores tienen que trabajar como una unidad, –le dijo. –Katie necesitará nuestra ayuda. –Demelza asintió con determinación. Ginny despegó, volando por debajo de Katie justo cuando Dean y Seamus se acercaban al miembro senior del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor _. Descuidado_ , pensó Ginny. _No están trabajando en equipo._

Katie ni siquiera tuvo que mirar abajo. Ella y Ginny habían jugado y entrenado juntas por medio año antes; sabía que sólo tenía que soltar la Quaffle debajo de ella y permitir a Ginny acelerar y agarrarla. Los dos chicos intentaron corregir su curso para interceptar a la pelirroja, pero ella era demasiado rápida y fue capaz de disparar la pelota de cuero roja a través del aro de gol mientras un rugido se alzaba de la multitud.

Justo como Harry había dicho, en el instante en que la Quaffle pasó a través del aro se dio la vuelta en un arco y voló pasándolos directamente hacia el campo. Demelza era la que estaba mas lejana en el campo y se dio la vuelta más rápido que cualquiera de los voladores; alcanzo la Quaffle con relativa facilidad, agarrándola con una mano, y perdiendo su balance en el aire, pero luego se recuperó, abrazando la Quaffle contra su pecho y dirigiéndose a los aros de gol. Ginny jadeó mientras la Bludger se dirigía a toda velocidad a Demelza desde arriba, pero como si tuviera ojos en la espalda, la chica giró como un barril, y la negra pelota de metal pasó sin hacerle daño. La maniobra la lanzó fuera de curso, sin embargo, y Dean y Seamus fueron capaces de rodearla. Ella entró en pánico a medida que se acercaban, lanzando la pelota tan fuerte como podía a una tierra desolada. Parecía seguro que caería hasta al suelo hasta que Ginny, saliendo de la nada, la atrapó con una sola mano del cielo estando al revés en su escoba para la atronadora apreciación de la ahora gran multitud que se había reunido a observar. Se deslizó hacia los aros de gol, esquivando la Bludger mientras pasaba rozándole el cabello, y arrojó la pelota para anotar.

La Quaffle se disparó otra vez alrededor de los aros de gol y se dirigió arriba en el campo, pero esta vez Ginny estaba lista y la perseguía. Dean atrapó la Quaffle con las dos manos y con habilidad se desvió del camino de Katie, pero en lugar de pasarla más arriba a Seamus que flotaba junto a los postes de gol se volvió para hacerlo él mismo, cambiando la pelota a su mano derecha para evadir a Demelza viniendo a su izquierda, pero quedándose abierto para que Ginny viniera disparada debajo de él a su derecha para arrebatar la desprotegida esfera de cuero rojo de su brazo extendido. Antes de que Dean pudiera reaccionar, Ginny había girado en su escoba y enviado la Quaffle campo abajo, dejándola caer perfectamente en las manos extendidas de Katie mientras ella se disparaba en un campo abierto a los aros de gol para anotar un punto fácil. La multitud abajo rugió otra vez. Para añadir sal a la herida, mientras la cabeza de Dean se giraba para ver su mala fortuna jugar en el campo, la Bludger giró y pegó en su pierna. Dean aulló de dolor, Ginny hizo una mueca y la multitud gimió; eso iba a dejar una marca.

Las chicas cayeron en un ritmo productivo y Ginny se sumergió en el juego. Agarrar, esquivar, lanzar; agarrar, esquivar, lanzar; agarrar, esquivar, lanzar… había perdido completamente la noción de la puntuación, algo que nunca haría en un juego real, cuando sintió un golpecito en su hombro. Sorprendida, le dio la espalda al campo donde Dean acababa de colar un tiro y pasar a Katie, para encontrar a Harry flotando detrás de ella. Él hizo un gesto para que lo siguiera, y lo hizo, indicando a Katie y Demelza que iba a el suelo.

Mientras ella y Harry aterrizaban en la tierra, él se volvió hacia ella. –Buen trabajo, Gin, –dijo. –Eso será suficiente. Puedes ver el resto desde las gradas.

Ginny palideció mientras Harry se volvía para regresar al aire. –¡Espera, Harry! –lloró. Él se volvió a ella, una expresión confundida en su rostro. –¡Puedo hacerlo mejor! –dijo, pánico extendiéndose en su pecho. –¡Tienes que darme otra oportunidad! ¡Lo siento, te lo prometo, puedo hacer esto, puedo hacerlo!

Harry la miró desconcertado. –Ginny, ¿de qué estás hablando? –preguntó con asombro. –Eres la mejor ahí arriba por kilómetros. Haz anotado diecisiete goles. Nadie más tiene más de cuatro. Si te mantengo arriba por más tiempo me veré como si no supiera lo que estoy haciendo. Además, las tres estaban dándole una paliza a Dean y Seamus. Tengo que darles una oportunidad justa.

–Espera, –dijo Ginny, la realización cayendo en ella. –¿Esto significa…?

Harry sonrió. –Estás en el equipo, –dijo. –Sin competencia. Buen trabajo, Gin. En serio. –Y con eso, despegó de nuevo.

Aturdida, sólo vagamente consciente de la gran sonrisa estúpida en su cara, Ginny vagó de regreso hacia las gradas. Mientras pasaba a Ron, él le dio una sonrisa con una cara verde y un pulgar arriba, y mientras se acercaba a la multitud reunida recibió un entusiasta aplauso por su actuación, Hermione sentada en la primera fila sonriendo y aplaudiendo más fuerte que nadie. Sonrojándose ferozmente y sonriendo de igual manera, encontró a Colin y Dennis Creevey, sentados con Natalie MacDonald, Neville, y Luna. Ese pequeño grupo le dio una ovación de pie (a excepción de Luna, que parecía decidida en atrapar algo pequeño, rápido, e invisible que estaba volando alrededor de la cabeza de Neville), y Ginny se sentó a mirar el resto de las pruebas.

Las cosas no iban muy bien para los chicos. Katie y Demelza habían formado un compañerismo natural, la chica mayor y más fuerte se unió con la chica más joven y rápida. No ayudó que Dean y Seamus parecían estar decididos a discutir entre sí tanto como lo estaban en hacer maniobras llamativas y de alto riesgo en solitario hacia los aros de gol las cuales fallaban tan seguido como tenían éxito. Neville se inclinó a Ginny, tratando de ignorar a Luna mirando cuidadosamente dentro de su oreja. –Si las cosas siguen así, Harry va a tener que poner a Katie y Demelza en el equipo ¿no? –preguntó.

Ginny asintió. –Katie pertenece en el equipo, –dijo. –Y Demelza se esta ganando su lugar mientras hablamos.

–Sin duda lo esta haciendo, –intervino Natalie, quien luego se puso de pie y gritó, –¡DESTROZALOS DEMELZA! –con toda la fuerza de sus diminutos pulmones.

–Oh, –dijo Luna, sentándose decepcionada junto a Neville. –Los has asustado. –Luego miró al campo y preguntó, –¿Ya empezaron las pruebas? ¡Que bien! Ginny, Katie, y Demelza van a ganar, creo.

–Le hubieras dicho eso a Harry hace una semana, –ofreció Ginny. –Le habrías ahorrado algunos problemas.

–¿Ves? –dijo Luna a nadie en particular, señalando a Ginny. –Ese es uno.

Finalmente, el momento de la verdad llegó. Harry llevó al resto de los competidores a la tierra, e incluso desde la distancia era fácil ver cuales fueron los resultados; Demelza y Katie saltaron en el aire y se abrazaron, mientras Dean y Seamus caminaron fuera del campo, cabezas colgando. –Será mejor que vaya ahí abajo, –dijo Ginny a sus amigos, mientras se apresuraba a bajar de las gradas hacia el campo justo a tiempo para alcanzar a Dean y Seamus, dirigiéndose a los vestidores.

–¡Dean! –gritó, corriendo hacia él. –Lo siento, Dean, Seamus. –Seamus sonrió débilmente y se encogió de hombros, luego continuó su camino. Dean, por otra parte, no la miró. –No te preocupes por eso, –dijo. –No es gran cosa.

–¿Estás seguro de que estás bien? –preguntó.

–Estoy bien, –respondió, apenas mirándola. –Sólo tengo un pequeño dolor de cabeza. Creo que voy a ir arriba.

–Oh. Esta bien. –Ginny miró mientras Dean caminaba hasta pasarla, siguiendo a Seamus y dentro de los vestidores. Se quedó ahí por un momento, los primeros espasmos de molestia parpadeando a su humor, pero intento decirse que él debía estar molesto y que debería dejarlo enfriarse. Se dio la vuelta y se apresuró de nuevo al campo.

Las pruebas para los Bateadores se movieron con bastante rapidez, con Ritchie Coote y Jimmy Peakes, dos de tercer año, ganando el trabajo de manera adecuada casi fácilmente. Luego, las Cazadoras estaban otra vez en el aire, listas para probar a los Guardianes. Ninguno de los primero cinco aplicantes fueron capaces de parar alguno de los tiros a gol de Ginny; viniendo al caso, ninguno de ellos fue capaz de parar más de dos cada uno.

–Estamos acabados si estos son los mejores Guardianes que Gryffindor puede ofrecer, –Katie se quejó con Ginny y Demelza mientras flotaban alto en el aire sobre el campo.

–Ya veremos, –respondió Ginny. –Aquí viene McLaggen. –Ella y los otras Cazadoras observaron al chico de séptimo año subir a su posición frente a los aros de gol; incluso la perezosa ascensión parecía arrogante. –Es de tu año, Katie. ¿Qué puedes decirnos sobre él?

–Idiota, –dijo Katie, resumiéndolo. –Pero es bueno. –Miró fijamente a Ginny. –Esperemos que tu hermano este a la altura, porque no creo que pueda soportar una temporada entera con Cormac McLaggen como compañero de equipo.

Las Cazadoras se alinearon para sus tiros, y como se esperaba McLaggen de verdad era bueno. Bloqueó los primeros cuatro intentos que enfrentó con facilidad, incluyendo dos de Ginny. Si bien esto la dejó echando humo, no pudo evitar sentir un reticente respeto por la habilidad del chico. Mientras Katie se alineaba para tomar el quinto disparo a gol, Ginny no podía ver ningún escenario en donde McLaggen no terminara como el nuevo Guardián de Gryffindor. Miró abajo a Ron, pero incluso desde esta altura se veía como si fuera a vomitar babosas en cualquier momento.

Katie voló a los aros, corte a la izquierda, corte a la derecha, y luego rápidamente lanzó un tiro a través de su cuerpo a la derecha de McLaggen… y él inexplicablemente fue a la izquierda, permitiendo a la Quaffle pasar con facilidad. Él descendió al suelo, la cara roja y echando humo, con todos en el campo bromeando con buen humor; él, sin embargo, no parecía estar para bromas.

–Eso fue extraño, –dijo Katie, deslizándose de nuevo a Ginny y Demelza. –Es un cerdo absoluto, pero no parece ser del tipo que hace esos errores.

–¿Qué significa? –preguntó Demelza.

–Significa que si Ron salva todas, esta dentro. –respondió Ginny.

Miró abajo para ver a su hermano montar en su escoba. Mientras lo hacía, escuchó una voz sonar desde las gradas: –¡BUENA SUERTE!

Un murmullo de risas recorrió la multitud. –¿Quién fue? –preguntó Demelza.

Ginny se estremeció involuntariamente. –Me parece, –dijo de mala gana, –que esa fue Lavender Brown.

–¿Le gusta tu hermano? –preguntó Katie, ojos abiertos en sorpresa. –¡Wow! ¡Hermione debe estar enojada!

–En realidad, Katie, Hermione y mi hermano no están saliendo, –corrigió Ginny. Luego hizo una pausa, y añadió, –Pero sí, probablemente está furiosa.

Para este punto, Ron había volado hasta los postes de gol temblorosamente, todavía luciendo un poco verde alrededor de las branquias. Bloqueó el primer disparo de Demelza, un complicado tiro en arco, con la piel de sus dientes, y luego atrapó el tiro de Katie que iba más directo cómo un cohete con su cara mas que con sus manos. Ginny, aún molesta de que había sido bloqueada por McLaggen dos veces, entró con fuerza contra su hermano, tratando de que se elevara y luego poniéndose al revés y tirando al aro inferior, pero él no se dejó engañar y desvió su intento con la punta de los dedos. Ginny estaba a la vez furiosa e impresionada de que Ron había sido capaz de bloquear uno de sus mejores movimientos.

Después de lograr parar los primeros tres disparos contra él, Ron manejó los últimos dos de Demelza y Katie con relativa facilidad, poniéndose cinco de cinco y entregándole el trabajo de Guardián, sin competencia. Alzó los brazos con felicidad y descendió a la tierra mientras la multitud reunida participaba en un coro entusiasta de "Weasley es nuestro Rey"

–Buen trabajo, Ron, –dijo Ginny, abrazando a su hermano mientras el equipo entero se reunía alrededor para felicitarse entre sí.

–No gracias a ti, –dijo Ron con una sonrisa. –¿Qué fue ese movimiento al revés sin sentido? ¿Estabas tratando de mantenerme fuera del equipo?

–No pensaste que iba a hacerlo más fácil para ti ¿o si? –su hermana pequeña le devolvió la sonrisa. –Eso nunca ha estado en la descripción de mi trabajo.

–¿Qué pasa con McLaggen? –preguntó Katie, mirando a unos metros dónde Harry estaba siendo enfrentado por el rechazado Guardián. El resto del equipo se movió rápidamente para respaldar a Harry, con Ginny, Ron y Katie al frente.

–No, –estaba diciendo Harry. –Tuviste tu oportunidad. Salvaste cuatro. Ron salvó cinco. Ron es el Guardián, lo ganó justamente. Fuera de mi camino.

McLaggen pareció por un momento cómo si fuera a golpear a Harry. Ginny cogió su varita, pero mientras lo hacía aparentemente el chico grande lo pensó mejor, ya que el equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor (del cuál él no era parte) estaba detrás de Harry, y Ron, Katie, y Ginny claramente tenían su espalda.

Derrotado pero no contento con eso, McLaggen se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo, y Harry se volvió hacia otro lado para estar frente a su equipo. –Bien hecho, –empezó felizmente. –Volaron muy bien…

–¡Lo hiciste brillantemente, Ron! –exclamó Hermione esta vez, corriendo a través del campo, e interrumpiendo a Harry para dar a Ron un rápido abrazo. Katie dio un codazo a Ginny, y señaló al otro lado del campo donde una oprimida Lavender caminaba fuera del campo brazo en brazo con Parvati.

Harry finalmente consiguió la atención del equipo, y la primera practica fue establecida para la siguiente semana. Después de otra ronda de felicitaciones, los nuevos miembros instalados del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor acordaron ir a refrescarse y luego reunirse en el Gran Comedor para celebrar con un almuerzo tarde/temprana cena. A medida que todos se marchaban juntos, riendo y cantando, Ginny notó a Ron y Hermione alejándose juntos hacia los jardines, y Harry volviéndose para alcanzarlos. –Harry, –llamó, y él miró atrás. –¿Quieres unirte a nosotros? –preguntó. –No será lo mismo sin el Capitán.

–Lo siento, Ginny, –dijo Harry en tono de disculpa. –Queremos ir abajo y ver a Hagrid. La próxima vez. Por cierto… lo siento sobre Dean. Si hubiéramos podido tener un cuarto Cazador, habría sido él.

–Eso es amable de ti, Harry, –dijo Ginny, sonriendo. –Aunque él estará bien. Él y Seamus sólo fueron adentro antes para lamer sus heridas. Iré con él y lo animaré.

Las cejas de Harry se dispararon hacia arriba. –Oh, –dijo incómodamente. –Er… seguro. Deberías hacer eso. –Le tomó un momento para darse cuenta de lo que él estaba pensando, pero cuando lo hizo, ella rió.

–¡No de esa manera, Harry! –gritó, empujando a Harry juguetonamente. –¿Qué clase de chica crees que soy?

–Lo siento, –dijo Harry, sonrojándose. –Lo siento. No quise… Quiero decir. Lo siento.

–Claro, –respondió Ginny, todavía sonriendo. –No te preocupes por eso. Te veo después. Y dile a Hagrid que dije "Hola". –Se alejó caminando, una sonrisa todavía en su rostro, y una sensación calida y placentera permaneciendo en su mano dónde había empujado a Harry.

Aunque la cena con sus nuevos compañeros de equipo se convirtió en un buen y desenfrenado tiempo, Ginny ocasionalmente miraba alrededor de la mesa de Gryffindor y alrededor del Gran Comedor, pero aun no había ninguna señal de Dean. Cuando la fiesta eventualmente se movió a la sala común, Ginny estaba sorprendida de encontrar a Seamus ahí, jugando una partida de ajedrez con Neville.

–Seamus, –dijo, acercándose a él. –¿has visto a Dean?

–Ah, arriba en los dormitorios, creo, –respondió Seamus, concentrándose en donde sería mejor colocar a su alfil. –Deprimiéndose, seguramente. Felicidades por estar en el equipo, Gin. Olvidé decirlo antes. –Ginny le agradeció y se reintegró con el equipo. No le gustaba la dirección en la que esto se estaba moviendo.

Finalmente, cuando el final de la cena estaba cerca, Dean descendió de los dormitorios. –Felicidades a todos, –dijo, dirigiéndose al equipo. –Mejor suerte para mí la próxima vez ¿eh? –Volviéndose a Seamus, dijo, –¿Quieres ir por algo de cenar, amigo?

–Ocupado, –murmuró Seamus, tratando de averiguar donde su Rey podía esconderse para evitar al Caballero de Neville.

–¿Neville? –preguntó Dean, pero Neville negó con la cabeza, mirando rápidamente en dirección a Ginny. Dean se volvió a ella también.

–¿Gin? –preguntó. –¿Quieres ir por algo de comer?

Ginny se quedó sin habla por un momento. Casi no podía pensar si de verdad había una causa justa por la cual estar molesta, pero de cualquier manera ciertamente lo estaba. – ¿Vas a felicitarme por estar en el equipo, tal vez? –preguntó fríamente.

–Acabo de hacerlo, –Dean respondió secamente.

–Felicitaste al equipo, pero en realidad no me felicitaste a mi ¿o si? –miró alrededor del equipo para confirmarlo, pero ellos estaban de pronto muy interesados en cualquier otra cosa.

–De acuerdo, lo siento, –respondió Dean. –Felicidades. Estoy hambriento. Voy abajo. –Con eso, se dio la vuelta y salió por el agujero del retrato. Ginny parpadeó una vez, parpadeó dos veces, y luego se puso de pie de un salto, corriendo tras él.

Afuera en el corredor, lo alcanzó. –¿Eso es todo? –demandó. –¿Eso es todo lo que tienes que decir? Haz estado de mal humor todo el día.

–Mira, –dijo Dean, apretando los dientes. –Me disculpo. Lo siento. Lo superaré para mañana, lo haré. Sólo estoy molesto en este momento.

–Oh, ¿TÚ estás molesto? –replicó.

–Sí, un poco, –respondió, su propia voz elevándose. –Esa amiga que llevaste abajo, la que logró estar en el equipo…

–¿Demelza? ¿Qué pasa con ella?

–Bueno, si no la hubieras llevado abajo, probablemente yo hubiera estado en el equipo.

–Oh, ¿así que ahora es MI culpa que no lograras estar en el equipo? ¡Sólo vuela mejor la próxima vez!

–Soy mejor que Seamus, y si tienes en cuenta que crecí como Muggle, es malditamente respetable ¿sabes?

–Harry creció cómo Muggle, también, –Ginny respondió con frialdad, –y él es mejor que ustedes dos.

–Claro. Harry. –Dean rodó los ojos. –Lo tengo. Sólo pensé que estaríamos en el equipo juntos, eso es todo. Pensé que eso sería agradable.

A eso, Ginny no tenía respuesta. Todavía estaba enojada… pero él tenía razón, supuso. HUBIERA sido agradable.

–Claro. Bueno. –ofreció Dean, pero por el momento no había nada más que decir. –Lo superaré para mañana. –Y luego él ya se había ido.

Ginny se quedó sola en el corredor, todavía enojada, la euforia y felicidad de antes sobre los eventos del día drenándose. A decir verdad, debajo de su molestia, estaba empezando a sentir dolores de culpa. Había pasado el día riendo y celebrando, completamente ajena al hecho de que su novio estaba tan molesto.

–No es como si yo sabía donde estaba para ir a reconfortarlo o algo, –murmuró para sí misma. –Y no es mi culpa que Demelza sea mejor que él. –Aun así, no pudo luchar contra esos sentimientos de culpa completamente, lo cuál le molestó aún más.

Regresó a la sala común para encontrar que el equipo se había dispersado, la pelea entre Dean y ella había extinguido efectivamente la atmosfera de celebración. Demelza la saludó frente al fuego, y Ginny le saludó de vuelta, pero en lugar de eso se retiró a la parte posterior de la sala para sentarse junto a la ventana, sola con sus pensamientos. Había estado sentada por sólo unos minutos cuando sintió algo mordisqueando su tobillo. Agachándose, recogió a Arnold, resoplando alrededor de sus pies.

–¿Encontraste la manera de salir otra vez? –preguntó. Su mascota Pygmy Puff, había descubierto, tenía la habilidad de salir de su jaula cerrada. Feliz por la leal compañía y tratando de ignorar el hecho de que Arnold le recordaba a Dean, Ginny miró por la ventana, distraídamente haciéndole cosquillas a Arnold en la barbilla y dejándolo correr arriba y abajo en su brazo.

No estaba segura cuanto tiempo había estado sentada ahí, pero sin advertencia alguna tuvo la abrumadora sensación de que estaba siendo observada. Volviéndose a la sala, vio que en algún punto Harry, Ron, y Hermione habían regresado, y estaban sentados juntos en silencio, su terco hermano mirando a Lavender Brown, y… Harry mirándola a ella. Lo saludó con media sonrisa, y luego regresó su atención a Arnold. Eventualmente, los sonidos de una pelea atravesaron la habitación hasta ella. Mirando hacia ellos, vio a Ron levantarse de su silla y pisar fuerte subiendo a los dormitorios mientras Demelza se acercaba a Harry, entregándole un pequeño trozo de papel. _¿De qué en el mundo Ron podría estar tan molesto?_ Ginny se preguntó. _Está en el equipo._

Harry y Hermione cruzaron la sala hacia ella. –¿Cuál es el problema de Ron? –preguntó.

–La fiesta de Slughorn, –gruñó Harry. –¿En serio cree que queremos ir?

–Oh, ¿tú también fuiste invitado? –preguntó Ginny. –Me atrapó esta mañana. ¿Vas a ir?

–No puedo, –dijo Harry, sosteniendo el pequeño trozo de papel que Demelza le había dado. –Detención con Snape. Primera del año. Realmente la espero con ansias.

–Lo apuesto, –Ginny sonrió. –¿Qué me dices de ti, Hermione?

–No iba a ir, con el fin de no herir los sentimientos de Ron, pero al parecer ya no es necesario ¿o si? –resopló Hermione. –Iré si tú vas, Ginny.

–No tengo nada mejor que hacer, –Ginny se encogió de hombros.

–Bueno, diviértanse, –dijo Harry. –Ahora que lo pienso, quizás realmente prefiera la detención de Snape a otra reunión del Club de Slug.

–¿En serio? –preguntó Ginny.

–Probablemente no, –admitió, y se dirigió a las mazmorras.

–Mi hermano es un encanto ¿no? –remarcó Ginny. Hermione sólo movió su cabeza.

–No hay palabras para él, –dijo. –Ni siquiera sé por que me molesto. Si supiera lo que hice por él hoy… –pero luego se detuvo abruptamente.

–¿Qué hiciste por él hoy? –preguntó Ginny. Pero Hermione se limitó a negar con la cabeza. Ginny le permitió a su mirada vagar por la sala común, donde Cormac McLaggen estaba tratando de entrar al dormitorio de chicos pero seguía caminando a la pared junto a la puerta, hasta que Neville y Colin Creevey saltaron y lo guiaron a través de la puerta. –Eso es extraño, –musitó Ginny. –Parece casi… –con un jadeo, se volvió a Hermione. –¡No lo hiciste! –exclamó.

–¿No hice qué? –fue la respuesta evasiva de Hermione.

–No confundiste a McLaggen ¿o si? –preguntó Ginny. Cuando la única respuesta de Hermione fue mirar a otro lado con aire de culpabilidad, Ginny jadeó. –¡Lo hiciste!

–Esta bien, ¿y qué? –dijo Hermione entre dientes. –¿Querías a ese patán en el equipo? Además, debiste escuchar las cosas que estaba diciendo sobre ti y Ron.

–¿Qué estaba diciendo? –preguntó Ginny ansiosamente.

–Algo de eso simplemente no voy a repetir, –respondió Hermione altivamente. –Y sobre el resto… bueno, estaba dando a entender que ninguno de ustedes dos eran buenos en el juego, y la única razón por la cuál estaban en el equipo era porque eran amigos de Harry.

–¿Eso es todo? –preguntó Ginny, decepcionada. –Qué lastima. Si un idiota va a ser tan desagradable, al menos esperarías que fuera creativo al respecto.

Hermione echó un ojo cauteloso sobre Ginny. –No vas a decirle a Ron ¿verdad?

Ginny se encogió de hombros. –Probablemente no, –respondió. –Aunque él probablemente lo tomaría con un poco de risa.

–Él no va a hacer nada de eso, –replicó la chica mayor. –Destruiría su confianza otra vez, y luego el equipo de Quidditch estaría en problemas ¿no es así?

–Esta bien, Hermione… –tranquilizó Ginny, pero Hermione no iba a dejarlo pasar.

–Y si de verdad le dices, –añadió, –entonces le diré que te vi con Dean besándose como si sus vidas dependiera de ello anoche en la Sala Común después de que él se había ido a la cama.

Ginny se sonrojó. No había sido tan escandaloso, en realidad. Dean simplemente la había atrapado por sorpresa justo cuando Hermione pasaba a través del agujero del retrato regresando de la biblioteca. Aun así, preferiría no tener esa charla en particular con Ron. –No tienes que amenazarme, –murmuró. –Dije que no le diría.

–No le digas a Dean, tampoco, –añadió Hermione.

Ginny soltó un bufido. –En realidad, no creo que Dean y yo estemos hablando por el momento.

Hermione se giró para mirarla, sorprendida. –¿Por qué no? ¿Qué pasó? –preguntó la chica mayor, inclinándose.

–Es un mal perdedor, también, –se quejó Ginny mientras veía a Arnold trepar por su brazo hasta quedarse en su hombro. –Justo como Michael Corner. Lo juro, creo que sólo debería salir con chicos que sean mejores jugadores de Quidditch que yo.

En el momento en que las palabras salieron de su boca, se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho. Con un leve gemido miró a Hermione, cuya sonrisa era toda la evidencia necesaria para probar que ella lo había entendido, también.

–No empieces, Hermione, –advirtió Ginny. –No lo quise decir de esa manera.

–¿Oh? –bromeó Hermione. –Entonces ¿de que manera lo quisiste decir?

–Sólo olvídalo, –suplicó Ginny. –No lo quise decir de ninguna manera. Quiero decir, sólo fue… fue…

–¿Un resbalón freudiano?

–¿Un que?

–Expresión Muggle. No importa. Considéralo olvidado. –Hermione se quedó en silencio, pero la sonrisa se quedó en su rostro. Ginny apretó los dientes.

–Dirás, Hermione, –empezó. –¿Notaste algo divertido en Lavender Brown hoy?

La sonrisa de Hermione desapareció rápidamente. –No sé de que estas hablando, Ginny, –dijo cortantemente.

–Parecía terriblemente amigable hacia Ron, –continuó Ginny casualmente. –¿La escuchaste animándolo en las pruebas?

–Puede que sí, –dijo Hermione entre dientes.

–Wow. Entonces, –Ginny continuó como si la idea se le hubiera ocurrido hasta ahora. –Crees que… ella no podría… no crees que a ella le GUSTA, ¿no lo piensas?

Hermione se dio la vuelta para enfrentar a Ginny. –No, –dijo firmemente. –No lo pienso. E incluso si lo hiciera, no me importaría.

Ginny rodó los ojos. –De acuerdo, Hermione, –dijo mientras se ponía de pie. –Creo que me iré a la cama.

Hermione parecía confundida. –¿Qué pasa con la fiesta de Slughorn? –preguntó.

–He perdido el apetito para ello, y no tiene caso quedarme a pasar el tiempo aquí, –respondió Ginny. –He estado en Egipto, Hermione, así que ya sé como luce la negación.

Con eso, Ginny se dirigió a la puerta del dormitorio de chicas. Estaba casi segura que escuchó a Hermione murmurar algo mientras se iba que involucraba las palabras "olla", "caldero", y "negro", pero no podía estar segura.

 _¡Oh, no, la escuchaste correctamente!_ dijo la voz en su cabeza. _Y ella TIENE razón, cariño._

Estúpida voz.

* * *

 **Me disculpo** **muchísimo por esta horrible demora. Tuve dos semanas caóticas (series, libros, playa, trabajo, etc), y no había tenido tiempo de terminar este capitulo. No voy a abandonar esta traducción así que no se preocupen. Sin embargo, me voy a L.A. por tres semanas el miércoles. ¿Saben si puedo actualizar esto desde un Ipad?**

 **La parte más difícil para traducir fueron las pruebas, espero que se entienda (ya tengo miedo de que lleguen los partidos de Quidditch :( ). Aparte de eso, no hay mucho que destacar en este capitulo. ¿Alguien ya había escuchado esa expresión de "Resbalón Freudiano? Sinceramente, yo no.**

 **El siguiente capitulo es más pequeño, así que seguramente lo tendré listo el domingo/lunes.**

 **!Muchas gracias por quedarse conmigo!**

 **Nos leemos pronto.**


	10. Píldoras Ácidas

Era la misma pesadilla que había estado teniendo, de vez en cuando, durante la mayor parte de cuatro años: se encontraba tumbada de nuevo en la Cámara de lo Secretos, intentando borrar frenéticamente todo lo que había escrito en el diario de Riddle, su fría, atractiva risa haciendo eco en los techos altos, sus rasgos nublados arremolinándose alrededor de ella, permaneciendo fuera de foco y vista. _¡Él no va a venir, niña tonta!_ rió Riddle. _¡Esta vez no! ¡Estás sola! ¡No eres amada! ¡Estás atrapada y no serás salvada! ¡Volveré, y los mataré a todos, y será tu culpa!_ Podía oír a el basilisco deslizándose en el suelo hacia ella aunque no podía verlo, sintió su aliento silbante contra su cuello mientras borraba, las palabras volviendo a la existencia tan pronto ella las quitaba… sí, la pesadilla no había cambiado mucho con los años.

Excepto que esta vez, había una diferencia. Esta vez mientras ella borraba frenéticamente y Riddle reía y el basilisco se acercaba y su pánico crecía, pensó en levantar la vista. Y ahí, a sólo unos metros, estaba el fénix de Dumbledore, Fawkes, inmóvil y mirándola.

–¡Fawkes! –rogó su yo del sueño. –¡Ayúdame! ¡Por favor! ¡Tengo que saber! ¡Ayúdame!

Fawkes no hizo ningún movimiento o sonido. Ginny estaba a punto de gritarle otra vez cuando notó una sola lagrima que se había formado en su ojo. Fascinada, observó cómo la lagrima tomó forma, lentamente rodó en su largo pico dorado, alcanzó la punta… y luego cayó al suelo. En el instante en que la lagrima salpicó contra el frío suelo de la Cámara de los Secretos, Fawkes estalló en llamas, consumido, un furioso infierno que rápidamente se extendió alrededor de ella, amenazando con quemar la Cámara y todo lo que había dentro en cenizas. Y sin embargo, obstinadamente, el diario frente a ella permanecía ileso…

Ginny se despertó con un sobresalto. Estaba enredada en sus sábanas y empapada en sudor, como usualmente lo estaba después de una pesadilla. Se sentó en la quietud del dormitorio de chicas de quinto año de Gryffindor, su respiraron áspera y exhausta detrás de su cortina. Eventualmente su corazón se desaceleró y regresó a su ritmo normal; escuchando, no oyó ninguna indicación de que alguna de sus compañeras se hubiera despertado, afortunadamente. Una vez había cometido el error de contarles en su segundo año de que trataban sus entonces pesadillas nocturnas. No le habían hablado por semanas después de eso, hasta que los sueños de alguna manera se habían vuelto menos frecuentes.

En realidad, ahora que lo pensaba, particularmente no había extrañado su conversación.

Los detalles de la pesadilla se desvanecían rápidamente, cómo a menudo lo hacen, pero la nueva aparición se quedó más tiempo con ella que los demás, desconcertándola: la imagen de Fawkes, mirándola y llorando una sola lagrima, mientras ella le exigía al ave que compartiera algún conocimiento.

 _Fawkes,_ pensó para sí misma. _Eso es nuevo._

Estaba completamente despierta ahora. Dormir no iba a suceder ahora; al menos, no pronto. Silenciosamente abrió la cortina de su cama y miró el antiguo reloj en la pared. Las tres y media de la mañana. Poniéndose sus pantuflas sin hacer ruido y tomando su bata, se dirigió a la puerta. Necesitaba despejar su cabeza.

Caminó a través de la sala común y fuera del hueco del retrato, a los oscuros pasillos de Hogwarts. Fugazmente deseó por una capa de invisibilidad, pero puso ese pensamiento a un lado. Se insultaba a sí misma si pensaba por un momento que no podía ir a donde sea que ella quisiera en los pasillos del castillo, cuando quisiera.

Después de todo, se las había arreglado bastante bien bajo el control de Riddle.

Se estremeció y empujó ese pensamiento fuera de su cabeza. No iba a reflexionar sobre eso, muchas gracias. En su lugar pensó sobre el gran día que tenía planeado, y que mala idea sería no estar bien descansada para ello. Empujó ese pensamiento a un lado también. Dormir, sabía por experiencia, no era una opción por el momento. Caminó por los pasillos, en la oscuridad, sin ningún destino en particular en mente.

Más tarde ese día saldría en una cita, su primera cita apropiada con Dean, o al menos tan apropiada cómo puede ser una cita mientras eres estudiante en Hogwarts. Era el día de la primera salida a Hogsmeade, y Dean había insistido en planear las actividades del día; se había sentido un poco obligada a permitirlo. Dean había, después de todo, permanecido fiel a su palabra. El día después de las pruebas de Quidditch era todo sonrisas y atenciones, y no lo había dejado por el resto de Septiembre y más allá. Ya eran mediados de Octubre y Ginny tenía que admitir que si alguien quería dibujar un diagrama de lo que era un novio modelo, Dean lo había sido durante el mes pasado.

Algo asombroso para ella, sin embargo, era que había descubierto que si bien era placentero ser adorada por tu novio durante unos días, ahora había momentos dónde estaba lista para estrangularlo. Pero ¿cómo podía decirle que dejara de hacer cosas cómo levantarse cuando llegaba a la mesa de Gryffindor en el Gran Comedor, o ayudarla a pasar por el hueco del retrato en la Torre de Gryffindor? Estaba reconfirmando su propia fuerte sospecha de que efectivamente era la peor novia del mundo. ¿Qué chica no querría que su novio se comportara siempre cómo el caballero ideal? Ginny Weasley, al parecer, esa es quién. _Claramente_ , pensó (y no por primera vez), _hay algo terriblemente mal en mí._

Ahogó un bostezo. Era demasiado temprano para estar levantada, especialmente considerando la práctica de Quidditch en la tarde-casi-noche que Harry había planeado para, otra vez, coincidir con una de las fiestas de Slughorn. Lo hacía, Ginny sabía, para darse una excusa fácil de no asistir, pero también tenía el efecto secundario de aplacar el ego de Ron. También le daba una oportunidad a Ron de hablar sobre Hermione bajo el pretexto de burlarse de ella cuándo, en realidad, a él simplemente le gustaba hablar sobre Hermione.

–¿Qué crees que esté haciendo Hermione ahora? –Ron había acosado a Harry por doceava vez, mientras los tres estaban guardando el equipo.

–No tengo la menor idea, Ron, –había respondido Harry con exasperación. –Estoy seguro que la está pasando bien.

–¡HA! –rió Ron. –¿Crees que la esté pasando mejor con Zabini o McLaggen?

Esa había sido una oportunidad que Ginny no podía dejar pasar. –Sabes, Ron, he notado que Hermione y Cormac han estado hablando más en los pasillos y en la sala común ¿has notado eso? ¿crees que tal vez algo podría estar pasando entre ellos?

Esto había callado a Ron, y rápidamente se había dado la vuelta y se apresuró a regresar al castillo. Harry luego le había preguntado a Ginny: –¿De verdad piensas que Hermione y McLaggen se están involucrando?

–Lo dudo, –había sido la respuesta de Ginny. –¿De qué demonios Hermione podría hablar con ese zoquete? Ella preferiría salir contigo.

–Creo que tal vez estás tratando de insultarme, –había respondido Harry con una sonrisa.

–Oh, no, –fue la protesta en broma de Ginny. –Estoy definitivamente, sin lugar a dudas, tratando de insultarte. No "tal vez" al respecto.

El resto de la tarde había sido pasada con Ron, Harry, y Dean en los sillones en la sala común, esperando a que regresara Hermione. Ginny sonrió recordando el rostro de su hermano cuándo regresó escoltada a través del retrato por nada menos que Cormac McLaggen.

 _Se lo merecía_ , pensó para sí misma, sonriendo a la memoria. Pero entonces su sonrisa se congeló, y ella lo hizo también. Tan atrapada había estado en sus pensamientos sobre Hogsmeade y Dean y prácticas de Quidditch…

… _y Harry…_

… había estado tan atrapada que no había prestado atención a donde estaba caminando hasta justo este momento, cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba parada directamente frente al baño de Myrtle la Llorona, en dónde estaba, por supuesto, la entrada oculta a la catacumba subterránea con la que había soñado hace apenas un corto tiempo.

Un repentino escalofrío pasó sobre ella. Sus piernas comenzaron a temblar y su respiración a salir en cortos jadeos. Cayó al suelo; la abrumadora sensación de estar aquí en medio de la noche mientras el resto de la escuela dormía que se precipitó sobre ella era a la vez extraña y familiar. El diario de Riddle la había guiado aquí a esta hora en más de una ocasión, pero en aquel entonces no había tenido el control de sí misma, no realmente. Por supuesto, no se había dado cuenta a donde iba justo ahora, tampoco. ¿Podría ser posible? ¿Podría Riddle de alguna manera haber tomado el control sobre ella otra vez? ¿Podría estar bajo la influencia, otra vez, de alguna horrible memoria? Tal vez jamás se había sacudido la influencia del diario… tal vez ella iba a abrir la Cámara y el basilisco saldría deslizándose y todo empezaría de nuevo sólo que esta vez Harry no sería capaz de ir a salvarla y…

Se detuvo a sí misma. Cerró los ojos. _Estás siendo ridícula_ , le ordenó a su cerebro. _¡Detén esto inmediatamente!_

Después de algunos largos minutos, abrió los ojos otra vez, esperando a medias ver la forma fantasmal de Tom Riddle de pie ante ella, burlándose, mirándola maliciosamente. Pero el corredor estaba vacío. Estaba sola con su miedo.

Esta era sólo la segunda vez que había logrado traerse aquí este año. Había jurado que entraría en el baño otra vez en el primer día de regreso a la escuela, pero no había sido capaz de forzarse a sí misma a entrar en la puerta en ese entonces. Ahora, se daba cuenta con decepción, que había evitado hacer un viaje de regreso aquí por una razón u otra, cuándo la verdadera razón era que todavía estaba asustada.

¿Entonces por qué esta noche? ¿Por qué su cerebro inconscientemente la trajo aquí esta noche? Había tenido esa pesadilla muchas veces antes en la escuela. ¿Por qué, esta noche, era atraída de nuevo a la escena del crimen, por así decirlo? ¿La adición de Fawkes tenía algo que ver con eso? Respirando profundamente, pensó con cierta dificultad en ese día en la Cámara. Todo era tan borroso… no recordaba nada, realmente, hasta que todo había terminado. Ahí estaba Harry de pie frente a ella, sosteniendo la Espada de Gryffindor en una mano y el diario en la otra. Recordaba llorar… recordaba que lloró un montón, y siempre la mortificaba en sobremanera pensar en eso ahora… recordaba estar llorando mientras Harry soltaba su espada y la ayudaba a ponerse de pie, llorando mientras ella agarraba su brazo por apoyo, enterrando su rostro bañado en lagrimas en la túnica de él. Recordaba estar demasiado avergonzada y asustada de mirar a Harry mientras la guiaba hacia la entrada de la Cámara, recogiendo la espada y el Sombrero Seleccionador en el camino. Recordaba a Fawkes liderando el camino, de vuelta a Ron y Lockhart, y arriba al pasadizo secreto en el baño de Myrtle, y luego aquí, en este mismo corredor…

Negó con la cabeza. No veía ninguna razón por la cual debería traerse de nuevo aquí esta noche. Si hubiera soñado con la Espada de Gryffindor o el Sombrero Seleccionador, ¿también habría terminado aquí?

Pero no lo había hecho ¿cierto? En su lugar había soñado con Fawkes. Por alguna razón.

Ginny se sentó donde estaba, mirando a la puerta, perdiendo la noción del tiempo, exprimiendo su cerebro y tratando de determinar alguna razón de por qué había sentido la necesidad de hacer todo el camino hasta aquí en esta noche en particular después de haber tenido esa pesadilla en particular. Justo cuando estaba a punto de rendirse por completo y dirigirse a su dormitorio para tratar de atrapar al menos otra hora de sueño…

–Buenas noches, señorita Weasley.

Si hubiera sido físicamente posible saltar de tu propia piel, lo hubiera hecho. Se dio la vuelta para ver quién se había acercado a ella, una parte de ella (la parte alcanzando una varita que había dejado en su dormitorio) estaba totalmente convencida de que iba a ser Tom Riddle.

Era, de hecho, la peor pesadilla de Tom Riddle.

–Lo siento terriblemente. Parece que te he asustado, –dijo Albus Dumbledore, un brillo amable en sus ojos. –Tal vez fue mi uso del término "buenas noches", cuando claramente debería estar diciendo "buenos días", y es una mañana excepcionalmente temprana, por cierto.

Ginny asintió lentamente, su agallas volviendo a ella. –Lo- lo siento, Profesor, –tartamudeó, la parte de su cerebro que había sido entrenada por Fred y George dándose cuenta de pronto que el director de la escuela la había atrapado fuera de la cama mucho más allá del toque de queda. –Yo- yo estaba caminando dormida, y yo sólo- yo… –se detuvo. La sonrisa amigable de Dumbledore había sido reemplazada por una versión ligeramente más seria.

–Señorita Weasley, –entonó, –tal vez cuando usted esté tan avanzada en años cómo yo, se dará cuenta que no es difícil el truco de decir una mentira bien hilada a partir de la honesta verdad. Dicho esto, –y a esto su actitud regresó a su usual amabilidad, –tenga la seguridad de que es mucho menos probable que yo castigue a un estudiante por estar fuera de la cama a esta hora inusual que el Sr. Filch, particularmente cuando ese estudiante tiene una perfectamente buena razón para estar fuera, sin duda. ¿Puedo?

Le tomó un momento a Ginny darse cuenta de que estaba indicando al suelo, cómo si ser invitado a sentarse allí fuera el mayor honor. –Sí, por supuesto, –respondió. Dumbledore sonrió, y se agachó para sentarse junto a ella. Mientras lo hacía, alcanzó a ver lo que a menudo estaba escondido detrás de su manga, y lo que se había convertido en tema de conversación de la escuela en el primer día del nuevo semestre: su mano derecha, marchita y ennegrecida, luciendo casi muerta. Verla tan de cerca causó que se estremeciera un poco, pero en un instante se había ido de nuevo, escondida con un movimiento de muñeca debajo de las ropas del Director. Ropas de viaje, notó.

–¿Va a alguna parte esta mañana, Profesor? –preguntó Ginny.

–Siempre astuta y observadora ¿verdad, señorita Weasley? –dijo Dumbledore con una risita. –Tengo asuntos que me están llevando fuera del castillo hoy, es cierto. Pero esa no es la pregunta del momento. –Ginny miró hacia otro lado. Podía adivinar cuál era "la pregunta del momento".

–Casi dudo en preguntar, señorita Weasley, ¿pero qué la trae aquí esta mañana?

Por un momento Ginny consideró mentirle, pero luego pensó que no tenía sentido. Él era Albus Dumbledore, después de todo. Si quería la verdad sobre ella lo suficiente probablemente encontraría otra manera de conseguirla.

–Tuve una pesadilla, –admitió. –Tomé un paseo para despejar mi cabeza, y sin darme cuenta, me encontré aquí.

Dumbledore asintió. –Había sido mi entendimiento, –dijo con una aire de preocupación, –que sus pesadillas se habían detenido.

Ginny se encogió de hombros. –Lo han hecho, por la mayor parte. –admitió. –La última vez que las tuve fue el año pasado, cuándo mi papá fue atacado por esa serpiente. Tuve que explicarle a Harry cómo era ser poseído por… Tom Riddle, –(miró a Dumbledore pero no dio ninguna indicación de que debería usar un nombre diferente), –y explicárselo de alguna manera me hizo recordarlo y revivirlo, algunas noches.

–Comprensible, –Dumbledore asintió.

–Sólo que esta fue diferente, –presionó Ginny. –Su fénix estaba ahí. Fawkes.

–Ese es su nombre, sí. Me aseguraré de que él la recuerde.

–Gracias, Profesor. –dijo Ginny con una sonrisa. Podía reconocer y apreciar el tono juguetón de broma escondido en su voz, habiéndolo utilizado ella misma a menudo. Continuó, –De todos modos, estaba en la Cámara, y Riddle estaba allí, y el basilisco cómo siempre… pero Fawkes también estaba allí, sólo observando, y luego lloró una lagrima y estalló en llamas… y desperté.

Dumbledore asintió con gravedad. –¿Eso fue todo? –preguntó.

Ginny frunció el ceño, tratando de recordar. Mientras el tiempo se iba, también los detalles del sueño. –No, –respondió finalmente. –Le pedí que me dijera algo. Le dije que necesitaba saber algo. –Miró a Dumbledore. –Señor, ¿qué podría significar eso?

Dumbledore se quedó en silencio por un momento, y luego habló. –No soy tan dotado en el fino arte de la Adivinación, me temo. En mi experiencia, sin embargo, he encontrado que muchas veces, sin importar que tan inquietantes o proféticos parezcan, un sueño es sólo un sueño. Nada más. –Ginny asintió, pero Dumbledore tal vez sintiendo su insatisfacción, continuó. –Aunque si encuentras que te hace falta una respuesta, siempre hay otro opción.

–¿Cuál es esa, Profesor?

–Podrías preguntarle a Fawkes qué es eso que necesita decirte. –Ginny sonrió, y levantando la vista podía ver un brillo en los ojos de Dumbledore. –Tengo una ventaja con él, ya sabes. Estoy seguro de que podría arreglar algo.

–Lo tendré en mente, Profesor, –dijo Ginny con una sonrisa.

Cayeron en silencio otra vez. Ginny miró a la puerta del baño de Myrtle la Llorona, su mente regresando al sueño, tratando de desentrañar su significado, si tenía alguno. Justo cuando casi había olvidado que Dumbledore estaba a su lado, él habló de nuevo.

–No tiene nada más que temer de esta puerta, señorita Weasley, –dijo en voz baja. –Estoy bastante seguro que la Cámara de los Secretos ya ha revelado todos sus secretos.

–Lo sé, Profesor, –suspiró Ginny. –Pero… –se detuvo. Había más; simplemente no podía estar segura de a que se refería con "más".

–¿Sí?

Pensó sobre ello, largo y fuerte. Había sido atraída aquí, ya sea que le gustara admitirlo o no, atraída de nuevo a este corredor en muchas ocasiones, a menudo sin más razón que pasar por esta puerta. Ahora, por primera vez, se le pedía que pusiera ese poder de atracción en palabras, para explicarlo, y se encontró con que no sabía cómo.

–Hay algo aquí, –dijo finalmente. –No sé lo que es. No sé si es importante para alguien más o sólo para mí. Pero hay algo aquí. Alguna… respuesta que estoy buscando. –Levantó la vista hacia el Director, esperando a medias ver una mirada condescendiente. No recibió ninguna.

–¿Estás segura? –fue todo lo que Dumbledore preguntó en su lugar.

–Bastante segura, –respondió Ginny.

Dumbledore asintió. –Le aconsejaría, señorita Weasley, que las respuestas que buscamos en la vida a menudo no están, o son, lo que esperamos que sean.

–¿No lo están, Profesor?

–No. Bueno, excepto, por supuesto, cuando lo están. O alguna vez estuvieron.

–No entiendo.

–Tal vez las respuestas que buscas estuvieron alguna vez en la Cámara, pero se han movido desde entonces.

–Pero esa es la parte que no tiene sentido, –replicó Ginny, su frustración empezando a aparecer. –No hay nada que estuviera en la Cámara que quisiera encontrar de nuevo.

–Ah, –respondió Dumbledore. –¿Y estás segura de eso también?

–¡Estoy positivamente segura! –exclamó Ginny. –¡Cien por ciento segura! ¡Absolutamente, definitivamente segura! –Cerró los ojos, contó hasta diez, y después de un momento continuó en voz más baja. –No hay nada bueno ahí abajo, Profesor. Nunca lo hubo. Todo lo que queda de la Cámara de los Secretos son malos recuerdos. Eso es lo que es tan estúpido sobre esto. Eso es lo que no entiendo. No hay nada que quiera pasando esa puerta, pero sigo regresando aquí. No hay nada ahí dentro que pueda lastimarme, pero estoy demasiado asustada para entrar. A veces vengo aquí, cómo esta noche, y realmente no sé por qué, y siento cómo si me estuviera volviendo loca.

Dumbledore parecía considerar seriamente esta posibilidad, pero luego negó con la cabeza lentamente. –No creo que ese sea el caso, señorita Weasley. Usted fue retenida por el poder de una memoria, por así decirlo; un recuerdo de Tom Riddle atrapado en ese diario. Ahora no tiene nada más de esa experiencia que sus propios recuerdos, recuerdos de lo que debió ser un terrible tormento para usted, recuerdos que sólo unos pocos podrían comprender realmente. No es para nada sorprendente para mí que usted esté atraída y repelida por los restos de esos recuerdos. –Dumbledore apartó la vista de la puerta y miró abajo hacia ella sobre la montura de sus gafas de media luna. –Si se me permite decirlo, señorita Weasley, su situación no es tan poco común, ni debe ser tan dura consigo misma por ello. Después de todo, sus peores recuerdos son el único enemigo al que nunca podrá dejar atrás.

Ginny negó con la cabeza tristemente. –Sí, bueno, con todo el debido respeto, Profesor, todavía me siento frustrada y sólo… estúpida. Porque la realidad es que no puedes ser lastimado por un recuerdo.

Por el rabillo del ojo, podría haber jurado que vio al profesor Dumbledore flexionar su mano ennegrecida bajo la manga de su túnica. –Se sorprendería, –respondió con una suave sonrisa.

Por un momento se sentaron juntos, perdidos en sus pensamientos individuales. Entonces, el Profesor Dumbledore se levantó. –Me parece que hemos pasado suficiente tiempo aquí, perdidos en los recuerdos, –dijo, ofreciendo su mano a Ginny (su mano IZQUIERDA, notó) –Debo retirarme, y en cuanto a ti y tu búsqueda por respuestas, siempre una búsqueda noble… si alguna respuesta está por venir a usted aquí, señorita Weasley, tal vez no llegue antes de que este día comience de verdad. Son más de las seis de la mañana, después de todo. –Ginny estaba sorprendida; no se había dado cuenta de cuanto tiempo había pasado. –Sí, –rió Dumbledore, –Estoy seguro de que tienes cosas que hacer hoy. Es el día de Hogsmeade ¿creo?

–Lo es, –respondió, ahogando un bostezo. Cómo siempre, podía ver que iba a arrepentirse de no volverse a dormir después de su pesadilla, ahora desvanecida en un distante, difuso recuerdo.

–Antes de que nos separemos, señorita Weasley, hay un pequeño favor que me gustaría pedirle, si me permite el atrevimiento.

–Oh. Por supuesto, señor, –respondió Ginny, sorprendida. Dumbledore sonrió, y luego sacó de los pliegues de su túnica (de nuevo con su mano izquierda) un pequeño trozo de pergamino enrollado, atado ligeramente con una cadena de plata.

–Si pudiera pasarle esto al señor Potter cuándo lo vea, –pidió. –Me temo que simplemente no tendré el tiempo para buscarlo yo mismo. Parece que estoy destinado a llegar tarde. Ahora, ahora, no se preocupe, –dijo, cortando sus disculpas por retrasarlo. –No es su culpa en lo más mínimo. Es la mía. Recuerde, "tarde" puede significar muchas cosas grandiosas. ¿Le dará a Harry el pergamino?

Ginny asintió. –Por supuesto, señor.

–Gracias, señorita Weasley. –Le entregó el pergamino, pero no lo soltó de inmediato. Ella lo miró curiosamente. –Es un mensaje privado, –le dijo Dumbledore. –Pero no tan privado para que el mundo llegara a su fin si los ojos de alguien más caen en él. Confío en que respetará esa privacidad cómo esperaría de sus más laboriosos hermanos.

Ginny lo miró por un momento, preguntándose si de verdad él estaba diciendo lo que ella pensaba que estaba diciendo. –¿Por… supuesto, Profesor? –respondió, sin estar segura en absoluto.

Pero Dumbledore simplemente sonrió. –¡Bien! –respondió felizmente. –Entonces no le pediré nada más que tener un maravilloso día, señorita Weasley. Disfrute Hogsmeade, y piense con cariño en mí en Honeydukes. Tengo un poco de gusto por lo dulce, ya sabe. –Con eso, Dumbledore se dio la vuelta y caminó enérgicamente por el corredor.

Un pensamiento se le ocurrió mientras él se alejaba. –¡Profesor! –lo llamó Ginny. –¿Por qué vino aquí?

Dumbledore respondió sobre su hombro, –¿Por qué? Para hablar con usted, señorita Weasley. Por supuesto.

–Okay, entonces, ¿cómo sabía que estaría…? –Pero él había doblado la esquina y desaparecido.

Se quedó mirando por donde se había ido. No estaba segura de si había aprendido algo, realmente, de su conversación, pero no podía negar que se sentía mejor a cuando había despertado. Por supuesto, la luz del sol que entraba por las ventanas probablemente tenía algo que ver con eso. La mañana tenía una manera de vencer las pesadillas por la cual ella siempre había estado agradecida.

Miró abajo al pergamino en su mano y sólo dudó por un momento antes de abrir la cadena. El Profesor Dumbledore prácticamente la había invitado a hacerlo, después de todo. Desenrollando el pergamino, leyó:

 _Querido Harry:_

 _Me parece que ha llegado el momento para nuestra segunda lección. Si es conveniente para ti, por favor ven a mi despacho a las ocho p.m. el lunes por la noche. Confío en que te estés manteniendo fuera de problemas. Hay, después de todo, una primera vez para todo._

 _Atentamente,_

 _Albus Dumbledore_

 _P.S. – En caso de que tu memoria sea tan pobre cómo la mía: Píldoras Ácidas_

Ginny sonrió. Había, definitivamente, una primera vez para todo, y por lo que ella podía decir, Harry de verdad había estado manteniéndose fuera de problemas más de lo habitual, a pesar de sus aventuras con su libro de pociones. Aun así, no podía entender por qué Dumbledore pensaría que ella tendría algún interés en esta nota en particular. _¿Píldoras Ácidas?_ se preguntó. _¿Qué se supone que significa eso?_

Sin reflexionar más sobre ello, enrolló la nota de nuevo y volvió a atarla. El castillo estaba empezando a agitarse, y ella tenía una cita. Tendría que encontrar a Harry antes de irse a Hogsmeade para darle su nota, pero primero tenía que irse y prepararse. Se apresuró por el pasillo, de regreso a la Torre de Gryffindor, bostezando ampliamente mientras lo hacía.

Iba a ser un día muy largo.

* * *

 **Lo prometido es deuda :)**

 **Ya estamos en el capitulo 10, y casi 3,000 views a la historia. Yay!**

 **Cómo siempre, gracias a todos aquellos que dejan review, favorito o follow. Y tambien a todos los que la leen en las sombras. Mil gracias! :)**

 **Nos leemos pronto.**


	11. Debacle

Ginny bostezó. Había estado en lo correcto; el día ni siquiera había comenzado y ella ya estaba agotada. La calidez que irradiaba la chimenea de la sala común mientras se sentaba en el sofá esperando a que Dean apareciera no estaba ayudando tampoco _. Eso es lo que obtengo_ , se regañó en broma, _por tener una pesadilla y vagar por los pasillos en horas inapropiadas charlando con el Director._

–¿Ginny? –Sorprendida, miró hacia arriba. Dean estaba frente a ella, cargando un pesado abrigo de invierno. Su cuerpo apenas había comenzado a rendirse al calor seductor del fuego y ni siquiera lo había oído acercarse. –¿Estás bien?

–Estoy bien, –respondió, parpadeando rápidamente y frotándose los ojos, tratando de despertarse completamente. –Sólo un poco cansada.

–El viento y la nieve te despertará. Hay toda una tormenta afuera.

–Oh. ¿Deberíamos quedarnos, entonces?

Dean sonrió. –No lo creo, –dijo. –Tengo un gran día planeado para nosotros.

Abrió la puerta del hueco del retrato, y luego se giró hacia Ginny, su mano extendida para ayudarla a pasar. –Gracias, –dijo con una sonrisa falsa, tomando la ayuda ofrecida. Odiaba cuando él hacía eso.

Abajo en el Gran Comedor, Dean charló agradablemente durante el desayuno con Seamus, Neville, Lavender, y Parvati, sin notar los parpados caídos de Ginny, o su barbilla peligrosamente cerca de sus huevos y avena. Fue sólo después de su tercera taza de café que se empezó a sentir remotamente cómo ella misma.

–¡Pásenla genial, ustedes dos! –dijo Lavender mientras ella, Seamus, y Neville se iban al vestíbulo.

–Hagan su mejor esfuerzo, de todas maneras, –murmuró Parvati en voz baja a Ginny, le dio una mirada a la mesa antes de seguir a los otros. Con su taza de café a medio camino de sus labios, Ginny miró en dirección de la mirada de Parvati en la mesa de Gryffindor, pero los únicos que todavía estaban ahí eran Harry, Ron, y Hermione, amontonados en su usual grupo excluyente. En su privado-de-sueño cerebro, ni siquiera podía comenzar a descifrar lo que Parvati había estado insinuando.

Ver a Harry, sin embargo, zarandeó otra memoria.

–¿Lista para irnos? –preguntó Dean.

–Un segundo, –respondió Ginny. –Sólo tengo que darle algo a Harry.

–¿Harry? ¿Ahora? –Pero ella ya estaba de pie y moviéndose por la mesa en dirección a su hermano y sus dos amigos.

–Seríamos mejores amigos si ellos no intentaran matarme, –escuchó decir a Harry mientras se acercaba. Ron rió y Hermione parecía divertida a regañadientes; vagamente, Ginny se preguntó si algún otro grupo de estudiantes bromeaba sobre la frecuencia con que se encontraban cerca de la muerte cómo estos tres.

–Hey, Harry, –dijo cuando él notó que se acercaba, –Se supone que debo entregarte esto.

Le entregó el pergamino que Dumbledore le había dado. –Gracias, Ginny, –contestó, desenrollándolo. Ginny sintió sólo la más leve punzada de culpa por haberlo leído, pero rápidamente la empujó a un lado. El Director, se recordó, prácticamente había insistido en que ella lo hiciera (aunque sin decirle realmente), por razones desconocidas.

–¡Es la siguiente lección de Dumbledore! –dijo Harry. –¡El lunes por la noche! ¿Quieres ir con nosotros a Hogsmeade, Ginny?

Eso ultimo había sido inesperado, y no sólo para ella, si la mirada de asombro en el rostro de Ron era alguna indicación. Hermione, por el contrario, estaba mirando intensamente a Harry, cómo si tratara de descifrar algo en su cara que apenas se había dado cuenta de que estaba ahí. –Voy a ir con Dean, –le contestó, –Quizá los vea allí. –Y con un adiós con la mano, regresó con Dean, de pie en el vestíbulo con sólo un aire de impaciencia en él. Para su crédito, sin embargo, parecía determinado a no dejar que nada les arruinara el día. –¿Lista, entonces? –preguntó a través de una sonrisa que parecía sólo un poco forzada.

–¡Lista! –dijo Ginny alegremente, con la esperanza en su interior de que el café la mantuviera con energía lo suficiente para sobrevivir al día. Con una inclinación de la cabeza y una sonrisa, Dean cogió su mano, y la guió a las puertas de roble de la entrada dónde Filch estaba realizando inspecciones de seguridad con un Sensor de Ocultamiento. –¿A quién le importa, –murmuró Ginny, –lo que estamos SACANDO? Uno pensaría que estaría mas preocupado con lo que podamos METER. –Dean rió, y antes de que se dieran cuenta habían pasado a Filch y estaban en los terrenos.

Casi inmediatamente Ginny deseó que se hubieran quedado en la sala común. El viento azotaba alrededor una combinación perversa de nieve y aguanieve y tuvieron que encorvarse para hacer siquiera algún avance por el camino hacia Hogsmeade. Estaban envueltos con tanta fuerza en sus abrigos y bufandas que eran irreconocibles; si no hubiera sabido que era Dean con quién se fue, Ginny no habría sido capaz de decir con quién estaba teniendo una cita.

El frío, por lo menos, sirvió para despertarla. Caminaron hacia Hogsmeade en silencio; no por elección, sino porque simplemente no habrían sido capaces de escucharse el uno al otro aunque lo intentaran. Cuando finalmente llegaron al pueblo, Ginny notó con cierto temor de que Zonko's estaba cerrado. Trató de ignorar la repentina sensación de aprensión que cayó sobre ella. Claramente no era sólo en el Callejón Diagon donde las cosas estaban cambiando para peor.

Honeydukes, por suerte, estaba abierta. Ginny tiró de la manga de Dean y señaló hacia la tienda de dulces, pero él no parecía querer detenerse. Agarrándolo firmemente alrededor del codo, casi lo arrastró fuera del frío y dentro del aire endulzado de la tienda.

–Lo siento, –jadeó Ginny, quitándose la bufanda. –Sólo tenía que calentarme por un segundo.

–Está bien, –contestó Dean, aunque miró hacia la puerta mientras lo hacía. –Podemos tomar un pequeño descanso. Terrible ¿no es así?

Exploraron un poco por los estantes, Ginny sonriendo mientras pasaban por las Píldoras Ácidas, sus pensamientos regresando a su peculiar pero extrañamente reconfortante conversación con Dumbledore esta mañana. No estaba segura que, si algún, bien realmente le había hecho, pero un pensamiento persistente en el fondo de su mente le susurraba que había sido más útil de lo que pensaba . El tiempo lo diría, supuso.

Eventualmente cogió una caja de caramelo casero que Dean insistió en comprar para ella. Mientras él caminaba al mostrador para pagar, Ginny bostezó. El cálido, dulce aire de la tienda parecía estar cerrando sus párpados más y más, y se encontró casi anhelando el aire vigorizante de la tormenta de nieve afuera. Y si la amenaza de quedarse dormida no era razón suficiente para salir de Honeydukes…

–¡Ginevra, mi chica! –retumbó el profesor Slughorn mientras entraba a la tienda, su gran barriga redonda precediéndole por varios momentos. –¡Te hemos extrañado en nuestras reuniones hasta ahora!

–Sí, profesor, lo siento, –dijo a toda prisa. No podía ubicarlo exactamente, pero todavía encontraba algo un poco… extraño… sobre Slughorn. –He tenido práctica de Quidditch.

–Y eres muy desafortunada por ello, –Slughorn entonó gravemente, quitándose un gran sombrero peludo que Ginny a primera vista confundió con un animal muerto de algún tipo. –¡Debo tener unas palabras con ese Capitán suyo! Simplemente no puedo tener otra reunión sin la asistencia de Harry Potter… y usted, por supuesto, señorita Weasley.

–Por supuesto, señor. Voy a pasar el mensaje a Harry.

–Bien, bien, veré que lo haga. Nuestra siguiente reunión será el lunes, así que si no hay Quidditch…

–Si no hay Quidditch estaré ahí, profesor, –dijo Ginny rápidamente. En su interior, sonrió. Sabía que el anuncio de una reunión del Club de Slug significaba que efectivamente habría una practica de Quidditch el lunes por la noche, al demonio el mal tiempo.

–Entonces, señorita Weasley, tengo curiosidad, –y a esto, Slughorn se inclinó para susurrarle con complicidad. –¿Terminó por averiguar que era lo que olía en los vapores de la Amortentia?

Ginny negó con la cabeza. –No, profesor, no lo he hecho. –Era la verdad, pero la verdad real era que no había pensado mucho en ello últimamente, tan ocupada había estado con sus deberes de quinto año, Quidditch, y Dean.

–¡Ah, que lástima! –se lamentó, aunque su sonrisa divertida no mostró ningún signo real de lástima por ello, notó Ginny. –Asegúrese de hacérmelo saber si cae en la realización ¿podría? Estaría de lo más interesado en saber. Ahora, –concluyó, enderezándose. –si me disculpa, me parece que escuché una caja de piña cristalizada llamando mi nombre. –Y con un gesto simpático de su cabeza se fue, apretando a un Dean que regresaba.

–¿Qué quería Slughorn? –preguntó Dean, agarrando el caramelo de Ginny.

–Sólo quería invitarme a otra reunión del Club de Slug el lunes, –respondió Ginny, mirando a un sonriente Slughorn hablando animadamente con el aparentemente aburrido mago detrás del mostrador. No estaba segura, pero estaba casi segura de que el profesor estaba explicando porque él no debería pagar realmente por su piña.

–Ah, –contestó Dean con tacto. –Er… no quiero parecer grosero, Gin, pero…

–¿Por qué soy un miembro del club? –Ginny terminó por él. –Ni idea. Puede ser que ese maleficio mocomurciélago que le hice a Zacharias Smith realmente, verdaderamente lo impresionó, o… –dudó, pero al pensar en ello, no vio ninguna razón para evitar mencionarlo. –Creo que es porque le recuerdo a una antigua estudiante favorita suya.

–¿Quién es?

–La madre de Harry, en realidad, –respondió Ginny, mirando hacia fuera a la tormenta de nieve enmarcada en la ventana. –He visto fotos, y no creo que nos parezcamos mucho, pero ya sabes cómo son las personas; ven una pelirroja, la ven en todas. –Miró a Dean, cuya boca había caído de una sonrisa a más cómo una mueca y quien también había dirigido su mirada al desastre invernal que soplaba alrededor. Ginny tenía la sensación de que no estaba mirando afuera más bien no la estaba mirando a ella. –De todos modos, –continuó, –no tendré que ir, por supuesto, porque en el momento en que le diga a Harry que la reunión es el lunes por la noche, él programará una practica de Quidditch y estaremos…

Se detuvo. No, no lo haría. Harry ya tenía una excusa para no ir a la fiesta de Slughorn en lunes por la noche y Ginny sabía porque fue ella quien le había entregado la invitación, una invitación a la que le había dado un vistazo. Harry tenía lecciones con Dumbledore el lunes.

Lo que significaba que ya no tenía una excusa para no estar allí.

Lo que Slughorn seguramente notaría.

Lo que significaba que iba a tener que ir.

Cerró los ojos y gimió. –¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Dean, volviéndose hacia ella.

–Me acabo de dar cuenta de que tengo que ir a esa estúpida fiesta.

–Pero acabas de decir…

–Lo sé, pero no habrá práctica, porque Harry tiene… –se contuvo; algo le decía que Dumbledore no quería que toda la escuela se enterara de lo que había en esa nota. –Harry tiene planes, –modificó.

Dean metió las manos en sus bolsillos. Su mueca se hizo más pronunciada. –Conoces toda su agenda ¿verdad?

–No, –replicó Ginny. _¿Qué se supone que significa ESO?_ –Sólo que sé por coincidencia que el lunes por la noche, él tiene algo más que hacer.

Un silencio peligroso colgó entre ellos por un momento. Ginny se dio cuenta de que tenía dos opciones: dejarlo descender, o aligerar el ambiente. Y dado que estaba intentando desesperadamente ser una buena novia para variar, eligió la segunda.

–Aunque si quieres averiguar la agenda de Harry, –añadió, pensando en broma, –no debería ser tan difícil. Una en punto: murmurar con Ron y Hermione. Dos en punto: salvar el mundo. Tres en punto: murmurar un poco más con Ron y Hermione. Cuatro en punto: salvar el mundo otra vez, con Ron y Hermione.

Por un largo segundo, no funcionó. Luego Dean sonrió y rió. –Claro, –coincidió. –Puedes ajustar tu reloj con ello ¿no es así?

Se rieron juntos, de lo cual Ginny estaba agradecida. La última cosa que quería para esta cita era que explotara en sus caras. –¿Nos vamos, entonces? –preguntó alegremente, envolviendo su bufanda alrededor de su rostro y preparándose para el frío.

De vuelta afuera, parecía como si el remolino helado sólo se hubiera intensificado. Avanzaron juntos a través de la nieve, Ginny fijando su mirada en la cálida luz emanando de las ventanas de Las Tres Escobas. Estaba empezando a sentirse genuinamente emocionada por ello… una acogedora esquina para los dos, una cerveza de mantequilla caliente, tal vez algunos besos… o muchos…

Dirigiéndose hacia la taberna, sintió un tirón en su brazo. Miró atrás a Dean, quien negó con la cabeza y señaló más adelante en el camino.

–¿No Las Tres Escobas? –preguntó Ginny, prácticamente teniendo que gritar para hacerse oír por encima del viento.

–¡No! ¡Por aquí! –gritó Dean, sonriendo de nuevo debajo de su bufanda. Se giró y continuó, una confundida Ginny apresurándose para alcanzarlo. Si no estaban yendo a Las Tres Escobas ¿a dónde iban? ¿Cabeza de Puerco? No, no podía ser eso…

Oh, no.

No.

Dulce Merlín, no.

Con una sensación pesada en su estomago Ginny se dio cuenta de a dónde se dirigían, cada paso confirmando sus miedos sólo un poco más, y cuándo llegaron a la silenciosa calle lateral ya no había ninguna duda. Dean abrió la puerta principal de su destino y ayudó a Ginny a pasar a un cuarto que parecía más una bola de algodón de azúcar que una tienda de té. Cerrando la puerta detrás de ellos, Dean preguntó, –¿Has estado en Madame Puddifoot antes?

–No, –mintió Ginny. Había venido, por supuesto. Michael la había traído el año anterior, pero ese no era un tema que quisiera explorar con Dean. Uno sólo venía a Madame Puddifoot para esconderse en los vapores y besarse, para nada una memoria que ella consideraba apropiada para compartir con su novio actual (aunque sí se preguntó cómo y con quién ÉL había descubierto la tienda). A decir verdad, ella y Michael no habían hecho casi nada romántico en el breve tiempo que habían estado aquí, ya que Ginny los sacó riéndose del ridículo lugar. Ese, realmente, había sido el comienzo del fin para ella y Michael Corner.

Y ahora estaba de vuelta, y era tan horrible cómo lo recordaba, con la suave iluminación del fuego parpadeando iluminación en dispersas parejas románticamente entrelazadas de estudiantes de Hogwarts. Dean la guió por los espacios reducidos hasta una mesa vacía. –No es mi usual taza de té, –dijo, riéndose de su propio chiste. –Pero realmente es… romántico… ¿no te parece?

 _No me voy a reír, no me voy a reír, no me voy a reír…_

–Sí, terriblemente, –coincidió Ginny a través de una sonrisa forzada. Miró alrededor, casi ofendida de que en el año pasado nadie había pensado en mejorar la decoración: lo arcos, los adornos, las diminutas tablas redondas con las sillas doradas, el vapor… oh, el vapor… todo estaba todavía ahí, justo cómo lo recordaba. _Terrible_ , pensó.

Era tan estúpida… ¿cómo no había visto venir esto? Era tan obvio, pero por otra parte ella no podía imaginar ni en un millón de años que alguien QUISIERA venir a este lugar. Si tan sólo hubiera pensado en esto por un segundo, anticiparlo, tal vez hubiera podido evitarlo en el camino, dejando caer pistas sobre cómo pensaba que las tiendas de té eran horribles… pero era muy tarde ahora, y Dean ya le estaba haciendo ojos de enamorado del otro lado de la mesa, alcanzando su mano, y todo lo que ella quería era hacer chistes inapropiados sobre el ofensivo uso excesivo de brillo y color rosa a su alrededor.

Lo peor de todo, sin embargo, era que habían estado en los sobrecalentados confines de la tienda por sólo un minuto y ella ya podía sentir la necesidad de dormir danzando alrededor del borde de su conciencia.

–Es un lugar encantador, –continuó Dean, ajeno a la repulsión de Ginny a los acogedores confines en los cuales estaban más que instalados.

–¡Mm-hmm! –respondió Ginny con falso entusiasmo, todavía forzando una sonrisa.

–¿Qué pedirán, mis queridos? Oh, ¡pero si son un par muy atractivo! –dijo Madame Puddifoot mientras se apretujaba en su mesa, su cabello negro en su usual moño, su delantal de encaje rígido y blanco.

–Dos cafés, –dijo Dean.

–Y yo también tomaré dos cafés, –dijo Ginny, ahogando un bostezo.

Dean rió, y Madame Puddifoot dijo amablemente, –Me parece que él quería ordenar tu café también, querida.

–¡Oh, sí, por supuesto!, –dijo Ginny, sacudiendo su cabeza y tratando de despejarla. Es sólo que era tan cálido aquí…

–No te preocupes, –dijo Madame Puddifoot con un guiño mientras se iba de su mesa, –Haré el tuyo un doble. –Tan pronto como estuvo fuera de vista, Dean se inclinó sobre la mesa y tomó la mano de Ginny otra vez.

–Ginny, –dijo en voz baja. –Sólo quiero que sepas lo mucho que he disfrutado nuestro tiempo juntos hasta ahora.

–¡Oh… sí! –dijo Ginny, asintiendo con firmeza. –¡Yo también, Dean!

–Sabes… estoy casi avergonzado de decirlo… pero te he admirado desde hace mucho tiempo, y estaba nervioso, lo admito, de siquiera acercarme a ti, puesto que Ron y yo somos compañeros de cuarto, y a veces… bueno, a veces los chicos reaccionan extraño sobre los amigos tratando de salir con sus hermanas.

–Mm-hmm, –coincidió Ginny. Estaba resultando cada vez más difícil concentrarse en algo excepto lo pesada que su cabeza parecía estar volviéndose. ¿Alguna vez bajaban el calor en este lugar? Dean todavía seguía hablando, y de repente se dio cuenta de que se había perdido algunas frases. Respirando profundo y abriendo mucho sus ojos, intento enfocarse de nuevo.

–… así que sabía cuando terminaste a Michael… sólo sabía que si no te decía nada, por lo menos saber cómo te sentías, me arrepentiría. Así que lo hice, y por suerte Ron lo tomó muy bien, creo.

–Oh, sí, –murmuró Ginny. –Muy bien. –Su barbilla ahora estaba descansando en su mano libre; ciertamente ningún daño podría venir de eso. Su cabeza ya se sentía ligera… mucho más ligera…

–… y ya sabes, Ginny, –Dean estaba terminando con timidez, –Realmente siento que esto, tú y yo… realmente siento que esto podría ser el comienzo de algo especial.

–Oh, sí, –coincidió Ginny, no del todo segura de que estaba aceptando. Era tan cálido y tranquilo aquí… no podía recordar que era lo que le había desagradado de este lugar antes… era tan acogedor… espera… ¿por qué Dean estaba cerrando los ojos e inclinándose hacia ella? Oh, Merlín, ¡iba a besarla! Rápidamente, Ginny cerró sus ojos, y sus labios se encontraron… suavemente, muy suavemente, terriblemente placentero… ciertamente se podría acostumbrar a besar a Dean, notó… no era diferente a estar cayendo gentilmente… cayendo gentilmente, cálidamente, y acomodarse en una nube… se estaba acomodando… acomodando… acomodando…

¡THUMP!

Con un jadeo, Ginny se despertó y levantó su cabeza de la mesa. Dean estaba mirándola fijamente en un silencio aturdido. Su cabeza estaba nadando… ¿qué acababa de pasar…?

–¿Acabas de…? –Dean escupió las palabras con incredulidad. –¿Acabas de quedarte dormida mientras nos estábamos besando?

Con una horrible realización cayendo sobre ella, Ginny se dio cuenta de que lo había hecho. –Dean, –dijo, su cara volviéndose más roja en vergüenza. –Oh, Dean, lo siento tanto. Yo…

Pero Dean se puso de pie, una expresión enojada en su rostro, agarró su abrigo y salió de la tienda, empujando a una pareja cerca de la puerta mientras salía. –¡Dean, espera! –gritó Ginny tras de él… pero él ya no estaba. Por encima de su hombro, Madame Puddifoot colocó dos tazas sobre la mesa.

–Café negro, querida, –dijo. –Pero supongo que es un poco tarde para ti ¿eh?

Con un gemido, Ginny agarró su propio abrigo y se apresuró a la puerta. Dean se alejaba marchando a través de la nieve. –¡Dean, espera! –gritó, desesperada por hacerse oír por encima del viento. Él se detuvo y ella se apresuró hacia él, todavía dándole la espalda.

–¡Dean, lo siento! –se disculpó Ginny. –No pude dormir anoche. Tuve una pesadilla y pasé la mitad de la noche vagando por los pasillos del castillo, y…

Dean se giró a mirarla. –Sabes, –la cortó, –Pasé mucho tiempo planeando esto.

–Lo sé, –respondió Ginny, –pero para ser justos, no es cómo si tuviste que planear mucho ¿o sí? Sólo tuvimos que aparecernos en Madame Puddifoot ¿no es así? –Se dio cuenta en el momento en que lo dijo que esto probablemente era exactamente lo que no tenía que decir.

–Oh, ¿mis planes no eran lo suficientemente buenos para ti? –preguntó Dean acaloradamente. Ginny arrastró sus pies.

–No estoy diciendo eso, pero…

–¡No, sigue, puedes decirlo! ¡Estabas más que aburrida! ¡Estabas dormitando desde el momento en que nos sentamos!

–¡Eso no era por ti! –protestó Ginny, su propio temperamento empezando a elevarse. –¡No dormí anoche, si me escucharas! Y luego me trajiste a este sauna… bueno, ¿qué esperabas que pasara?

–¿Se supone que debo saber que no dormiste anoche? No soy psíquico, sabes.

–Lo sé, –dijo Ginny tratando de mantener la calma. –Por supuesto que lo sé, pero… Dean… es Madame Puddifoot. Vamos, Dean, ¡es una trampa mortal en rosa! ¡nunca hubiera regresado aquí por voluntad propia!

–¿Entonces me mentiste? –demandó Dean. –¿Habías estado aquí antes?

–¡Por supuesto que he estado aquí! Honestamente. Michael me trajo. Oh, no te sorprendas tanto. ¡Tú también has estado aquí! –Ginny disparó. –Y no creo que fuera con Seamus, tampoco. ¡Ni siquiera me importa! ¿A dónde vas?

Dean se había girado sobre sus talones y estaba marchando enojadamente en dirección al castillo, dejando a Ginny atrás en la entrada de Madame Puddifoot.

–¡Supongo que esto es el final de nuestra cita, entonces! –gritó tras él, dudosa de que pudiera oírla a través del viento. Si podía, no dio ninguna indicación, y pronto se perdió en la manta oscura de nieve azotada por el viento.

–Tonto idiota, –Ginny juró en voz baja. Esta vez no era su culpa. Sí, se quedó dormida en medio de su cita, mientras Dean estaba besándola para variar, ¡pero él reaccionó exageradamente! ¡Completamente exagerado! Bueno, en su mayoría. Si tan sólo le hubiera dado una oportunidad para explicarle… _pero_ , pensó para sí misma, _no lo hubiera hecho ¿o si? No es probable que le contara a Dean sobre mis pesadillas recurrentes sobre la Cámara de los Secretos_. Esto era algo que Ginny no compartía con nadie, y ciertamente no lo compartiría con su todavía relativamente nuevo novio, no si ella no quería asustarlo.

Ginny se vio obligada a aceptar a regañadientes que este debacle, si bien no del todo su culpa, fue al menos parcialmente su culpa. Y ahora aquí estaba, sola afuera de este miserable nido de novios, empezando a sentirse tan patética cómo podía.

Se rehusó a dejar que ese sensación la superara. Se alejó, no en cualquier dirección particular, sino determinada a disfrutar su día en Hogsmeade, viento soplando y nieve y todo. Vagó obstinadamente de tienda en tienda, desde Scrivenshaft's a Gladrags hasta Dervish y Bangs, cada una más absolutamente aburrida que la anterior, hasta que comenzó a sentirse cómo si fuera de primer año de nuevo, sin amigos y sola.

Excepto que no lo era. Harry la había invitado ¿no? Con un gesto de aliento para sí misma, se fue pisoteando hacia Las Tres Escobas dónde asumía que Harry, Ron, y Hermione estarían conspirando, como de costumbre. Simplemente se les uniría, al demonio las quejas de Ron. Y si no estaban ahí, ciertamente otros amigos de ella lo estarían. Después de todo, era extremadamente popular (no era que esas cosas fueran importantes para ella), y ahora estaba determinada a pasar un buen rato a pesar de lo horrible que había ido su cita con Dean.

Eso le enseñaría.

Empujó la puerta de Las Tres Escobas para abrirla, una sonrisa forzada en su rostro, determinada a enseñarle a Harry y a los otros lo lista que estaba para pasárselo bien… pero ellos no estaban ahí. Su sonrisa vaciló. Claramente Ron, Hermione, y Harry estaban afuera teniendo alguna aventura o algo, y ella había recibido una invitación por escrito para unirse a ellos… pero la había rechazado para que pudiera ir a la peor cita jamás presenciada en la historia.

Su espíritu se desinfló por completo. Había sido un día absolutamente deprimente. Mientras que el bar estaba más vacío de lo que normalmente lo estaría, sin duda debido a la tormenta que azotaba afuera, los hermanos Creevey estaban ahí, junto con Natalie, y ahí estaba Luna en una esquina, balanceándose suavemente y tarareando para sí misma. Ginny, sin embargo, de pronto perdió las ganas de pasar tiempo con o hablar con alguien más. Luna se fijó en ella y le hizo señas para que se acercara, pero Ginny fingió no entender, le devolvió el saludo y se dio la vuelta, saliendo por la puerta, afuera en el pueblo, de vuelta al camino hacia la escuela, entrando por el vestíbulo, arriba en la Torre de Gryffindor, a través del hueco por el retrato, caminando por la sala común, arriba en su dormitorio, apenas deteniéndose lo suficiente para quitarse su abrigo mojado y sus zapatos antes de desplomarse sobre la cama, deslizando la cortina a su alrededor, para finalmente y felizmente sucumbir al agotamiento.

* * *

Se despertó con un sobresaltó a lo que parecía sólo unos minutos más tarde. Por un momento se sentó y miró directamente frente a ella, su cerebro luchando para despertar junto a su cuerpo. ¿Ese horrible día había sido un sueño? Jaló la cortina de su cama a un lado.

–Hey, huesos perezosos, finalmente despertaste. –Era una de sus compañeras de cuarto, sentada en la cama frente a la suya, leyendo alguna revista de moda para brujas. –Te dormiste durante toda la cena. ¿Qué pasó, Deany te agotó?

Ginny ignoró lo último. –¿Ya terminó la cena? –dijo adormilada, frotándose los ojos.

–Apenas, –respondió la chica. –Si te das prisa, tal vez puedas alcanzar lo ultimo de ella. –Regresó su nariz de nuevo a su revista, efectivamente terminando la conversación.

Ginny se sentó en su cama por unos momentos más. No se sentía cómo para hablar con alguien por el momento pero se dio cuenta de que no había comido nada desde el desayuno y se moría de hambre. Afortunadamente, si la cena estaba cerca de terminarse, tal vez eso significaba que podría encontrar un lugar vacío en la banca y sólo comer ahí sola. Lo había hecho lo suficiente en su primer y segundo año; no debería ser mucho más difícil ahora. Saltó fuera de la cama, se refrescó, y se apresuró por las escaleras a la sala común, cruzándola rápidamente. Ron y Hermione estaban sentados en una esquina, susurrándose entre sí. Al llegar al hueco del retrato, escuchó a Hermione llamándola, –¡Ginny! ¡Ahí estás! ¡Ven aquí! –pero ignoró a la chica mayor. Ginny realmente no estaba en el humor de hablar con alguien, ni sobre su cita, ni sobre nada.

Se apresuró al Gran Comedor. Cómo había adivinado, todavía había algunos rezagados en la mesa de Gryffindor. Lo que no habría adivinado era que Harry estuviera entre ellos, luciendo tan fastidiado cómo ella se sentía.

Había tenido toda la intención de bajar aquí y comer sola. Había tenido toda la intención de no mirar a nadie, no hablar con nadie, sólo comer, y luego regresar a su dormitorio e irse a la cama. Y aun así, antes de que se diera cuenta de qué estaba pasando, sus piernas la habían llevado a un lugar en la mesa directamente frente a Harry.

–¿Te importa si me uno? –preguntó.

Harry levantó la vista de sus pensamientos y su tarta de melaza, sorprendido de verla. –¡Oh… Ginny! Hola. Sí, seguro, siéntate. –Lo hizo.

La atención de Harry regresó al acto de empujar con desinterés la tarta de melaza alrededor de su plato con su tenedor. Ginny se acercó a una de las pocas bandejas de comida real todavía escondidas entre los postres, cargando su plato con pollo y zanahorias. Se sentaron así en silencio por unos momentos, ella comiendo su cena y él jugando con su postre, cuándo Ginny habló. –Te has visto mejor.

Harry asintió lentamente, sin mirarla. –Hay sido un día muy largo, –dijo.

–Sé a lo que te refieres, –coincidió Ginny. –Aún así, es un poco peculiar verte comiendo aquí sin Ron y Hermione. ¿Pasó algo?

–Tuvimos una pequeña pelea. Ellos no están de acuerdo conmigo sobre quién le dio el collar a Katie.

–¿Alguien le dio un collar a Katie? –dijo Ginny con sorpresa. No había oído hablar de alguien a quién le gustara Katie. Por lo general, era muy buena en mantener una oreja en los chismes que nadie quería que los demás supieran; ella era, después de todo, una hermana pequeña. –¿Quiénes son los sospechosos? –preguntó.

–Creo que Draco Malfoy, –dijo Harry sombríamente. –Tu hermano y Hermione no lo creen.

Ginny estaba sorprendida. El Draco que conocía pisaría a una Gryffindor tan pronto como le gustara, y no podía imaginárselo mostrando interés de ese modo en Katie. –Difícilmente creo que podría haber sido Draco Malfoy, Harry. ¿No te parece un poco exagerado?

–Oh, estás de acuerdo con ellos ¿verdad? –dijo Harry con el ceño fruncido.

–No puedo creer que tú no, –respondió Ginny acaloradamente, su propio humor no dándole mucha paciencia para el pésimo estado de animo que Harry parecía tener. –¿En que planeta a Draco Malfoy le gusta Katie Bell?

Harry la miró. –¿Gustarle? –preguntó confuso. –¿A qué te refieres?

–Bueno, ¿por qué otra razón alguien le daría un collar?

Harry miró fijamente a Ginny por un momento, cómo si no entendiera las palabras que salieron de su boca. Finalmente, habló. –¿Qué tanto has escuchado sobre lo que pasó hoy?

Ginny de pronto cayó bajo la impresión de que había escuchado muy poco. –¿Qué pasó hoy? –preguntó con una creciente sensación de temor.

Y Harry le explicó sobre Katie y el collar maldito, el que cuándo ella lo había tocado, le había causado levantarse con gracia en el aire, cómo él y Ron habían tenido que arrastrarla de nuevo a la tierra dónde se retorció y gritó hasta que Hagrid llegó para cargarla y llevársela corriendo a la enfermería, cómo Katie había sido _Imperiusada_ en cargar el collar para dárselo a alguien más en la escuela, y cómo Hermione había visto ese mismo collar antes en el año en el Callejón Diagon, en Borgin y Burkes…

–… y yo lo vi, también, –terminó, animándose más mientras la historia continuaba. –Lo vi hace siglos, y vi a Malfoy mirándolo y sonriendo a la tarjeta cuando leyó que estaba maldito y había matado a un montón de Muggles que lo habían tocado, hace tiempo cuándo accidentalmente salí por la Flu en Borgin y Burkes antes de mi segundo año, tu primero… Quiero decir, mi segundo año. –La miró con inquietud, dándose cuenta de que había mencionado inadvertidamente lo que a Ginny le gustaba llamar medio en broma cómo "el año perdido", ya que nadie nunca mencionaba ESE año a su alrededor si podían evitarlo.

–Mi primer año, –terminó por él. –Lo recuerdo, mamá estaba buscándote frenéticamente, arrastrándome por todo el Callejón Diagon. –Asintió. –Puedo ver a Malfoy haciendo algo así.

Los ojos de Harry se iluminaron. –¡Correcto! –dijo. –¡Ron y Hermione dicen que él es muy joven para trabajar para Voldemort, pero yo no lo creo!

–Yo tampoco, –coincidió Ginny. –Después de todo, Tom era malvado cómo estudiante. ¿Por qué no esperaría lo mismo de otros también? ¿Esa es su única razón para decir que no podría haber sido Malfoy?

–No, –admitió Harry. –Malfoy tenía detención hoy, con McGonagall. No podía haber estado en Hogsmeade.

–Oh, –dijo Ginny. –Supongo que él está fuera, entonces.

–¡Podría habérselo dado a alguien más para que lo hiciera! –insistió Harry. –¡Crabbe, o Goyle!

Ginny rodó los ojos. –¿Esos idiotas? –se burló. –No confiaría en ellos para realizar un simple hechizo de levitación, mucho menos hacerle un _Imperius_ a una estudiante de honor de séptimo año. No, Harry, lo siento, pero Ron y Hermione tienen un buen punto.

Harry se alejó de ella, hundiéndose de nuevo en su molestia. –Oh, vamos, –lo bromeó. –No era una mala idea. Sólo que es imposible. ¿Katie estará bien?

Harry asintió. –Piensan que lo estará, –dijo. –Sólo toco una pequeñísima parte del collar. Aunque puede pasar mucho tiempo antes de que regrese.

Cayeron en silencio, los pensamientos de Ginny desviándose a Katie mientras masticaba. Tomaba tan poco poner las cosas en perspectiva, y sus propias tragedias de hace tan sólo unas horas parecían de pronto insignificantes en comparación. A pesar de todo lo que acababa de escuchar, Ginny no pudo evitar reírse. Harry la miró, confundido. –¿Qué es tan gracioso?

Ginny negó con la cabeza. –Nada, en realidad. Sólo que no puedo creer que pensé que tu pensabas que Malfoy le había dado a Katie un collar cómo regalo. Malfoy maldiciendo a Katie tiene más sentido que a Malfoy gustándole Katie.

Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en los labios de Harry también. –No me imagino que una jugadora de Quidditch de Gryffindor sea el tipo de Malfoy.

–¡Espero que no! –Ginny se estremeció. –Ugh, ¿te imaginas? ¿Salir con Malfoy?

–No puedo, –dijo Harry con una sonrisa.

–Bien, –sonrió Ginny. –Yo tampoco puedo. No puedo pensar en nadie a quién encuentre más repulsivo, francamente.

–Bien, –repitió Harry, con un gesto de aprobación.

–¿Oh, en serio? –le dio a Harry una mirada burlona. –¿Celoso, Potter?

–Difícilmente, –se burló. –Sólo soy un poco protector de la hermana de mi mejor amigo, eso es todo.

–¿Entonces dejarías a Hermione salir con Malfoy?

Harry negó con la cabeza. –No puedo decidir, –dijo pensativo, –que pareja es más antinatural, horrible, detestable, condenada-al-fracaso: Malfoy y tú, o Malfoy y Hermione.

–La única pregunta, –coincidió Ginny, –es cuál de nosotras lo mataría más rápido.

Harry rió, y luego le dio una mirada de reojo. –Ah… hablando de citas, –comenzó, poniéndose sólo un poco rojo mientras lo hacía, –¿Cómo estuvo la tuya? ¿Con Dean? –Con un gemido, Ginny enterró la cabeza entre sus manos, –Wow, ¿así de bien? –preguntó Harry. –¿Qué paso?

–Todo es mi culpa, –dijo Ginny en voz alta, dándose cuenta mientras lo decía que lo era, de verdad lo era. Merlín, iba a tener que ir a buscar a Dean y disculparse ¿verdad? –Dean me llevó a Madame Puddifoot.

–Oh, no.

–¿Has estado ahí?

–Sí. Con Cho. –Harry le dio una sonrisa torcida. –No fue muy bien.

–No podría haber ido tan mal cómo mi cita, –respondió Ginny, cerrando sus ojos avergonzada.

–¿Qué tan mal podría haber ido?

–¿Qué tan mal? –repitió Ginny. –¿Qué tan mal? Te diré que tan mal. Me quedé dormida.

Harry sólo la miró por un momento, cómo si no entendiera lo que había dicho. –¿Te… te quedaste dormida?

–Sí, –se quejó. No tenía que restregárselo…

–¿En serio?

–¡Sí!

Harry rió. Sólo un poco. Luego un poco más, y un poco más, y un poco más, hasta que estaba realmente rugiendo de risa. Ginny pensó que nunca lo había visto reír tan fuerte, y era contagioso. En unos momentos, incapaz de detenerse a sí misma, se le había unido, y los dos se sentaron ahí por un minuto entero, riendo tan fuerte cómo podían, atrayendo a más de un par de miradas.

–¿Cómo… cómo hiciste eso? –Harry finalmente preguntó mientras la risa se apagaba en pequeñas risitas.

–¡Es tan cálido ahí! –protestó Ginny. –Y el olor, y los vapores, sin mencionar que apenas dormí anoche.

–Tal vez él no se dio cuenta, –ofreció Harry mientras volvía a su tarta.

–Oh, se dio cuenta, –respondió Ginny. –Definitivamente tuvo que hacerlo, ya que sucedió en medio de un beso.

Harry se atragantó con su tarta a esto, y tomó varios duros golpes en su espalda antes de que pudiera hablar de nuevo. –¡No lo hizo! –dijo con asombro, pareciendo cómo si quisiera explotar en risa otra vez.

–Sin duda, lo hizo. –dijo Ginny, sin poder evitar sonreír a lo absurdo de todo esto.

–Pobre Dean. Sin ofender.

–No, pobre Dean es correcto, –coincidió Ginny. –Entiendo completamente que él esté molesto, tanto cómo odio ese horrible lugar y no puedo imaginar a alguien en su sano juicio queriendo ir ahí.

–Estoy de acuerdo, –dijo Harry asintiendo.

–¿Y qué me dices de ti? –preguntó Ginny, tomando un bocado de pollo. –¿Cuál fue tu terrible experiencia en Madame Puddifoot?

Harry resopló. –Preferiría no revivirlo, –respondió.

–¡Injusto! –protestó Ginny. –¡Yo te dije la mía!

–Es cierto, –coincidió Harry con una sonrisa. –Está bien, ¿cómo fue? Hablamos sobre Quidditch primero…

–Ningún problema ahí, –interrumpió Ginny. –Espero que Dean se de cuenta rápido de que está saliendo con una chica que preferiría pasar el día en Artículos de Calidad para el Quidditch que en Madame Puddifoot. ¿Y que pasó después de la conversación sobre Quidditch?

–Bueno, realmente no teníamos mucho que decirnos, –dijo Harry encogiéndose de hombros. –Es difícil recordarlo, exactamente. Hubo muchos, sólo, silencios incómodos, y creo que hablamos un poco de lo horrible que era Umbridge… –hizo una pausa, y luego respiro hondo. –Y luego le dije que tenía que ir a ver a Hermione y le pregunté si quería venir.

Ginny estaba confundida. –¿Hermione necesitaba verte? ¿El día que salías con Cho? ¿Por qué?

–Fue entonces cuando hice la entrevista con "El Quisquilloso". Con Rita Skeeter. Hermione lo planeó.

–¡Oh! –dijo Ginny. –Eso tiene sentido. De acuerdo. Entonces ¿cuándo fueron las cosas mal con Cho? ¿O me perdí de algo?

–Empezó ahí, –respondió Harry. –Cho pensó que me estaba viendo con Hermione para una cita.

–¿Tú y Hermione? –preguntó Ginny, aturdida. –¿Ella pensó que ibas a una cita con Hermione? Eso es… Quiero decir, eso es… bueno, la chica esta delirante. No hay otra palabra para ello. Delirante. ¿Cómo puede alguien pensar eso?

–No lo sé, –Harry se encogió de hombros. –Aunque ese no fue el final de todo.

–¿No? ¿Qué fue?

–Ella preguntó sobre Cedric, –dijo de manera casual, estudiando los últimos bocados de su tarta en el plato. –Quería saber si él la había mencionado antes de morir.

Se sentaron en silencio por un momento. Finalmente, Ginny murmuró, –Wow. Mala forma, Cho Chang.

–No sé, –dijo Harry, mirándola. –Todavía creo que tu experiencia de Madame Puddifoot fue probablemente peor.

Ginny negó con la cabeza lentamente. –Me gustaría que lo hubiera sido. Pero no creo que lo fuera.

Por un minuto o dos, se sentaron juntos, ella comiendo su cena y él terminando su postre, ninguno de los dos diciendo una palabra. Eventualmente, Harry la miró. –¿Y por qué no dormiste anoche?

–Tuve una pesadilla, –dijo Ginny simplemente.

–¿La Cámara?

–Síp.

Harry asintió cómo si entendiera, a lo que ella se dio cuenta, probablemente si lo hacía. Se sentaron en silencio, ella terminando su cena y él su postre. Mientras ella miraba a Harry y él a ella, una sonrisa de complicidad y entendimiento compartida entre ellos, se dio cuenta con gran sorpresa que este silencio en particular no era incómodo en absoluto.

* * *

 **!Ya estoy de** **regreso!**

 **Una vez más, me disculpo por hacerlos esperar casi un mes para este cap. Pero la buena noticia es que no tengo más viajes hasta diciembre, ósea que tengo muchísimo tiempo para terminar esta historia. (Que la verdad está tomando mucho más tiempo de lo que pensé).**

 **A destacar: 1)** **Debacle es algo que termina en un fiasco o desastre. (Obviamente esto iba a pasar con la cita de Dean y Ginny)**

 **Por cierto, tengo curiosidad. ¿Alguien ha pensado que es lo que olió Ginny en la Amortentia? ¿O por qué Dumbledore le dio permiso de leer la nota?**

 **En fin, espero que estén de maravilla :)**

* * *

 **Respuesta a Review:**

 **Para Cecy James:** Mmmmm... ya la leiste uh? Okay, tengo que revisar en mis favoritos para ver que te puedo recomendar. Tengo un par de historias en mi cabeza, pero quiero que esas sean mis próximas traducciones, así que las voy a reservar mientras tanto hahaha. Te vuelvo a escribir más tarde. Y gracias por seguir leyendo la traducción a pesar de que ya la leiste en ingles! :)

* * *

 **Nos leemos pronto.**


	12. Alegría

**No me miren así, todavía es viernes ¬¬**

* * *

–No sé qué es, exactamente. Sólo que hay algo sobre él que parece un poco extraño, –dijo Ginny mientras ella y Luna se dirigían a la salida del Gran Comedor un día, semanas más tarde, después del desayuno.

–Creo, –Luna dijo alegremente, metiendo su varita detrás de la oreja mientras caminaban, –que parecer extraño y ser extraño son dos cosas muy diferentes. Parecía haber algo muy extraño en ti en nuestro primer año, pero cómo resulta eres casi normal.

Ginny sonrió. –Gracias por eso, –le dijo a su amiga. –Y yo tenía una excusa. Dudo mucho que el profesor Slughorn esté siendo perseguido por el fantasma de Tom Riddle.

–Oh, nunca sabes de esas cosas, –advirtió Luna.

–Probablemente no es nada, –Ginny se encogió de hombros. –No es cómo si el hombre no conociera sus pociones. Ya he aprendido mucho más en sus clases de lo que nunca aprendí en las de Snape.

–Seguramente porque el profesor Slughorn no se irrita sólo por verte, –opinó Luna. Había sido durante mucho tiempo la creencia de Luna, y nunca había tenido mucho sentido para Ginny, que había algo especifico sobre Ginny, algo aparte de su apellido y su status de Gryffindor, que agitaba a Snape, aunque Ginny no estaba segura de ello. Luna creía un montón de cosas, después de todo.

–Cualquiera que sea la razón, –continuó Ginny mientras entraban al Vestíbulo, –Tengo que admitir, que el hombre está muy bien conectado. En la última reunión del Club de Slug, nos presentó a…

–¡Hey! –gritó una voz desde la puerta que acababan de pasar. Ginny ni siquiera tuvo que mirar. –¿Puedo ayudarte en algo, Ronald? –respondió mientras se volvía hacia su hermano.

–¿Ustedes los pobrecitos de quinto año se van a clase, entonces? –preguntó Ron, caminando hacia ellas con Hermione y Harry siguiéndolo de cerca.

–¡Modales, Ron! –reprendió Hermione. –Estaban hablando. ¡No interrumpas!

–Está bien, –dijo Luna. –Sólo estábamos hablando sobre el profesor Slughorn. Creemos que parece un poco extraño ¿ustedes no?

–Eso es irónico, –murmuró Harry. Ginny sonrió.

–Oh ¿tu nuevo profesor favorito? –dijo Ron, volviéndose a Ginny.

–¡Sólo porque me presentó a mi ídolo favorito de todos los tiempos no significa que es mi profesor favorito!

–¿Quién? –preguntó una confundida Hermione.

–Gwenog Jones, –dijo Harry. –¿Recuerdas? ¿En la última reunión del Club de Slug?

–Ginny sólo lo ha mencionado unas quinientas veces, –dijo Ron, rodando los ojos con su usual desdén hacia todas las cosas de Slug.

–Oh, que sufrido, Ron, –dijo Ginny, sacándole la lengua. –Si alguna vez conocieras a Martin Miggs el Muggle Loco, no serías capaz de callarte sobre ello.

–¡Bueno, él te mata de risa! –dijo Ron. Volviéndose a Harry, preguntó, –Él no es real ¿verdad?

–No, Ron, –resopló Hermione. –Por última vez, ¡él no es real!

–No te pregunté a ti.

–Cómo decía, ¡conseguí su autógrafo y todo! –se defendió Ginny. –¡Sólo ha sido mi jugadora favorita por siglos! ¿Qué esperan que haga, callarme al respecto?

–Ella no me importó, –ofreció Hermione.

–Muestra lo que sabes de Quidditch, –Ginny ofreció de vuelta. –Y al menos prueba que el Club de Slug es bueno para algo, por poco que sea. Ahora, ¿querías algo, Ron? A algunos de nosotros nos gustaría ir a clase.

–Nah, sólo quería molestarte porque tienes clase y nosotros tenemos hora libre, –dijo Ron encogiéndose de hombros. –Nada importante.

–Piérdete, Ron, –disparó Ginny. –Sé que tienes hora libre. Dean y Seamus la están pasando haciendo el ensayo para McGonagall que no hicieron en toda la semana. Es por eso que no bajaron al desayuno.

A esto, el rostro de Ron se puso pálido. –¡Maldición! ¡El ensayo! ¡Lo olvidé!

–¡Ronald! –gritó Hermione. –¡Te recordé tres veces!

–Lo sé, –dijo Ron en estado de pánico. –¡Pero dices tantas cosas que simplemente no escucho a veces!

–Realmente no deberías hablarle así cuando estás a punto de pedirle que te deje copiar su ensayo, –sugirió Harry.

Hermione se giró para enfrentar a Ron. –¡No! –advirtió con un dedo alzado antes de que pudiera preguntar.

–¿Por favor, Hermione? –suplicó Ron. –¡Te lo regresaré!

–¿Y cómo harías eso?

–No tengo idea. ¿Por favor?

Hermione cruzó los brazos y suspiró profundamente. –De acuerdo, –accedió. –Vamos.

–¡Eres fantástica, Hermione, te amo! –Con eso, Ron se giró y se apresuró por el pasillo de vuelta a la Torre de Gryffindor.

–Sí, bueno, ya sabes, eso no es necesario, –murmuró Hermione mientras su rostro se tornaba en varias capas profundas de rojo. Sin mirar a los demás, rápidamente se giró y se dirigió por el pasillo siguiendo a Ron.

Ginny, Harry, y Luna los miraron irse. –¿Qué pasa con ese par? –Ginny se preguntó. –Han sido desconcertantemente educados el uno con el otro últimamente.

–¿No te dije? –preguntó Harry. –Hace dos semanas, en Herbología, algo raro sucedió con ellos. Creo que… –se detuvo, mirando a Luna.

–Oh, está bien, –dijo Luna con seriedad. –Pretenderé que no puedo escucharte. –Y con eso, puso sus manos sobre sus orejas y empezó a tararear una melodía desafinada.

–Er… claro. Gracias, –dijo Harry, volviéndose a Ginny. –Cómo decía, estábamos peleando con una cepa de Snargaluff… –Se detuvo otra vez, negando con la cabeza. –Sabes, a veces no puedo creer las palabras que he aprendido desde que descubrí que era un mago.

–¿Qué hay con ellas? –preguntó Ginny a la defensiva. –"Snargaluff" no es una palabra más extraña que "McNugget".

–Nunca debí contarte sobre la comida rápida.

–¿Podrías continuar, por favor?

–Entonces mientras estábamos en combate con la planta, –continuó Harry, –Hermione empezó a hablar sobre la fiesta de navidad del Club de Slug, y Ron se puso todo Ron y dijo que ella debería invitar a McLaggen, y ella se puso toda Hermione y dijo que iba a invitar a Ron pero que le preguntaría a McLaggen si eso es lo él pensaba que debía hacer, y luego él se puso muy silencioso y dijo que eso no le gustaría, luego cómo que se miraron el uno al otro por un momento… –Negó con la cabeza. –Luego parecieron recordar que yo estaba ahí y dejaron caer todo el asunto. No lo han mencionado otra vez desde entonces, pero han sido molestamente amables entre sí.

–¿Cómo después del incidente de dodgeball?

–Exactamente.

–¿Y ella invito a la fiesta a Ron o no?

–Honestamente no tengo idea.

–Esos dos. Ridículos. Luna, ya puedes dejar de fingir que no estás escuchando.

–De acuerdo, –dijo Luna alegremente, quitando las manos de sus oídos. Claramente, no tenía ningún problema para escucharlos.

–Será mejor que te apresures, –Ginny le dijo a Harry, –si quieres copiar el ensayo de Hermione, también.

–No, –negó con la cabeza. –Lo hice anoche. Quiero decir, –se corrigió mientras Ginny reía, –Hice el ensayo anoche, no que lo copie de Hermione anoch… oh, olvídalo. Escucha, tengo que hacerte una pregunta.

–Vamos a llegar tarde a clase, –dijo Ginny.

–Podrías caminar con nosotras, –sugirió Luna.

–Oh. Claro, –dijo Harry, y se pusieron en marcha. –¿A dónde vamos?

–Encantamientos, –respondió Ginny.

–Es la mejor clase de Ginny, –intervino Luna.

–Es la única clase buena de Ginny, –corrigió Ginny.

–Lo dudo, –dijo Harry con una sonrisa. –Pero cómo sea, escucha, quería preguntarte sobre Dean.

Ginny le dio una mirada de reojo. –¿Qué pasa con Dean?

–Es sólo que… espera, ¿las cosas están bien con ustedes dos? Quiero decir… –Y se detuvo otra vez, lanzándole a Luna otra mirada. Ella simplemente sonrió y puso sus manos de vuelta en sus oídos mientras caminaban.

–No he hablado contigo sobre él desde Madame Puddifoot.

–Oh, eso, –dijo Ginny. –Las cosas están bien, en su mayoría. Quiero decir, están un poco incómodas, pero…

–¿Cómo en el mundo, –se preguntó Harry, –lograste que superara eso?

–Besándolo, más que nada, –respondió Ginny encogiéndose de hombros.

–Claro, –dijo Harry rápidamente. –Lo entiendo. Tiene sentido. Ya puedes bajar tus manos, Luna.

–¡De acuerdo, Harry!

Ginny estaba mirando a Harry de manera peculiar. Podría jurar que se estaba sonrojando un poco… pero probablemente era sólo su imaginación. –¿Qué es lo que necesitabas preguntar sobre él?

–Katie todavía está en St. Mungo, –respondió Harry. –Lo he retrasado lo más que he podido, pero incluso si ella regresa mañana, no estará lista para el partido del sábado. Dean es el siguiente mejor Cazador en Gryffindor. ¿Crees que quiera jugar en tan poco tiempo?

–¡Absolutamente! –dijo Ginny con entusiasmo. –¡Harry, él estará encantado!

–No crees que estará dolido todavía por no haber sido invitado al equipo enseguida ¿o si? –preguntó Harry mientras se detenían frente al salón del Profesor Flitwick. Ginny no le dio importancia.

–Lo superará en un latido, –le aseguró a Harry. –¿Cuándo vas a preguntarle?

–Supongo que volveré a la Sala Común y lo haré en este momento…

Ginny negó con la cabeza. –Espera hasta que haya terminado con su ensayo, o no será capaz de concentrarse.

–De acuerdo, –dijo Harry, asintiendo. –El siguiente periodo, entonces. Transformaciones.

–¡Perfecto! –dijo Ginny. –Sólo no le digas que me dijiste primero.

–Oh, cierto, –se dio cuenta Harry. –Supongo que él querrá ser el que te cuente. Lo siento.

–No te preocupes por eso, –le aseguró Ginny. –No le diré, prometido. Y Luna no escuchó nada.

–¡No lo hice! –coincidió Luna alegremente.

–¡Genial! –dijo Harry, retrocediendo por el pasillo. –Las veo más tarde. ¡Gracias, Gin!

–Es muy amable de su parte invitar a Dean, –dijo Luna, mirando a Harry irse. –En particular, porque Dean no le cae muy bien.

Ginny le dio una mirada sorprendida. –¿Desde cuándo? A Harry le cae bien Dean. ¿Por qué no lo haría?

–¿En serio? –preguntó Luna, igualmente sorprendida. –Oh, tal vez él todavía no lo sabe. –Mirando a Ginny de cerca, añadió, –¡Oh, tal vez TÚ todavía no lo sabes!

Ginny estaba completamente perdida. –¿Saber qué? –preguntó.

–No importa, –respondió Luna. –La clase está empezando. –Y con un movimiento de su muñeca, agarró su varita de su oreja y marchó dentro del salón de clases. Ginny la siguió, negando con la cabeza. Estaba acostumbrada a Luna, y generalmente podía traducirla, pero eso último había sido difícil de seguir incluso para ella.

Mientras estaba sentada en Encantamientos, su mente se desvió al Quidditch, cómo de costumbre. Se había estado preguntando que haría Harry sobre el lugar de Katie, ya que cada día se había hecho más claro que no regresaría a tiempo para jugar contra Slytherin el sábado. Secretamente, había estado con la esperanza de que le preguntara a Dean que se uniera al equipo, ya que las cosas entre ella y él habían estado ciertamente rocosas desde el debacle de Madame Puddifoot, y además de que todavía sentía una culpa persistente sobre Demelza derrotando a Dean por el puesto de Cazador en las pruebas, ella esperaba que esto no sólo aliviara esa culpa sino también que ayudara a los dos a superar esta mala racha por la cual estaban pasando desde hace unas semanas. No se lo había dicho a Harry, pero había besos involucrados, sí… pero no muchas platicas.

Tan pronto cómo llegó al Gran Comedor para el almuerzo, Dean corrió hacia ella. –¡Gin! –dijo con alegría, –¡Adivina qué! ¡Estoy en el equipo! ¡Harry me pidió que remplazara a Katie Bell!

–¡Dean, eso es maravilloso! –chilló Ginny en una voz-no-muy-Ginny. _Actriz del año, aquí mismo…_ Dean la levantó y le dio vueltas, poniéndola de nuevo en el suelo y dándole un beso.

–¡Señor Thomas, señorita Weasley, ya es suficiente de eso! –la Profesora McGonagall llamó desde el otro lado del comedor.

–Lo siento, profesora, –respondieron al unísono, luego girándose a sentarse. –¿No es fantástico? –Dean continuó, mientras tomaba un sándwich de un plato. –Ahora podemos estar en el equipo juntos.

–Lo es, –dijo Ginny, y lo decía de verdad. – Estoy muy emocionada. –Una rápida mirada a Seamus le dijo, sin embargo, que él no lo estaba. Lo sentía por él, pero pensó que pronto lo superaría. Seamus no era el tipo de chico que dejaba que las cosas se quedaran. Mientras Dean seguía hablando sobre Quidditch y estrategias y lo-que-no, Ginny miró a Harry disimuladamente en la mesa. Atrapando su mirada, le dio un rápido "O.K." con el pulgar y el índice. Él le sonrió y asintió, luego regresó a su conversación con Ron y Hermione. Ginny sintió una ola de gratitud y buena voluntad hacia Harry. Seguramente él no se había dado cuenta, pero poniendo a Dean en el equipo de Quidditch probablemente había salvado su relación.

Regresó a su conversación con Dean, y felizmente charlaron sobre la próxima práctica en la noche. Sí, esto ciertamente ayudaría a que las cosas funcionaran entre los dos, no hay duda sobre ello.

* * *

–¡Eres un idiota, Ron, mira cómo la dejaste!

Sin embargo, nadie dijo que su relación con Ron iba a ser mejor.

Demelza agarró con fuerza su labio sangrante, mientras Ginny se sentaba junto a ella tratando de mirarla mejor. Ron, en su habitual manera insegura y torpe, había estado agitándose cómo un Hipogrifo a punto de morir en su puesto de Guardián, y Demelza había cometido el error de acercarse demasiado a él al intentar anotar, recibiendo un golpe involuntario en la boca por su esfuerzo.

–Puedo arreglar eso, –dijo Harry sobre el hombro de Ginny mientras aterrizaba, tirando de ella suavemente hacia atrás y apuntando su varita al labio de Demelza. _"Episkey",_ dijo, y tan pronto cómo lo hizo el corte empezó a curarse a sí mismo y la hinchazón comenzó a disminuir. –Y Ginny, no llames a Ron idiota, tú no eres el Capitán de este equipo…

–Bueno, tú parecías demasiado ocupado para llamarlo idiota y pensé que alguien más debería…

Harry intentó ocultarlo, pero casi se rió, notó Ginny con una orgullosa satisfacción. –En el aire, todo el mundo, –dijo, montando en su escoba con una sonrisa. –Vamos…

Mientras el resto del equipo despegaba, Ginny ayudó a Demelza a ponerse de pie. –¿Estás segura de que estás bien? –preguntó.

–Estoy bien, –dijo Demelza, limpiando la sangre y lagrimas en la manga de su túnica. –Nadie dijo que el Quidditch era un juego amable. –Despegó también, Ginny siguiéndola, sintiéndose enojada con Ron y ella misma. Había estado concentrando sus esfuerzos en ayudar a Dean a sentirse cómodo e ignorado a Demelza completamente. Ella era miembro senior del cuerpo de Cazadores de Gryffindor, y se regañó a sí misma por no mantener vigilada a Demelza.

Aun así, mientras la practica continuaba, y Dean le daba una de sus innegables sonrisas encantadoras mientras volaba junto a ella… era bueno tener esto para compartir con tu novio. Dean había tenido razón, después de todo. Estar en el equipo juntos era encantador.

–Buen trabajo, todo el mundo, –dijo Harry con los labios apretados mientras Ginny, Dean, Demelza, Peakes, y Coote dejaban el vestidor. –Creo que aplastaremos a Slytherin. –Mientras la puerta se cerraba tras ellos, Ginny miró atrás y alcanzó a ver a Harry girándose para animar a un desconsolado Ron. _Buena suerte, Harry,_ pensó para sí misma. _Vas a necesitarla_. Si Ron jugaba el sábado cómo lo hizo esta noche, mucho mejor que entreguen la Copa de las Casas a Slytherin ahora mismo y acabar con el asunto.

Se volvió hacia Dean para decírselo, pero antes de que pudiera hablar, dijo, –Eso estuvo bastante bien ¿no lo crees? –Cerrando su boca, Ginny miró alrededor del equipo. Todos la estaban mirando, ansiosamente, esperando a escuchar su opinión sobre sus probabilidades este fin de semana. En ese momento, Ginny se dio cuenta de que ninguno de ellos había jugado antes un partido frente al resto de la escuela. Si les decía lo que realmente pensaba de la práctica…

–Fue brillante, –mintió con una sonrisa. –Los mataremos. –Peakes y Coote chocaron las manos, y Demelza sonrió a través de un labio casi completamente sanado mientras Dean ponía su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Ginny. Ella se les unió en su buen ánimo, secretamente consciente de que Harry iba a tener que trabajar un poco de magia real en Ron para que un equipo novato cómo este tuviera una oportunidad contra Slytherin.

Mientras se abrían camino en el castillo y hacia la Torre de Gryffindor, Dean y Ginny lentamente se fueron quedando atrás de los estudiantes más jóvenes, susurrando y riéndose en voz baja el uno con el otro, justo cómo un novio y una novia reales, notó Ginny. En el corredor del segundo piso, de pronto y sin previo aviso, Dean jaló a Ginny a un lado, abriendo un tapiz para revelar una escalera oscura que ella sabía era un atajo de vuelta al retrato de la Señora Gorda. Tenía una idea, sin embargo, de que el atajo era la última cosa en la mente de Dean. –¿Qué es esto? –dijo inocentemente, siguiéndole el juego.

–Te voy a mostrar, –Dean sonrió, ofreciéndole su mano para ayudarla a pasar por la entrada secreta. Ginny ignoró el más irritante de los gestos, y en su lugar sonrió tímidamente y se permitió ser guiada.

Una vez dentro, el tapiz cayó de vuelta a dónde había estado antes, sumergiéndolos en una oscuridad casi total. Una débil luz parpadeante vino brillando desde la escalera de caracol; Ginny sabía por experiencia que esta era de una antorcha encendida cerca de la otra entrada del pasadizo de arriba. –Entonces, –preguntó Ginny, –¿qué hay aquí?

–Absolutamente nada, –respondió Dean con una sonrisa maliciosa, alcanzándola en la oscuridad casi total, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de ella y besándola. Ella respondió de igual manera, subiendo su mano a su rostro, recordándose a sí misma que, por todas su imperfecciones… Merlín, su novio sí que sabía besar. Nunca era mucho más que un beso, eso sí, pero… ciertamente era un beso. Simplemente no podía negar eso. El resto, la emoción, ella asumía, vendría después… a medida que se volvieran más cercanos, y sus sentimientos más fuertes, etc, etc… pero por ahora, el beso serviría.

Habían pasado unos cuantos minutos, minutos que Ginny estaba verdaderamente disfrutando, cuándo…

–¡Hey!

Otra vez, ella no tuvo que mirar. Conocía la voz. Dean rápidamente se apartó de ella, sorprendido y con la cara roja, y ella se volvió para enfrentar a Ron…

Sólo que Ron no era el único ahí, sosteniendo en alto el tapiz que ocultaba la entrada al pasadizo. Por supuesto que no lo era. Eran Ron y Harry.

Harry.

 _Harry, Harry, Harry, Harry, Harry, Harry, Harry, Harry…_

Se sintió de doce años otra vez. Se sintió avergonzada. Se sintió apenada. Se sintió cómo si en algún lugar, muy dentro de sí misma, había traicionado algo que ni siquiera sabía que existía. Y no tenía idea, ninguna idea en absoluto, por qué de pronto sintió todas estas cosas cuando vio la mirada sorprendida en el rostro de Harry.

En lugar de dejar que su propia ráfaga repentina de emociones la traicionara, ni siquiera dejó que su mirada se posara en Harry, y volvió su atención a Ron. Con Ron, ella podía lidiar.

–¿Qué? –demandó, de repente irracionalmente emocional.

–¡No quiero encontrar a mi propia hermana besuqueándose con un tipo en público! –bramó Ron, los ojos desorbitados en consternación.

–¡Este pasillo estaba vacío antes de que vinieras de entrometido! –le espetó Ginny, obligándose a mantenerse enfocada en Ron, ignorando a Harry lo mejor que podía. Harry, de pie en silencio, todavía en shock…

 _Harry, Harry, Harry, Harry, Harry, Harry, Harry…_

–Er… vamos, Ginny, –dijo una voz sobre su hombro, de algún pasado distante. Casi tuvo que recordarse que era Dean. –Volvamos a la sala común…

–¡Ve tú! –dijo Ginny girándose hacia él pero no atreviéndose a mirarlo a los ojos, para que no viera en su expresión que apenas podía recordar su nombre. –¡Yo tengo que hablar con mi querido hermano!

Cómo-se-llame se fue, y Ginny se giró de vuelta a Ron con tal fuerza que su largo cabello rojo voló alrededor en su propia cara. Lo apartó para fulminar con la mirada a su hermano, todavía cuidadosa de no mirar a Harry.

 _Harry, Harry, Harry, Harry…_

–De acuerdo, –dijo, enfocando toda su recién descubierta emoción en Ron, –vamos a aclarar esto de una vez por todas. No es asunto tuyo con quién salgo o qué hago con ellos, Ron…

–¡Sí, lo es! –dijo Ron, devolviendo su propio enojo y más. –¿Crees que quiero que la gente diga que mi hermana es una…?

–¡¿Una qué?! –le gritó ella, y de pronto su varita estaba en su mano y no estaba segura de cómo había llegado allí. Si él la llamaba así en frente de Harry…

 _Harry, Harry, Harry…_

–¿Una qué, exactamente?

–No iba a decir nada, Ginny, –comenzó Harry. Sin pensarlo, ella se volvió hacia él, también.

–¡Oh, claro que sí! –chilló, y en el momento en que lo miró sintió un nudo formarse en su garganta. Desesperada por romperlo, desesperada por no llorar, empezó a gritar. –Que él nunca se haya besado con nadie, –balbuceó con ira, ni siquiera segura de lo que estaba diciendo, –o que el mejor beso que jamás le han dado sea de nuestra Tía Muriel…

–¡Cierra la boca! –bramó Ron, aunque él parecía a kilómetros de distancia ahora, también, justo cómo Dean. Ginny encontró su mirada pegada a Harry, y estaba cerca de entrar en pánico, esperando que él no la estuviera juzgando con demasiada dureza, _esperando que él supiera que el beso con Dean no había significado nada, era sólo un beso, eso era todo…_ con esos pensamientos aterradores volando sin restricción desde lo profundo de su mente, se volvió desesperadamente hacia Ron.

–¡No, no lo haré! –le gritó de vuelta, fuera de sí, luchando para mantener el control de su inesperado estado salvaje, sin tener idea de lo que estaba gritando ya… –Te he visto con _Flegggrrr_ , esperando que te bese en la mejilla cada vez que la ves. ¡Es patético! ¡Si salieras un poco por ahí y besaras a unas cuantas chicas, no te molestaría tanto que los demás lo hicieran!

Ron sacó su propia varita, su rostro rojo y su expresión salvaje. Por un fugaz instante Ginny deseó que le lanzara un maleficio; su corazón estaba gritando que lo merecía. Pero entonces Harry se interpuso entre ellos, poniendo una mano en el pecho de Ron para empujarlo hacia atrás, apoyando la otra en el hombro de Ginny, y cuando lo hizo una ola de euforia le recorrió el brazo.

 _¿Qué demonios me está pasando?_

–¡No sabes lo que dices! –Ron estaba rugiendo, apuntando su varita en dirección a Ginny. –¡Sólo porque no lo hago en público…!

–Has estado besando a _Pigwidgeon_ ¿no es así? –le gritó Ginny, riéndose salvajemente. –¿O tienes una fotografía de tía Muriel debajo de la almohada?

–Eres una… –pero el resto fue cortado, cuando Ron metió su varita debajo del brazo izquierdo de Harry y un rayo de luz anaranjada voló de la punta, apenas rozando la cabeza de Ginny.

–No seas estúpido, –dijo Harry mientras empujaba a Ron contra la pared, y por alguna razón Ginny momentáneamente estaba de vuelta en la Cámara de los Secretos, y de pronto ella tenía doce años y Harry estaba viniendo en su ayuda una vez más… pero esa memoria no significaba nada, ella lo sabía, nunca lo había hecho, porque…

–¡Harry besó a Cho Chang! –le gritó a su hermano, y eso fue suficiente para ella. La empujó al borde. Las lagrimas estaba en camino, y no podía detenerlas, pero siguió. –¡Y Hermione besó a Viktor Krum! ¡Tú eres el único que actúa cómo si fuera algo desagradable, Ron, y eso es porque tienes menos experiencia que un niño de doce años!

Y con eso, se marchó, subiendo las escaleras, y en dirección a la Torre de Gryffindor, su mano cubriendo su boca, tratando desesperadamente de mantener los sollozos a raya hasta que estuviera fuera del alcance de Harry y Ron.

¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Qué había pasado? Por qué había… qué había… no podía pensar con claridad. No podía ver con claridad. No sabía quién era ni a dónde iba. Todo lo que seguía repitiéndose una y otra vez en su mente era el tapiz volando hacia arriba, y ella volviéndose de Cómo-se-llame, y Harry estando ahí, y Ron también, pero Harry, con esa mirada en su rostro… shock, repulsión, disgusto, traición, _(¿traición?)…_ ¿Qué había sido esa mirada? ¿Por qué él la había mirado de esa manera? ¿Por qué la idea de él y Cho casi la había hecho llorar? ¿Qué estaba mal con ella?

Giró la esquina al retrato de la Dama Gorda, sin saber si podía pensar con la claridad suficiente para recordar la contraseña… pero vio que no era necesario. De pie allí, deteniendo la puerta abierta para ella, estaba la última persona en el mundo que quería ver en ese momento. Dean y Seamus estaban riendo juntos, sin duda discutiendo lo que había sucedido momentos antes…

 _¿Por qué se están riendo? ¡No es gracioso!_

Por supuesto que era gracioso. La mirada en la cara de Ron…

 _¿Qué pasa con la mirada en la de Harry? Harry, Harry, Harry, Harry…_

–¡Gin!

Sacudiéndose fuera de su sueño interno, Ginny miró arriba. Las risas de los dos chicos habían pasado a miradas de preocupación, presumiblemente ante la visión de su rostro bañado en lagrimas. Seamus miró a Dean, la miró a ella, y luego se escabulló de regreso a la sala común.

–¿Gin, estás bien? –preguntó Dean, repentinamente preocupado.

–Estoy bien, –dijo.

 _No, no lo estás._

–No te ves bien, –respondió.

 _Nada se le escapa al viejo Cómo-se-llame._

–Estoy bien, –insistió Ginny, sin mirarlo. Miró por encima de su hombro; Ron y Harry seguramente estarían arriba pronto, y no quería arriesgarse a verlos de nuevo. Especialmente a Harry.

 _Harry, Harry, Harry, Harry, Harry…_

–Pero…

–Me voy a la cama, –dijo con firmeza. –Estoy bien. Te veré en la mañana. –Y sin permitirle decir otra palabra, se apresuró a la sala común y arriba en las escaleras hacia el dormitorio de chicas. Estaba tendida en la cama sólo un poco más tarde, sus cortinas corridas y sus ojos muy abiertos. No tenía idea de que le había pasado en ese pasadizo esta noche, pero había sido completamente abrumador y aterrador.

Lo más aterrador, sin embargo, y esta era la parte que se negaba a reconocer a sí misma… lo más aterrador era que en algún lugar profundo dentro de ella, debajo de toda la angustia y la inquietud y la emoción que había brotado de repente y sin advertencia dentro de ella…en algún lugar debajo de todo eso, estaba casi segura de que podía detectar un poco de algo que se sentía sin lugar a dudas cómo…

…alegría.

* * *

 **Creo que hablo por todos cuando digo: IFHEWBGORVBOJNGORWBGRNFEPUFGU!**

 **Okay, lo admito. Estaba sonriendo cómo tonta cuando estaba traduciendo este capitulo. Aquí es dónde las cosas se empiezan a poner** **verdaderamente emocionantes. ¡No puedo esperar! :D**

 **Gracias, gracias a todos los que dejan review, siempre me sacan una sonrisa!**

 **Por cierto, me gustan sus teorías ;)**

 **Nos leemos pronto.**


	13. El Humor Se Ha Ido

**¿Hola? _*eco* *eco* *eco*_**

 **¿Hay alguien ahí? _*eco* *eco* *eco*_**

* * *

La mañana siguiente, Ginny no quería salir de la cama. Detrás de la seguridad de su cortina, podía pretender que la noche anterior había sido un sueño y no había confundido totalmente a Dean, enfurecido a Ron, traicionado los secretos de Hermione…

Y haber sentido… algo… al ver la expresión en el rostro de Harry.

 _Harry._

Cerró los ojos e intento con fuerza no pensar en… él… de esa manera. Sólo habían sido algunos restos emocionales, trató de convencerse a sí misma, algunos sentimientos sobrantes de años y años atrás, cuándo todavía era una niña pequeña con un tonto enamoramiento y Harry era el famoso Niño Que Vivió _quién arriesgó su vida al bajar a la Cámara de los Secretos y salvarla de cierto…_

Claramente iba a tener que intentarlo con más fuerza, se dio cuenta, mientras finalmente se arrastraba para salir de la cama y enfrentar el día.

Dean era fácil, afortunadamente. Una gran sonrisa y un buen beso y él estaba convencido de que ella había dormido lo que sea que la estuviera molestando. A decir verdad, Dean pensaba que habían tenido suerte, Ron ignorándolos fríamente parecía un precio muy bajo a pagar por haber sido "atrapados en el acto", como él lo ponía. –No creo que yo estaría muy dispuesto a encontrarme a mi hermana besando a uno de mis mejores amigos, –dijo Dean en el desayuno mientras Ron pasaba delante de los dos, sin hablar con ellos deliberadamente. –Francamente, es lo menos que nos merecemos.

El problema era que, parecía que Ron le estaba dando su lado más frío a Hermione también, y ella parecía completamente desconcertada por su comportamiento. Mientras Ron se precipitaba fuera del Comedor y Hermione apresurándose a seguir su paso, Harry los siguió desde atrás, pareciendo totalmente como el chico cuyos mejores amigos no se hablaban entre sí, otra vez. Mientras pasaba, miró arriba, encontrando la mirada de Ginny, la cuál admitidamente había estado concentrada en él. Ella sonrió y le hizo un pequeño saludo con la mano, pero él sólo dio una leve inclinación de cabeza hacia ella, rápidamente bajando su ojos y apresurándose tras sus dos mejores amigos.

 _Genial,_ frunció el ceño para sí misma. _Malditamente genial._

Ginny caminó en una niebla por el resto del día. _No es nada_ , se repetía una y otra y otra vez. _No es nada. Estás más allá de eso. Tienes un novio encantador, y no eres una niña, y de todas maneras Harry no está interesado en ti de esa forma incluso si tú estuvieras interesada en él, lo cual no estás. Eres su amiga, y la hermana pequeña de su mejor amigo._ Se estaba concentrando con tanta fuerza en convencerse a sí misma de esto que quemó un agujero a través del fondo de su caldero en Pociones, el cual Slughorn arregló con una carcajada y un guiño, y fue regañada por McGonagall dos veces en Transformaciones. –Señorita Weasley, ya le he pedido una vez, ¡ponga atención! ¡La señorita Lovegood ya ha desvanecido el caparazón de su caracol, y el suyo sólo se ha desvanecido por un lado de su escritorio!

–Lo siento, profesora, –dijo Ginny, rápidamente inclinándose y recogiendo su caracol fugitivo.

–Si lo he visto una vez lo he visto cien veces, –murmuró McGonagall mientras se alejaba. –Una estudiante perfectamente competente llevada a la distracción absoluta por tontas chucherías y poemas de amor…

–¡No estoy enamorada de él! –soltó Ginny.

Risitas y murmullos llenaron el salón de clases. Ginny sintió su rostro ponerse rojo mientras McGonagall se volvía hacia ella, la comisura de su boca muy ligeramente hacia arriba. –En ese caso, –respondió, –Espero que usted y el señor Thomas hagan menos espectáculo en la mesa del desayuno.

Con eso, toda la clase estalló en carcajadas. Ginny nunca se hubiera imaginado de que estaría tan agradecida de tener un caracol frente a ella en el cual poner toda su atención. –¿Estabas hablando de Dean? –susurró Luna, pero Ginny la ignoró. _"Evanesco",_ murmuró, dándole golpecitos al caracol con su varita, preguntándose vagamente si podría ser capaz de utilizar el mismo hechizo en sí misma.

Para el final del día estaba completamente exhausta. Se sentó en la Sala Común de Gryffindor con Dean, Seamus, Parvati, y Lavender, sin realmente prestar atención a la conversación. Al otro lado de la sala, Harry, Ron, y Hermione estaban haciendo sus deberes; Ginny miró mientras Hermione le hacía a Ron un pregunta tentativamente, sólo para que él levantara descaradamente y deliberadamente un pergamino entre los dos, bloqueándola de su vista. –¡Está bien! –gritó Hermione, llamando la atención de la sala. –Hazme un favor, si no es mucha molestia, Ronald. Mañana, ¡a ver si recuerdas como ser un humano civilizado! –Y con eso, se fue enfurecida al dormitorio de las chicas.

El silencio colgó con inquietud en la sala. Ron golpeó su propio libro en la mesa, y se dirigió al dormitorio de chicos. –¡Ocúpate de tus propios asuntos! –le ladró a un grupo de primer año que lo habían estado mirando… y después ya se había ido.

–Entiendo por qué está enojado con nosotros, –dijo Dean con asombro. –¿Pero qué hizo Hermione?

Lavender se inclinó hacia delante con entusiasmo. –¿Él y Hermione tuvieron una pelea, Ginny?

Ginny estaba mirando dónde su hermano y amiga habían estado sentados sólo momentos antes; convenientemente, Harry todavía estaba ahí. Él levantó la vista y la vio mirándolo; otra vez, ella sonrió, y otra vez, sus ojos se abrieron y rápidamente él miró de nuevo a su trabajo mientras el humor en la sala regresaba a la normalidad.

–¡Ginny! –estaba diciendo Lavender. –¿Se pelearon?

Ginny sólo negó con la cabeza y se puso de pie. –Me voy a la cama, también, –dijo. –Ha sido un día muy largo. –Y con eso, se dio la vuelta y subió a su propio dormitorio. Mañana, tal vez, las cosas se pondrían mejor, y ella no estaría tan distraída.

Lo estaba, por supuesto. Las cosas no mejoraron el día siguiente, tampoco, o el día después del siguiente. Ron todavía estaba ignorando a Hermione, y todavía estaba enojado con Ginny y Dean; Ginny, por su parte, apenas se atrevía a hablar con Hermione también, tan culpable se sentía por decirle a Ron sobre Hermione y Krum. Dean, bendito sea, parecía no darse cuenta de todo lo que estaba pasando.

Lo peor de todo, Harry todavía estaba avergonzado o disgustado o lo que sea que estuviera sobre el incidente de atraparlos-a-ella-y-Dean-besándose-como-peces-a-punto-de-morir, que apenas podía verla a la cara. Cada vez que pensaba en ello, lo cual era mucho más a menudo de lo que realmente quería, absolutamente quería patearse a sí misma por no haberse dado cuenta que POR SUPUESTO Harry y Ron tomarían ese pasadizo secreto. Aparte de Fred y George, ¿quién conocía los pasadizos en el castillo mejor que Harry, Ron, y Hermione? ¿Por qué había dejado que su estúpido novio la arrastrara a ese pasadizo cuando ella debió haber sabido, DEBIÓ HABER SABIDO, que Harry estaría ahí momentáneamente? ¿y POR QUÉ LE IMPORTABA TANTO?

 _Podría decirte eso, querida, pero tú simplemente no me escucharías…_

No sabía que le disgustaba más de la voz en su cabeza: el hecho de que aparecía cuando menos lo deseaba, o el hecho de que estaba empezando a sonar más y más como el retrato de la Señora Gorda que cuidaba la Torre de Gryffindor.

Y la consecuencia en la que Ginny ni siquiera pensó fue en cómo todo este asunto podría afectar el partido de Quidditch del sábado. Por lo menos, no pensó en ello hasta la práctica de la noche antes del partido, donde Ron, todavía furioso con el mundo entero aparentemente, gritó y bramó a todos en el equipo, reduciendo a Demelza hasta las lagrimas y casi metiéndose en una pelea con Peakes. Harry los separó justo a tiempo, ya que Ginny estaba a punto de meterse en un montón de problemas por hechizar a su hermano ahí mismo en el terreno de juego.

Mientras Harry se quedaba atrás para darle a Ron una charla de ánimos, el resto del equipo caminó de vuelta hacia la Torre de Gryffindor, sin entusiasmo. –No lo escuches, –Ginny le dijo a Demelza, quien seguía sollozando. –Escucha a Harry; él dijo que jugaste bien esta noche y lo hiciste. –Demelza sonrió y asintió, pero sus ojos todavía seguían rojos.

–¡Estuviste genial, Demelza! –dijo Peakes con firmeza, sus ojos radiantes hacia ella, claramente llevando una antorcha. A pesar de todo, Ginny tuvo que sonreír. –Ginny tiene razón; ¡no escuches a ese idiota! –Luego con un jadeo, miró a Ginny. –¡Lo siento! Olvidé que es tu hermano.

Aunque Ginny le hizo un gesto sin importancia. –Nunca culparé a un hombre por decir la verdad.

–Y gracias, Jimmy, –dijo Demelza tímidamente, –por defenderme. Fue… fue lindo. –Peakes se sonrojó furiosamente, y Coote lo miró con una sonrisa.

–Honestamente, no hubiera resultado bien para Ron, –dijo Coote. –Primera regla del Quidditch: no te metas en una pelea con el chico con el bate.

–Sí, –coincidió Dean. –Si vas a pelear en el Quidditch, ve por el Buscador primero. Suelen ser los jugadores más pequeños en el equipo, y con menos probabilidades de saber pelear.

–Claro que, en nuestro equipo, –recordó Ginny despreocupadamente, –eso significa meterse en una pelea con Harry Potter.

Todos rieron. –Cierto, –murmuró Dean. –Tal vez empezar con el Guardián, entonces. –Pero Ginny no estaba escuchando. Estaba maldiciéndose a sí misma por dentro, tratando de detener el cosquilleo de vértigo que había empezado en su estomago cuando había dicho las palabras "Harry Potter".

Para cuando el equipo alcanzó el corredor del segundo piso, Dean y Ginny habían vuelto a quedarse atrás de los otros. Delante de ellos, Ginny notó que Peakes ahora estaba sosteniendo la mano de Demelza. –¿No es eso adorable? –le dijo a Dean, apuntándolos.

–Sí… sí, seguro, –dijo Dean distraídamente. Ginny lo miró con curiosidad mientras él disminuía su velocidad, esperando a que los demás se adelantaran aún más, y a medida que se alejaban casualmente se acercó al tapiz que escondía el infame pasadizo secreto de hace unos días y, tirándolo hacia arriba, miró a Ginny con una sonrisa.

–¿Estás bromeando? –preguntó Ginny con incredulidad. –Ron y Harry… – _cosquilleo_ –probablemente están justo detrás de nosotros.

–Oh, cierto, –dijo Dean, bajando el tapiz. –Supongo que no queremos a Ron, uh, atrapándonos una segunda vez ¿verdad?

–Sí, –dijo Ginny mecánicamente. –Ron. Ese es el problema. –Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar con rapidez tras los otros. De pronto encontró la idea de estar a solas en los corredores con Dean bastante… desagradable, y estaba furiosa consigo misma por sentirse de esa manera.

Si Dean se dio cuenta, no lo demostró. –Hay otros pasadizos secretos, sabes, –sugirió con ilusión mientras se apresuraba para mantenerse al paso de su novia.

Ginny no rompió el ritmo. –Dean, tenemos un gran partido mañana, y estoy exhausta, –dijo. –Sólo vamos a la Sala Común ¿de acuerdo?

–Claro, –murmuró Dean, metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos. –De acuerdo. –Caminaron el resto del camino a la Sala Común en silencio, y una vez allí se sentaron con el equipo el resto de la noche, cada uno de ellos quejándose de Ron en turnos. Si ella hubiera estado escuchando, y si no hubiera estado tan molesta con Ron, Ginny tal vez podría haberse ofendido, pero incluso tratando como lo hacía su mente seguía divagando, y después de la tercera vez en que Dean tuvo que darle un pequeño codazo para que respondiera una pregunta que ella simplemente no había escuchado a alguien preguntarle, se excusó y se fue a la cama, suplicando agotamiento otra vez.

Durmió profundamente esa noche, plagada de sueños de Ron persiguiéndola con un bate de Bateador y Harry mirando con disgusto, mientras Demelza y Peakes seguían escapándose para esconderse detrás de un tapiz. Dean, sorprendentemente, no hizo acto de presencia. Cuando despertó temprano la mañana siguiente, decidió que casi prefería sus pesadillas regulares a ese pedazo de tonterías, incluso con la reciente adición de un Fawkes llorando al que todavía no podía encontrarle sentido. Sin hambre y todavía en la misma niebla en la que había estado desde que Harry y Ron los habían sorprendido a ella y Dean, Ginny vagó sin rumbo por los pasillos del castillo en lugar de dirigirse al desayuno. Perdida en sus pensamientos, regañándose a sí misma por no sólo estar tan preocupada por una cosa tan estúpida, sino también por haber sido incapaz de mantener una conversación normal con Harry desde lo que había sucedido, perdió la noción del tiempo y no se dio cuenta de donde estaba hasta que levantó la vista al tapiz más cercano, y sus ojos se encontraron con los de Bárnabas el Chiflado, siempre intentando enseñar a los Trolls cómo bailar.

Eso significaba… que estaba afuera de la Sala de los Menesteres, la cual estaba en el séptimo piso… lo cual era lo más lejos del campo de Quidditch que podrías llegar sin subir a la Torre de Astronomía. Ginny se maldijo; había estado tan absorta en su propio pequeño mundo que no se había dado cuenta que el partido iba a comenzar pronto. Afortunadamente, conocía todos los atajos del castillos. Corrió por el pasillo hacia una escalera que estaba escondida detrás de una armadura, y cuando dobló la esquina chocó contra Draco Malfoy.

Se tambaleó hacia atrás, al igual que Malfoy, pero Ginny todavía podía pensar con claridad suficiente para sacar su varita. Él hizo lo mismo, también. –¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? –ambos exigieron.

Ginny respondió primero. –Dirigiéndome al partido, –contestó.

–Curioso, no recuerdo que la Torre de Gryffindor esté aquí, –se burló Draco.

–¿Es de tu incumbencia si doy un paseo? –respondió Ginny. –¿Qué me dices de ti? El campo no es por este camino, sabes.

–No voy a jugar; por suerte para ti, –dijo Malfoy con el ceño fruncido.

–¿No vas a jugar? –preguntó Ginny, sus ojos abriéndose en genuina sorpresa. –¿Por qué no? ¿Quién está jugando de Buscador?

–Estoy enfermo, no es que sea de tu incumbencia. –Ginny lo miró con atención. Ahora que lo mencionaba, realmente se veía más pálido y demacrado, e incluso más delgado de lo habitual. Malfoy continuó, –Harper está jugando en mi lugar.

–¿Harper? –Ginny sonrió; de repente las posibilidades de Gryffindor habían mejorado exponencialmente. –Pero Harper es un idiota.

–Yo no diría nombres si fuera tú, traidora a la sangre, –dijo Malfoy amenazadoramente, pero Ginny simplemente resopló con desdén.

–Claro, –le escupió. –Como si yo pudiera asustarme de alguien como tú, Malfoy, un aspirante a Mortífago de tercera.

El rostro de Malfoy se puso rojo, y levantó su varita aún más alto; Ginny levantó la suya en respuesta. –¡No sabes con quién te estás metiendo, Comadreja! –siseó Malfoy.

–Estoy aterrada, –respondió Ginny. –En serio. –Entonces se dio cuenta por primera vez que, escondiéndose detrás de Draco, estaba una chica de Slytherin de primer año. –¿Quién es esa, Malfoy? –preguntó Ginny. –¿Tu nueva novia?

Como si la noción de que había otra persona en el pasillo lo hubiera sacudido de vuelta a sus sentidos, Draco bajó su varita. –Tal vez lo es, –dijo, una sonrisa repugnante cruzando sus labios. –Podría ser peor. Podría estar perdidamente enamorado de Harry Potter.

Fue el turno de Ginny de ponerse roja. Encontró la mirada de Malfoy, su varita todavía levantada, rehusándose a ser quien rompiera la conexión. Él sostuvo su sonrisa aduladora por sólo un momento más, y luego se separó, pasando junto a ella y deslizándose por el pasillo, la chica pequeña siguiéndolo tan rápido como sus cortas piernas podían llevarla. –¿A dónde vas? –demandó Ginny, dándose la vuelta y siguiéndolo con su varita.

–¿No escuchas? Estoy enfermo. Voy a la enfermería. –Se dio la vuelta para mirarla. –Vaisey no va a jugar tampoco. Una Bludger lo golpeó en la cabeza en la práctica de ayer. Todavía está adolorido. Parece que Gryffindor consigue un regalo hoy… si ese hermano perdedor tuyo puede realmente detener un gol o dos. –Con eso, se fue doblando la esquina, la chica con él. Por un momento, Ginny estuvo tentada a seguirlo, pero tomando nota de la altura del sol en el cielo a través de la ventana, se dio cuenta de que a este ritmo realmente podría perderse el silbatazo, y corrió hacia el pasadizo secreto más cercano.

Ginny rompió a través de los niveles más bajos del castillo, su mente dando vueltas. Malfoy estaba en el séptimo piso… dirigiéndose a la enfermería en el tercer piso… viniendo, presumiblemente, de la mazmorra de Slytherin… algo no tenía sentido… pero, racionalizó, la disposición de Hogwarts no era famosa por su orden y lógica, y las cosas tendían a moverse un poco, sobre todo los fines de semana, y había un pasadizo en el séptimo que te llevaría hasta el tercero, no muy lejos de la enfermería… y Malfoy DE VERDAD parecía enfermo…

Sus sospechas duraron hasta que corrió fuera del castillo y al aire fresco, lo que sirvió para conducir rápidamente sus pensamientos lejos de Malfoy y al partido a punto de empezar. Las condiciones apacibles, la fresca pero no desagradable brisa, el cielo azul claro sin el estorbo de las nubes… en breves palabras, las condiciones perfectas para el Quidditch, y tradicionalmente Slytherin jugaba mejor en condiciones adversas, no las ideales. Y si lo que Malfoy había dicho era verdad sobre él y Vaisey no jugando…

Mientras Ginny se metía a la estructura debajo de las gradas que albergaba los vestidores del equipo, comprobó las alineaciones de los equipos que Madame Hooch publicaba antes de cada juego, y he ahí, los nombres de Malfoy y Vaisey estaban tachados. El ánimo de Ginny aumentó considerablemente; ¡esto combinado con el clima eran increíbles golpes de suerte para Gryffindor! Corrió el resto del camino a los vestuarios, sus preguntas sobre Malfoy estando en el séptimo piso casi olvidadas junto a la emoción del Quidditch.

Al final resultó que, no llegaba tarde; de hecho, el único otro miembro del equipo en el vestuario era Demelza; aunque Harry y Ron llegaron poco después de que las dos chicas se habían cambiado a sus uniformes.

–Las condiciones parecen ideales, –le dijo a Harry con una sonrisa, ignorando a Ron (un acto que había decidido que sería mutuo entre ellos hasta que él sacara su cabeza de su…). –¿Y adivina qué? Ese Cazador de Slytherin Vaisey, lo golpeó una Bludger en la cabeza ayer durante su entrenamiento, ¡y está muy adolorido para jugar! E incluso mejor que eso, ¡Malfoy se ha dado de baja por enfermedad!

–¿Qué? –dijo Harry, dándose la vuelta de su locker donde había estado acomodando sus cosas. –¿Está enfermo? ¿Qué pasa con él?

–Ni idea, –dijo Ginny encogiéndose de hombros, –pero es genial para nosotros. Están poniendo a Harper en su lugar; es de mi año y es un idiota.

Ginny se volvió a su propio locker mientras Harry y Ron se amontonaban en torno a los suyos. Se dio cuenta de que, tan corto como había sido ese intercambio, había sido la primera vez que Ginny y Harry habían tenido algún tipo de conversación desde… bueno, desde entonces. Con un suspiro de alivio, se atrevió a tener la esperanza de que tal vez había superado cualquiera sea la tontería que había caído sobre ella en los últimos días, y la relación entre ella y Harry, al fin, podría volver a la normalidad.

Finalmente, todo el equipo estaba reunido, y a la palabra de Madame Hooch, entraron al campo y a los bulliciosos aplausos de aquellos en las secciones de Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, y Ravenclaw. Mientras Harry estrechaba la mano con el nuevo capitán de Slytherin, Ginny se volvió a Demelza y Dean. –¿Todos listos, entonces? –preguntó. Demelza le dio una breve inclinación de cabeza; el agarre en su escoba estaba poniendo sus nudillos blancos, pero su rostro estaba listo y determinado. Dean, por el otro lado, estaba rebotando y sonriendo, lleno de energía nerviosa, el agarre en su escoba casi peligrosamente suelto. –Concéntrate, –le dijo en voz baja. –No pierdas la concentración ahí arriba.

Dean asintió y apretó su agarre. –¿Un beso de buena suerte? –preguntó, inclinándose. Ginny giró la cabeza y le ofreció su mejilla, Dean dejo un breve y ligeramente decepcionado beso allí, y luego el silbato sonó ¡y arrancaron!

La verdad era que el Quidditch no era un juego para todos. Era un juego físicamente agotador, y los partidos a veces podían durar horas. Muchos magos y brujas daban el deporte por sentado, y no se daban cuenta de lo difícil que era, balanceándose a gran velocidad y haciendo giros cerrados en escobas, giros que la mayoría de las escobas no estaban diseñadas para hacer… siendo agredidos por las Bludgers, implacables en su persecución, nunca cansándose… y por supuesto, poniéndolo simple, la altura en la que se jugaba. La mayoría ni siquiera ponía eso como factor en la ecuación hasta que estaban arriba en su escoba, Quaffle y Bludgers y Snitch todas volando alrededor de sus cabezas. Muchos de los más talentosos magos y brujas en el mundo no podrían haber jugado un partido decente de Quidditch ni aunque sus vidas dependieran de ello, ni querrían.

Ginny no era uno de esos magos y brujas.

Todos los desafíos del deporte, todos y cada uno de ellos, los impactos con las Bludgers, tratando de mantenerte tres movimientos por delante de la Quaffle, la estructura fuera de balance para anotar, las alturas… amaba todo ello. Amaba el viento en sus ojos, la explosión de velocidad antes de intentar un tiro a gol, los finales abruptos cuando la Snitch era atrapada segundos después de que empezara el partido.

Lo único que no le gustaba sobre el Quidditch, en realidad, era entrenar por tanto tiempo y tan duro, y tener tan pocos partidos reales durante todo el año escolar, porque lo que ella más amaba del Quidditch eran esos partidos. Había un borde diferente en un partido, un nivel diferente en el que sentía a su conciencia elevarse en comparación con simplemente participar en un entrenamiento o una simulación. No lo había sabido hasta hace poco, pero ese borde tenía un nombre, y era "la zona".

Sólo había estado consciente de ella en la periferia, de la posibilidad de caer en la zona y desconectarse de todo excepto el juego, hasta que había conocido a Gwenog Jones en la última reunión del Club de Slug. Gwenog le había dicho que, sí, ella experimentaba lo que Ginny estaba describiendo, y caer en la zona no sólo era común entre los jugadores profesionales de Quidditch pero casi esencial, considerando la velocidad y la intensidad con las cuales estos profesionales jugaban el partido. Lo que más había sorprendido a Ginny fue que Gwenog le había dicho que la zona no tenía nada que ver con magia, y que muchos atletas Muggles que se desempeñaban en niveles altos también hablaban de ella. Ginny le había dicho a la jugadora profesional que nadie más en los otros equipos de estudiantes parecían entender de qué estaba hablando cuando ella se los describía, así que había dejado de describirlo. Gwenog simplemente sonrió y asintió, y dijo: –Cuando era una estudiante en Hogwarts, encontré lo mismo siendo verdad. Tal vez debería venir a verte jugar alguna vez.

En los días previos al partido, Ginny se había preguntado si Gwenog estaría ahí. Ahora que el partido estaba en marcha, era la cosa más alejada de su mente. Ella estaba en la zona.

No había obtenido la Quaffle al liberarse, y se maldijo a sí misma violentamente por ello. Estaba casi segura que uno de los Slytherin había arrancado una fracción de segundo antes, pero conocer las tendencias de tu oponente era parte del juego, y los Slytherin ciertamente tenían una tendencia a hacer trampa, así que no había una excusa para no estar preparada para ello. Mientras los Cazadores de Gryffindor empezaban su persecución y los Slytherin interferían, los Guardianes volaban en los extremos del campo, los Bateadores rodeaban las Bludgers con cautela, y los Buscadores se elevaban en el aire. Harry subió a su altura habitual, que era absurdamente alta para un Buscador, pero cuando podías acelerar con la precisión de Harry, Ginny sabía que era una gran ventaja. Mientras los primeros movimientos del partido tomaban lugar a través de su consciencia, desarrollándose en su mente como una flor que se abre a gran velocidad, su mente comenzó a trazar lo que potencialmente podría ocurrir en los próximos diez, veinte, o treinta momentos en el juego.

En el fondo de su mente, una muy desagradable voz hizo intrusión momentáneamente: –Bueno, ahí van, y creo que todos estamos sorprendidos de ver el equipo que Potter reunió este año… –Ginny simplemente no podía creer que McGonagall hubiera permitido a alguien tan absolutamente irritante como Zacharias Smith reemplazara a Lee Jordan como el narrador de Quidditch. Mientras Smith comenzaba a parlotear de alguna tontería sobre Harry escogiendo a Ron como Guardián debido a su amistad, Ginny lo desconectó de su mente, haciendo una nota mental de echarle un maleficio después.

Los Cazadores de Slytherin estaban pasando la Quaffle furiosamente, en busca de alguna oportunidad de gol que los Gryffindor se negaban a darles. Demelza casi la arrebató de vuelta a Gryffindor en un mal lanzamiento, pero luego una Bludger muy bien dirigida frenó a Dean de su ruta defensiva y le dio al capitán de Slytherin, Urquhart, un claro camino a gol. Haciendo una mueca, Ginny aceleró hacia él, pero incluso mientras lo hacía sabía que no llegaría a tiempo. Urquhart se dirigía a Ron, cortó a la derecha, cortó a la izquierda, e hizo el lanzamiento… y Ron hizo que pareciera fácil, agarrando el disparo casualmente con una mano.

El contingente de rojo y oro de la multitud rugió mientras Ron levantaba la pelota en alto, arrojándola campo abajo hacia su hermana. Atrapándola, Ginny se giró hacia el lado del campo de Slytherin para un renovado rugido de la multitud, Demelza y Dean flanqueándola a cada lado en una "V" voladora. Ginny se permitió un rápido, –¡No fue tu culpa! –a Dean, su rostro claramente mostrando que estaba enojado consigo mismo por dejar caer la ruta defensiva que le había permitido a Urquhart su apertura.

En ese momento, Harry se lanzó en medio de ellos, dispersando a los Cazadores de Slytherin; Ginny podía darse cuenta de inmediato que estaba buscando la Snitch o estaba fingiendo un avistamiento, pero en realidad no la había visto. Su acción, sin embargo, fue suficiente para confundir a Crabbe y Goyle. Manejando sus usuales posiciones de Bateadores, y frenéticamente apuntaron las Bludgers a Harry, dándole a Ginny y a sus camaradas la apertura de fracción de segundo que necesitaban para acelerar campo abajo, pasándose la Quaffle entre ellos. Llegaron en espiral hacia Bletchley, el pobre Cazador de Slytherin, quien estaba ahora tratando de bloquear tres direcciones a la vez. Cuando llegaron al punto de no retorno, era Ginny quien tenía la posesión de la Quaffle, y con un simple tirón de la muñeca la lanzó sobre el hombro de Bletchey y a través del aro. –Ese es uno, –murmuró a sí misma mientras la multitud aplaudía su aprobación.

Media hora dentro del partido, el marcador era de sesenta a cero a favor de Gryffindor, y Zacharias Smith había dejado de criticar a los hermanos Weasley desde hace mucho tiempo. Claramente lo que sea que Harry le había dicho a Ron había funcionado, porque su hermano había sido impecable como Guardián, y Ginny… bueno, tenía cuarenta de los sesenta puntos de Gryffindor a su favor, pero estaba molesta consigo misma de todas maneras por perder otros dos goles; bien podría haber marcado los sesenta para ahora, en su estimación debió haberlo hecho. Se presionó a sí misma con más fuerza, y en los siguientes diez minutos había anotado dos veces más, con Dean y Demelza anotando uno cada quien, llevando el puntaje cien a cero a favor de Gryffindor. Ron había continuado haciendo parada tras parada, y su confianza estaba rebosando al punto donde había conducido a la multitud en un coro entusiasta de "Weasley es nuestro Rey", lo cual era bastante desagradable de su parte, pensó Ginny, haciendo una nota mental de echarle un maleficio más tarde también.

Ron acababa de hacer otra parada y arrojó la Quaffle de vuelta a Ginny cuando escuchó a Dean, Peakes y Coote gritar en protesta. Mirando arriba, vio a Harper acelerando hacia arriba y lejos de Harry, que estaba corrigiendo su dirección, claramente habiendo sido embestido por el Buscador de Slytherin. Harry lo siguió, aparentemente decidido a embestirlo de vuelta, pero Ginny ya estaba acelerando hacia ellos con la Quaffle en mano, porque vio algo que Harry parecía no haber visto: Harper había visto la Snitch.

Fracciones de segundos después, Harry se inclinó sobre su escoba; ahora la había visto. Aun así, Harper estaba por delante de él, acercándose a la pequeña pelota dorada rápidamente; tan rápido como era, Harry nunca lo alcanzaría a tiempo. Si Ginny pudiera llegar al rango, quizás lanzar la Quaffle a Harper… sería penalizada por una falta, pero el partido continuaría… tan pronto como el pensamiento nació, sin embargo, lo dejó morir, ya que estaba claro que ella, también, no lo alcanzaría a tiempo. Desesperadamente urgió su escoba hacia delante, empujándola a sus limites.

Y entonces, justo cuando los dedos de Harper estaban a momentos de la victoria, Harry le gritó algo, algo que ella no pudo distinguir. Lo que sea que fuera, sin embargo, funcionó, ya que Harper se volvió con sorpresa (¡que idiota!) e inmediatamente sobrevoló la Snitch. Harry, sin embargo, no lo hizo, y con un movimiento de su brazo, arrebató la pelota del cielo.

La multitud rugió. Harry gritó –¡Sí! –y rápidamente dio media vuelta, dando espirales hacia el suelo entre los aplausos de los estudiantes, menos Slytherin.

El impulso de Ginny la llevó por encima de él, y mientras daba un giro más perezoso, voló más allá de un Harper estupefacto. –Apuesto a que ahora desearías que Malfoy hubiera jugado, –le dijo, ganándose una fea mirada a cambio. Con una sonrisa, dirigió su escoba hacia abajo… pero no hacia el equipo de Gryffindor celebrando su victoria. En cambio, apuntó su escoba hacia el podio del comentarista, donde Smith estaba hablando sobre una "clara técnica ilegal de distracción hecha por el capitán de Gryffindor Harry Potter". No la vio hasta que ella estaba casi encima de él, momento en el que sus ojos se agrandaron y su rostro se puso blanco, su mandíbula abriéndose a media sentencia mientras Ginny giraba la cola de su escoba, golpeando el podio en un deslizamiento de fuerte poder, tomando la peor parte del impacto con la resistente paja de la escoba y sus espinilleras.

Ginny saltó ágilmente mientras toda la estructura colapsaba, alejando su escoba mientras Smith estaba cubierto de madera destrozada y astillada. –¡Señorita Weasley! –regañó la Profesora McGonagall, corriendo hacia delante. –Señorita Weasley, ¿qué…? ¿Qué en el nombre de…? ¿Qué intentaba…?

–Se me olvidó frenar, Profesora, lo siento, –respondió rápidamente, corriendo hacia el resto de sus compañeros de equipo. Mirando sobre su hombro, estaba casi segura de que vio a la Jefa de la Casa Gryffindor luchando contra una sonrisa mientras agitaba su varita y limpiaba la madera rota de un pulverizado Smith. Regresando con el equipo, Ginny se lanzó a los brazos de un Dean que se acercaba.

Sólo que no era Dean. Era Harry.

Se apartó rápidamente, pero no lo suficientemente rápido. Su cabeza daba vueltas. El resto del mundo estaba bloqueado, y no tenía nada que ver con "la zona". Levantó sus ojos para mirarlo… pero él ya se había dado la vuelta y estaba dando palmadas en la espalda de Ron. Se quedó por un momento en un estado de estupor, el partido olvidado, la celebración desvaneciéndose, su cerebro haciendo corto circuito, _preguntándose por qué Harry no pudo haberse demorado un poco más con su abrazo…_

Pero entonces Dean la estaba abrazando de verdad, y plantando un beso en sus labios. Cayó en piloto automático y le devolvió el beso, una sonrisa cayendo fácilmente en su rostro pero su cerebro todavía sin encender mientras el equipo dejaba el campo brazo en brazo.

De regreso en la Sala Común, Ginny estaba de pie en una esquina con Dean, Parvati, Seamus, y Neville. Arnold sentado felizmente en su hombro y bebiendo lentamente una cerveza de mantequilla. Las mariposas no habían dejado su estomago desde que Harry la había abrazado en el campo, y silenciosamente se maldecía a sí misma cada treinta segundos más o menos. Realmente había pensado que el partido despejaría su cabeza y la sacaría de esa niebla en la que había estado vagando en los últimos días, pero ahora se sentía tan perdida como nunca… y ver a la mitad de las chicas de Gryffindor admirar a Harry no parecía estar ayudando. Era evidente que Harry la abrazó en una simple manera de celebración, ya que era perfectamente aceptable dada su relación tanto en el equipo y como amigos, sólo amigos, nada más, nada más que amigos, sólo amigos…

 _Por ahora…_

–¿Está bien esa cerveza de mantequilla, Gin? –preguntó Dean. –Parece como si hubieras tomado leche podrida.

–En realidad, creo que se ha puesto mala, –dijo Ginny con amargura. –Voy por una nueva.

–Yo podría ir por… –comenzó Dean, pero Ginny rápidamente se apartó de él. Se dirigió a la mesa de bebidas, refunfuñando para sí misma, obligándose a simplemente divertirse y olvidarse de todo… cuando se detuvo en seco, viendo algo que realmente hizo girar su estomago. Ahí en la lejana esquina de la sala, junto a la chimenea, Ron estaba en el proceso de besar vigorosamente a Lavender Brown, y era difícil decir donde sus labios terminaban y donde empezaban los de ella.

–No lo creo, –murmuró. Molestia se levantó en ella en muchos niveles diferentes. En primer lugar, encendió su temperamento que Ron había hecho tal escena sobre su propia demostración publica de afecto hace apenas unos días, y que ciertamente había sido más sutil que esta catástrofe en medio de la Sala Común. En segundo lugar, y más importante, había mantenido la esperanza de que su desafortunado desliz sobre las indiscreciones de Hermione y Krum conducirían a Ron a finalmente hacer un movimiento con Hermione, pero parecía que su hermano cabeza hueca había tomado ese impulso y corrió en la dirección completamente equivocada con él.

Su culpabilidad ascendió, y la empujó hacia abajo. Se rehusaba a que esto fuera totalmente su culpa; después de todo, no era como si Hermione estuviera haciendo avances que Ron ignorara. Honestamente, si a una chica le gustaba un chico por tantos años y no hacía nada al respecto, era sólo culpa suya si…

… pero apresuradamente empujo ese pensamiento también, justo cuando Harry rodeaba a un grupo chicas de cuarto año y estaba frente a ella.

–¿Buscas a Ron? –fue la primera cosa que le vino a la cabeza. –Está allí, el asqueroso hipócrita. –Harry se volvió, y su rostro enrojeció al espectáculo que Ron y Lavender estaban causando en la esquina, aunque Ginny tuvo la clara impresión que era más por vergüenza que por enojo. –Parece que le está comiendo la cara ¿no? –dijo distraídamente, sus ojos repentinamente pegados a la nuca de Harry. –Pero supongo que tiene que perfeccionar su técnica de alguna manera. –Harry se volvió hacia ella, y el verde de sus ojos la sorprendió al punto de darse cuenta de que aun tenía la boca abierta. –Buen juego, Harry, –murmuró, bajando su mirada y dándole a su brazo una palmada torpe. Intentó ignorar el revitalizado cosquilleo de vértigo en su estomago mientras se alejaba de él y se apresuraba hacia la cerveza de mantequilla.

Se quedó en la mesa de bebidas durante unos minutos, luchando por recuperar el control de su cuerpo y sus emociones. De pronto, llegó a una decisión. Agarró una botella fresca y tomó un largo trago. Limpiándose la boca con el dorso de su mano dejó la botella violentamente en la mesa y marchó de nuevo a Dean, tomándolo por el brazo. –Vamos, –gruñó. –Vamos a encontrar un salón desierto.

–Uh… ¿por qué? –preguntó Dean, luciendo confundido.

Ginny se inclinó más cerca hacia él y sonrió con malicia. –Tres oportunidades. –dijo entre dientes. Seamus silbó aprobadoramente mientras Parvati le daba un codazo aunque ella misma estaba sonriendo. Neville, sin embargo, parecía poderosamente avergonzado; Ginny trató de no sentirse mal por eso. Tan enfocada estaba en la tarea en cuestión que apenas registró a Lavender entrar corriendo a la Sala Común mientras ellos salían del hueco del retrato, lo que parecía extraño, ya que la última vez que había revisado Lavender ya estaba DENTRO de la Sala Común, tratando de succionar el rostro de su hermano.

Llevó a Dean por el pasillo, y la sonrisa boba en su cara le dijo que él había adivinado correctamente. Marcharon hacia el salón abierto más cercano, furiosamente sin pensar en Harry, cuando la puerta del salón se abrió y escuchó a Hermione gritar, –¡Oppugno! –Esto fue seguido por lo que sonaba como toda una bandada de pájaros cantando y piando, y lo que parecía ser Ron gritando, –¡Déjenme!

Ginny y Dean se miraron. –¿Qué demonios es eso? –preguntó Dean, pero antes de que ella pudiera aventurar una respuesta, Hermione salió corriendo al pasillo del salón de clases, su cabello más salvaje de lo habitual y lagrimas corriendo por su rostro.

–Dile a Ron que puede tener el salón, –le escupió a Ginny mientras pasaba. –¡Él y esa… esa… cualquiera! –Y con eso, pasó de ellos y se metió al hueco del retrato.

Ginny y Dean se quedaron incómodamente en el pasillo. Finalmente, Dean habló. –Bueno, –dijo tentativamente, –hay otros salones…

Ginny cerró los ojos y suspiró profundamente. –No lo creo, Dean, –dijo.

–Pero…

–No lo creo, –Mantuvo los ojos cerrados. –Voy a volver a la fiesta.

–Pero…

–¡Dean! –Suspiró, y lo miró. Nada. Suspiró de nuevo. –El humor se ha ido, –le dijo con tristeza. Con eso, le dio la espalda, reentrando a la fiesta y rodeándose con Demelza, Natalie, Peakes, y los Creevey. No le habló a Dean el resto de la noche.

Pero más tarde, bien pasada la media noche, se encontró, de nuevo, en el pasillo afuera del baño de Myrtle La Llorona. No entró. Pero esta vez sabía, de alguna manera… que no estaba lista para hacerlo. Sólo necesitaba estar cerca de lo que sea que estuviera dentro esperando por ella. Sólo por un rato. La puerta ya no la asustaba. De hecho, ahora la encontraba casi… reconfortante.

La vida, se dio cuenta, ya no tenía ningún maldito sentido.

* * *

 **¿Todavia hay alguien leyendo esta historia?**

 **Un mes desde la última** **actualización. Un mes.** **No tienen idea de como lo siento. De pronto me encontré ocupada hasta la medula: empecé mis prácticas profesionales, un montón de cursos de publicidad y cosas así, redefinir mi carpeta de trabajo, buscar trabajo, y por si fuera poco decidí estudiar francés. Ha sido el mes que más rápido se me ha pasado en todo el año. (Eso de ser adulto no me va O.o)**

 **Ayer cuando abrí el archivo de este cap apenas tenía algo escrito, y decidí dormirme tarde para terminar la mayor parte (aunque no lo crean traducir toma mucho tiempo). Bueno, por lo pronto, las actualizaciones de los viernes van a seguir y no se preocupen, que este cap no es el de esta semana. De hecho, el siguiente estará listo para este sábado :)**

 **Espero que la espera haya valido la pena, y que todo esté correcto y entendible (especialmente esa parte del Quidditch haha). Por cierto, ¡¿alguien mas no piensa que es completamente extraño que los vestidores sean mixtos?!**

 **Como siempre, muchas gracias por su paciencia, reviews y por quedarse con esta historia. (Te estoy viendo a ti Florfleur)**

 **Espero que estén de maravilla :D**

 **Nos leemos pronto.**


	14. Lunática

Navidad y sus respectivas vacaciones se acercaban rápidamente. El Gran Comedor había sido decorado con sus doce árboles, puestos a mano por Hagrid como de costumbre, Peeves flotaba alrededor de las aulas vacías cantando canciones festivas y un tanto subidas de tono, las velas eternas habían encontrado su camino a las viseras de las armaduras que alineaban los pasillo, acebo y oropel y muérdago brotaban por todos lados… y los de quinto año se vieron muy presionados para mantenerse al día con el aumento de deberes puestos en ellos por los profesores que intentaban meter hasta el último pedacito de estudio que podían en los últimos días del semestre de otoño.

Junto con las típicas actividades y tumultos de las vacaciones, había una emoción añadida este año: la fiesta de Navidad de Slughorn. Normalmente una fiesta celebrada por un profesor tendría poco interés para la población estudiantil de Hogwarts, pero ya que el venerable Colegio de Magia y Hechicería siempre había sido un poco escaso en el área de las celebraciones formales, menos el Baile de Navidad en el tercer año de Ginny, y dado el rumor zumbando por ahí de que Slughorn estaba esperando que asistieran un montón de personas famosas del Mundo Mágico, el susurro entre los estudiantes en los días previos a la fiesta se volvieron más y más sobre quién había sido invitado y quiénes entre los conocidos famosos de Slughorn asistirían. Esta charla estaba acompañada por un murmullo más privado que cubría los temas de qué deberían hacer aquellos que habían sido invitados y cuál sería la mejor manera de llegar a la fiesta. Más de un estudiante sin invitación había estado investigando la Poción Multijugos y mirando a aquellos con invitación codiciosamente.

Ginny había sido invitada, por supuesto, siendo miembro inaugural del Club de Slug de este año, y ya que se le había permitido un invitado, y ya que estaba en una relación "seria", estaría llevando a Dean con ella. No estaba tan entusiasmada con este prospecto como lo podría haber estado. Las cosas entre ella y Dean se habían vuelto frías desde que ella lo había rechazado (por así decirlo) después de la victoria de Qudditch de Gryffindor, y sus conversaciones se habían vuelto escasas y sin sentido. Ginny se dijo a sí misma que estaba tratando de mantener su relación en terreno sólido, pero entre más lo intentaba más se sentía alejándose. No ayudaba a las cosas, por supuesto, que tenía que luchar contra el impulso de sonrojarse cada vez que hablaba con Harry, y que inexplicablemente se molestaba cada vez que Harry hablaba con una chica que no era Hermione, y que en más de una ocasión se había despertado de un sueño con un sobresalto… pero ya no era Fawkes en sus sueños; más bien, Harry había comenzado a aparecer allí de formas que la hacían muy feliz de que Dean no pudiera leer mentes. Tampoco Ron. Ni Hermione. Ni Harry, en particular.

Así que mientras la mayoría de Hogwarts zumbaba alegremente sobre el semestre llegando a su fin y la fiesta del Club de Slug acercándose, Ginny miró el calendario contando los días hasta esa noche en la oficina de Slughorn con una creciente sensación de temor. Ella y Dean habían hecho un buen trabajo en rodearse de amigos y pretendiendo que no se habían vuelto dolorosamente incómodos el uno con el otro, pero ninguno de esos amigos había sido invitado a la fiesta, y sólo serían Dean y ella, ahí solos… ya no era una situación que ella esperara con ansias.

 _Claramente_ , pensó por millonésima vez, _soy la verdadera definición de la peor novia que el mundo haya conocido._

Por si fuera poco, entre las chicas solteras de Hogwarts el detalle más emocionante para chismear y debatir con respecto a la fiesta de Slughorn era, ¿a quién invitaría Harry Potter? Cada vez que Ginny escuchaba una nueva teoría de boca en boca sobre… ("–¡Cho Chang! Nunca pudo superarla." "–¡No, una de las gemelas Patil! ¡Son hermosas!" "–Escuché que Pansy Parkinson, sólo para fastidiar a Malfoy." "–No seas absurda; me va a invitar a mí." "–¡Apuesto a que sí, Romilda!")… cada vez que uno de estos nombres eran especulados, particularmente Romilda Vane, Ginny podía sentir su vello ponerse de punta y su estado de ánimo oscurecerse, una reacción que sólo servía para que se enojara consigo misma porque, después de todo, Harry era perfectamente elegible, y libre de llevar a la fiesta a quién sea que él eligiera.

Ella, por otra parte, no lo era.

–A mí me parece, –se quejó con Hermione mientras estaban sentadas en la biblioteca la tarde antes de la fiesta, –que Harry se ha convertido en el soltero más codiciado en Hogwarts prácticamente de la noche a la mañana ¿no lo crees? Diría que se está volviendo demasiado popular para su propio bien. –Hermione asintió. Habían visto la evidencia de esto sólo unos minutos antes mientras salían de la Sala Común, y como una horda de insufribles niñas tontas se reunieron alrededor de Harry antes de que se las arreglara para salir por el agujero del retrato pisándole los talones a Ron y Lavender. –Le he dicho lo mismo, –coincidió Hermione. –Si es entre tú y yo, haría bien en invitar a alguien a la fiesta de Slughorn, y pronto. Me imagino que has escuchado las mismas cosas que yo en el baño de chicas.

–¿Qué? ¿Romilda Vane y sus pequeñas seguidoras hablando sobre darle una poción de amor? –preguntó Ginny con amargura. –Han sacado el tema.

–Si tan sólo invitara a alguien, –dijo Hermione con un suspiro. –Pero conoces a Harry. Indeciso hasta el hueso, y cuando finalmente invite a alguien, será por un impulso repentino y se arrepentirá de inmediato.

–¡Bueno, no podemos permitirlo! –dijo Ginny, un poco demasiado ansiosa. –No podemos dejar que las Romilda Vanes del mundo pongan sus garras en Harry.

–Oh, no lo haré, –le aseguró Hermione. Luego miró a Ginny con curiosidad. –Pero, ¿por qué te importa…?

–Es sólo que no soporto a esa chica, –dijo Ginny a la defensiva, esperando que no se sonrojara y se delatara. –Preferiría que Harry fuera a la fiesta con Snape.

–¿En serio? –respondió Hermione pensativa, los engranajes claramente girando detrás de sus ojos mientras miraba intensamente a Ginny.

Ginny rápidamente se movió para cambiar el tema. –¿No deberías estar preocupada por quién vas a llevar contigo? Algunos de nosotros tienen acompañantes y pueden tomarse el tiempo para preguntarse de los acompañantes de los demás. –Era un argumento injusto, Ginny sabía, pero tan poco entusiasta como lo estaba al respecto, ella de verdad ya tenía a su cita, y simplemente no podía dejar que el tema cayera en su interés en la vida social de Harry.

–Eso es verdad, supongo, –concedió Hermione mientras regresaba de nuevo a su ensayo de Aritmancia que estaba leyendo por tercera vez. –Y la última vez que revisé, tu novio parece tener bastante demanda por sí mismo.

–No recientemente, –corrigió Ginny, y Hermione rió y asintió. Era verdad, Ginny sabía. Dean siempre había atraído su parte de atención de las chicas, y ella había sido el objeto reciente de más de una mirada de envidia en el baño de chicas. Le había dado la bienvenida a tales miradas antes, deleitándose con la irritación que causaba en aquellos que la irritaban… pero ahora parte de ella simplemente deseaba que una de esas celosas murmuradoras siguiera adelante y quitara a Dean de sus manos, dejándola libre para perseguir… otras ocupaciones.

–Entonces, ¿a quién llevarás? –preguntó Ginny a su amiga. Hermione respondió con un suspiro y un encogimiento de hombros.

–No estoy segura, –admitió. –Iba a llevar a Ron, pero… –no tenía que terminar. Ginny sabía de lo que estaba hablando, y para su mucha molestia la culpa sobre la actual situación de Ron y Lavender se asomó por su cabeza, aunque estaba intentando con mucha fuerza de no culparse (completamente) por la miseria que Hermione estaba pasando.

–Lo sé, –la tranquilizó Ginny. –Es un tonto. Sólo lleva a la persona que creas que irritaría más a Ron. Eso le enseñará. Aquí una idea: ¿por qué tú y Harry no van juntos a la fiesta? De esa manera tú tendrás a tu invitado, Harry tendrá una excusa para ignorar a esas otras chicas, y Ron tendrá un ajuste. ¡Perfecto en todo!

Hermione rió pero negó con la cabeza. –No, todos saben que sólo somos amigos.

–No Cho Chang, –murmuró Ginny en voz baja, pero Hermione no la escuchó.

–Si va conmigo, –continuó Hermione, –no va a mantener a esas chicas lejos de él, y realmente no creo que molestaría a Ron. Bueno, tal vez lo haría, –se corrigió. –Pero no lo suficiente. Además, no quisiera molestar a… otras personas… también. –Y en esto, lanzó una mirada significativa en dirección a Ginny.

–¿Qué estás queriendo decir con eso? –demandó Ginny, pero Hermione había empezado a poner sus libros en su mochila, marchándose a Aritmancia.

–¡Nos vemos más tarde, Ginny! –gritó por encima de su hombro mientras dejaba la mesa, y para su molestia Ginny estaba segura que la chica mayor estaba riendo, sólo un poco.

–Tengo novio, sabes. –murmuró Ginny, pero no lo suficientemente alto para que Hermione la escuchara ya que no tenía ninguna confianza en que sonara convincente en lo más mínimo.

El tema de la cita de Harry no salió de nuevo por el resto del día ni tampoco a la mañana siguiente, aunque Ginny estaba segura de que era el tema secreto de conversación entre cada grupo de dos o más chicas que se encontraba susurrando en la sala común, en el Gran Comedor, en los pasillos, o antes de las clases. Parte de esta creencia, se dio cuenta, podría haber sido su propia ardiente imaginación, pero darse cuenta de esta probabilidad no hizo nada para apaciguarla.

Y claro que, la atmosfera del colegio mismo podría haber sido la causante de estos pensamientos. Más que en ningún otro año que pudiera recordar, los estudiantes de Hogwarts de este año parecían estar obsesionados con las citas y el amor y el romance. Todo parecía muy tonto para Ginny, para ser honesta. Todos eran muy jóvenes todavía. ¿Cómo podría alguno de ellos saber o entender realmente lo que era el "amor"?

Tal vez todo estaba en su cabeza. Tal vez era que ahora era mayor y notaba más este tipo de cosas, o tal vez eran sólo las hormonas. O tal vez tenía que ver con el estado del mundo estos días. Oscuridad y guerra en el horizonte ciertamente unían a las personas, se imaginaba. Incluso sus padres se habían conocido en Hogwarts durante la primera guerra y se enamoraron a una edad muy joven, así que tenía que admitir que era muy posible, sin importar lo improbable que ella pensara que podría ser. A decir verdad, si pensaba en ello, comenzó a tener más sentido, ya que prácticamente cada uno de los estudiantes que ella conocía había expresado algún tipo de interés romántico en alguien este año.

Todo el mundo, claro está, excepto por Harry. Si tan sólo él diera alguna señal, cualquier señal, de quién le gustaba, ya que claramente TENÍA que haber alguien, aunque sólo fuera un poquito. Si tan sólo lo hiciera… _¿Y entonces exactamente que harías al respecto?_ Demandó la pequeña voz en su cabeza. Ginny tenía que admitir que no tenía idea. Y en algún lugar muy profundo, en un rincón de sí misma que se negaba a reconocer, un pequeña pero poderosa parte de ella se moría por saber.

Al día siguiente, el día de la fiesta de Slughorn, Ginny y Colin se apresuraban por el pasillo al salón de McGonagall; la última cosa que necesitaba en el último día de clases era una detención hasta tarde de la Jefa de Gryffindor. Justo cuando estaba a punto de entrar en el salón con unos minutos de sobra, escuchó una voz sonar detrás de ella: –¡Lunática Lovegood!

Ginny se detuvo en la puerta del salón de Transformaciones, dándose la vuelta para ver quién había hecho la ofensiva declaración. No sabía si estaba enojada o feliz de que se tratara de una Romilda Vane que pasaba, hablando animadamente con una de sus seguidoras. Ahora, ¡aquí estaba alguien con quién podía sacar parte de su frustración! –Ven conmigo, –le dijo entre dientes a Colin, y agarrando su brazo empujó hacia atrás a los Gryffindors y Ravenclaws de quinto año que se alineaban para entrar a clase.

–De todas las personas, –Romlida le decía a su amiga que estaba asintiendo con seriedad mientras Ginny y un renuente Colin se acercaban, –de todas las personas a las que pudo haber invitado, invita a Lunática Lovegood. ¿Te imaginas? Quiero decir, ¿puedes imaginártelo?

–¡Romilda! –gritó Ginny. Romilda se dio la vuelta, perpleja. –Vamos a aclarar esto, ya que sólo te lo voy a decir una vez, –dijo Ginny, en una bien practicada voz de tranquila-pero-todavía-mortal, –Su nombre no es Lunática, es…

–Oh, bien, una Weasley, –dijo Romilda, interrumpiéndola. –Ustedes conocen muy bien a Harry ¿verdad?

–Um… –tartamudeó Ginny, con la guardia baja por el repentino cambio de tema. –Er, sí, lo conozco… Quiero decir, lo conocemos, pero sólo vine aquí a decirte que no llames a Luna…

–Entonces tal vez puedas explicarme esto, –continuó la otra chica, y por primera vez Ginny notó que Romilda parecía aún más molesta de lo que ella se sentía. –¿Cómo es que tiene la opción de llevar a cualquier chica del colegio que él quiera a la fiesta de Slughorn, absolutamente cualquier chica, incluyéndome, y de todo el mundo va y le pregunta a Lunática Lovegood?

–Dije que no llames… –Ginny se detuvo. Su cerebro alcanzó a su boca. Su mandíbula cayó. –Espera… ¿qué hizo?

–Invitó a Lunática Lovegood a la fiesta de Slughorn. Dime, ¿el chico está tocado de la cabeza? ¿Realmente ella le gusta?

–¡No! –respondió Ginny, un poco más rápido y fuerte de la que era realmente su intención. –¡No, a él no le gusta! Quiero decir, al menos, creo que no…

–Porque no puedo entenderlo, –Romilda olfateó despectivamente. –Podría entender que invitara a esa chica Hermione; son inseparables, en serio, aunque el rumor es que ella está loca por tu hermano, pero supongo que no sabes nada de eso, tampoco. El amor es ciego, supongo. Es sólo que es indignante, simplemente indignante… –Y con eso continuó su camino, quejándose contra este giro inesperado de eventos.

Ginny se quedó congelada en su lugar. ¿Luna? ¿Invitó a Luna? Pero a Harry no le gustaba Luna ¿verdad? Bueno, por supuesto que no, sólo iban a ir como amigos, claramente. Claramente. ¿No es así? Después de todo, Luna era interesante, y muy única, y divertida, y ciertamente bonita muy a su manera… Ginny estaba repentina y dolorosamente consciente de todos sus propios defectos, a la luz de esta nueva información. Era muy pequeña, por supuesto, y su cabello no era lo suficientemente rubio, y no inventaba nuevas e interesante palabras como "nargle" y "torposoplos", y no era lo suficientemente paciente, y nunca ponía su varita detrás de la oreja, y su padre no era el editor de un periódico descaradamente loco, y… y…

–¿Ginny? –Ginny jadeó; había olvidado completamente que Colin estaba allí. –¿Estás bien? –preguntó, mirándola con recelo.

–¿Escuchaste eso? –dijo Ginny, todavía sorprendida. –¿Lo hiciste? Harry invitó a Luna a la fiesta de Slughorn. ¡Luna!

–Lo escuché, –dijo Colin con cautela.

–¡Romilda tiene razón! –continuó Ginny, su voz alzándose. –¿Has visto a todas esas chicas a su alrededor? ¡Él podría haber ido a la fiesta con cualquier chica, cualquier chica en absoluto!

–Bueno, no con las que tienen novio, –señaló Colin.

–¡Cualquier chica! –continuó Ginny, ahora prácticamente gritando, y atrayendo miradas extrañadas de los últimos rezagados que se dirigían al salón de McGonagalll. –Cualquier chica en el colegio ¿y a quién invita? ¿A quién? ¡A Lunática Lovegood, esa es quién!

Hubo una pequeña aspiración de aliento por detrás de Ginny. La mandíbula de Colin cayó y se puso pálido. Ginny no necesitaba tres oportunidades para averiguar quién había llegado a ella por detrás. –Luna, –dijo y se dio la vuelta, haciendo una mueca de vergüenza, –Lo siento, no sabía que estabas ahí, yo…

Pero la vista de su amiga detrás de ella, sus ojos saltones muy abiertos y su varita tristemente caída detrás de su oreja, la silenció. Luna parecía extraña, incluso para Luna. Por primera vez desde que pudiera recordar, Luna parecía herida.

–No entiendo, –dijo Luna en voz baja, sus ojos redondos lagrimeando un poco. –Tú no me llamas Lunática.

–No lo hago, –respondió Ginny apresuradamente. –Fue un accidente. Yo no quise… –Pero con un pequeño resoplido, Luna se movió rápidamente a la puerta del salón de McGonagall. Ginny se apresuró tras ella, pero Luna ya se había sentado junto a una de las compañeras de cuarto de Ginny, quien parecía bastante molesta de encontrar a Lunática Lovegood sentada a su lado.

–Señorita Weasley, señor Creevey, estoy tan contenta de que finalmente hayan decidido unirse a nosotros, –sonó la voz de McGonagall desde el frente del salón de clases. –Siéntense, ¿por favor? Si es que ya han tenido su dosis de chismes del día, por supuesto. –Tímidamente, lo hicieron, y Ginny se sentó juntó a Colin para la clase de Transformaciones más larga que alguna vez haya sufrido.

Luna no miró a Ginny a lo largo de toda la clase, y al final del periodo saltó rápidamente de su asiento y se apresuró hacia la puerta. Ya que Ginny y Colin habían sido forzados a tomar asientos en la parte delantera de la clase, le tomó varios momentos abrirse paso a través de sus compañeros hasta el pasillo, y para entonces Luna ya había desaparecido. No teniendo otra opción, Ginny se dirigió a la parte occidental del castillo y a la Torre de Ravenclaw, pero nunca había estado por ahí antes ni aun cuando salía con Michael, se perdió en el camino un par de veces antes de finalmente encontrar la escalera de espiral en el quinto piso. Caminó con fuerza por la escalera, corriendo tan rápido que casi se estrella contra la puerta de la sala común de Ravenclaw, un gran y sólido bloque de roble, sin bisagras ni remaches, y con sólo una aldaba de bronce en el medio, en la forma de águila.

Ginny vaciló por un momento, y luego extendió la mano para llamar a la puerta. Sus dedos estaban a centímetros de distancia cuando el águila habló en una voz suave, causando que saltara hacia atrás varios centímetros.

–¿Cuál, –dijo el águila, –es el propósito de la vida individual?

Ginny miró sin comprender al ave de bronce por un momento. –Um… ¿qué? –le preguntó, a falta de algo más que decir.

–¿Cuál, –repitió la aldaba, –es el propósito de la vida individual?

El cerebro de Ginny finalmente lo comprendió. –¿Quieres decir que tengo que responder eso? –preguntó. –¿Para pasar por la puerta? Pero yo no quiero pasar por la puerta. Sólo necesito que alguien salga de la puerta. Luna Lovegood. ¿Podrías decirle que estoy aquí?

El águila no respondió. Ginny la miró tontamente, dándose cuenta que así como la Señora Gorda nunca le abriría la Torre de Gryffindor a alguien que no tuviera la contraseña, el águila probablemente no le abriría la puerta a menos que descubriera la respuesta al enigma. –¿El significado de la vida? –dijo Ginny lentamente. –No estás pidiendo demasiado ¿verdad?

Lo pensó por un momento antes de responder. –No lo sé. ¿Felicidad? –Todavía nada. Ya se estaba impacientando. –¿Inteligencia? ¿Amistad? ¿Amor? –Pero el águila no se movió. –¿Luz de sol? –preguntó Ginny, sin esperar siquiera acercarse ahora. –¿Oxigeno? ¿Quidditch? ¿Las cinco principales Excepciones a la Ley de Gamp de Transformación Elemental? ¿La Revolución de Duendes de 1678? ¿Cuarenta y dos? No lo sé ¿o si? ¡tú maldito estúpido pomo de puerta! –Completamente exasperada, sacó su varita y la apuntó directamente al águila. –¡Ahora abre ya, o te hechizaré de vuelta a tu huevo de bronce!

El águila, por decirlo suavemente, no parecía impresionada. –Insoportables Gryffindors, –suspiró, y luego se quedo quieta y en silencio.

–¿Problemas, Ginny?

Ginny se dio la vuelta, sobresaltada. Había comenzado a tener la esperanza de que un Ravenclaw apareciera para ayudarla, pero con su suerte tenían que ser estos dos: su ex, Michael Corner, y su actual novia, Cho Chang, quienes acababan de hablar.

–Oh, no, –respondió Ginny. –Todo está bien. Justamente ya me iba.

Cho le sonrió. Y le pareció a Ginny como una sonrisa excepcionalmente falsa. Michael sólo parecía nervioso. –No parece que sea así. ¿Estás segura de que no hay nada que necesites?

Ginny estaba a punto de asegurarle otra vez que todo estaba bien e irse, pero luego pensó en la expresión en el rostro de Luna después de que escuchara a Ginny llamarle "Lunática" y se dio cuenta de que simplemente tenía que hablar con ella, al demonio el orgullo.

Con un suspiro, Ginny admitió, –En realidad, tal vez podrías ayudarme. Necesito hablar con Luna, pero no puedo abrir la puerta, o que esta cosa, –(con un movimiento de su pulgar, señaló el águila, que gruñó audiblemente en respuesta), –coopere.

Michael dio un paso adelante. –¿Cuál es la pregunta? –preguntó al águila.

Inmediatamente el águila contestó, –¿Cuál es el propósito de la vida individual?

Michael mordió el interior de su mejilla por un momento, claramente perdido en sus pensamientos. En realidad era bastante inteligente, y cuando él y Ginny habían salido siempre estaba listo para un debate filosófico o intelectual. No sabía, sin embargo, ni cerca de lo mucho que creía saber sobre Quidditch.

Claramente, la relación había estado condenada desde el principio.

–El propósito de la vida individual, –comenzó Michael pensativo, –es lo que el individuo en cuestión decide que debe ser, yo pensaría.

–Elocuentemente expresado, –respondió el águila, y sin ninguna otra queja, la gran puerta de madera se abrió silenciosamente.

–Es una pregunta con trampa, –explicó Michael. –Definir el significado de la existencia, en general, es casi imposible. Pero definir el significado de la vida de una persona, de un solo individuo… –Se encogió de hombros. –Bueno, eso es casi demasiado fácil.

–Mis pensamientos exactamente, –dijo Ginny secamente. –¿Cómo estás, Michael?

–Estoy bien, –dijo, su aire nervioso regresando ahora que la conversación se había movido de lo intelectual y de nuevo a lo social. –¿Tú? Te ves… Quiero decir, te ves muy bonit…

–Michael, –Cho lo interrumpió. Ya no sonaba tan simpática, notó Ginny. –¿Por qué no buscas a Luna dentro? Ginny ha estado esperando. –Asintiendo torpemente, Michael le dio una última larga mirada a Ginny, luego se apresuró por la puerta. Cho se volvió para sonreírle a la pelirroja. –Entonces, ¿cómo estás?

–Bien, ¿tú? –murmuró Ginny. La última persona con la que quería quedarse atrapada en un conversación forzada era con Cho Chang. Afortunadamente, parecía que Cho se sentía de la misma manera.

–Así que, oí que Luna va a ir a la fiesta de Slughorn con Harry, –dijo, directo al grano, –¿Es verdad?

–Has oído correctamente, –le dijo Ginny. Cho cruzó los brazos e hizo un sonido de "mmmm" por unos segundos, aparentemente molesta por ese pedazo de información.

–Sabes, –dijo, mirando a Ginny. –Harry y yo salimos una vez.

Ginny apenas reprimió una sonrisa, recordando la historia de Harry sobre esa cita y su debacle. –He oído la leyenda, sí, –respondió, apartando sus ojos y su sonrisa.

Cho continuó en una manera que sugería que estaba hablando más para su propio beneficio que el de Ginny. –Simplemente no sé que ve Harry en Lunática Lovegood, de todas las personas.

–No la llames así, –le espetó Ginny a la otra chica, incluso mientras su rostro se calentaba con su propia vergüenza. –Mira, no es bueno ponerse celosa. No es como si no hubieras tenido tu oportunidad con él. –Su rostro estaba ardiendo ahora, pero sus palabras tuvieron el efecto deseado, ya que repentinamente una perturbada Cho se quedó en silencio, pisando fuerte mientras pasaba por la puerta de la Torre de Ravenclaw justo cuando Luna salía.

–Hola, Cho, –dijo Luna alegremente mientras las dos chicas pasaban, pero Cho ni siquiera la miró. –Está de mejor humor que de costumbre, –observó Luna mientras se acercaba a Ginny.

–Absolutamente detesto a esa chica, –murmuró Ginny, mirando la puerta cerrarse y oscurecer a Cho de su vista.

–Oh, no es tan mala, –observó Luna casualmente. –Siempre y cuando seas muy cuidadosa de nunca, nunca, hablar con ella, es casi bastante tolerable.

Ginny estaba a punto de expresar que estaba de acuerdo, cuando de pronto recordó la razón por la cual estaba en la Torre de Ravenclaw. –Luna, –comenzó, sonrojándose de nuevo, –Lo siento mucho. Nunca debí llamarte Lunática. Nunca lo hago, tú lo sabes, te lo prometo.

Luna sonrió. –Lo sé, –le aseguró la chica rubia. –Realmente no estaba molesta, honestamente. Sólo estaba tratando de "molestarme" para ver que se sentía.

–Uh… ¿qué? –preguntó Ginny. Luna la ignoró.

–Además, no te culpo por ponerte emocional. Es mi culpa. –A esto, Luna tomó la mano de Ginny y la miró directamente a los ojos. –Ginny, puedes confiar en mí: Harry y yo sólo vamos a la fiesta de Slughorn como amigos. –Sostuvo esa mirada por un momento, y luego bajo sus manos, sus ojos y sonrisa volviendo a su usual expresión soñadora. –Sería muy divertido. Pero no iré, si tú prefieres que no lo haga. No quisiera molestarte.

Ginny rió fuertemente, y sonó forzado y poco natural. –¿De qué estás hablando, Luna? ¿Por qué me molestaría? No me molestaría. –Tragó fuertemente. –Yo voy a ir con Dean, –continuó, y eran tan poco placentero de decir como lo era pensarlo. –Te veremos ahí. Nos la pasaremos muy bien.

Luna la estudió. –Sabes, –observó, –por lo general eres mejor mentirosa.

–Mira, Luna, está bien, en serio, –insistió Ginny. –¿Tú quieres ir? ¿Te divertirás?

–Supongo… –dijo Luna cuidadosamente. Parecía muy sincera sobre no querer molestar a Ginny, lo que sólo hizo que Ginny se sintiera peor de lo que ya se sentía.

–Vas a ir, –decidió Ginny con firmeza. –Eso es todo. Vas a ir y vas a pasar un buen rato.

–Pero tú…

–Yo tengo novio, –dijo Ginny, interrumpiéndola. –Tengo novio y él es un chico perfectamente encantador, y todos vamos a ir a la fiesta del viejo Sluggy y pasar un buen rato, tú con Harry y yo con Dean, y eso es lo último que quiero oír del asunto. ¿De acuerdo?

–De acuerdo, –dijo Luna, sonriendo. –Estoy muy contenta de que tú vayas a pasar un buen rato, también. Realmente estoy esperando conocer al vampiro, ¿sabes que uno fue invitado? Nunca he conocido a uno antes. ¿Crees que sea verdad que brillan a la luz del sol?

–¿Qué? –preguntó Ginny con incredulidad. –Por supuesto que no. Los vampiros no brillan. ¿Estaba eso en el _Quisquilloso_?

–No, –respondió Luna. –Lo leí en una publicación de mucha menos reputación.

–Yo diría que sí, –dijo Ginny. –Vampiros que brillan, honestamente. ¿Quién se inventa tal tontería?

–Oh, no creo que realmente importe, –le aseguró Luna, sonriendo alegremente. –Será mejor que vaya a arreglarme.

–¿No vas a bajar a la cena? –preguntó Ginny.

–No, –fue la respuesta de Luna. –Tengo que ponerle lentejuelas a mi ropa. ¡Nos vemos más tarde! ¡Pregunta, por favor!

Esto último fue dirigido al águila en la puerta, que inmediatamente preguntó, –¿Cuál es el propósito de la vida individual?

–¿Quién es vida? –preguntó Luna en respuesta.

–Buena pregunta, –dijo el águila, y la puerta se abrió. Luna agitó su mano una vez más a Ginny con una sonrisa, y luego se deslizó de nuevo a la Torre de Ravenclaw. Satisfecha y aliviada de que no había arruinado su amistad, Ginny se apresuró a bajar las escaleras y hacia el Gran Comedor, tratando de convencerse as sí misma con cada paso que no estaba más que feliz de que Luna y Harry fueran juntos a la fiesta, y de que todos pasarían un rato maravilloso.

 _Por supuesto que, si por algún giro del destino Luna y Harry pasan un rato TAN maravilloso esta noche y deciden que quieren volver a hacerlo…_

Esos eran los tipos de pensamientos que ella simplemente no podía permitir que ganaran atención. Se apresuró al Gran Comedor donde la cena ya estaba en marcha, concentrándose en lo feliz que estaba por Luna… y sin darse cuenta caminó por el camino largo alrededor de la mesa de Gryffindor, de modo que antes de llegar a Dean, se vería obligada a pasar por Harry.

¿Qué demonios estaba mal con ella?

Mientras se acercaba, se dio cuenta primero de que Hermione estaba sentada sola al final de la mesa, gracias a su estúpido hermano. Y a medida que se acercaba aun más, escuchó a ese hermano estúpido decir a Harry: –¡Podrías haber invitado a cualquier chica! ¡A cualquiera! ¿Y escogiste a Lunática Lovegood?

Ginny se detuvo detrás de Harry, lo suficientemente cerca para admirar su cabello adorablemente despeinado, aún más adorable por el hecho de que él nunca tenía la intención de que se viera de esa manera… pero por supuesto no se dejó a sí misma fijarse en ello, y en su lugar le espetó a su hermano. –¡No la llames así, Ron! –La cabeza de Harry se dio la vuelta para mirarla, sus ojos muy abiertos y ligeramente boquiabierto. Tuvo la clara sensación de que sabía que ella había estado mirándolo. –Estoy muy contenta de que la hayas invitado, Harry, –soltó, –está muy emocionada. –Ron resopló su "aprobación", pero Harry le dio una pequeña sonrisa. Incómodamente, ella le devolvió la sonrisa, y luego se volvió rápidamente y se apresuró por la mesa, dejándose caer pesadamente junto a Dean y Seamus.

–¿Dónde has estado? –preguntó Dean con el ceño fruncido.

–Lo siento, –se disculpó Ginny. –Tuve que ir hasta la Torre de Ravenclaw y ver a Luna.

–¿La Torre de Ravenclaw? –dijo Seamus con las cejas levantadas. –Ni siquiera sé dónde está eso.

–¿Por qué? –preguntó Dean.

–Porque es mi amiga, –disparó Ginny, –y necesitaba hablar con ella. ¿Está bien eso contigo?

–Oh, creo que Neville me está llamando, –dijo Seamus. –¡Voy para allá, Nev! –Seamus rápidamente se levantó y se movió varios metros para sentarse al otro lado de Neville, quien claramente no tenía idea de que estaba pasando y ciertamente no había estado llamando a Seamus.

–¿Por qué tendrías que ir a la Torre de Ravenclaw para ver a Luna? –preguntó Dean otra vez. –Tienes casi todas las clases con ella.

Ginny vio a Hermione levantarse de su asiento y caminar resueltamente hacia Ron y Harry, a quienes se les habían unido Parvati y Lavender, la última de las dos ya unida a la cara de Ron. –Ella estaba molesta, –admitió Ginny, sin mirar a Dean. –Hice que se molestara y quería disculparme.

–¿Qué hiciste? –preguntó Dean.

Ginny negó con la cabeza. –Fue una tontería, en realidad. Alguien me dijo que Harry la había invitado a la fiesta de Slughorn, y eso me puso ansiosa, así que cuando se lo estaba describiendo a Colin, accidentalmente la llamé Lunática, y ella me escuchó. Tenía que disculparme, entiendes. Me sentía terrible. –Ginny se estiró para tomar una barra de pan y algunos frijoles verdes, pero se detuvo cuando notó a Dean dándole una mirada extraña.

–¿Por qué eso te pondría ansiosa? –preguntó en voz baja.

–Bueno, –tartamudeó Ginny, –ya sabes, no pensé que a él le gustara, y luego ella me dijo que sólo iban a ir como amigos, y que… –Se interrumpió. De pronto sintió un vacío en la boca del estomago.

–Otra vez, –preguntó Dean en voz baja, –¿por qué eso te pondría ansiosa?

Ginny abrió su boca para responder, pero luego la cerró otra vez cuando se dio cuenta de que no sabía que decir. Después de un largo momento, finalmente mintió, –No lo sé.

Ella y Dean se sentaron juntos en un silencio incómodo durante varios minutos, comiendo en silencio. De repente, sin terminar su comida, Dean se levantó de la mesa y se dio la vuelta para caminar hacia el pasillo. –¿Dean? –le llamó Ginny, su tenedor a medio camino de su boca. –¿A dónde vas?

Pero Dean no se detuvo. Ginny se levantó de la mesa y corrió tras él, tratando fuertemente de no llamar la atención a sí misma, pero segura de que todas las miradas estaban sobre ella. Alcanzó a Dean en la escalera afuera del Gran Comedor. –¿A dónde vas? –preguntó de nuevo.

–A la cama, –respondió Dean sin mirarla.

–¿A la cama? –exclamó Ginny. –¿Qué pasa con la fiesta?

–Cierto, –dijo Dean. –La fiesta. Bueno, yo no estoy realmente invitado ¿verdad? Tú estás en el Club de Slug, puedes ir tú sola.

–¿Sola? –repitió Ginny, alzando la voz. –¿Tengo que ir sola?

–¿Por qué no? –replicó Dean, –Estoy bastante seguro de que no soy con el que quieres ir, de todas maneras.

–Oh, por favor, Dean, –se burló Ginny, aunque no negó su afirmación. Esperaba que no se diera cuenta. –No seas ridículo. ¿Cómo me veré yendo a esa fiesta sin mi novio?

Dean asintió lentamente, mirando alrededor. Por último, su mirada se posó en ella. –Me voy mañana temprano, –dijo. –Probablemente no me veas. ¿Por qué no tomas estas vacaciones para decidir si todavía quieres que sea tu novio?

Ginny lo miró boquiabierta. –¿Qué?

–Y si todavía quieres, –continuó Dean, –el día que regresemos, puedes encontrarme en las gradas del campo de Quidditch.

–¡Será mediados de enero!

–Entonces va a tomar un poco de compromiso de nuestra parte para llegar ahí arriba. –Dean le sonrió con tristeza. –Realmente me importas, Gin. Pero… –miro hacia otro lado y limpió su ojo. –Pero tengo que saber que tú sientes lo mismo. –Sus ojos se encontraron otra vez, y la expresión en su rostro casi rompió el corazón de Ginny. –Feliz Navidad, –dijo en voz baja, besándola suavemente en la mejilla antes de darse la vuelta y subir las escaleras.

Ginny se quedó sola al pie de la escalera por varios largos minutos, completamente entumecida. Tan horrible como se había sentido sobre Luna antes, si lo multiplicaba por cien tal vez empezaría a acercarse a lo mal que se sentía por lo que le estaba haciendo a Dean. Todos los pensamientos de asistir a una fiesta habían sido desterrados de su mente, y aun si estuviera pensando en la fiesta de Slughorn ciertamente ya no estaba en el humor de ir.

Regresó a la sala común de Gryffindor y pasó el resto de la noche allí sola, acurrucada en una silla. Dean no hizo acto de presencia. Sus amigos parecían saber instintivamente que debían dejarla ser. Hermione yendo a la fiesta del Club de Slug en su vestido de gala con Cormac McLaggen (de todas las personas) no levantó más que una mirada de ella. Apenas registró cuando Harry se fue también, distraído y apresurado y jalándose el cuello de su propia túnica de gala; estaba segura de que él no la había visto, pero eso ciertamente no era nada nuevo. Apenas tenía suficiente espíritu (apenas) para hacer comentarios groseros hacia Ron y Lavender, que parecían decididos a pasar la noche entrelazados en una silla, sus caras pegadas (aunque en más de una ocasión notó que Ron daba la impresión de que estaba tratando desesperadamente de escapar del Lazo del Diablo)

No, ella pasó la última noche del semestre de otoño sola con su depresión. Estaba triste y preocupada, sí, por su conversación de despedida con Dean, y se sentía terrible de lo terrible que él se estaba sintiendo. Pero eso no era lo que más la estaba preocupando. No, lo que era más preocupante para ella era el hecho de que ya había decidido, ya estaba completamente segura, que el día en que regresara a Hogwarts después de las vacaciones de Navidad, no iba a ir a ningún lugar cerca del campo de Quidditch.

* * *

 **¡Mentira Ginevra, mentira! ¬¬**

 **Okay, a destacar** **aquí:**

 **1) Aldaba: Es una de esas cosas que están colgando en las puertas antiguas y que sirve para tocar. Salen en cualquier película de terror. (No me digan que sabían que era, porque me pase 15 minutos buscando en internet para ver como se le decía en español!)**

 **2) Esa parte donde Ginny le dice a Dean que se sintió ansiosa: La palabra en ingles es "flustered". Y no significa ansiedad como tal, básicamente es un estado de agitación o intranquilidad o nerviosismo o confusion o molestia o... bueno, entienden la idea. A mi parecer, ansiedad lo cubre todo.**

 **3) Como una persona que leyó los libros de Meyer debo decir:** _Vampiros que brillan, honestamente. ¿Quién se inventa tal tontería?_ ***aplauso* *aplauso* *aplauso***

 **Espero que lo hayan disfrutado :)**

 **¡Nos leemos el viernes! (lo prometo)**


	15. Mayor

–Es un poco exagerado ¿no te parece?

Ginny miró hacia abajo para darle una mirada sucia y juguetona a su hermano. –Pasa que a mí me gusta que mis decoraciones Navideñas sean festivas, Ron, –le dijo con una sonrisa.

Mirando alrededor de la habitación desde el último escalón de la escalera, admiró su obra. Había tomado casi la mitad del día, pero la sala de la Madriguera ahora estaba adornada completamente con oropel y guirnaldas y luces centelleantes y todas esas tonterías de las fiestas. Todo estaba hecho, desde el encantamiento que hacía que cayera nieve del techo sólo para desaparecer antes de caer en algo, hasta el verde y espeso árbol con un gnomo pintado con spray que Fred y George y los demás pensaron inteligentemente que nadie atraparía en la punta.

Sólo había una pieza más para terminar la decoración, y ahora ella tenía el muérdago agarrado fuertemente en su mano, lista para pegarlo con un hechizo en la pared, que es justo lo que había estado a punto de hacer antes de que Ron entrara por la puerta delantera cargando leña.

Ron negó con la cabeza. –Parece que un reno vomitó aquí.

–Huele como tu habitación, entonces ¿no es así?

–Me gusta, –ofreció Harry alegremente, bajando de las escaleras e iluminando la habitación considerablemente en opinión de Ginny. –Bien hecho, Ginny.

–Bueno, ¡gracias, Harry! –respondió con entusiasmo, lo que fue seguido de girarse y sacarle la lengua a su hermano. –¿Ves, Ron? Por lo menos algunas personas tienen buen gusto. –Mirando de nuevo a Harry, dijo, –Sólo falta poner una decoración, Harry. –Sostuvo el muérdago en alto. –¿Quieres ayudarme?

No entendió lo que dijo en respuesta, ya que cual sea haya sido la respuesta vino cuando él se estaba poniendo rojo, apresurándose a la cocina, y murmurando algo sobre pelar coles. –Bicho raro, –murmuró Ron a Ginny mientras él se apresuraba a la cocina detrás de Harry. Lamentablemente, esta vez se había ido antes de que pudiera sacarle la lengua de nuevo.

Ginny no pudo evitar sonreír mientras colgaba el muérdago encima de la puerta de la sala. Estaba nerviosa y desorientada y emocionada y aterrada de nuevo, todo al mismo tiempo. Se sentía como si quisiera esconderse debajo de sus cobijas y gritar con alegría (¡esa palabra otra vez!) o desde el techo de la Madriguera. Era esa sensación de tu estomago saltando de anticipación y entusiasmo que no había tenido en… bueno, desde mucho antes de Michael Corner, sin duda. Desde que se había declarado a sí misma y a Hermione Granger que no le gustaba Harry Potter, que no tenía ningún interés en Harry Potter, y que iba a perseguir activamente a otros chicos en lugar de Harry Potter, y que ya no se permitiría a sí misma creer que tenía cualquier inclinación romántica en absoluto hacia Harry Potter.

¿Cómo nunca había notado que cuando había guardado todo eso, había guardado también ese maravilloso, terrible sentimiento de emoción y nervios?

Estaba de vuelta ahora, con una venganza. Había empezado la mañana después de la fiesta de Slughorn. Fiel a su palabra, Dean no la vio antes de irse de Hogwarts. Había pensado sobre ello en el desayuno, enferma de culpa por Dean y de cómo lo había tratado mientras que al mismo tiempo estaba furiosa con él porque había causado que se perdiera la fiesta de Slughorn, que si el rumor de la mañana siguiente era alguna indicación, esta había resultado ser más que decente.

Todas esas preocupaciones la dejaron, sin embargo, mientras se apresuraba por el pasillo hacia la oficina de McGonagall poco antes de las once, preocupada de que se perdería la conexión Flu que se había establecido para llevarla a ella, Harry, y Ron de vuelta a la Madriguera. Rápidamente giro la esquina hacia la oficina… y corrió de lleno en Harry, quien justo había estado diciéndole a Ron, –Relájate, iré a buscar… LAAAAAA!

Ginny y Harry tropezaron hacia atrás. –¿Estás bien, Harry?

–Bien, estoy bien. Bien. –Harry había dicho, enderezando sus lentes. Luego la había mirado. –Justo iba a buscarte.

Cuando sus ojos se volvieron hacia ella, Ginny olvidó todo lo que se había estado preocupando en cuanto a Dean. Se olvidó de Dean completamente, de hecho, y se olvidó de Ron y la profesora McGonagall, y la navidad y llegar a casa por la red Flu.… la verdad, si alguien le hubiera preguntado en ese preciso momento, podría haber olvidado su propio nombre. Todo lo que sabía eran los ojos de Harry, y su cabello, y su rostro, y su amabilidad y calidez y lealtad y… y todo, todo lo que era maravilloso en él pero que había olvidado hasta entonces. Estaba ocupada olvidando todo lo demás en el mundo, pero estaba recordando como era que Harry te gustara. Si Dean estaba amenazando con romper con ella, podía optar por ahogarse en esa culpa… o podría optar por explorar otras opciones. Y ninguna otra opción, recordó de repente, le había atraído tanto como con el que acababa de chocar.

Apenas recordaba viajar a casa, o saludar a sus padres o subir a su habitación a desempacar. Su mundo estaba girando, y sin embargo las cosas estaban empezando a tener sentido otra vez. Sus inexplicables ataques de emoción, sus cambios de humor, la pequeña molesta voz en su cabeza… bueno, era dolorosamente obvio ahora ¿no? Y todo lo que había tomado era una pelea con su novio, una relación al borde del colapso, una colisión accidental y un par de ojos verde esmeralda. Se sentía como si tuviera 11 años otra vez, con un enloquecedor y alegre enamoramiento por el Niño-Que-Vivió… sólo que ahora multiplicado por un trillón.

Y mientras se alejaba del muérdago que acababa de colgar en la sala y guardaba las escaleras, supo que en el momento en el que se había dado cuenta de lo que pasaba con su cabeza y su corazón, en el instante en el que se había dado cuenta… en ese instante había, en su mente al menos, roto con Dean. Honestamente, estaba haciendo las cosas muy fáciles para ella. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era no pisar el campo de Quidditch el día que regresaran a Hogwarts y se terminaría oficialmente; casi parecía la más simple de las formalidades. Había empezado, admitidamente, a coquetear abiertamente con Harry, aunque no tan descaradamente como lo había hecho con la intención de llamar la atención de Michael o Dean. Harry era diferente, y a pesar de que lo intentaba, todavía había algo sobre él que la ponía tímida y ligeramente tonta.

Aun así, no era fácil coquetear con el chico que te gustaba en medio de la casa Weasley en la época navideña, especialmente cuando A) No quería que sus hermanos, particularmente Ron, se enteraran de su nuevo interés, B) El mismo Harry estaba completamente desinteresado en cualquier coqueteo (no es sorpresa) y claramente no correspondía sus sentimientos (de nuevo no es sorpresa) y C) cada vez que se daba la vuelta, parecía que alguien nuevo llegaba para pasar las fiestas, ya fuera Fred y George, Bill y Fleur o incluso el profesor Lupin. Aun así, Ginny se encontró tan feliz sobre su revelación que nada de lo que normalmente le molestaría la estaba molestando. Incluso tomó la noticia de que Fleur compartiría su habitación con relativa gracia, yendo tan lejos como agradecerle repetidamente por el perfume que ahora hacía hincapié en llevar por toda la casa.

Entonces llegó la víspera de Navidad y a pesar de todas su intenciones, no fue como si hubiera tenido mucho tiempo a solas con Harry para realmente intentar poner cierto encanto. Intentó no pensar en si de verdad sería capaz de hacerlo si tuviera la oportunidad, y no simplemente tragarse su lengua y correr a su habitación como había sido su costumbre de niña, pero eligió no preocuparse por tales cosas, así de feliz estaba de que finalmente había aceptado esta atracción que había pasado más de dos años negando.

La familia estaba reunida en la sala, escuchando un programa navideño en la Red Mágica Inalámbrica por Celestina Warbeck. Como Ginny detestaba a Celestina Warbeck con cada fibra de su ser, agarró entusiasmada la oportunidad dada por Fred y George de una partida de Snap Explosivo. Además, sentarse en la alfombra con ellos le proporcionó un excelente lugar para mirar descaradamente a Harry, sentado en el sofá entre su padre y el profesor Lupin. Básicamente perdió la noción del juego, para ser honesta, y finalmente Fred la miró con curiosidad.

–Hey, –dijo, –no es que nos moleste ganar, Gin, ¿pero al menos podrías poner un poco de esfuerzo?

–¿Qué es tan interesante, de todas maneras? –murmuró George, estirando su cuello para ver a Harry, ahora en una conversación con su padre y Lupin. –Oh. –Se volvió de nuevo a Fred y Ginny con una sonrisa irónica en su rostro. –La Orden del Fénix trabajando duro, bombardeando a "El Elegido" por alguna información valiosa, parece.

–¿Qué quieres decir? –Ginny preguntó a sus hermanos.

–No es frecuente que la Orden tenga a Harry Potter a solas, –explicó Fred. –Apostaría a que papá y Lupin lo están presionando para saber lo que Dumbledore ha estado haciendo.

–¿Por qué? –preguntó Ginny. –Están en la Orden; sin duda saben lo que Dumbledore sabe.

Los gemelos negaron con la cabeza. –Esas no son las pistas que hemos estado recibiendo, –dijo Fred, inclinándose más y bajando la voz, el juego ahora olvidado. –Parece que Dumbledore está jugando esta mano muy de cerca. Papá y los otros piensan que el único que realmente sabe que está pasando con el viejo es Harry.

Ginny giró esa información en su mente por un momento, tomando la oportunidad de pretender estudiar estratégicamente a Harry cuando en realidad estaba admirando como la luz del fuego iluminaba sus facciones. –Harry ha estado tomando lecciones personales con Dumbledore, –le recordó a sus hermanos. Fred y George intercambiaron una mirada de complicidad.

–Eso refuerza la teoría ¿no es así? –respondió Fred con una sonrisa, aunque George parecía sólo un poco más sombrío.

Ginny miró otra vez a Harry, esta nueva información peleando por un espacio entre las nociones más placenteras que había estado desarrollando en los últimos días. En esta nueva luz, notó que la conversación entre Harry, Lupin, y su padre realmente parecía estar más del lado serio y hasta un poco acalorado.

En ese momento, el show de Celestina Warbeck terminó. La Sra. Weasley aplaudió entusiasmadamente junto con el resto de la audiencia de la RMI, pero se detuvo para fulminar con la mirada a Fleur cuando proclamó, –¿Ya _tegminó_? Gracias a Dios, que _hogible_ …

–¿Tomamos una copa, entonces? –su padre preguntó en voz alta para terminar cualquier problema. –¿Quién quiere ponche? –Con eso, se apresuró a la cocina.

Mientras la conversación a su alrededor seguía y los otros se dirigían perezosamente a la cocina, George se volvió a Fred y Ginny sentados sobre la alfombra. –Lo que no entiendo, –murmuró, –es como Dumbledore espera que nos preparemos para lo que está por venir cuando no nos DICE que está por venir. La verdad es, Gin, –y a esto George se inclinó con complicidad, –Dumbledore ha estado apoyándose más y más en sólo dos personas, o eso parece. Harry, siendo una. Y Snape.

–Una pareja hecha en el cielo, en serio, –ofreció Fred secamente.

–Y lo que sea que va a venir, –continuó George, –la única cosa en la que todos están de acuerdo es que Harry es la clave.

–Dumbledore lo está protegiendo, –intervino Fred, –la Orden básicamente está en constante Harry-Vigilancia, incluso si él no lo sabe…

–… papá ha oído que los oficiales en el Ministerio quieren a Harry para algo, pero Dumbledore no los deja, –añadió George.

–… y por supuesto, el buen "El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado" es un gran fan del Sr. Potter, y lo quiere para sólo Merlín sabe, pero nadie parece pensar que es sólo para matarlo, –finalizó Fred.

Ginny miró a Harry otra vez, que ahora estaba perdido en una profunda conversación con el profesor Lupin. –No lo sabía, –dijo con tristeza. –Quiero decir, lo supe, pero no lo sabía. Supongo que nunca me di cuenta que tanta demanda tenía Harry.

–Y luego, por supuesto, –continuó George, –todos están en pánico por el factor X.

–¿Cuál es el factor X? –preguntó Ginny.

–Que mientras todos están tomándose su dulce tiempo en pensar su siguiente movimiento, –explicó Fred. –Harry allá va a tomar a Ron y Hermione y van a hacer algo increíblemente estúpido. Porque no sé si lo has notado en estos años, Gin, pero esos tres básicamente tienen el premio por hacer cosas increíblemente estúpidas.

Una bandeja de tazas humeantes fue puesta delante de ellos. –¿Ponche? –preguntó su padre. Todos se enderezaron y tomaron tazas de la bandeja, agradeciéndole, y él se movió para ofrecerle una bebida a Harry y Lupin. Fred cayó en conversación con Bill y Fleur, y George se levantó, se estiró, y se movió a una silla.

Ginny siguió tirada en la alfombra de la sala, bebiendo de su taza y estudiando a Harry, aunque más seriamente que antes. Con cierta sorpresa, se dio cuenta por primera vez cuanto más mayor y cansado parecía que cuando lo había visto por primera vez en la estación de King's Cross hace cinco años, lo que a la vez causo que recordara que ella misma, era más mayor también que la niña de once años que en ese entonces había desarrollado un enamoramiento traba-lenguas por Harry Potter.

Ginny se quedó dormida en la mañana de Navidad; para cuando había despertado la mayor parte de la casa sonaba al alboroto de abajo y Fleur ya no estaba en la habitación. Había sido un sueño inquieto; su conversación con Fred y George había logrado poner un pequeño freno a la euforia en la que había estado envolviéndose a sí misma con respecto a Harry… aunque no completamente al parecer, ya que saber que él estaba en la casa esta mañana puso la misma sonrisa estúpida en su rostro que había estado poniendo todas las mañanas desde que empezaron las vacaciones. Con un bostezo, se puso de pie y se deslizó en sus zapatillas, se puso la bata, y agarró uno de los paquetes envueltos que habían sido dejados en la parte inferior de su cama durante la noche. Lo usual estaba ahí: regalos de sus padres, un suéter de su mamá, la adición este año de algunos sortilegios de los gemelos… y otro paquete, envuelto en un papel colorido (y no tradicional) de flores y envuelto en una serie de delicados y complejos moños. ¿Podría ser de Dean? Ginny hizo una mueca ante la idea.

Desató cuidadosamente los moños (parecía un crimen cortar algo que había sido hecho tan encantador) y abrió la caja. Cuando vio los contenidos en el interior, se quedó sin aliento. Eran ropas… pero eran remarcadamente femeninas, de color amarillo pálido, hechas de lo que se sentía ser seda terriblemente costosa con un borde de encaje delicado.

Ginny las miró con ojos desorbitados, dándoles la vuelta en sus manos, admirando la suavidad de la seda y el intrincado diseño del encaje, pero más que nada preguntándose ¿quién en el mundo podría habérselas dado?

–¿Te gustan?

Ginny levantó la vista y vio a Fleur de pie en la puerta, sonriendo ampliamente. –Las escogí especialmente _paga_ ti, –dijo. –Es bastante _segugo decig_ que no tienes _gopas_ como estas ¿no?

–Er… no, –tartamudeó Ginny, sin dejar de mirar las ropas en su mano. –Desde luego que no.

–¿Tal vez no _debegias decigle_ a tus padres de esto ¿eh? –remarcó Fleur con una sonrisa y un guiño. –Aunque _quiego pensag_ que a tu novio le _gustagan_. –Cruzó la puerta, pero un momento antes de que la cerrara miró de nuevo a Ginny con una sonrisa de complicidad. –¿o tal vez a _Hagy_?

Se fue antes de que Ginny tuviera la oportunidad de responder. Se sentó en silencio, preguntándose si había sido demasiado obvia sobre su recién descubierto interés, preguntándose si tal vez debería retroceder un poco… pero no, decidió. Después de todo, tenía todo el derecho a que le gustara un chico; ella era, después de todo, soltera, aunque sólo fuera en su propia mente. ¿Y qué le importaba si Fleur había notado lo que estaba haciendo? Si alguien sabía algo sobre coquetear en esta casa, ciertamente iba a ser Fleur mucho más que, digamos, los gemelos o Ron (no pudo evitar reírse sólo un poco a este pensamiento)

Ginny dobló cuidadosamente las túnicas de color amarillo pálido de nuevo en su caja, y metió todo debajo de su cama. Fleur, tan desagradable como era, tenía razón sobre una cosa; la última cosa que Ginny necesitaba era a su madre cruzarse con este regalo tan especial.

Uniéndose a su familia para el almuerzo de Navidad, Ginny uso el mucho más seguro suéter Weasley de navidad. Harry y Ron fueron los últimos en llegar a la ya llena mesa de gente, y mientras bajaban las escaleras, Ron estaba diciendo, –… realmente loco ¿no lo crees? Hermione y su cruzada sobre los derechos de los elfos domésticos sólo tomó algunos golpes.

–Realmente no tienes cerebro ¿verdad, Ronald? –dijo Ginny con asombro, tratando de ignorar el coro de "aleluyas" que estallaron en su cabeza cuando Harry sonrió ante su comentario.

Ron no estaba tan impresionado. –¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

Ginny se encogió de hombros en respuesta. –Todo lo que estoy diciendo es que de vez en cuando tal vez quieras ser agradable con las cosas que le importan a Hermione, como los derechos de los elfos domésticos y todo eso. Ya no tienes doce, sabes.

Ron abrió su boca para protestar otra vez, pero luego se detuvo mientras sus ojos se perdían en sus pensamientos. Esperaba que finalmente hubiera tocado una fibra en él. –¿Sobre que están discutiendo de los elfos domésticos, de todas maneras? –preguntó Bill desde el otro lado de la mesa mientras Fleur revoloteaba sobre él y su plato de comida bajo la mirada desdeñosa de la señora Weasley.

–Cierto, –intervino Fred. –No es como si algunas vez puedas costearte uno, Ronniekins, aunque nosotros hemos estado pensando en conseguir uno o dos para la tienda.

–Sí, bueno, no le digan a Hermione, –gruñó Ron, aunque no tan efusivamente como antes, notó Ginny.

–Yo tengo un elfo domestico, –Harry les recordó a todos. –Desafortunadamente.

–Oh, cierto, ese bulto detestable, Kreacher, –respondió George, lo que provocó un rápido golpe en su nuca con una cuchara de madera y una amonestación de cuidar su lenguaje de parte de su madre.

–¿Y como está Kreacher, Harry? –preguntó Lupin, inclinándose. –Tengo entendido que le has ordenado vivir en Hogwarts.

–Nunca lo veo –Harry se encogió de hombros, sirviéndose cucharadas de papas en su plato. –Pero sí que me envío un regalo de Navidad.

Toda la mesa se volvió a él en sorpresa, excepto por Ron, quien impresionó a Ginny por volverse a un tono de rojo que nunca había visto mientras intentaba detener su risa. –¿Un regalo de un elfo domestico? –preguntó el señor Weasley. –¡Que peculiar! ¿Habías escuchado algo así antes, Remus?

–No, –dijo el antiguo profesor con interés. –¿Qué te dio, Harry?

Harry terminó de servirse antes de mirar de manera uniforme a la mesa, todos esperando con expectación su respuesta. Incluso Ginny tenía curiosidad, y la apenas contenida histeria de Ron sólo estaba sirviendo para despertar su interés aun más.

–Una caja de gusanos, –dijo Harry simplemente. Ron explotó en risas mientras el resto de la mesa sólo los miraron, algunos con horror, algunos con asombro divertido.

–¿No esta allí todavía? –dijo la señora Weasley con disgusto, volviéndose a la escalera, lista para cargar con una escoba y su varita.

–¡Nope… la tiramos… por la ventana! –logró decir Ron entre risas, secándose las lagrimas de sus ojos.

–Bueno. Feliz Navidad para ti, entonces, –dijo Fred, levantando un tazón y pasándoselo a Harry. –¿Quieres un poco de arroz? –Esto desató otra ronda de risas, y la mesa cayó en un agradable alboroto de conversaciones e historias.

Ginny mantuvo una oído en la conversación, asegurándose de soltar un comentario o dos entre las platicas, extra asegurándose de hacerlo por el beneficio de Fleur, quien estaba (lo que le preocupaba a Ginny) demasiado observadora para su propio bien… pero también se las arregló para mantener un ojo en Harry todo el tiempo… mirándolo comer, mirándolo reír, mirándolo murmurar con Ron y bromear con los gemelos… estaba mirándolo tan intensamente, que de hecho, no fue una sorpresa que ella fuera quien lo notara. Estirando la mano a través de la mesa, feliz de tener algo, cualquier cosa, que decir a Harry directamente, y aun más feliz de tener una razón para tocarlo de alguna manera inocente, dijo, –Harry, tienes un gusano en tu cabello.

Con sus delgados dedos tomó a la diminuta creatura con delicadeza de un lugar arriba de su oreja, tratando de ignorar el cosquilleo de su estomago cuando su mano rozó el costado de su rostro, inmensamente agradecida de que estuviera usando su suéter Weasley de manga larga para que los escalofríos que repentinamente explotaron arriba y abajo de su brazo estuvieran escondidos e invisibles. Sacudió la larva hacia el piso donde Bill la pisoteo para terminar el asunto, a pesar de las protestas de Fleur de, –¡Que _hoggible_!

Ginny hizo un gran espectáculo, entonces, de llenar su plato otra vez; ciertamente no quería parecer obvia. Por fortuna, Fleur fue inmediatamente distraída por los esfuerzos sin gracia de Ron de pasarle la salsa; fue salvada de tener una mancha café en su frente por el rápido movimiento de varita de Bill. – _Eges_ tan malo como esa Tonks, –le dijo Fleur a Ron, riendo despreocupadamente mientras lo hacía. – _Siempge_ esta _tigando_ todo.

–Invité a la _querida_ Tonks a que se uniera a nosotros hoy, pero no quiso venir, –dijo la Sra. Weasley, interrumpiendo a Fleur y dándole una mirada severa. Luego, sin embargo, inmediatamente giró esa mirada hacia el profesor Lupin, justo como Ginny sabía que haría. –¿Has hablado con ella recientemente, Remus?

–No, –dijo Lupin con brevedad y sin levantar la vista de su plato. –No he estado mucho tiempo en contacto con alguien. Pero Tonks tiene a su propia familia ¿no es así?

–Hmmm, –dijo la mamá de Ginny, claramente insatisfecha con su respuesta.

Ginny giró los ojos, aunque dudaba bastante que alguien más entendiera que estaba pasando. –Tal vez. Tuve la impresión de que estaba planeando pasar la Navidad sola, en realidad.

Ginny había pensado más temprano en el año que toda esta conversación sobre Tonks había sido para el beneficio de Bill; personalmente nunca había pensado en Tonks como el tipo de Bill, pero estaba dispuesta a darle una oportunidad ya que todo debía ser mejor que Bill casándose con _Flegggr_. Finalmente había entendido que no era Bill a quien su madre estaba empujando hacia Tonks, sino el profesor Lupin. Ginny estaba segura que había más historia ahí, pero todavía tenía que averiguar cual era esa historia.

Estaba observando disimuladamente a Harry preguntarle algo al profesor Lupin, algo sobre Patronuses que no pudo entender bien, cuando el tenedor de su madre cayó en la mesa con estruendo y se puso de pie, su mano apretando su pecho y sus ojos desorbitándose. Por un instante, Ginny pensó que le habían hecho la maldición Cruciatus, pero luego ella gritó, –¡Arthur! ¡Arthur… Es Percy!

Todo el mundo estiró la cabeza para mirar por la ventana de la cocina, y Ginny se puso de pie para ver mejor. Efectivamente, ahí estaba, el hijo pródigo, caminando por el nevado patio delantero, y con él estaba…

–¡Arthur, él… él viene con el Ministro!

El recientemente designado Ministro de Magia, Rufus Scrimgeour, estaba caminando con dificultad detrás de Percy, teniendo un aire muy comandante incluso con la deficiencia en sus pisadas, su mata de pelo gris ondeando a su alrededor.

Toda la cocina se quedo sin habla mientras la puerta se abría. Percy se quedó en la puerta, rígido y viéndose poco natural. Miró a su familia imperiosamente por un largo momento antes de finalmente declarar, –Feliz Navidad, madre.

–¡Oh, Percy! –chilló la madre de Ginny, aventándose a sus brazos. Ginny y Bill intercambiaron una mirada irritada; Ginny estaba contenta de que no fuera la única que viera la falta de sinceridad goteando del semblante de Percy.

Para entonces, Scrimgeour había entrado a la cocina, y mirado la escena frente a él con afectado aire de felicidad. –Perdonen la intrusión, –dijo después de que una sonriente y llorosa Sra. Weasley se hubiera soltado de un todavía rígido Percy y se hubiera limpiado los ojos. –Percy y yo estábamos en los alrededores, trabajando, ya saben… y no pudo resistirse a venir y verlos a todos ustedes.

Tomó cada onza de su esfuerzo no hacer arcadas. Ginny miró a su padre y sus otros hermanos; estaban creyendo esto tanto como Bill y ella. Juzgando por la expresión en el rostro de Ron pensó que tal vez les echaría un maleficio a todos. Y Harry…

… Harry estaba mirando la escena desenvolverse impasiblemente, pero sus ojos estaba entrecerrados perceptivamente mientras estudiaba al Ministro de Magia de arriba-abajo como alguien que midiera a su oponente antes de un duelo.

Mientras tanto, Scrimgeour estaba placenteramente rechazando las invitaciones de su madre de que se les uniera. –No quiero entrometerme, –él insistió, –no estaría aquí si Percy no hubiera querido verlos demasiado…

–¡Oh, Perce! –dijo su madre, un nuevo juego de lágrimas preparándose para caer mientras se acercaba a besarlo.

–… Sólo hemos venido por cinco minutos, –continuó el Ministro, –as que daré un paseo por el jardín mientras se ponen al corriente con Percy. ¡No, no, le aseguro que no quiero interrumpir! Bueno, si alguien le gustaría enseñarme su encantador jardín… Ah, ese joven ya terminó, ¿por qué no toma un paseo conmigo?

Ahora había posado su mirada en Harry, lo que podría haber sido lo suficientemente inofensivo, Ginny pensó con rabia, si ella, Fleur, y George no hubieran terminado también… y si alguien pudiera creer por un segundo que el Ministro de Magia no supiera el nombre de Harry Potter. La atmósfera alrededor de la mesa se hizo aun más pesada, e incluso la mamá de Ginny estaba comenzando a darse cuenta que algo aquí no estaba del todo bien. Ginny espero a que Harry se diera la vuelta donde estaba y subiera las escaleras, para frustrar todo este repugnante plan de su igual repugnante hermano y su deplorable jefe.

Pero en su lugar, Harry simplemente asintió. –Sí, de acuerdo, –dijo, poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose a la puerta del jardín. –Está bien, –le dijo al profesor Lupin, que había dado señales de levantarse con él. –Bien, –repitió mientras tomaba su abrigo con brusquedad, esta vez al Sr. Weasley.

–¡Maravilloso! –dijo Scrimgeour mientras Harry caminaba rápidamente delante de él y hacia fuera. –Sólo daremos una vuelta por el jardín, y Percy y yo nos iremos. ¡Continúen, todos!

Con eso, el Ministro se unió a Harry afuera, dejando la puerta cerrada detrás de él, y dejando a su paso uno de los escenarios más incómodos en el que Ginny alguna vez hubiera estado.

Se sentaron ahí incómodamente, Percy de pie frente a ellos. Ahora que el Ministro se había ido, parecía reacio a seguir fingiendo, incluso más, de que quería estar ahí.

–¿No vas a… no vas a unirte a nosotros, Perce? –dijo la Sra. Weasley con esperanza, aunque todos los demás en la mesa pudieran ver que era una causa perdida.

–No tiene caso. Sólo estaremos un minuto, –respondió Percy con rigidez, y luego continuó con su silencio.

El silencio se instaló en toda la habitación por un momento, y luego en lo que parecía ser un desesperado y erróneo intento de romper la incomodidad, Fleur se levantó. –No hemos sido presentados propiamente, me _pagece,_ –dijo en voz alta. –Soy Fleur Delacour, y me voy a _casag_ con tu _hegmano_ en…

–Ya nos conocemos, –dijo Percy con amargura, interrumpiéndola.

Fleur parecía confundida. –Perdona, ¿en _segio_?

–Sí, –explicó Percy. –Durante el Torneo de los Tres Magos. Yo era uno de los jueces.

–¿Lo _egas_? –dijo Fleur con asombro, regresando una vez más a su asiento. –Lo lamento, _pego_ no te _gecuerdo_ …

–Piensa bien, Fleur, –ofreció Fred. –Él era el que tenia su cabeza completamente metida en el Ministro…

–¡George!

–Soy Fred, mamá.

–Quienquiera que seas, detén esto inmediatamente. No es sorpresa que Percy ya nunca venga a visitarnos. –La Sra. Weasley estaba intentando desesperadamente tratar esto como sólo otra pelea entre hermanos, e hizo que Ginny se enojara aun más con su hermano mayor por lo que le estaba haciendo a su mamá.

–¿Por qué estás aquí, Perce? –preguntó su padre en voz baja, y todos los ojos se volvieron a Arthur. Era raro ver a Arthur Weasley tan enojado, incluso en silencio, e inmediatamente calló todas las otras actividades en la mesa.

Percy sostuvo la mirada de su padre por un momento, pero luego miró hacia otro lado. –Como dijo el Ministro Scrimgeour, –murmuró, –Vine a desearles una Feliz Navidad.

–Feliz Navidad, entonces, –dijo el Sr. Weasley. –Ya puedes seguir tu camino.

–Arthur, ¿cómo puedes…? –Pero una mirada severa, inusual de su padre a su madre, silenció a la mamá de Ginny.

–Puedes seguir tu camino, –repitió el Sr. Weasley, cruzando sus manos frente a sus labios y dirigiendo una mirada penetrante a su hijo. –¿O el Ministro Scrimgeour no ha terminado de presionar a Harry por información?

Ginny miró afuera, como lo hicieron Ron y sus otros hermanos. El Ministro y Harry estaban en el lado más lejano del jardín, y Scrimgeour estaba hablando animadamente hacia Harry, quien estaba mirando determinadamente a un lugar en el suelo, al parecer indiferente por cualesquiera fueran las palabras que estaban siendo usadas para ablandarlo.

–El Ministro, –comenzó Percy, su voz sonando fuerte, –está intentando hacer lo que es mejor para la Comunidad Mágica, y por todas las apariencias generales.

–Dándose cuenta de que es difícil para la gente creer que el Ministro tiene una oportunidad contra El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado sin El Elegido de su lado ¿verdad? –preguntó Bill fríamente, Ginny estaba agradecida por la presencia de Bill, cuyo semblante relajado parecía ser lo único que mantenía a raya a su padre.

–¡El Elegido! –se burló Percy. –¡Tonterías! ¡Basura ridícula! ¡Él no ha sido elegido para nada!

–Entonces vas por delante de él, Perce, ya que has sido elegido oficialmente como el Más Grande Idiota del Año, ¡por segundo año consecutivo!

–¡Fred!

–La ceremonia de premiación a celebrarse en la Mansión Malfoy. ¡Felicidades, compañero!

–¡GEORGE! ¡BASTA!

–No esperaría que un par de abandonadores como ustedes lo entendieran, –respingó Percy. A esto, Ginny captó la mirada compartida entre los gemelos. Se movieron como uno, tomaron sus cucharas sigilosamente, llenándolas con puré de papa y escondiéndolas debajo de la mesa. –Harry Potter es un problema, y Dumbledore es peor. Uno no lucha una guerra con niños escolares y libros de texto. Cualquier noción romantizada que ese viejo tonto tiene sobre "profecías" y "amor" no son más que absurdas palabras sin sentido.

–¡No hables de Albus Dumbledore de esa manera! –le advirtió Arthur, pero Percy continuó.

–He intentado convencerlos a ustedes tres, –le dijo a sus padres y a Bill, –y en cuanto a ustedes dos, –le dijo a Fred y George, riendo, –bueno, ¿por qué me molestaría? –Miró a Ron. –Pensé que tú, Ron, escucharías a la razón, siendo escogido como Prefecto y eso…

–Muérdeme.

–¡RONALD! ¡EN SERIO!

–Pero ¿qué me dices de ti? –Le tomó a Ginny un momento para darse cuenta que Percy la estaba mirando directamente; de hecho, todos en la mesa la estaban mirando. Ginny miró a Ron, y él le dio el más pequeño encogimiento de hombros.

–¿Qué dices, Ginevra? –preguntó Percy. –Pienso que tú, de todas las personas, debería entender el peligro de que a ese hombre se le permita dirigir su colegio con evidente desprecio a las reglas y normas puestas por el Ministerio de Magia. Porque, si Dumbledore hubiera permitido que el Ministerio tuviera una mano más fuerte en el colegio, esa desafortunada situación con la tan llamada "Cámara de los Secretos" tal vez nunca hubiera sucedido.

Nadie habló. Aunque sus ojos miraban hacia abajo, podía sentir la mirada de su familia en ella. Se permitió aceptar todo el significado de las palabras de Percy antes de responder. –Entiendo, –dijo lentamente.

Luego se levantó, y encontró la mirada de Percy. –Entiendo que eres un completo idiota. –Escuchó las risas apreciativas de Ron, Bill, y los gemelos, e incluso sus padres no parecían totalmente en desacuerdo. Lupin le dio un pequeño guiño.

Percy negó con la cabeza en desaprobación. –Supongo que no debería estar sorprendido, –se lamentó. –Con tu obsesión enfermiza por Harry Potter. Para ser honesto, sabía exactamente como reaccionarías cuando te pidieran que estuvieras contra él, ¿y por una tonta razón?

Las risas se detuvieron. La mandíbula de Ginny se apretó y podía sentir su sangre correr hacia su rostro. –¿Crees que sabes, Perce? –dijo peligrosamente entre dientes. Los ojos de Percy se abrieron un poco, pero no habló. –¿Crees que sabes? No sabes. Cuando estaba en la "tan llamada" Cámara de los Secretos, cuando estaba teniendo mi "desafortunada situación", cuando estaba poseída por Voldemort, ¿sabes cual fue la respuesta del Ministerio?

–Iban a cerrar el colegio, –dijo Arthur en voz baja.

–¿Y sabes, Percy, sabes cual fue la respuesta de Harry Potter? –Su voz empezó a subir y su rostro se volvió más rojo, pero nadie se atrevía a interrumpirla, especialmente Percy. –Harry descubrió que estaba pasando, y fue a rescatarme, ¡esa fue su respuesta!

–No es como si no hubiera tenido un poco de ayuda, –murmuró Ron a lado de ella.

–Tal vez ahora no es el momento, Ron, –sugirió Fred.

–Así que tal vez no soy yo quien deba replantear sus lealtades, –finalizó Ginny, su voz creciendo desafiante ahora. –Ve un espejo, Percy. Por todo lo bueno que puede hacerte.

Percy le sostuvo su mirada molesta por un momento más, antes de rodar los ojos y mirar hacia otro lado. –Niños, –murmuró.

La primera carga de puré de papas le pegó en la mejilla derecha; la segunda, al frente de su tunica. Pero fue la tercera cucharada, la rápida carga de Ginny, que aterrizó justo en su boca mientras él se daba la vuelta para regañar a los gemelos por su comportamiento infantil.

Y fue en ese momento, mientras Percy estaba escupiendo con enojo, que Harry entró a la cocina de nuevo. Estudió a Percy por un momento, y luego dijo: –Ese es un buen atuendo para ti, Perce.

Percy salió de la cocina y al jardín pisando fuerte. Todos estiraron el cuello para verlo irse por la ventana, donde se unió a un igualmente descontento Ministro. Una vez que pasaron las rejas y desaparecieron, toda la atención se volvió a Harry. –¿Qué pasó, Harry? –preguntó Lupin, poniéndose de pie.

–¿Qué quería, hijo? –preguntó Arthur.

Harry sólo los miró a todos, a la sollozante Sra. Weasley, a una frustrada Fleur, a los gemelos que estaban demasiado contentos con ellos mismos… y Ginny, quien se dio cuenta que todavía estaba de pie y todavía podía sentir el calor en sus mejillas.

Harry negó con la cabeza. –Yo… perdónenme, todos. –Y con eso, metió sus manos en sus bolsillos y rápidamente subió las escaleras, los hombros caídos.

–¡Harry, no, querido, vuelve! –gritó la Sra. Weasley tras él. –¡Ron, ve por él! –Ron saltó de su asiento y siguió a Harry escaleras arriba mientras todos los demás se sentaron en silencio, el ambiente festivo hecho pedazos. –Entonces, –pregunto Fred al humor sombrío, –¿qué hay para el postre?

El ambiente mejoró un poco mientras el día avanzaba; casi tuvo que mejorar con todas las muestras de tartas, pasteles, y galletas que la Sra. Weasley había preparado. Ron eventualmente convenció a Harry de bajar, donde él y los gemelos intentaron animarlo con sus mordazmente precisas impresiones de Percy.

Aun así, mientras avanzaba la noche, la casa descendió de nuevo en un estado de sombrío silencio. Mientras Harry y Ron jugaban al ajedrez, y Bill, su padre, y el profesor Lupin tenían una charla urgente en el jardín delantero, Ginny se aventuró a la cocina donde encontró a su madre tomando una taza de té lentamente, sus ojos, mirando hacia la nada.

–¿Mamá? –preguntó Ginny, tomando asiento a lado de ella. –¿Estás bien?

Su madre sonrió débilmente, y tomó la mando de Ginny con la suya. –Estoy bien, querida, simplemente bien.

–No te molestes por Percy, –Ginny trató de calmarla. –Volverá a sus sentidos algún día.

–O no lo hará, –dijo la Sra. Weasley. –Nosotros no seríamos la primera familia en ser separada por tontos argumentos y política. –Suspiró profundamente. –La verdad es, querida, que ni siquiera estaba pensando en Percy en este momento. Me estaba preocupando por Harry.

–¿Harry? –Ginny frunció el ceño. –¿Qué quieres decir?

–Piénsalo, Ginny, –explicó su madre. –El Ministro de Magia, en Navidad, viene a visitar a Harry Potter. En nuestra casa, sí, pero no teníamos nada que ver con esa visita, no importa que quisiera creer. No, todo fue sobre Scrimgeour queriendo hablar con Harry. –Movió la cabeza con incredulidad. –Sé que hemos visto algunas cosas asombrosas desde que ese chico vino a nuestras vidas, Ginny, pero espero que no estés tan cegada por ellas para que no puedas reconocer lo extraordinario que es eso. El Ministro de Magia, –explicó, –no hace visitas a domicilio por cualquiera.

Ginny asintió. –Supongo que no había pensado en ello de esa manera, –dijo. Se sentaron en silencio por un minuto, y luego Ginny preguntó, –¿Qué quería el Ministro con Harry? ¿Lo sabes?

–Oh, Merlín sólo sabe, –suspiró la Sra. Weasley. –Seguramente tenía que ver con la profecía y ser El Elegido y Quien-Tú-Sabes y todo eso. Por cierto, querida, estás siendo un poco liberal con su nombre ¿no te parece?

–Siento que tengo derecho, –dijo Ginny secamente. –Nos conocemos el uno al otro íntimamente.

–Oh, lo sé, querida, –dijo la Sra. Weasley, tomando la mano de su hija, lagrimas brillando de nuevo. –Y lo siento tanto por eso, y lamento mucho por la forma tan desinteresada con la que Percy habló de ello. –Ginny se encogió de hombros, pero no dijo nada. No quería hablar de ello, honestamente, no ahora. –Imagina, –continuó su madre, –lo que hubiera pasado si no fuera por Harry Potter. Me sorprende, las cosas que ese chico ya ha hecho por nosotros, y no sólo por nuestra familia, sino por todos nosotros. –Una solitaria lagrima resbaló por la mejilla de su madre. –Y no puedo siquiera imaginarme todo lo que tenemos que esperar de él todavía. Simplemente no puedo imaginarlo, Ginny.

Mas tarde esa noche, Ginny no podía dormir. Había demasiadas cosas en las que no podía parar de pensar: Percy, Dumbledore, el Ministro, la Cámara de los Secretos… y Harry. Eso último no era un nuevo descubrimiento; Harry había estado en su mente, realmente, por semanas ahora, desde que él los había atrapado a ella y Dean besándose en el pasadizo. Pero… se sentía diferente esta noche. Se sentía diferente. Y no sabía por qué.

Finalmente, a la una de la mañana, se rindió. Aventando las cobijas a un lado, se puso sus zapatillas y su bata. Té. Necesitaba té. Silenciosamente, bajó los escalones hacia la cocina. Imaginen su sorpresa cuando vio que alguien ya la vencido en llegar ahí.

–¿Harry? –susurró. Sorprendido, levantó la vista de la taza que había estado tomando.

–¡Ginny! –dijo, y parecía casi alarmado… pero pasó rápidamente. –Lo siento. Estaba pensando.

–Está bien, –respondió, metiéndose a la cocina. –Creo que tuvimos la misma idea.

–Me iré, si quieres.

–¡No! –dijo rápidamente, y luego se apresuró a añadir, –No tienes que hacerlo. –Harry sólo asintió. En silencio y con rapidez, Ginny se preparó su propia taza de té, y luego se sentó en la mesa en el lado opuesto de Harry. Se sentaron en silencio, cada uno tomando su té, ocasionalmente mirándose el uno al otro.

Al final, Ginny rompió la calma, –Entonces, –preguntó Ginny, –¿qué quería Scrimgeour? –Pero Harry negó con la cabeza lentamente.

–Realmente se supone que no puedo hablar de eso, –le dijo a modo de disculpa. –Se lo prometí a Dumbledore. Sólo Ron y Hermione.

Ginny había esperado esta respuesta, y sin embargo, extrañamente, no le molestaba. Las cosas por las cuales había estado dando vueltas en la cama lentamente empezaron a explicarse a sí mismas. Movió la cabeza con tristeza. –No es justo, –dijo con suavidad. Harry la miró, sus ojos verdes suplicando detrás de sus lentes.

–Por favor, –dijo, –sé que no lo es. Desearía poder hablar de ello, en serio, pero no puedo. No escuché a Dumbledore el año pasado y personas murieron. Realmente lo siento, Ginny. Sinceramente.

–No es eso a lo que me refiero, –lo corrigió. –Me refiero a que no es justo, todo lo que piden de ti. El Ministerio quiere que hagas cosas por ellos, la Orden te dice que hacer, Dumbledore te da lecciones privadas, enseñándote no-sé-qué…

Harry miró hacia otro lado. –Todos quieren lo que es mejor para mi, –murmuró, aunque en ese momento no parecía como si lo creyera. Ginny continuó.

–Tal vez sí, –dijo. –Pero no es justo. Tienes dieciséis años. No es justo que no tengas permitido actuar como uno.

Harry asintió lentamente, pero aun así no la miró. –Está todo bien, –le dijo, aunque la suavidad en su voz le dijo lo contrario. –Soy "El Elegido", por si no lo sabías. –Se encogió de hombros. –Lo que sea que eso signifique.

Ginny negó con la cabeza suavemente, y luego se inclinó hacia Harry sólo un poco, casi imperceptiblemente. –Sólo dilo, –susurró.

–¿Decir qué? –preguntó Harry, sus ojos todavía evitándola.

–Di que no es justo, –le imploró con suavidad. –Sólo dilo una vez. Porque no lo es. –Él no habló, pero finalmente la miró, sus grandes ojos verdes clavados en los de ella, y si se quedaba completamente inmóvil podía jurar que podía sentir su corazón latir tan rápido como el de ella. –Vamos, –le urgió. –No le diré a nadie. Y después de esto, tan rápido como llegue la mañana, puedes seguir siendo "El Elegido" y "El-Niño-Que-Vivió" y todas esas tonterías. Pero sólo por un segundo, por favor, admítelo: no es justo.

Él se quedó en silencio, pero sus ojos permanecieron unidos. Por un breve momento pensó que tal vez lo había presionado demasiado; en el camino equivocado… pero ese momento pasó rápidamente. De alguna manera, ella sabía que no. Finalmente, se inclinó hacia ella, muy ligeramente, y en un débil susurro, como si temiera que Albus Dumbledore lo escuchara, dijo con una pequeña, triste sonrisa: –No es justo.

Ginny devolvió su pequeña sonrisa con una suya. –Bueno, por supuesto que no lo es, –coincidió.

Un momento colgó entre ellos para siempre, cada par de ojos buscando el par del otro. No por primera vez, Ginny descubrió que este silencio con Harry era como ningún otro silencio que compartía con las demás personas, en lugar de tener ese tono demandante e innato de hablar para llenarlo con torpeza, este silencio realmente demandaba lo contrario.

Y se rompió momentos después cuando su padre entró por el cobertizo.

–¡Harry, Ginny! –dijo Arthur con cierta sorpresa. –No esperaba encontrarlos despiertos. Estaba afuera hablando con Bill y Remus. ¿Estoy interrumpiendo algo?

–No, Sr. Weasley, –dijo Harry rápidamente, enderezándose y bajando sus ojos de nuevo a su té.

–Nada, –coincidió Ginny, tomando otro trago de su té también. La verdad es que estaba segura de que había sido algo… pero, ahora que lo pensaba, tal vez no. Tal vez todo lo que estaba sintiendo ahora, por Harry, era el residuo de un enamoramiento ya olvidado hace tiempo, no más importante que los residuos al fondo de su taza de té.

Pero tal vez era algo más… algo que apenas estaba empezando a recordar.

Estaba bastante segura de que ese era el caso, pero lo que sea que fuera, en las pasadas cuarenta y ocho horas… las cosas habían cambiado. Dentro de ella, a su alrededor, su comprensión de los riesgos y todo lo que estaba apilado en los hombros de Harry, y en los hombros de todos… su comprensión de todo había cambiado, y este cambio había cambiado todo lo demás. Las cosas habían cambiado, y necesitaba tiempo para digerirlo, esto, lo que sea que estaba pasando con ella ahora.

–Ginny, –preguntó su padre, –¿te importaría si hablo con Harry a solas un momento?

–Seguro, –dijo, levantándose y poniendo su taza en el fregadero. –Buenas noches, Harry. –dijo suavemente.

–Buenas noches, Gin, –respondió, mandando una mirada en su dirección. Ginny empezó a subir los escalones, pero luego se volvió hacia su padre. –Aunque sólo para que sepas, papá… no es justo.

–Ginny, lo siento, –su padre empezó a decir la misma explicación que le había dado cien veces antes, –pero sabes que hay cosas que tenemos que discutir y que, bueno… me temo que no puedes oír. Lo lamento.

Ginny negó con la cabeza. –No es eso de lo que estoy hablando, –le aseguró a su padre en voz baja. Y con una sonrisa compartida entre ella y Harry, se dio la vuelta y se apresuró a su cama.

* * *

 **Sí, estoy viva. No, no he abandonado esta historia. Sí, ya sé. Soy la peor de las traductoras. Sí, ya sé. Prometí este cap hace ¿tres meses? :(**

 **Tuve que traducir esto dos veces y se me hizo eterno ¬¬ ¡Pero lo importante es que ya lo tienen! Por ahi me comentaron que querían ver la escena del gusano, ahora saben que Ginny estaba contenta de tocar al gusano hahaha. El titulo es "Older", que se refiere a ser mayor pero en edad.**

 **Espero que todavía estén interesados en esta traducción! (¡Por favor!)**

 **Hay dos cambios respecto a la actualización: 1) La actualización se cambia del viernes al domingo/lunes. Esto porque me fastidia sentarme frente la computadora después de pasar casi todo el dia sentada frente a la computadora en mis prácticas. (Me es más fácil traducir los fines de semana)**

 **2) Pondré todo mi esfuerzo en actualizar semanalmente, pero sino fuera así... PROMETO que no tendrán que esperar tanto como ahora. A lo mucho dos semanas. ¡LO PROMETO!**

 **En fin, me gustaría mucho escuchar sus opiniones, quejas, gritos, maldiciones en los reviews. Muchas gracias por quedarse conmigo a pesar de todo :)**

 **Nos leemos pronto!**


	16. Lapso de Tiempo

–Verás, –explicó Ginny, –hace unos meses sufrí lo que supongo que podrías llamar un relapso.

Hermione parecía confundida, y dijo algo que todavía sonaba completamente extraño saliendo de su boca. –No entiendo. ¿Un relapso?

–Baja la voz, –dijo Ginny en voz baja. –Puede que Madame Pince te oiga, y la ultima cosa con la que quiero lidiar es con algún tipo de problema.

–Está bien, está bien, –Hermione chasqueó la lengua, claramente ansiosa por permanecer en el tema. –Explícame otra vez: ¿qué relapso?

Ginny suspiró y miró hacia las ventanas estilo catedral de la biblioteca y a la nieve de principios de febrero. –Quiero decir que, en algún momento del semestre pasado, podrías decir que he estado de alguna manera… –aquí tomó una respiración profunda, y apresuró las palabras, –… pensando en Harry. Bastante. Otra vez.

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron. –¿Quieres decir, "pensando", pensando en Harry?

–¿Hay alguna otra manera? Por supuesto. Aunque te diré que ya se terminó. Hecho y terminado. Así como vino se fue, eso es todo.

–¿Y en que momento se "terminó"?

–Cuando regresamos al colegio, –respondió Ginny. –Y cuando regresé con Dean. Mi novio. ¿Te acuerdas de él?

–Sí, –respondió la chica mayor secamente. –¿Y tú?

–No hay necesidad de que seas desagradable al respecto, –resopló Ginny. –Tú preguntaste.

–Lo hice, tienes razón, –dijo Hermione, sacando la actitud de su voz. –Entonces dices que se terminó.

–Así es.

–De acuerdo. ¿Cuándo comenzó?

–Oh, no lo sé, –respondió Ginny con practicada despreocupación. –¿Supongo que en algún momento del partido de Quidditch contra Slytherin? Es tan tonto. –Se rió ligeramente, otra bien ensayada maniobra. –Después del partido, después de que le tiré encima el escritorio del narrador a Zacharias Smith, Harry me abrazó, y… es tan infantil… bueno, creo que eso lo provocó. Tan tonto. Pero luego volvimos a la Madriguera para las vacaciones… –imágenes relampaguearon en la mente de Ginny en este punto; imágenes de Harry y sus interrogadores y gusanos en el cabello y conversaciones con té, pero rápidamente las hizo a un lado.

–¿Y? –preguntó Hermione.

–¿Hmmm? Oh, sí. Bueno, en la Madriguera, tenía la atracción y luego… –se encogió de hombros sin darle importancia, otro movimiento practicado. –Ya no la tenía.

–¿Sólo así? –fue la incrédula respuesta de Hermione.

–Sólo así.

–Hmmmph. –Hermione midió a Ginny con un experto ojo analítico por unos momentos. Ginny, por su parte, se sentó tranquila y en silencio, dejando a Hermione ver sólo lo que ella quería que viera. –¿Entonces que planeas hacer? –finalmente preguntó Hermione, la preocupación y el interés en su voz imperceptiblemente traicionados por el brillo de emoción en sus ojos.

–Nada, –dijo Ginny con firmeza. –Como te dije, se terminó. Sólo era mi estúpido enamoramiento saliendo otra vez. Nada más.

–De acuerdo, –dijo Hermione con cuidado. –¿Pero que tal si es más?

A esto, Ginny momentáneamente luchó por mantener su compostura cuidadosamente medida. –¿Qué quieres decir? –preguntó con sólo el nivel apropiado de curiosidad desinteresada.

–Quiero decir, –explicó Hermione, –que esto no te ha pasado en un tiempo ¿no es así?

–Casi dos años, –admitió Ginny.

–De acuerdo. Entonces, ¿que tal si esta vez es diferente? ¿Te sentiste como antes?

–Sí, –mintió Ginny fríamente. –Completamente.

–Pero estás segura…

–Hermione, –la interrumpió Ginny. –No era más que un tonto enamoramiento de estudiante haciendo una aparición sorpresa. No hagas que parezca más que eso. Ni siquiera lo hubiera mencionado si tú no hubieras preguntado.

Hermione se reclinó en su silla. –No sé si debería creerte. –dijo.

–No me creas, entonces.

–Has estado mirando a Harry a escondidas cuando nadie está prestando atención.

–Estás imaginando cosas. Siempre lo has hecho.

–Estás siendo retraída y tienes mal humor.

–Soy una chica de quince años. Viene con el territorio.

–Y has estado pasando menos y menos tiempo con Dean.

–¡He estado estudiando para mis T.I.M.O's! –dijo Ginny, alzando la voz hasta el punto donde se ganó una mirada aplastante de Madame Pince. –Tú de todas las personas, me parece –continuó en un tono más bajo. –conoce la importancia de los T.I.M.O's.

Hermione asintió lentamente. –Supongo… –dijo con cuidado, claramente todavía dándole vueltas a algunas cosas en su cabeza.

–Además, –dijo Ginny con un casual encogimiento de hombros como para darle cierre al asunto, –incluso si estuviera interesada, estoy bastante segura de que Harry tiene otras cosas en su mente. –Con eso, hizo un gran espectáculo de sacar su libro de Pociones de su mochila, abriéndolo de par en par, y enterrando su nariz en él. Contrariamente a su apariencia convincente, sin embargo, no estaba estudiando; tenía sus sentidos afinados para captar cualquier y todas las respuestas de Hermione.

–¿Otras cosas en su mente aparte de qué, exactamente? –preguntó la chica mayor. –¿Tú?

–No, no seas absurda, –respondió Ginny con una risa cuidadosamente elaborada pero sin levantar la vista de su libro. –Me refería a las chicas en general. Pero ya que lo mencionas… –(aquí miró a Hermione)– … Estoy bastante segura de que no estoy en la mente de Harry, tampoco. Completamente segura. –Y con un sonrisa que decía "¡que idea tan tonta!" en sus labios, Ginny bajo la vista otra vez, fingiendo leer.

–Bueno… –dijo Hermione lentamente. –Ese primer viaje a Hogsmeade, donde te invitó a venir con nosotros. Eso me pareció extraño.

–¿Por qué? ¿Porque nunca invitan a nadie a jugar con ustedes? –dijo Ginny con una sonrisa y mirando a su amiga para encontrar a Hermione todavía observándola intensamente. –No pienses demasiado en las cosas, Hermione. Harry sólo estaba siendo amable. –Pero mientras bajaba la vista a su libro, no le mencionó a Hermione que ella ya había pensado en ese momento… y lo había repasado en su cabeza un par de cientos de veces.

Finalmente, Hermione se levantó. Se quedó en la mesa por un momento más, estudiando a Ginny tan cuidadosamente como Ginny estaba pretendiendo estudiar Pociones. Al final, dijo, –Bueno, si estás segura, entonces.

Ginny asintió. –Lo estoy.

Hermione agarró su mochila y libros, pero se volvió a ella antes de irse. –Sabes, Ginny… no eres tan inteligente como crees que eres.

Ginny encontró la mirada de Hermione con una sonrisa. –Tú tampoco.

Hermione le devolvió la sonrisa. –Ya veremos, –fue su respuesta, y luego se fue.

Ginny esperó unos minutos antes de levantar la vista; quería asegurarse de que parecía como si ya hubiera olvidado completamente la conversación y ahora estaba sumergida en sus estudios en caso de que Hermione todavía estuviera observándola. Cuando de verdad levantó la vista de su libro para ver que Hermione realmente se había ido, exhaló un aliento que no sabía siquiera que había estado conteniendo.

Eso había estado demasiado cerca, se dio cuenta mientras metía su libro de Pociones sin leer en su mochila. Hermione casi la había atrapado, y claramente había estado observándola cuidadosamente en las últimas semanas. Parece que tendría que poner todo su esfuerzo en tener una actitud más convincente de la que había tenido hasta ahora… aunque mientras caminaba de regreso a su dormitorio, se dio cuenta que si era completamente honesta consigo misma, había una pequeña parte de ella que quería que Hermione la atrapara, que la descubriera, que se rehusara a morder el anzuelo. Tal vez, entonces, podría dejar de mentir sobre eso, y sería capaz de hablarlo con alguien.

Por supuesto, ayudaría si supiera que era "eso".

Ya no tenía una atracción por Harry. No había inventado eso. Lo que no dijo fue que lo que antes había sido una simple atracción por Harry ahora definitivamente había crecido en algo mucho más grande y mucho más aterrador, y algo en lo que seguramente se iba a estrellar de cabeza en un futuro cercano. Había estado esperando retrasar ese choque hasta que entendiera qué, exactamente, era con lo que estaba lidiando, y cosas como las de ser confrontada por Hermione Granger en la librería, demandando saber porque Ginny había estado evadiendo a su novio y mirando a Harry… cosas como esa eran exactamente las cosas que había esperado evitar hasta que ordenara todo el desastre en su cabeza.

Ginny llegó a su dormitorio sin ningún otro incidente, y se arrojó a la cama detrás de la protección de su dosel, con la mirada perdida en el techo y sintiéndose medianamente molesta de que tal vez tendría que cambiar su lugar favorito para esconderse. Había estado escondiéndose en la librería desde el inicio de las clases por varias razones. Uno, había estado esperando evadir preguntas como con las que Hermione la había emboscado. Dos, le daba bastante tiempo para pensar… aunque ya por varias semanas había estado pensando casi únicamente en los mismos problemas una y otra vez, y no parecía estar más cerca de alguna respuesta a ninguno.

Tres, le permitía tener una excusa para no ver a Dean.

Se estremeció mientras pensaba en ello. Por centésima vez, intentó recordar porque había vuelto con él una vez que empezaron las clases. Había tenido toda intención, toda la intención, de evadirlo, de no ir a verlo a las gradas en el campo de Quidditch cuando ella, Ron, y Harry regresaran a Hogwarts después de la navidad. De hecho, después de que su padre la había mandado a la cama después de su té y charla nocturna con Harry, se había quedado dormida con la firme creencia de que había sido el inicio de… bueno, el inicio de algo, y había tenido la absoluta determinación de… bueno, hacer algo al respecto.

La determinación flaqueó, sin embargo, con la llegada del amanecer y la luz matutina, y por una vez de sólo unas cuantas en toda su joven vida, su valor se había ido. Ni siquiera había sido capaz de forzarse a si misma en discutir su conversación con Harry, mucho menos expandirla con él. Y ya que él mismo parecía desinteresado en mencionarla, el tema no salió de nuevo.

Así que cuando el día del viaje de regreso a Hogwarts llegó, Ginny tomó consuelo en que al menos no sería completamente doloroso enfrentar la otra parte de esta ecuación: para romper con Dean, todo lo que tenía que hacer era regresar al colegio y NO ir al campo de Quidditch. Esto había sido lo suficientemente directo.

Pero cuando llegó el momento de irse, algo pasó. Su madre estaba llorando; eso en sí mismo no era una sorpresa ya que había estado llorando de vez en cuando desde la visita de Percy. Su lagrimas tomaron una nueva intensidad, sin embargo, mientras abrazaba fuertemente a Harry. –Prométeme que te cuidaras, –le dijo. –Mantente fuera de problemas.

–Siempre lo hago, Sra. Weasley, –dijo Harry con una sonrisa. –Me gusta una vida tranquila, ya me conoce.

Su madre rió a esto, pero las lagrimas no se detuvieron. No completamente. –Sé bueno, entonces, todos ustedes. –Con eso, Harry giró sobre la Red Flu. Tan pronto como desapareció, también lo hizo la sonrisa de la Sra. Weasley. –Cuida de él, Ronald, –le dijo desesperadamente a Ron. –Los dos, –añadió con una mirada a Ginny.

Ron se encogió de hombros. –¿Qué más hay para hacer en la escuela?

–¡Lo digo en serio! –regañó su madre. –Depende de nosotros cuidar a ese chico. –A eso, los ojos de la Sra. Weasley se pusieron llorosos. –Después de todo, –añadió en una voz temblorosa, –somos la única familia que tiene.

–De acuerdo, mamá. –había respondido Ron, rodando los ojos a Ginny. Ginny por reflejo había rodado los suyos también en respuesta, pero las palabras de su madre habían desencadenado una realización en Ginny. Harry no tenía a nadie en el mundo. No tenía una madre, un padre, abuelos, ni hermanos, su padrino había sido asesinado el año pasado… no tenía a nadie, a excepción de los Weasley. Después de todo, ella misma se lo había dicho el verano anterior ¿no es cierto? ¿Le había recordado que su mamá lo veía como otro hijo?

Ginny le había dicho adiós a su madre y seguido a Ron y Harry por la red Flu en piloto automático. Todo lo que podía pensar era, ¿en que estaba pensando? ¿Iba a… que, pedirle a Harry que salieran? ¿Salir con él? ¿Pedirle que fuera su novio? (Qué ridícula y frívola sonaba esa palabra. "Novio") Y cuando él dijera "no"… si es que decía "no"… o incluso si decía "sí" y luego se cansaban de estar el uno con el otro como lo hacen todos los novios y novias eventualmente, a menos que se casen… ¿después de eso qué? ¿Haría las visitas de Harry a la Madriguera incómodas y vergonzosas? ¿Dejaría de venir por completo? ¿Quién era ella para arrebatarle la única familia que le quedaba, incluso si sólo era una familia sustituta, sólo para satisfacer lo que seguramente era sólo otro pequeño y tonto enamoramiento?

Estas son las cosas que corrían por su mente mientras seguía en silencio a Harry y Ron por los pasillos de Hogwarts hacia la Torre de Gryffindor. Estaba tan distraída que si le preguntaban más tarde no tendría ninguna idea de lo que hablaron Harry y Ron en el camino, apenas notó cuando Hermione se acercó a ellos para darles la contraseña de la Torre e ignorar a Ron.

 _¡Estás siendo ridícula!_ Ladró la pequeña voz en su cabeza mientras entraban a la Sala Común de Gryffindor. _¡Absolutamente ridícula! ¡Harry simplemente no piensa en ti como la pequeña hermana de Ron!_

No, pero y ¿si pensaba en ella como SU PROPIA hermana? Realmente no había pensando en eso.

 _No puedo ganar contigo,_ gimió la voz.

Se dio cuenta de que no estaba en condiciones de decir si estas eran preocupaciones legitimas, o si sólo eran fervientes alucinaciones asumidas por una mente llena de pánico. Estaba tan distraída que la vista de Lavender Brown lanzándose a la cara de Ron casi no le hizo sentir nauseas. Apenas había descubierto sus nuevos sentimientos por Harry y lo que significaban, los sentimientos descubiertos en una charla nocturna con una taza de té, y ahora todo este nuevo grupo de preocupaciones estaba lanzando todo lo que ella pensó que había decidido en un alboroto. Necesitaba más tiempo para averiguar que era, porque de pronto el delicado balance de emociones que había estado apilando por varias semanas se había convertido en todo un desastre y no tenía idea de cómo volver a juntarlas. Se dio cuenta casi en estado de pánico de que necesitaba más tiempo, más tiempo para pensar y para entender las cosas.

Desafortunadamente, dada la decisión que tenía que tomar justo en ese momento, en su mente al menos había parecido como si se le acabara el tiempo. Y este es el por qué, cuando escuchó a Hermione decir, –Hay una mesa ahí… ¿Vienes, Ginny? –Ella había respondido: –No, gracias, dije que me encontraría con Dean.

Y eso fue justo lo que hizo. Había salido por el hueco del retrato y marchado su camino hacia el campo de Quidditch. En ese entonces, justo en ese momento, simplemente había parecido más fácil.

Dean estaba extasiado de verla, por supuesto, y se lanzó inmediatamente en una larga explicación de cómo iba a ser un mejor novio, en la cual Ginny sólo había sonreído y asentido en los momentos apropiados, incluso dándole uno o dos besos rápidos. No había escuchado ni una palabra, sin embargo, ya que había una fuerte melancolía posándose sobre ella, la sensación de que había comenzado a ver el mundo de colores pero ahora estaba deliberadamente dejando que se desvaneciera de nuevo al gris.

La siguientes semanas se volvieron borrosas. Dean intentaba complacerla todo el tiempo, acompañándola a sus clases y ayudándole a pasar por las puertas, siendo el perfecto caballero en la sala común… pero Ginny apenas notaba algo de esto, y lo que sí notaba le irritaba. Había vuelto con él para ganar más tiempo para pensar, pero ahora tenía que luchar contra el constante impulso de gritar por miedo a la asfixia. –¿Estás bien? –le preguntó Dean en una típica conversación por la noche, descansando en la sala común. –Pareces distraída.

–Estoy bien, estoy bien, –le aseguraba entonces, moviendo su mirada lejos de donde estaba Harry amontonado con Ron o Hermione en el otro lado de la habitación (nunca con los dos ya que todavía no se hablaban), esperando no haber sido muy obvia. –Sólo estoy preocupada por mis T.I.M.O's –añadía generalmente, alcanzando la excusa fácil. Dean nunca le preguntaba más allá de eso, así que siempre lo creía o estaba muy asustado de seguir preguntando. Las miradas que Parvati le estaba dando, sin embargo, le dijeron que tendría que ser menos obvia.

Afortunadamente, eso no era difícil. Apenas habló con Harry en las siguiente semanas. Claramente él se había obsesionado con… algo, como generalmente era el caso con él, y pasando cerca Ginny se las había arreglado para entender vagos murmullos entre él y los otros dos sobre Draco Malfoy y, por alguna razón, el profesor Slughorn.

Aun así, no dolía ir a lo seguro. Esto es lo que la había llevado a pasar tanto tiempo "estudiando" en la biblioteca. En realidad, Dean se había sentado con ella las primeras veces, pero cuando se hizo evidente que no iba a aceptar el tipo de distracción que él tenía en mente, sus visitas a la biblioteca se volvieron menos y menos frecuentes.

Lo que le dio a Hermione la oportunidad que había estado esperando, al parecer, de venir y confrontar a Ginny sobre los mismos temas que Ginny había estado esperando evitar, al menos hasta que los hubiera entendido ella misma. Iba a tener que hacer algo, se dio cuenta mientras estaba acostada más tarde esa noche, para evitar hablar con Hermione a solas por el momento.

Por desgracia, Hermione no era la única notando que algo no estaba bien. El día después de su discusión en la biblioteca, Ginny fue acorrala por Demelza después de la practica de Quidditch. –¿Entonces qué está pasando contigo? –preguntó la chica menor. –Has estado distraída.

–No lo creo, –dijo Ginny casualmente, forzándose a mantener sus ojos en sus zapatos mientras los ataba.

–Es cierto, –insistió Demelza. –Natalie lo dice, también. Nunca te he visto volar tan mal como lo hiciste hoy.

Ginny hizo una mueca. Había volado horrible hoy. Descubrió que estaba mucho más interesada en mantener un ojo en el Buscador del equipo de lo que estaba en mantener un ojo en la Quaffle.

–¿No se me permite una mala practica? –preguntó Ginny mientras se enderezaba.

–Por supuesto que sí, –Demelza se apresuró a decir. –Es sólo que…

–No te preocupes por mí, D, –dijo Ginny, poniendo su mochila en su espalda y dirigiéndose a la puerta. –Si te hace sentir mejor, en el siguiente juego anotaré más puntos que tú y Dean juntos. Lo prometo. –Demelza no volvió a sacar el tema.

Luna lo hizo, sin embargo. El día siguiente en Transformaciones, Ginny levantó la mirada de su copia de _Transformación Intermedia_ para ver a Luna mirándola. –¿Qué pasa? –le susurró. Luna abrió sus ojos ampliamente y sonrió.

–¡Lo has descubierto! –dijo con alegría.

–No, –dijo Ginny irritada, metiendo su nariz en el libro otra vez. –Detesto Transformaciones, tú lo sabes.

–¡Esto no! –respondió Luna con impaciencia, cerrando el libro de Ginny. Ginny levantó la mirada con sorpresa; nunca había escuchado a Luna sonar impaciente antes. –¡Lo has descubierto!

–No, no lo he hecho, –dijo Ginny, comenzando a entender de lo que Luna estaba hablando.

–¡Por supuesto que sí!

–¡No lo he hecho!

–Sólo porque me estés mintiendo no cambia la verdad –dijo Luna en su desconcertante manera directa. Antes de que Ginny pudiera pensar en una respuesta, la profesora McGonagall se interpuso.

–¡Señorita Weasley, señorita Lovegood, si no les molesta!

–¡No nos molesta, profesora! –respondió Luna alegremente.

–¡Lo siento, profesora! –dijo Ginny rápidamente, y ella y Luna continuaron trabajando en silencio. Si Ginny no supiera mejor, diría que la sonrisa en el rostro de Luna no era su usual agradable sonrisa ausente, sino una sonrisa totalmente presumida.

La profesora McGonagall no fue el único profesor en llamarle la atención. El profesor Snape estaba siendo particularmente detestable con ella este semestre, pero eso francamente no era algo fuera de lo ordinario. El profesor Flitwick pidió hablar con ella después de clase a mediados de febrero para preguntarle que estaba afectando su atención y sus calificaciones en la que tradicionalmente era su mejor materia. Ginny le dijo que había estado teniendo "problemas de mujeres", y el viejo profesor se sonrojó furiosamente, murmuró algo sobre las líneas de, –Realmente espero que todo salga bien, –y nunca lo mencionó otra vez.

Fue el profesor Slughorn, sin embargo, quien se las arregló para despertarla de su largo letargo. –¡Señorita Weasley, un momento! –le llamó un día mientras los de quinto año salían de la clase de Pociones. Ginny se acercó al escritorio de Slughorn mientras el corpulento profesor se sentaba detrás de él. –Entonces, me he estado preguntando, señorita Weasley… ¿ha pensado algo más sobre la Amortentia?

Le tomó a Ginny unos buenos diez segundos recordar sobre lo que Slughorn estaba hablando. –¡Oh! –exclamó cuando su memoria volvió a ella. –No, lo… lo olvidé. –Era la verdad. Su mente había estado tan invadida por otras distracciones que su curiosidad por el misterioso tercer aroma en la Amortentia había sido completamente puesto a un lado.

Slughorn rió. –Puede ser como un sueño, –dijo con un guiño. –Difícil de aferrarse a ese aroma, no como el propio amor. Aun así, si realmente logras recordarlo… –se inclinó más hacia ella… –recuerda la curiosidad de un viejo ¿de acuerdo?

Ginny salió del salón de Slugnorn sintiéndose ligeramente _impedimentada._ ¡La Amortentia, por supuesto! ¡Se había olvidado completamente de ella! Y dado su actual estado, su actual obsesión… bueno, si lograba averiguar que era lo que había olido en esa poción, tal vez la llevaría un paso más cerca para entender sus emociones. Era una remota posibilidad, se dio cuenta, pero en este punto estaba dispuesta a intentar cualquier cosa, ya que se había estado preocupando por esto por la mayor parte de los últimos dos meses.

¿Dos meses?

Ginny se detuvo en seco en el pasillo. Era casi primero de Marzo. Habían pasado casi dos meses desde el inicio del semestre. ¿Realmente había estado vagando en una niebla por casi dos meses preocupándose por chicos? Lo había estado ¿no es cierto? Eran finales de Febrero, después de todo. Habían regresado desde el cinco de Enero. Con razón la gente estaba empezando a sospechar. ¿Por qué, ella y Dean no habían hecho nada importante el Día de San Valentín? Sólo comieron la cena en el Gran Comedor. Ni siquiera había usado algo de maquillaje o perfume, habiendo metido todas esas cosas particularmente femeninas en el fondo de su baúl poco después de regresar al colegio. ¿Realmente iba a ser así desde ahora en adelante? ¿Qué era, una chica de quince años?

De acuerdo, lo era, pero ese no era el punto.

Apretó la mandíbula. Era el momento de dejar de estar deprimida. Ella no era así. _¡Buena chica!_ dijo la voz en su cabeza.

Se dirigió a la sala común. Dean y Seamus estaban allí, en un grupo con Neville, Parvati, y la mayoría del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor, excluyendo a Harry y Ron. –¡Ginny! –llamó Dean, haciéndole señas con la mano.

Ginny caminó hacia donde estaban sentados, tomando a Dean y besándolo agresivamente para un coro de "¡'Whoo-hoo!". Se sentó junto a él, empujando a Seamus a un lado mientras lo hacía, Dean sonriendo como un ladrón en la noche. Desde el otro lado de la habitación, Hermione le dio una mirada interrogante. Ginny le sacó la lengua a la chica mayor, y Hermione le respondió con un gesto de desaprobación, volviendo después a su tarea. Admitidamente, Ginny se dio cuenta mientras charlaba alegremente con su novio-por-el-momento, que este tipo de comportamiento no solucionaría sus problemas más inmediatos. Pero ciertamente atraería menos sospechas que estar vagando por el castillo como una total deprimida, y al menos por ahora, Ginny se encontró a cargo de sí misma otra vez.

Mas tarde esa noche mientras estaba acostada en su cama, sus pensamientos se enfocaron de nuevo en la Amortentia. Incluso si no la llevaba a ningún lugar, al menos la búsqueda por el tercer aroma le daría algo concreto a lo cual aferrarse, algo para perseguir activa y agresivamente. El problema era, incluso si ahora sabía lo que estaba buscando, ella misma no tenía idea de cómo o donde empezar a buscar. Hacía tanto tiempo desde que había olido la poción que incluso le estaba resultando difícil recordar el aroma en cuestión. Pensando, recordó el cuero de una Quaffle, la cocina de su madre, y… ¿una chimenea? ¿El fuego de la Madriguera? ¿En la sala común? Eso no parecía bien. Suspiró con frustración y golpeó su almohada para acomodarla por enésima vez. Esto la estaba dejando perpleja. Por fortuna, sabía exactamente a quién pedirle consejo.

Simplemente tendría que esperar por la oportunidad correcta de echarle un vistazo a la copia de _Elaboración de Pociones Avanzadas_ de Harry y ver que tenía que decir el Príncipe Mestizo sobre el tema de la Amortentia.

Resultó que no tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo. Viernes por la noche trajo la profundamente bizarra vista de Harry y Ron haciendo tarea en la sala común junto a Lavender y Parvati. Ginny los observó desde el otro lado de la habitación, acurrucada en uno de los sillones y supuestamente leyendo su propio texto. Dean y Seamus se habían ido a las cocinas para robar un poco de comida, y esta probablemente era la mejor oportunidad que iba a tener. Esperó hasta que Harry hubiera caminado hasta el otro lado de la habitación para preguntarle algo a Hermione, o tal vez a rogarle que hiciera su ensayo de Encantamientos. De cualquier manera, Ron todavía estaba trabajando en Pociones, lo que le daba a Ginny la mejor excusa que podía conseguir.

–¿Tarea en viernes? –dijo mientras se deslizaba en una silla frente a Ron. Lavender y Parvati estaban entretenidas en algún tipo de chisme y apenas notaron su llegada.

–Queremos quitarla de nuestro camino, –dijo encogiéndose de hombros. –Mañana es mi cumpleaños, sabes.

–Lo sé. Simplemente no me importa.

–Gracias.

–¿Entonces por que no retrasarla hasta el domingo?

–Oh, ya sabes… –respondió Ron con una mirada a la nuca de Lavender.

–Ah, –dijo Ginny. –No digas más. –Claramente, Lavender había decidido por alguna razón que esta noche sería una buena noche para hacer tarea. –¿Algún plan de cumpleaños? –preguntó Ginny.

–Ninguno ahora que Hogsmeade ha sido cancelado, –dijo Ron con el ceño fruncido.

Ginny asintió, y se inclinó sobre la mesa para tomar la copia de _Elaboración de Pociones Avanzadas_ de Harry. –¿Qué estás haciendo? –preguntó Ron bruscamente.

Ginny no se inmuto. –Slughorn mencionó una poción en clase el otro día y no está en nuestro libro, –explicó. –Quería investigarla.

–Bueno, ¿por qué no usas el libro de tu novio?

–¿Ves a mi novio por aquí? –preguntó Ginny. –Relájate, no voy a entregarlo. ¿A quien me parezco, Hermione?

–¿Qué pasa con Hermione? –dijo Lavender, rápidamente girando su cabeza para mirarlos a la mención de La-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrada.

Mientras Ron intentaba aplacar a su novia, Ginny rápidamente buscó Veritaserum, metió su dedo en la pagina para detenerla, y luego buscó el texto sobre la Amortentia, rozando la pagina. La descripción del hechizo era, asumió Ginny, bastante estándar para una poción de amor: causa infatuación, obsesión, no es sana en dosis largas, no puede replicar el "amor verdadero", etc., etc.…. y los pasos para hacer la poción en sí misma eran extremadamente complejos. No tenía ninguna intención de hacer un lote, pero sí que necesitaba más información de la que era proporcionada por el autor real del libro. Afortunadamente, había notas adicionales al texto proporcionadas por quien sea que fuera el "Príncipe Mestizo".

Ginny giró el libro a un lado para mirar la anotación hecha a mano en el margen. Decía, "Basura ineficaz. El verdadero poder reside en el aroma: el fuego de un caldero, vino hecho por elfos…" Había una tercera nota ahí, pero había sido rayoneada con tinta. Ginny sacó su varita del bolsillo. – _Tergeo_ , –murmuró. La tinta era tan vieja y estaba tan seca que el encantamiento no había tenido mucho efecto. Aun así, mirándola muy de cerca y limpiando unos cuantos copos de tinta, fue capaz de entender las palabras "el matorral junto al río".

–¿Qué estás mirando?

–Veritaserum, –le respondió Ginny a su hermano, quien la miraba sospechosamente ahora que Lavender había regresado a su conversación con Parvati. Ginny giró el libro para enseñarle la pagina que había mirado al principio y en la que había metido su dedo para no perderla. –Slughorn estaba hablando de ella en clase y tenía curiosidad.

–¿Qué? ¿Estás pensando en hacer un lote? –preguntó Ron mientras tomaba el libro de Harry de vuelta.

Ginny sonrió. –No lo creo. Demasiado complicado para mí. Tal vez Hermione podría hacerla. O los gemelos. O Harry Potter, genio de las Pociones.

–Sabes, –dijo Ron pensativo. –Creo que el viejo Sluggy tenía un lote de esa cosa el primer día.

–Oh, cierto, –Ginny fingió recordar. –Estaba acomodando los tres calderos para los de sexto año el primer día mientras nosotros nos íbamos. Una era Poción Multijugos, y supongo que la otra era Veritaserum. –Ginny frunció el ceño como si le costara recordar. –¿Cuál era la tercera?

–No sé, –Ron se encogió de hombros, volviendo a su ensayo. Decepcionada, Ginny empezó a levantarse, pero Ron la detuvo. –Espera un segundo… era una poción de amor. Aunque olvidé su nombre. Cosa rara. Se supone que huele a las cosas que te gustan más en el mundo, creo. No creo que funcionara.

–¿Qué oliste? –preguntó Ginny, con verdadera curiosidad.

–Um… comida.

–¿Qué clase de comida?

–De toda clase. Y Quidditch.

–¿En serio? ¿A que huele el Quidditch?

–No sé. Pero olía como Quidditch.

–Esos parecen encajar, entonces, –observó Ginny.

–Sí, –dijo Ron, –pero también olí tinta. Honestamente, tinta. Odio el trabajo escolar. No tiene sentido.

Ginny miró al otro lado de la habitación donde Harry estaba sentado con Hermione. Como era a menudo el caso, las manos de Hermione estaban cubiertas de tinta. –Tienes razón, –dijo secamente. –No tiene ningún sentido.

Ron rió. –¿Ves? Tonterías. ¿Necesitas más pruebas? Escucha lo que olió Harry: tarta de melaza, un palo de escoba, y flores. Flores. Ridículo ¿no?

–Claro, –dijo Ginny asintiendo con la cabeza, sin escuchar realmente. –Ridículo. –Se recargó en su silla, su ceño fruncido. Miró a Harry con curiosidad, y miró alrededor de la habitación con recelo. De repente estaba irritada con cualquier chica en la habitación que alguna vez hubiera usado algo que oliera remotamente a flores. Pasó el resto de la noche distraída otra vez, apenas escuchando a Dean o lo que cualquier otra persona tuviera que decir, exprimiendo su cerebro… pero ya no se estaba preguntando que había olido ELLA en la Amortentia (aunque no estaba más cerca de la respuesta de lo que había estado el día anterior). En su lugar, pasó toda la tarde, en contra de su buen juicio, tratando de averiguar que (o, mejor dicho, a quien) HARRY había olido en la Amortentia.

No fue hasta mucho más tarde esa noche, después de que todos los demás se hubieran ido a la cama, que se sentó en el suelo de su dormitorio entre todo el contenido de su baúl. Lo había sacado y tirado al azar después de despertarse con un sobresalto a las tres de la mañana. Apretó con fuerza en su mano la pequeña botella de perfume de diseñador que Fleur había comprado para ella y que había escondido en el fondo de su baúl, repetida y profundamente oliendo su fragancia. Se sentía incrédula, extasiada, aterrada, eufórica, y escéptica todo al mismo tiempo. Su cerebro estaba frito y todos los pensamientos lógicos se habían esfumado sin rastro alguno, porque su nariz estaba diciéndole lo que su corazón se negaba a creer.

El perfume… y no podía creer que había olvidado esto, y no sabía como permitirse creer que esto tenía alguna importancia… pero el perfume olía sin lugar a dudas, a flores.

* * *

 **Llegó una revelación! O.O *Ba-dump... Ba-dump* (Son latidos de corazón. He estado leyendo un montón de manga esta semana, no me juzguen!)**

 **Pensaron que los iba a abandonar por otros 3 meses verdad? Pues no :) Como siempre, espero que todo se entienda. Personalmente, creo que la razón de Ginny para volver con Dean es bastante ilógica, independientemente de si sabe o no lo que está sintiendo, ella no quiere estar con Dean, lo que debió ser razón suficiente para no volver con él. Además, me parece un poco cruel porque él sí la quiere, le ganó el miedo. Pero bueno, de todas maneras me sigo arrodillando ante RRFang :)**

 **Me hubiera gustado publicar este capitulo junto con otro One-Shot llamado "Only Just The Beginning" de Abvj. Se podría decir que es una versión alternativa de la conversación que tuvieron Ginny y Hermione en la biblioteca (aunque más divertida y fue escrita mucho antes que esta historia, me parece), pero desgraciadamente la autora no se sintió cómoda dejándome su trabajo, y está en todo su derecho :) De igual manera, si entienden inglés se los recomiendo!**

 **Muchas gracias por todos sus reviews! Ya no me odien hahaha.**

 **Nos leemos pronto.**


	17. Reservas Lesionadas

Mientras movía su avena con desinterés, Ginny estaba muy agradecida por la lecciones de Aparición.

Por lo general, esto era verdad. Aunque ella misma no podía asistir, Dean podía y lo hacía, así que las prácticas de Aparición todos los sábados por la mañana le daban al menos una hora y media en donde no tenía que preocuparse por verlo. Intentó no pensar en las implicaciones que involucraban el hecho de que no quería ver a su novio, porque francamente ella sabía que significaban esas implicaciones y estaba tratando de no enfrentarlas todavía.

Los eventos de la noche anterior no estaban ayudando a las cosas. Así que, en esta particular mañana del primero de marzo, estaba extra agradecida por las practicas de Aparición: no sólo no podía soportar ver a Dean justo ahora, sino que estaba bastante segura de que no podría soportar ver a Harry por el momento, también.

Harry.

 _Harry, Harry, Harry, Harry, Harry…_

Estaba intentando con toda su fuerza no pensar en el perfume y las flores y el aroma que Harry había olido en la Amortentia, según Ron. Por supuesto, Ron estaba equivocado con las cosas a menudo, y lo más seguro es que estuviera equivocado sobre esto, e incluso si no lo estaba había muchas cosas, muchas, muchas cosas que olían a flores, no sólo el perfume que le habían dado y había usado y que Harry había notado hace mucho tiempo ese día en la Madriguera antes de que salieran a jugar su primer partido de Quidditch de Dos-por-Lado y ¿por qué? ¿Oh, por qué recordaba tan claramente que él lo había olido en ese entonces?

 _TÚ sabes por qué, querida._

Era absurdo, se aseguró a sí misma por centésima vez. Completamente absurdo. Harry Potter no olió a Ginny Weasley en la poción de amor más poderosa del mundo. Era una cosa demencialmente lunática el sólo pensarlo, y aunque estaba bastante segura de que "demencialmente" no era una palabra real, era la única que describía acertadamente el fracturado estado de sus pensamientos en este momento.

–Entonces, ¿qué te pasa esta mañana?

Ginny levantó la vista de su avena; ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que la había estado mirando. Del otro lado de la mesa Demelza y Natalie la miraban con presunción. –¿Qué pasa con quién esta mañana? –preguntó Ginny, luchando para controlar sus sentidos.

–Tú, –respondió Demelza. –Has estado ahí sentada mirando tu avena por diez minutos con una sonrisa estúpida en tu cara.

–¿En serio? –preguntó Ginny con inocencia mientras se maldecía a sí misma internamente. Iba a tener que ser más cuidadosa de adonde se dirigían sus pensamientos en publico.

–Sí, en serio, –dijo Natalie. –¿A qué te levantaste anoche con Dean? ¿Hicieron algo?

–Nada, –dijo Ginny honestamente.

–¿De verdad? –preguntó Demelza, sonando decepcionada.

–De verdad, –le aseguró Ginny.

–¿Entonces quién puso esa sonrisa estúpida en tu cara? –demandó Natalie.

–Nadie.

–¿Entonces para que te levantaste anoche? Dejaste la sala común temprano.

–Bueno… –Ginny lo pensó por un momento y luego decidió que nada despistaría más a esas dos que la verdad. Después de todo, ellas no eran Hermione Granger. –Sólo me senté en mi habitación por unas horas, oliendo mi perfume, –dijo Ginny, encogiéndose de hombros.

Las dos chicas la miraron por unos momentos. Le tomó a Ginny toda su fuerza de voluntad no ponerse a reír. –¡De acuerdo! –dijo Natalie en voz alta, rompiendo el silencio. –¡Se ha vuelto loca!

Natalie se levantó y caminó de regreso a su asiento más adelante en la mesa, pero Demelza se quedó donde estaba. –¿Qué se supone que significa eso? –preguntó. –No entien…

–Señorita Robins. –Ginny saltó en su asiento; no había escuchado a la profesora McGonagall acercarse. –Debo hablar con la señorita Weasley. ¿Nos disculpa?

–Sí, profesora, –dijo Demelza, poniéndose de pie a toda prisa y dirigiéndose a donde había estado sentada con Natalie. Ginny se dio la vuelta, estirando el cuello para ver a la profesora McGonagall de pie frente a ella, una mirada preocupada grabada en su rostro.

–Señorita Weasley, acompáñeme, –dijo McGonagall en voz baja. –Rápido, ahora.

La profesora se dirigió a la salida del Gran Comedor y Ginny la siguió, su mente girando. ¿Qué había hecho mal para que McGonagall la buscara durante el desayuno? ¿Qué había pasado?

Mientras salían al pasillo, Ginny tomó grandes zancadas para mantenerse a su paso. –Profesora, ¿qué pasa? –preguntó. –¿A dónde vamos?

–A la enfermería, –dijo la profesora McGonagall, los labios apretados y mirando al frente.

–¿A la enfermería? –preguntó Ginny. –¿Por qué? ¿Qué le pasó a Harry ahora?

–Entiendo su suposición, –le dijo la profesora McGonagall, todavía mirando al frente y moviéndose con rapidez. –Pero esta vez no es el señor Potter el que está en la enfermería. Es su hermano.

Ginny se detuvo en seco. –¿Ron? ¿Qué pasó?

La profesora McGonagall dudó, volviéndose para mirar a Ginny. –Tal vez sería mejor que el señor Potter le explicara… –empezó, pero Ginny no escuchó el resto. Había empezado a correr por delante de su profesora, subiendo los escalones de dos a la vez, metiéndose entre pasajes secretos, corriendo a toda velocidad hasta que llegó a la enfermería en el tercer piso.

Harry estaba sentado en un banco afuera de las puertas de la enfermería, mirando fijamente al suelo, con el ceño fruncido y perdido en sus pensamientos. –¡Potter! –demandó Ginny. –¿Qué le hiciste a mi hermano?

Harry levantó la vista hacia ella, pero no parecía culpable. –Creo que tal vez le salvé la vida, –respondió Harry.

Cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de ella, se sintió como si algo la hubiera golpeado. En su preocupación por Ron, había olvidado todo sobre el alocado viaje que sus emociones (y su sentido del olfato) la habían llevado la noche anterior. Deseó fugazmente que hubiera recordado ponerse algo de perfume esta mañana, pero apartó ese pensamiento a un lado tan firmemente como pudo. Ahora no era el momento. –¿Le salvaste la vida? –repitió Ginny en voz baja. –Bueno. Eso tiene más sentido ¿no es así?

–¡Por supuesto que lo tiene! –dijo la profesora McGonagall con brusquedad detrás de ella. Ginny estaba sólo ligeramente sorprendida de que la profesora había podido seguirla tan de cerca mientras corría por los pasillos. –Pensaría que ya se habría dado cuenta a estas alturas, señorita Weasley, que cuando se trata de su familia, el señor Potter es mas seguido una ayuda que un obstáculo.

–Sí, me he dado cuenta, –murmuró Ginny, luchando contra el rubor de sus mejillas. –¿Entonces que le pasó a Ron? ¿Podemos entrar?

–Todavía no, –dijo la profesora McGonagall. –Todavía necesita descansar, y Madame Pomfrey necesita espacio para trabajar. En cuanto a lo que pasó, él fue envenenado.

–¿Envenenado? –gritó Ginny. –¿Quién envenenaría a Ron?

–El señor Potter le dará los detalles, –contestó la profesora McGonagall. –No teman. Madame Pomfrey nos aseguró que su hermano estará completamente recuperado. Tomará un poco de reposo en cama y algunas pociones de muy mal gusto, pero se recuperará. Ahora. Debo ir a hablar con el profesor Dumbledore, pero antes de hacerlo debo buscar a la señorita Granger. ¿Dónde está?

–Practicas de Aparición, –le respondió Harry. –Pero debería decirle, profesora, que ella y Ron realmente no se hablan por el momento.

–No importa, debo ir y buscarla, –dijo McGonagall, girando mientras lo hacía.

–¡Profesora! –le llamó Harry. –¡Él está saliendo con Lavender Brown! –Ginny le lanzó una mirada sucia a Harry; aun así, entendió por qué él pensó que debería mencionarlo, por mucho que detestara a la chica. –¿Tal vez debería traer a Lavender, también?

La profesora McGonagall lo estudió por un momento, y luego declaró, –Me parece, tal vez, que sólo sea la familia por el momento, señor Potter. Mandaré a la señorita Granger dentro de poco.

–Pero Hermione y yo no somos… –La profesora McGonagall giró en la esquina, sin embargo, efectivamente terminando el intercambio.

–¿Entonces que pasó? –Ginny preguntó a Harry.

–Fue una caja de chocolates, –explicó Harry. –Llenos con poción de amor.

–¿Quién le enviaría a mi hermano una caja de chocolates con poción de amor?

Harry miró al suelo y arrastró los pies. –Er… no eran para Ron. Eran para mí. Se mezclaron con sus regalos de cumpleaños.

Ginny se hundió en el banco afuera de las puertas. –Merlín, es su cumpleaños, –dijo miserablemente. –Lo olvidé completamente. –Harry se sentó en el banco opuesto a ella. Por un momento, se sentaron en silencio. Luego Ginny se dio cuenta. –Un momento, –preguntó. –¿Quién te enviaría a TI una caja de chocolates llenos con poción de amor?

Harry suspiró. –Romilda Vane, al parecer. Al menos, ella es quien Ron dijo que estaba completamente enamorado después de que los comió.

Ginny esperaba que Harry no pudiera escuchar el rechinar de sus dientes. –Romilda Vane ¿eh? –preguntó. –Creo que prefiero a Lavender. Entonces, ¿en dónde entra el veneno? ¿La poción estaba mala?

–No, aparentemente se vuelve más fuerte con el tiempo, y estos chocolates eran desde el semestre pasado.

–Ron es un suertudo.

–Lo llevé a la oficina de Slughorn por un antídoto. Tomó uno, y una vez que se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho…

–¿Qué hizo aparte de avergonzarse a sí mismo frente a ti? –se preguntó Ginny.

Harry sonrió a medias. –Empujó a Lavender a un lado mientras lo llevaba por la sala común, demandando ver a Romilda, para empezar.

Ginny resopló una carcajada. –Ahí está el lado positivo, entonces.

Harry le levantó una ceja. –¿Acabas de resoplar?

–Lo hice, –respondió con el fantasma de una sonrisa danzando en su rostro. –¿Tienes algún problema con eso?

–Para nada, –contestó Harry inocentemente.

–Bien, –dijo Ginny, perdiendo su sonrisa. –¿Entonces podrías llegar a la parte donde mi hermano fue envenenado?

Harry asintió, su propia leve sonrisa desvaneciéndose. –Entonces Ron bebió el antídoto de Slughorn, y luego para darle ánimos, Slughorn nos sirvió a todos un trago de una botella de hidromiel que había estado guardando. Ron es el único que realmente tomó un pequeño trago de eso, y…

–… eso era lo que estaba envenenado, –Ginny completó en voz baja. Harry asintió. Se sentaron en silencio por un momento. –Suerte que Slughorn tenía el antídoto para ese veneno en particular. Casi demasiada suerte, de hecho, –añadió. –Es casi sospechoso.

–No hay necesidad de sospechar, –dijo Harry. –Él no tenía el antídoto. Usé un bezoar.

–¿Un bezoar?

–Pociones de primer año, –explicó Harry. –Viene del estómago de una cabra. Actúa como antídoto para la mayoría de los venenos.

¿Pociones de primer año? ¿A quién quería engañar? –Y tú recordaste el bezoar, por supuesto, –dijo Ginny con ironía, –por el Príncipe ¿no es cierto?

–Vamos a darle un descanso al Príncipe ¿de acuerdo? –pidió Harry rodando los ojos. –Sí, leí sobre los bezoars en la copia de "Elaboración de Pociones Avanzadas" del Príncipe. Escribió sobre ellos en el capitulo de venenos y antídotos, y suerte para Ron de que lo hizo ¿no lo crees?

–Supongo, –admitió Ginny. No le iba a decir a Harry, pero estaba empezando a encariñarse con el libro de pociones del Príncipe. Ciertamente había aclarado… ciertas cosas… sobre la Amortentia. –¿Entonces Slughorn usó un bezoar?

–No, –la corrigió Harry. –Slughorn se congeló. Ron estaba convulsionándose y ahogándose y… bueno, de cualquier manera, –continuó Harry a toda prisa mientras Ginny se ponía pálida, –Slughorn no parecía saber que hacer, y yo sabía que él tenía un bezoar en su maleta porque se lo había dado esa semana en Pociones, así que lo tomé e hice que Ron se lo tragara. Su respiración se tranquilizó, Slughorn corrió a pedir ayuda, McGonagall y Pomfrey aparecieron y trajeron a Ron aquí…

–¡HARRY!

Harry y Ginny voltearon para ver a Hermione corriendo en el pasillo. Estaba, a falta de una palabra mejor, histérica. –Harry ¿qué sucedió? –casi le gritó mientras patinaba hasta detenerse frente a Harry, agarrando sus hombros para apoyarse. –¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde está Ron? ¿Está bien?

–Él estará bien, Hermione, –le aseguró Harry. Ayudándola a sentarse en la banca, pero Hermione se levantó de un brinco y marchó hacia la puerta de la enfermería. Ginny apenas alcanzó a agarrarla del brazo para detenerla.

–¡Hermione, no puedes entrar ahí! –dijo Ginny. –¡Madame Pomfrey está atendiendo a Ron en este momento!

–¡Suéltame Ginny, puedo ayudar! –Hermione tiró con fuerza pero Ginny se mantuvo firme.

–No en este estado, no puedes, –respondió Ginny fríamente. –¡Ahora siéntate!

–Ginny, me dejas ir en este instante o bien me ayude Merlín… –la varita de Hermione había parecido de pronto en su mano, y Ginny respondió de la misma manera.

–¡Ya basta, deténganse! –gritó Harry, saltando entre las dos y separándolas. –¿Se han vuelto locas?

–Ella sacó su varita primero, –murmuró Ginny, guardando de nuevo la varita en sus jeans.

–¡Bueno, no me soltabas! –contraatacó Hermione, su varita todavía en su mano pero ya sin apuntar a la cara de Ginny.

–¡No tendría que haberte detenido si no hubieras perdido tu maldito…!

–¡Suficiente! –bramó Harry, y eso las calló a ambas. –Hermione, Madame Pomfrey y la profesora McGonagall dijeron que Ron estuvo muy cerca, pero que va a estar bien, –le aseguró mientras la depositaba de nuevo en la banca. Luego empezó a contarle la misma historia que le había contado a Ginny sobre los eventos de la mañana, aunque Ginny si notó que en la versión que Hermione escuchó, Ron accidentalmente tomó "una poción" y no "una poción de amor".

–Oh, Harry, –dijo Hermione en voz baja luego de que él terminara. –No le he dirigido una sola palabra en semanas. Ni una palabra. Y si yo nunca… que hubiera… él… que hubiera pasado si…

Se detuvo con la mirada perdida. Se sentaron todos juntos en silencio por un momento, y luego Hermione se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta de la enfermería otra vez.

–¡Hermione, no puedes entrar! –insistió Ginny de nuevo, pero esta vez Hermione no hizo ningún movimiento para abrir la puerta. Simplemente se quedó frente a ella, brazos cruzados, mirando a través de la pequeña ventana en lo alto de la puerta, muy lejos en su propio mundo. Harry y Ginny intercambiaron una mirada. Ambos entendieron.

–Entonces, –dijo Ginny en voz alta a Harry, parcialmente en un esfuerzo para cambiar de tema y parcialmente para darle a Hermione su soledad. –¿Alguna idea sobre quién pudo haber envenenado la botella?

–Tengo unas cuantas, –dijo Harry asintiendo. –Y mi lista empieza con…

–No, espera, déjame adivinar, –interrumpió Ginny. –¿Draco Malfoy?

–¿Así de obvio soy? –se quejó Harry, lanzando una mirada en dirección a Hermione, pero si ella se oponía a su teoría estaba demasiado concentrada en sus propios pensamientos para verbalizar una protesta.

–Sí que tienes una historia con él, –dijo Ginny con gravedad. –Pero sólo para seguir con el argumento, ¿quién más pudo o podría haberlo hecho?

Y así pasaron las siguientes horas repasando una lista de posibles sospechosos, algunos realistas, algunos extravagantes, algunos inesperados, y otros francamente cómicos (tan feliz como hubiera sido verlo ser escoltado a Azkaban por intento de asesinato, dudaba que Zacharias Smith tuviera algo que ver con esto, y aunque Filch casi podría ser un posible candidato para la maldición Imperius, ambos dudaban que ese fuera el caso). Se detenían solamente para tratar de escuchar los comentarios de las pocas personas que se apresuraban por el corredor, e intentar espiar en la enfermería mientras la profesora McGonagall y Dumbledore entraban y salían por la puerta, o mientras Madame Pomfrey hacía uno de sus muchos viajes para traer suministros de otras partes del castillo. Hablaron hasta las siete en punto cuando llegaron los padres de Ginny para ver brevemente a Ron y abrazarlos a todos antes de apresurarse a la oficina de Dumbledore para discutir los alarmantes eventos del día.

Durante todo esto, Hermione no dijo una sola palabra. Incluso cuando finalmente les permitieron ver a Ron a las ocho en punto, y se les unieron Fred y George diez minutos después, Hermione no habló.

–¿Entonces crees que Slughorn es un mortífago? –Ginny le preguntó a Fred mientras todos se reunían alrededor de la cama de Ron. Era un terreno que ella y Harry ya habían cubierto horas antes, pero dadas las serias circunstancias el tema todavía parecía fresco y estaba agradecida de poder discutirlo con sus hermanos.

–Cualquier cosa es posible, –respondió Fred sombríamente.

–Podría ser, –añadió George, –que esté bajo la maldición Imperius.

–O podría ser inocente, –señaló Ginny, sus propias sospechas sobre Slughorn en este caso ya olvidadas después de la descripción de Harry y su desafortunada participación en todo el asunto. –El veneno pudo haber estado en la botella, en cuyo caso estaba dirigida a Slughorn en persona.

–¿Quién querría matar a Slughorn? –preguntó George.

–Dumbledore asegura que Voldemort quería a Slughorn de su lado, –contestó Harry. –Slughorn estuvo escondido por un año antes de que viniera a Hogwarts. Y… –Harry hizo una pausa. Había alguna pieza en el rompecabezas de Slughorn que no estaba compartiendo. –… y tal vez, –continuó, –Voldemort lo quiere fuera del camino, tal vez piensa que él podría ser valioso para Dumbledore.

–Pero dijiste que Slughorn había estado planeando darle esa botella a Dumbledore para Navidad, –dijo Ginny, y no por primera vez. De nuevo, ya habían estado haciendo esto por un tiempo. –Así que el envenenador bien podría haber estado tras Dumbledore.

Y luego habló una voz que no habían escuchado en un tiempo, –Entonces el envenenador no conocía muy bien a Slughorn, –dijo Hermione, sus palabras roncas por el desuso y bloqueadas por una congestión que seguramente no tenia nada que ver con un resfriado. –Cualquiera que conociese a Slughorn hubiera sabido que había una alta probabilidad de que se quedara con algo tan delicioso para él.

–Er-my-nee, –murmuró Ron, y todos se callaron. Ginny jadeó un poco, mirando de su dormido hermano a Hermione, cuyo rostro había estado escondido todo el día tras una mascara de lagrimas apenas contenidas pero que ahora se había iluminado con un brillo digno de una constelación de estrellas al sonido de un inconsciente Ron murmurando su nombre. Podría haber sido la cosa más dulce que Ginny hubiera visto. Mirando a Harry y los gemelos se dio cuenta que ella era la única que entendía que acababa de pasar, y cualquier oportunidad de que alguien lo entendiera en ese momento o después se hizo añicos cuando Hagrid entró por las puertas de la enfermería, desencadenando toda una nueva ronda de teorías de "quién-lo-haría", una cada vez más absurda que la anterior. (Ginny realmente dudaba la teoría de Hagrid de que alguien quisiera sabotear al equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor.)

Finalmente los padres de Ginny regresaron de su reunión con Dumbledore, donde sin lugar a dudas hubieron más teorías sobre quien estaba detrás del envenenamiento de Ron. –Oh, Harry, ¿qué podemos decir? –lloró la mamá de Ginny mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza. –Salvaste a Ginny… salvaste a Arthur… ahora haz salvado a Ron…

–No lo esté… Yo no… –tartamudeó Harry, mitad avergonzado, mitad aplastado.

–La mitad de nuestra familia parece deberte sus vidas, ahora que lo pienso, –coincidió su padre con voz estrangulada. Ginny miró a los gemelos; ambos estaban asintiendo con la cabeza con una mirada solemne. –Bueno, todo lo que puedo decir es que fue un día muy afortunado para los Weasley cuando Ron decidió sentarse en tu compartimiento en el Express de Hogwarts, Harry.

Ginny pensó en esta declaración más tarde esa noche mientras yacía en la cama. Harry sí que tenía una habilidad especial para salvar a los Weasley ¿verdad? Aún así, no estaba tan segura de que era tan simple como eso. ¿Harry hubiera ido a la Cámara de los Secretos por cualquier estudiante? ¿Había sido nada más porque era la hermana pequeña de Ron que había ido tras ella? Incluso si él no pasaba tanto tiempo en la Madriguera, él ciertamente hubiera sabido sobre la serpiente de Voldemort atacando a su padre en el Departamento de Misterios. Y si no hubiera sido su padre quien había sido atacado ¿hubiera actuado mucho menos rápido para salvar la vida de otro miembro de la Orden? Es cierto que su amistad con Ron lo llevó a ser él quien guiara a su hermano con Slughorn para conseguir el antídoto a esa poción de amor. ¿Había sido sólo porque era Harry Potter que había sido capaz de pensar en el bezoar? Cualquier otro estudiante de Hogwarts que hubiera podido ser el mejor amigo de Ron en teoría tendría que saber lo que podía hacer un bezoar.

¿Era una mera coincidencia que Harry parecía intervenir en el destino de los Weasley tan a menudo o era algo más? Cualquiera fuera el caso, concluyó Ginny mientras se deslizaba a un sueño intranquilo, parecía que ella y su familia estaban inexplicablemente ligados a Harry, y cualquiera que fuera el significado de sus propios sentimientos enredados hacia él, era muy poco probable que ese hecho cambiara pronto.

Ginny se estaba arrastrando al día siguiente camino al comedor para el desayuno; seguramente esto era el resultado de haberse quedado con Ron y su familia en la enfermería hasta bien entrada la madrugada. –¿Cómo está Ron? –preguntó Dean con preocupación mientras ella se sentaba a su lado en la mesa de Gryffindor.

–Bien, –respondió Ginny. –Sólo necesita un poco de reposo en cama.

–¿Qué pasó? –preguntó Seamus, inclinándose sobre la mesa para agarrar un bizcocho. –Dicen que fue envenenado.

Ginny sólo se encogió de hombros. Realmente no se sentía con ganas de hablar sobre ello, –Algo parecido, sí, –contestó.

–¿Algo parecido? –preguntó Parvati a un lado de Seamus. –¿Fue envenenado o no?

–Fue envenenado, Parvati, –respondió Ginny. –Pero sucedió en la oficina de Slughorn, y fue un accidente, así que… –Dejó de hablar y empezó a untarle mantequilla a un rollo. No quería empezar una conversación de "¿quién pudo haber sido?" con este grupo, francamente.

–Al menos alguien podría haberle dicho a Lavender, –dijo Parvati.

–McGonagall decidió que sólo la familia debería estar ahí mientras investigaban que había pasado.

–¡Harry y Hermione no son Weasleys! –exclamó Parvati.

–Dale tiempo, –murmuró Seamus, luego añadió rápidamente, –¡A Hermione! –por la mirada desagradable de Dean. Ginny lo ignoró. Parvati no.

–Muy amable, Seamus, –lo regañó. –¡Es el novio de mi mejor amiga, sabes! –A esto, Seamus de pronto recordó algo que tenía que hacer en otro lugar y se levantó a toda prisa.

–¿Lavender no sabía sobre Ron hasta esta mañana? –le preguntó Ginny a Parvati mientras Seamus huía. –¿No se dio cuenta de que él no se apareció en todo el día de ayer?

–Bueno, nos preguntamos sobre eso, pero no le prestamos mucha atención, –respondió Parvati. –Asumimos que sólo andaba por ahí, teniendo una aventura ridícula con Harry.

Ginny asintió. –Bastante justo.

–¡Weasley! ¡Thomas! –Dos grandes manos descendieron, cada una en los hombros de Dean y Ginny. Haciendo una mueca de dolor, Ginny levantó la vista a un sonriente Cormac McLaggen. –Parece que seremos compañeros de equipo ¿eh? ¡Muy emocionante! Ya era hora además, si se me permite decirlo. Oh, sin ofender a tu hermano, Weasley, –McLaggen se apresuró a añadir, retirando su mano por la repentina mirada desagradable que Ginny le estaba dirigiendo. –Pero seamos realistas aquí. Tengo algunas sugerencias para ustedes dos y esa chica Desdemona…

–Demelza, –lo corrigió Ginny. Él no escuchó.

–… debería ayudarlos a mejorar sus formaciones de Cazadores. Se supone que el Guardián debería ser el líder del equipo, saben. Y vean lo que es tener uno de verdad para variar. –Y con una palmada en sus hombros que se suponía tenía que ser amistosa pero al final fue más que desagradable, McLaggen se fue.

–¿Qué demonios fue todo eso? –Dean se preguntó en voz alta, masajeando el hombro que McLaggen había intentado aplastarle.

–Significa, –dijo Ginny con una mueca, masajeando su hombro también, –que Harry encontró un remplazo para mi hermano. –Sin otra palabra a Dean, se levantó y marchó por la mesa hasta donde Harry y Hermione estaban sentados, Hermione leyendo el Profeta y Harry estudiando con intensidad algo que parecía ser un pedazo de pergamino viejo. –¡Hey! –gritó Ginny. Hermione levantó la vista y Harry guardó el pergamino en su mochila a toda prisa; a Ginny le pareció peculiar que Harry tuviera su mochila durante todo el desayuno en domingo. Se preguntó que era ese pergamino… pero sólo por un momento, porque justo en ese momento Harry la miró con una sonrisa tímida y ella se olvidó completamente de el por qué había ido con él.

–¿Sí, Ginny? –dijo Hermione, sonriendo con inocencia. Ginny le dio a su cabeza la mas minima sacudida; había estado tan ocupada preguntándose si Harry podía oler el perfume que se había puesto esta mañana que la presencia de Hermione se había esfumado de su mente. Era claro que la chica mayor había visto su expresión boquiabierta.

–McLaggen, ¡McLaggen! –dijo Ginny, arrastrando sus pensamientos a la línea correcta. –Cormac McLaggen. ¿Le pediste que remplazara a Ron como Guardián? ¿Estás demente?

–No quería, créeme, –dijo Harry con el ceño fruncido. –Me arrinconó en la sala común anoche después de que regresara de la enfermería. Además, ¿qué otra opción tengo? No hay nadie más en Gryffindor que sea la mitad de bueno de Guardián.

Ginny suspiró, inclinando su cabeza hacia atrás mientras lo hacía. –Lo sé, lo sé, –admitió a regañadientes. –Pero es un idiota. En serio.

Harry se encogió de hombros. –¿Quién sabe? Tal vez se calme una vez que esté en el campo.

–Bueno, yo estoy en contra, –dijo Hermione, volviendo a abrir el Profeta. –Cormac es demasiado agresivo para jugar de Guardián.

–El Guardián necesita ser bastante agresivo, de hecho, –señaló Harry.

Hermione le mandó una mirada encima de su periódico. –No TAN agresivo. He tenido todo lo que puedo soportar de Cormac McLaggen.

–Apuesto a que sí, –respondió Ginny con una sonrisa, ganándose una mirada sucia de Hermione, y luego una sonrisa siniestra.

Hermione olió el aire ruidosamente. –Dime, Ginny… ¿estás usando perfume? Parece una decisión extraña para una mañana de domingo. –Era ahora el turno de Ginny de lanzarle una mirada sucia a su amiga, pero un rápido vistazo a Harry le confirmó que no había escuchado los comentarios de Hermione; estaba distraído otra vez y mirando a través del comedor. Ginny siguió su mirada hasta la mesa de Slytherin, pero ya que Draco Malfoy no estaba ahí no podía imaginarse que había en la mesa que pudiera tener su interés.

–Me voy a visitar a Ron, –dijo Hermione, levantándose y doblando el Profeta debajo de su brazo. –Querrá saber si alguien murió, estoy segura.

–Esa sí que es una conversación alegre, –observó Ginny. –Iré arriba después de que termine el desayuno.

–¿Qué me dices de ti, Harry? –preguntó Hermione, pero Harry no parecía estar escuchando; todavía estaba estudiando la mesa de Slytherin con intensidad. –¡Harry! –repitió Hermione, más insistentemente.

–Estaré por ahí después, –dijo Harry, mirándola. –Tengo unas cuantas… cosas… que hacer primero.

Ginny no sabía de lo que estaba hablando y no esperaba que alguien se lo explicara. Hermione, sin embargo, parecía saber exactamente de lo que estaba hablando, y parecía que no le gustaba. –¿Qué "cosas" estás haciendo? –demandó saber. –¿Las "cosas" que se supone que tienes que hacer, o las otras "cosas" que son una colosal perdida de tiempo?

–No lo son, –le contestó Harry.

–Lo son, –contraatacó Hermione.

–De acuerdo, que encantador, –interrumpió Ginny. –Bueno, no los detengo más de discutir sobre "cosas". Merlín no quiera que me digan que son estás "cosas" y tener mi opinión sobre qué es más importante. –Ligeramente irritada, regresó a su asiento a terminar su desayuno, sin escuchar realmente mientras Dean y Parvati discutían sobre la clase de aparición del día anterior, y mirando a Harry y Hermione discutir en voz baja por unos momentos más antes de que Hermione finalmente se enderezara, negando con la cabeza y se dirigiera a la puerta. Harry se levantó sólo un minuto después y se dirigió a la puerta también, sacando disimuladamente de su mochila ese viejo trozo de pergamino que había estado estudiando intensamente mientras caminaba.

Lo que había en el pergamino era un misterio que ella simplemente no tenía tiempo ni energía para intentar resolverlo, con todas las otras cosas revoloteando en su cabeza. La lesión de Ron, el partido de Qudditch contra Hufflepuff el siguiente fin de semana (ahora con un quince por ciento más de Cormac McLaggen), sus sueños, su perfume, Amortentia… todo parecía estar trabajando en conjunto para irritarla lo más humanamente posible.

McLaggen resultó ser el doble de desagradable de lo que cualquiera en el equipo de Quidditch hubiera pensado; en las practicas casi llegó a los golpes en varias situaciones con Peakes, Coote, Demelza, y Dean, respectivamente. Continuó exprimiendo su cerebro en cuanto a la Amortentia y lo que pudo haber sido eso que había olido, pero no estaba más cerca de lo que había estado ese primer día de clases en el aula de pociones. La revelación de que Harry podría haber detectado algo en la Amortentia que tal vez le recordara a ella también la estaba manteniendo fuera de balance y distraída, lo que condujo a que su desempeño en el campo de Quidditch sufriera ya que no podía evitar mirar a Harry, lo que le dio a McLaggen una excusa para criticarla, lo que sólo sirvió para irritarla aún más… en serio, era todo un circulo vicioso.

Lo más irritante de todo, sin embargo, podría haber sido Harry. A pesar de que no le gustara admitírselo a sí misma, se dio cuenta de que estaba buscando oportunidades para engancharlo en conversaciones de uno-a-uno sin levantar sospechas de nadie (aunque Dean parecía estar siempre alrededor, y esto era de por sí más que molesto). Harry no tenía ningún interés en esto, y siempre se escabullía para murmurar y discutir intensamente sobre una cosa u otra en alguna esquina con Hermione. Si Harry había olido su perfume en la Amortentia (y mientras pasaba la semana estaba más y más convencida de que no lo había hecho) entonces Ginny decidió que la Amortentia era más una poción de repulsión que una poción de amor. Harry no estaba mostrando ningún interés en discutir con ella la irritable naturaleza de Cormac McLaggen, o una estrategia de Quidditch, o quien pudo envenenar a Ron, o cualquier otra cosa en absoluto. Apenas podía detenerlo lo suficiente para decir media palabra antes de que él desapareciera por el hueco del retrato durante horas, buscando en su mochila por ese pergamino viejo y lo más seguro por esa capa de invisibilidad cuya existencia ella no debía saber.

La parte más frustrante de todo era que afuera de la enfermería, esperando para ver a Ron, ella había sido parte de estas conversaciones que Harry y Hermione continuaban teniendo, y ahora… ya no lo era. Y así continuó, pensó Ginny con amargura mientras observaba a los dos amontonados en una esquina en el otro lado de la sala común. –¡Nada! –explotó contra Dean sin merecérselo cuando él preguntó si algo estaba mal. Algunos días ser excluida no le molestaba. Otros días, sí. Esta semana había estado llena de lo ultimo.

Lo más increíble, era que Harry estaba tan obsesionado con lo que-sea-que-fuera que ni siquiera parecía estar interesado en el Quidditch, llegando a las practicas justo cuando estaban por iniciar y apresurándose fuera del campo tan pronto como acababan. Su comportamiento había sido así durante toda la semana que para el sábado del partido, cuando se precipitó dentro del vestidor minutos antes del silbatazo, todo el equipo ya vestido y esperándolo, Ginny había tenido suficiente. –¿Dónde has estado? –demandó.

–Me encontré con Malfoy, –murmuró Harry sólo lo suficientemente alto para que ella lo escuchara mientras se ponía sus ropas de Quidditch.

–¿Y?

–Y quería saber que hacía él dentro del castillo con un par de novias mientras todos los demás están aquí…

Malfoy. ¿Era eso lo que había estado haciendo toda la semana? Incluso si el presentimiento de Harry estaba en marcha, Ginny estaba muy agitada en ese momento para que le importase. –¿Importa justo ahora? –preguntó con un suspiro mientras el equipo se adelantaba hacia el campo.

–Bueno, no lo voy a descubrir ¿o sí? –dijo Harry con molestia, tomando su Saeta de Fuego y enderezando sus lentes. –¡Vamos, entonces!

No fue hasta que estaba volando por el campo con la Quaffle en mano que recordó: ella misma había visto a Malfoy justo antes del primer partido de Quidditch con otra de sus pequeñas novias, merodeando por los pasillos y saltándose el partido. El repentino recuerdo la distrajo tanto que ni siquiera vio al Cazador principal de Hufflepuff, un tipo enorme llamado Cadwallader, hasta que casi estaba encima de ella, tomando la Quaffle de su agarre.

–… ese jugador grande de Hufflepuff tiene la Quaffle, no puedo recordar su nombre, es algo como Bibble…

Tratando de no reír por los comentarios de Luna (podría besar a McGonagall por permitir que eso pasara), Ginny se inclinó hacia abajo tras Cadwallader, pero él tenía mucha ventaja inicial y aunque ella estaba alcanzándolo rápidamente, ya sabía que la pelea sería entre él y McLaggen.

–¡Hey! ¡Weasley! –Ginny alzó la vista con incredulidad; McLaggen se había alejado de los aros de gol y le estaba gritando. –¡Mantén tu cabeza en el juego! –gritó mientras Cadwallader lo pasaba y anotaba en los aros. –¡No puedes dar la Quaffle así!

–¡McLaggen, podrías prestar atención a lo que se supone que tienes que hacer y dejar a los demás en paz! –Harry les gritó desde arriba.

Un McLaggen con la cara roja se volvió hacia Harry. –¡No estás poniendo un gran ejemplo! –le gritó de vuelta.

–¿Qué le pasa? –se preguntó Demelza, volando a lado de Ginny.

–¿McLaggen? –contestó. –Él siempre es así. ¿Dónde has estado?

–Él no, –dijo Demelza, negando con la cabeza. –Harry.

Pero entonces se pusieron en marcha, moviendo la Quaffle campo abajo, Ginny tratando de no distraerse por los comentarios de Luna y el comentario de Demelza. Anotó un gol, ganando aplausos de los aficionados de Gryffindor bañados en rojo y oro, y luego le dio un vistazo a Harry. Estaba claro que no estaba en el juego, acelerando de un lado a otro, buscando la Snitch frenéticamente. Podía darse cuenta por su lenguaje corporal que no estaba concentrado en el juego en absoluto, y que la mitad de su mente seguramente estaba vagando por los pasillos del castillo, tratando de averiguar lo que estaba haciendo Draco Malfoy.

 _Dale un descanso_ , pensó de mal humor, moviéndose alrededor del campo y haciendo una interferencia para Demelza. A decir verdad, tanto como lo había sido toda la semana, le alegraba que el comportamiento de Harry estuviera haciendo que su infantil enamoramiento se desvaneciera de nuevo. Se había comportado horrible con Dean últimamente, y él era completamente inocente de todo… tendría que compensárselo en la fiesta de la victoria, si tan sólo Harry pudiera dejar de concentrarse en Draco Malfoy lo suficiente para encontrar la…

–¡GINNY! ¡CUIDADO!

Se agachó justo a tiempo para evitar un barrido por un veloz Cadwallader, una vez más atravesando el campo y anotando gol. Exhaló un aliento que ni siquiera sabía que había estado reteniendo mientras Dean volaba hacia ella. –¿Estás bien? –preguntó, la preocupación evidente en su rostro.

–Estoy bien, –respondió Ginny. –Gracias por la advertencia.

Dean negó con la cabeza. –¿Por qué estás tan distraída? –preguntó. Ginny no estaba segura de si el repentino shock de irritación que sintió en ese momento estaba dirigido a Dean por preguntar, a ella misma por estar distraída, o hacia Harry por ser un distractor.

Afortunadamente, Luna cambió el tema. –¡Oh, miren! –se escuchó su voz mágicamente amplificada. –El Guardián de Gryffindor tiene uno de los bates de los Golpeadores. –Ginny y Dean giraron sus cabezas para mirar campo abajo. Efectivamente, ahí estaba McLaggen, demostrando a un aturdido Peakes la técnica apropiada con la cual golpear una Bludger como si estuvieran en medio de una practica y no en un feroz partido.

Ginny sintió más que ver a Harry volando sobre ella en dirección a McLaggen, gritando mientras lo hacía, –¡Podrías devolverle su bat y regresar a los aros de gol!

Lo siguiente pasó en cámara lenta. Harry se acercó a McLaggen justo cuando McLaggen ponía el bat hacia atrás y lo hacía girar con fuerza a una Bludger que se aproximaba. La Bludger salió volando a toda velocidad en un incómodo ángulo hacia arriba (la técnica de McLaggen era terrible)… y con un repugnante ¡THWUCK! conectó con fuerza contra el cráneo de Harry.

El sonido fue drenado del mundo. Casi con elegancia, el cuerpo inconsciente de Harry se separó de su Saeta de Fuego y cayó hacia el suelo. Una sola voz rompió el silencio con un grito violento, –¡HARRY! –Ginny ya estaba acelerando hacia su cuerpo cayendo cuando se dio cuenta que la voz había sido suya. Se inclinó lo más que pudo sobre su escoba, cayendo tanto como volaba, pero sabía, ya se podía dar cuenta, que como con Cadwallader antes, no lo alcanzaría a tiempo… se obligó a sí misma, obligó a su escoba, a ir más rápido, sólo un poco más rápido…

Pero de la nada salieron Coote y Peakes, los bateadores alcanzaron a Harry al mismo tiempo, tomándolo de los brazos y bajándolo con gentileza al suelo. Ginny jaló su escoba, derrapándose hasta detenerse, saltando tan pronto sus talones sintieron el piso, tirando su escoba y apresurándose hacia el cuerpo de Harry, empujando a los dos chicos fuera del camino. –¡Harry! –gritó, tomándolo de los hombros. –¿Estás bien? Harry, ¿puedes escucharme? ¿Harry? ¡Harry!

Y luego aparecieron manos en sus hombros que la jalaron con fuerza. –¡Déjenme ir! –chilló. –¡Él necesita ayuda!

–Sí, la necesita, –dijo Madame Hooch con seriedad. –Pero no de ti.

Madame Pomfrey estaba ya encorvada sobre Harry; mientras lo examinaba la profesora McGonagall se les unió, como lo hizo Hermione también. Ginny estaba vagamente consciente del murmullo de la multitud que los rodeaba, y del resto del equipo de Gryffindor y Hufflepuff reunidos a varios metros de distancia, moviendo nerviosamente sus pies. –¿Cómo está, Poppy? –preguntó McGonagall.

–Está bien, está bien, –dijo Madame Pomfrey, enderezándose. –Sólo un cráneo fracturado. Nada serio. Ya lo he curado. –Movió su varita sobre Harry, y él se puso rígido, flotando en el aire hasta que estuviera suspendido junto a ella al nivel de la cintura. –Venir a estos partidos fue una buena idea, –dijo Madame Pomfrey casi con alegría. –Elimina los intermediarios y demás. De acuerdo, entonces. Lo llevaré arriba.

–Voy contigo, –dijo la profesora McGonagall.

–¡Esperen! –gritó Hermione, tomando algo del suelo. – _¡Oculus Reparo!_ –murmuró, su varita apuntando a los lentes rotos de Harry, y después de que se arreglaran se los entregó a la profesora McGonagall, quien los tomó con una breve inclinación de cabeza y luego se llevó a Madame Pomfrey y al inconsciente Harry fuera del campo.

Hermione se volvió a Ginny. –¿Estás bien? –preguntó.

Ginny cerró los ojos y asintió, apartándose de Hermione. –Sólo… sólo dame un momento ¿si? –dijo en voz baja. Con sus ojos cerrados, la imagen de Harry cayendo se repetía una y otra vez en la oscuridad…

No había reaccionado de forma racional, lo sabía. Ahora que la agitación se había terminado y Harry estaba (relativamente) bien, podía ver eso. No había reaccionado como alguien podría haber reaccionado cuando un extraño o incluso un conocido estaba en problemas. Había reaccionado como si su propia sangre estuviera derramándose.

Harry estaba inexplicablemente ligado a los Weasley, a su familia, a ella, y estaba empezando a sospechar que era en maneras que ni siquiera podía concebir. Cualquier irritación que había sentido hacia él minutos antes era ya un recuerdo lejano, reemplazado por un abrumador flujo de alivio de que estuviera bien.

–¿Estás bien?

Esa era la pregunta del día ¿verdad? Ginny se obligó a abrir sus ojos, obligó a su voz para que no temblara. –Estoy bien, –le aseguró a Hermione. –En serio, lo estoy. Sólo tuve un pequeño susto.

Hermione asintió con simpatía. –Te acostumbras, –dijo.

–¿En serio?

La cabeza de Hermione cambió de dirección. –No, –dijo. –No realmente.

–¡Gryffindor! –llamó Madame Hooch. Hermione le dio un apretón al brazo de Ginny y regresó a las gradas, y Ginny se unió a sus compañeros alrededor de Madame Hooch. –Gryffindor, les falta un jugador. ¿Tienen alguna reserva?

–Todas nuestras reservas han sido maldecidas o les han abiertos las cabezas, –respondió Coote. –Sólo otro año en Hogwarts ¿eh?

–Inapropiado, Bateador, –lo regañó Madame Hooch. –Gryffindor, tienen dos opciones: jugar con pocos jugadores, o retirarse. ¿Cuál será?

McLaggen se aclaró la garganta. –Bueno, viendo como el Capitán ha sido puesto fuera de combate, supongo que eso me convierte en…

–… suciedad, –finalizó Peakes, ganándose sonrisas y miradas apreciativas de sus compañeros. McLaggen guardó silencio.

–Sabemos quién NO está a cargo, –dijo Madame Hooch, mirando a McLaggen con desagrado. –¿Así que, quién SÍ está a cargo?

Los ojos de todos se volvieron a Ginny. –¿Qué, están bromeando? –preguntó.

–Eres miembro senior, –le recordó Demelza.

–Y nuestra mejor jugadora, –añadió Cootes, para la vergüenza de Ginny.

–¿Entonces, señorita Weasley? –preguntó Madame Hooch. –¿Se retiran?

Ginny miró al equipo, sus ojos interrogantes sobre ella.

¿Retirarse?

–Hmmph, –pensó Ginny. –Por supuesto que no.

Madame Hooch asintió brevemente, una sonrisa respetuosa en sus labios. –Muy bien, entonces, –dijo. –Retomaremos en un minuto. –Sopló su silbato y exclamó, –¡Jugadores, a sus posiciones! –y voló en el aire seguida por los Hufflepuffs.

El equipo de Gryffindor se volvió a Ginny. –Simplemente fantástico, –dijo McLaggen con el ceño fruncido. –¿Qué sugieres que hagamos ahora?

–¡No podíamos simplemente renunciar! –le gritó Demelza. Él sólo se encogió de hombros y despegó del suelo. Demelza y el resto del equipo miraron a Ginny otra vez. –¿Qué VAMOS a hacer? –preguntó.

–Jugaré de Buscador y Cazador. Relájense, puedo manejarlo, –dijo Ginny, cortando sus preguntas. –Será como jugar Quidditch de Dos-por-Lado.

–¿Cómo puedes jugar Quidditch de Dos-por-Lado? –preguntó Dean.

–No puedes, –se quejó Ginny, y despegó.

Esto no iba a ser bonito.

* * *

 **¿Hola? ¿Me recuerdan?**

 **Saben, podría darles miles de razones de por qué no he actualizado esta historia en meses pero... sé que de todas maneras me van a odiar jajaja. Por lo menos espero que hayan disfrutado esta actualización. Sigo viva y sigo con esta historia :D**

 **No se olviden de que siempre pueden regañarme en los reviews! :P**


End file.
